Linaria Bipartita
by Wispern
Summary: "Por favor, nota mi amor por ti." El corazón no decide a quien amar, simplemente comienza a latir por esa persona. No conoce limitantes morales o sociales, simplemente sabe que fue hecho para ese alguien. No sabe hablar, simplemente entona aquel nombre cada vez que late. El corazón lo único que sabe es que sus latidos solo tienen sentido cuando son para él. Yaoi [LuAce].
1. I

One Piece no es mío. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

1

"Nos enamoramos de quien no debemos…"

* * *

Ace giró la llave dentro de la cerradura y abrió la puerta. A diferencia de otros días, no lo recibió una enorme sonrisa, ni un grito de alegría entonó su nombre o terminó en el suelo del corredor con un peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Lo único que le dio un alegre "Bienvenido", aquella tarde, fue el ensordecedor silencio que reinaba en el departamento.

Los números rojos fluorescentes del reloj digital que descansaba en una de las repisas sobre el televisor eran la única luz que se dejaba ver en la oscuridad que lo recibía, dando la impresión de que estos danzaban sobre la nada, cerró la puerta sin dejar de contemplar aquellos fantasmagóricos números. Siempre había preferido los relojes con manecillas pues le gustaba escuchar el sonido que hacían estas al avanzar, su "tic tac" lo había acompañado cada vez que se desvelaba trabajando o leyendo, pero el otro tenía problemas para leer la hora en ellos por lo que tuvo que cambiarlos por aquellos aburridos relojes digitales que se desprogramaban cada vez que se iba la luz, todo un dolor de cabeza.

Sus ojos se fueron adaptando poco a poco a aquella penumbra hasta que distinguió el sofá de cuatro plazas en forma de escuadra frente al televisor, el pequeño sillón junto a esté donde una pila de colchas descansaba plácidamente, el olor a suavizante llegó hasta él haciéndole recordar que él otro había intentado ayudarlo a lavarlas y vació todo el bote dentro de la lavadora, la mesa de vidrio, en el centro de la sala, donde una carabela a escala permanecía inmóvil como único adorno. En el otro extremo del lugar estaba el comedor, que nunca usaban, la mesa rectangular de madera con sus diez sillas a juego, era quizá el mueble más triste de todos pues hasta la fecha nadie comía en ella, solía utilizarla para trabajar como lo demostraba la pila de papeles, libros y su ordenador que estaban sobre ella. Entre el comedor y la sala sobresalía la cocina con la barra de granito blanca donde solían comer, el frutero estaba vacío, había olvidado hacer el mandado, tendría que ir mañana o de lo contrario él otro terminaría usando aquello como excusa para devorar toda la carne de la nevera.

Apartándose de la entrada se encaminó al pasillo a su izquierda que conducía a las habitaciones, esos tres cuartos fueron los que hicieron que se decidiera por comprar aquel lugar. Las casas eran demasiado caras, pero aquel departamento era casi tan espacioso como una y costaba la mitad, además estaba en una zona tranquila, excepto por su vecino del piso de abajo que hacía sus ruidosas fiestas todos los fines de semana, era perfecto.

Se detuvo frente a la última puerta y la contempló largamente. No se escuchaba ningún ruido del otro lado, pero sabía que él otro estaba allí. Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire antes de tocar con suavidad, debido al silencio que lo rodeaba, los golpes resonaron en sus oídos con fuerza y sintió como si todo el departamento contuviera la respiración.

─Luffy ─llamó sin siquiera levantar la voz─, ¿puedo pasar?

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió, pero sabía que lo había escuchado, tal vez sería mejor dejarlo solo para que asimilara lo sucedido y hablar cuando estuviera más tranquilo, después de todo era consciente del duro golpe que aquello significaba para el otro, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así. Dudo un momento antes de abrir y entrar, pese a la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto no tuvo problemas para distinguir la figura de su hermano menor tendido sobre la cama, lo contempló unos minutos notando lo pequeño que parecía antes de acercarse y sentarse a su lado, hundiendo el colchón con su peso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada para disipar el silencio que los envolvía con sus negras manos. Al igual que en la sala lo único que impedía que aquellos oscuros brazos los rodearán por completo era la mortecina luz amarilla de un reloj infantil que descansaba sobre el buró junto a la cama. Era la figura de Goku junto a una de las famosas esferas del dragón, en el interior de esta unos grandes números negros indicaban la hora. Esbozó una débil sonrisa y lo tomó con cuidado.

─Aún tienes este reloj ─dijo en un intento por iniciar una conversación.

El segundero cambiaba sin emitir ningún "tic" indicando el tiempo que pasaba. Tras un minuto en silencio, comenzó a pensar que él otro no diría nada, tal vez debía dejarlo y tener esa conversación después, estiró el brazo para dejar la figura en su lugar de nueva cuenta.

─Tú me lo obsequiaste ─dijo Luffy finalmente, su voz se escuchaba apagada por las sabanas bajo las que estaba refugiado.

Miró la figura entre sus manos, se lo había regalado cuando cumplió 4 años. En aquel tiempo, su hermano se volvía loco por cualquier cosa que tuviera al protagonista de su anime favorito, apenas vio aquel reloj en la repisa de la juguetería les suplicó a sus padres que se lo comprarán. Su padre consideró que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños ─los escuchó discutir sobre ello después de comer mientras hacía su tarea y el menor dormía plácidamente sobre sus piernas─, su madre, por otro lado, no estaba de acuerdo porque decía que terminaría rompiéndolo, como todos sus juguetes, y que era mejor regalarle ropa. Tras una larga discusión su padre terminó cediendo y el reloj fue descartado. Sabiendo que su hermano se entristecería al abrir sus obsequios y no ver el tan ansiado reloj, decidió regalárselo él mismo por lo que trabajo cortando el césped de los vecinos y haciendo mandados para conseguir el dinero.

─Lo recuerdo ─dijo volviendo a dejar la figura en su lugar para después girarse y ver el bulto que era su hermano─. Pensé que lo romperías en menos de una semana ─rió pero él otro no lo imitó, continuaba dándole la espalda, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios tan rápido como se había formado─ Luffy…

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó el menor interrumpiéndolo─ ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con Vivi?

─Lu…

─¡Ella no te ama! ─grito levantándose y girando para encararlo─ ¡No te ama como yo!

Y aquella era precisamente la razón por la que había aceptado.

Había pensado que si tenía una novia formal, su hermano finalmente podría olvidarse de esos sentimientos. Pero ahora, al ver aquellos oscuros ojos que siempre lo veían con un brillo de felicidad cambiando de emociones como si fueran un caleidoscopio que reflejaba dolor, tristeza, desesperación e ira, comenzaba a pensar que las cosas, tal vez, no serían tan fáciles. ¿Qué tan profundos eran los sentimientos de su hermano para qué lo mirara de aquella manera? Contrario a lo que cualquier persona pudiera sentir al ser contemplado por unos ojos como esos, lo único que sentía al ver aquel rostro infantil consternado por el dolor y la desesperación, era tristeza por aquel niño que creía poder obtenerlo todo en la vida y que ahora estaba aprendiendo, de forma dolorosa, que no siempre sería así.

─Lu ─dijo utilizando el diminutivo con el que solía llamarlo desde que eran niños y resistiendo el impulso de abrazarlo para consolarlo, en su lugar le acarició el cabello con una de sus manos─. Somos hermanos ─se lo había dicho mil veces, pero se negaba a escucharlo.

─¡No me importa! ─gritó el menor abrazándolo con fuerza y ocultando el rostro en su pecho─ ¡Te amo, Ace!

Si al menos su hermano comprendiera el dolor que le causaba con aquellas palabras.

Luffy tenía 5 años cuando le dijo aquellas palabras por primera vez. Él estaba curando las rodillas raspadas que el menor obtuvo al caer del columpio por intentar mecerse de pie sobre el asiento, le había sonreído antes de despeinarle el cabello, «Yo también te quiero, Lu» dijo mientras terminaba de colocar las gasas sobre las huesudas rodillas, su hermano había sonreído ampliamente antes de lanzarse sobre él para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo.

Cuando niños, nunca le dio importancia a aquellas muestras de cariño, su hermano siempre lo abrazará por la cintura o la espalda, se colgaba de su cuello o se recostaba en el sillón con la cabeza sobre sus piernas para ver la televisión o para dormir. En muchos casos, había correspondido aquellas muestras de cariño o, cuando estaba demasiado cansado, se limitaba a recibirlas sin protestar o apartarlo, dejando que él otro se entretuviera con sus manos, ya que el menor solía colocar las manos de ambos una contra la otra para comprobar cuáles eran más grande –nunca entendió porque parecía obsesionado con saber aquello-, o con su cabello, el cual solía enroscar entre sus pequeños dedos.

Sus padres nunca dijeron que aquello no era normal, pero tampoco era como si les hubieran prestado verdadera atención ya que por su profesión ─ambos arqueólogos─ rara vez estaban en casa por más de dos días seguidos. Cuando estaban en expediciones o en otra ciudad asistiendo a importantes exposiciones, Luffy y él, quedaban a cargo del "tío" Shanks, un escritor amigo de sus padres quien accedía a cuidar de ellos. Shanks tampoco había dicho nada sobre la efusividad de Luffy, al contrario parecía encantado con ella ya que el menor también solía abrazarlo casi tanto como a él, aunque, al igual que sus padres, tampoco les había prestaba demasiada atención y casi siempre estaba en su estudio escribiendo. «Pueden hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no se lastimen de gravedad o se maten, niños» fueron las palabras que les dijo la primera vez que los recibió en su casa, la idea desde luego le encantó a su hermano quien no necesito que le dijeran aquello dos veces para ponerse a correr por todas partes en busca de aventuras. Como la casa y el jardín eran enormes podían jugar a las escondidas, a los piratas, a los caballeros que luchaban contra fieros dragones o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera al menor, pues era quien ideaba los juegos, mientras que él, como el mayor, era quien ponía límite a toda la diversión, se encargaba de que su hermano hiciera la tarea, que no comiera más de la cuenta, lavará sus dientes, que no tardará mucho en bañarse, que la televisión no le pudriera el cerebro, que se acostará temprano y cuando tenía una pesadilla era el encargado de espantarla permitiéndole dormir en su cama.

Debió notar como el otro buscaba tener más contacto con él, que la forma en que lo miraba ─cuando se bañaban juntos o se cambiaba de ropa frente a él─ había cambiado. Debió notar como parecieron aumentar las pesadillas, lo que hacía que durmiera en su cama prácticamente todas las noches, a tal grado que se acostumbró a despertar en las mañanas con su hermano dormido a su lado y abrazándolo, sin siquiera recordar en qué momento se había metido en ella.

Pero también admitía, que ni en sus sueños más oscuros… habría imaginado que su hermanito lo amaba.

─Lu, ya hemos hablado de esto ─dijo con suavidad rodeando el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos─. Soy tu hermano. No puedes sentir eso por mí ─hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a su hermano de aquella forma, desde que esté le confesará lo que sentía por él.

Si le hubiera dicho a sus padres cuando este le confesó sus sentimientos tal vez ellos habrían sabido que hacer, pero nunca se atrevió. Tuvo miedo de lo que le harían al menor si llegaban a enterarse, a sus padres no les gustaba nada que pudiera manchar su imagen de familia ejemplar. Siempre estaban castigando al menor por una u otra cosa y aunque tenía que admitir que era un niño muy inquieto y siempre se metía en problemas, los castigos que le daban eran realmente crueles, iban desde dejarlo sin comer hasta encerrarlo en el armario sabiendo que odiaba los lugares pequeños y oscuros, sin mencionar los largos sermones llenos de palabras desagradables. "¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano?" era el reclamó que siempre hacía su madre cuando se portaba de forma incorrecta o destruía algo, aún y cuando la mayoría de las veces era un accidente.

¿Cómo él? Jamás hubiera permitido que su hermano se convirtiera en un reflejo suyo. Nunca.

Ace siempre hizo lo que sus padres querían, buscando complacerlos. Aprendió rápidamente que la única forma de conseguir que le dedicarán la sonrisa que otros padres daban a sus hijos, era obteniendo calificaciones excelente y comportándose apropiadamente, por lo que se esforzó en ser un buen estudiante y conseguir los primeros lugares. Cuando sus maestros felicitaban a sus padres por tener un hijo como él, estos sonreían complacidos y colocaban una mano sobre su cabeza en señal de aprobación. Ese fue su mundo durante ocho años, aquellas sonrisas egoístas y esas manos frías.

Con Luffy, todo fue diferente.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio en el hospital, era una pequeña bola roja con un tupido mechón de cabello negro, estaba completamente envuelto en una frazada con estampados de monitos y lloraba tan fuerte que nadie habría podido creer que solo tenía dos horas de nacido.

«No me gustan los niños llorones» fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo cuándo se acercó a la cuna donde estaba, como toda respuesta el recién nacido continuó llorando, fastidiado tomó el chupón que se le había caído para volver a colocárselo en la boca en un intento por que se callará, pero al hacerlo le rozó la mejilla levemente notando que su piel era extremadamente suave y cálida, ante aquel roce el pequeño dejo de llorar y lucho por abrir los ojos, estos se movieron en direcciones diferentes durante un rato hasta que el pequeño logró enfocarlos en Ace, quien continuaba sosteniendo el chupón en su mano, y de buenas a primeras sonrió, él se sorprendió de que aquella bolita roja y amoratada le dedicará una sonrisa sin que hubiera hecho nada por conseguirla y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que hacía, también sonrió.

Su hermanito lloraba por todo, porque tenía hambre, porque necesitaba que lo cambiarán, porque se sentía mal, porque su madre lo dejaba en la cuna, incluso había ocasiones en las que lloraba por nada, o al menos nada que él pudiera entender. Sus padres siempre se quejaban de ello, diciendo que Ace nunca había sido tan escandaloso. Una tarde, su madre había decidido quedarse en la casa a trabajar y había llevado sus cosas a la sala donde él solía hacer su tarea, él estaba feliz de que su madre estuviera allí, que ni siquiera le molestó que aquella bola llorona también estuviera allí, llorando para variar. Su madre no tardó en quedarse dormida, tanto ella como su padre habían estado trabajando hasta tarde en unas traducciones, Luffy lloraba con tanta fuerza que el mayor supo que no tardaría en despertarla por lo que dejó de lado su tarea y se acercó al pequeño moisés donde estaba, apenas lo hizo el menor dejo de llorar y abrió los ojos para mirarlo, comenzó a formar unos balbuceos y agito sus manitas hacia él, lo sacó con cuidado y lo llevó hasta donde había estado sentado estudiando, el menor se aferró al brazo con el que lo sostenía sin dejar de balbucear, un idioma que él no entendía, sonrió y tras colocarlo con cuidado sobre sus piernas y rodearlo por completo con un brazo, continuó estudiando para el examen que tendría. Su madre despertó al cabo de una media hora, probablemente por dejar de escuchar el llanto del menor, lo vio sorprendida y esbozo una sonrisa que él correspondió, su madre lucía hermosa cuando sonreía.

Cuando sus padres se dieron cuenta de que el menor dejaba de llorar al estar con él, le pidieron que lo cuidara, ellos tenían mucho trabajo y no podían dedicarle tiempo a un bebé que lloraba por todo. Trató de negarse, no porque no quisiera a su hermano sino porque quería salir a jugar con unos niños que había conocido en el parque y que lo invitaron a formar parte de su equipo de futbol, pero sus padres le dijeron que como el mayor era su responsabilidad cuidarlo y portarse bien para que le diera un buen ejemplo, no debía ser un mal niño. "Nadie quiere a los niños malos" había dicho su madre con seriedad cuando intento negarse "Tú no quieres ser un mal niño y que tus padres dejen de quererte, ¿verdad?" Ace negó con la cabeza, no quería ser malo, por ello terminó cuidando a su hermano.

Conforme fue creciendo trató de enseñarle a comportarse, «Tienes que ser un buen niño para que papá y mamá se sientan orgullosos de ti, Luffy» le había dicho una noche mientras le abrochaba la camisa de la pijama, preparándolo para que se acostará, aquel día su madre lo había dejado sin comer porque había tumbado el frasco de galletas, Ace logró encontrar la forma de ocultar parte de su cena para dársela a escondidas. Pero tanto sus padres como él descubrieron que aquello jamás sería posible, era como si el menor hubiera crecido al lado de monos salvajes y no de un educado hermano mayor. Hacía lo que quería y le daba igual si sus padres lo aprobaban o no, más sin embargo jamás fue un mal chico, era alegre y sociable.

Sus padres no estuvieron complacidos con el comportamiento y carácter del menor, lo culparon y aun cuando le dolió, no lo lamentó. Le gustaba que su hermano fuera diferente a él, quien no hacía nada malo por temor a que sus padres se decepcionarán. Cuando sus padres regañaban y castigaban a Luffy, se quedaba con él, jugaban, comían y dormían juntos. Era él quien le daba todos los abrazos que sus padres le negaban al menor, quien le ayudaba a prepararse para dormir, quien lo arropaba, quien le besaba la frente, quien curaba sus rodillas raspadas y limpiaba su nariz cuando estaba resfriado, quien le ayudaba a hacer su tarea, quien escuchaba sus problemas y lo alentaba a cumplir sus sueños, por más locos que fueran. Durante las noches, después de sufrir una pesadilla, Luffy se apretujaba contra su cuerpo y se la pasaba hablando sobre todas las cosas que quería hacer cuando fuera grande, quería ser alguien muy rico y poder vivir libremente sin que nadie le dijera que podía o no podía hacer, hablaba tanto y tan rápido que Ace tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender cada palabra que decía y en la mayoría de los casos se quedaba dormido mientras el menor continuaba con su eterna platica.

Siempre pensó que al dejar que él otro hiciera todo aquello le estaba ayudando a desarrollar un carácter fuerte y, sobretodo, confianza en sí mismo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo único que hizo fue confundirlo. No fue hasta que su hermano cumplió 12 años, que comprendió que los "Te amo" que le decía desde que tenía 5 años, tenían otro significado al amor fraternal al que siempre pensó se refería.

Esa tarde, Luffy había entrado a su cuarto mientras él se preparaba para una exposición que daría en la universidad con algunos de sus compañeros. Su hermanito lo miraba en silencio mientras le contaba lo que expondría, sabía que había muchas cosas que él otro no entendía pero por alguna razón siempre insistía en que le hablará sobre lo que hacía en la universidad. Antes de irse le despeinó el cabello y entonces Luffy comenzó a quejarse de que se le había metido en los ojos, preocupado se arrodilló para revisarlo pero apenas se colocó a su altura, él otro le sujeto el rostro con sus pequeñas manos y lo beso en los labios, se quedó paralizado y no reaccionó hasta que sintió la diminuta lengua ajena en su boca, horrorizado se apartó y miró a su hermano a los ojos sin poder reconocer aquel rostro infantil que lo miraba con molestia. Su hermanito lo miraba con seriedad, una expresión que no pegaba para nada con él, «No juego cuando digo que te amo» dijo y le extendió la libreta que llevaba en las manos, ofreciéndosela, la tomó por inercia aún sorprendido y comenzó a pasar cada una de las hojas mirándolas asombrado. Hasta donde sabía su hermano dibujaba realmente espantoso ─sus gatos parecían hipopótamos y sus hipopótamos parecían pájaros─ pero aquella libreta estaba llena de dibujos de él perfectamente hechos, la mayoría lo representaban dormido, le costó un poco comprender que aquellas imágenes no habían sido sacadas de la imaginación del menor sino que eran escenas reales, por lo que al llegar a la última hoja la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas haciendo que su rostro se pudiera completamente rojo, el dibujo lo representaba de espaldas y desnudo. Horrorizado por aquella imagen, trató de romperla, pero al ver sus intenciones, Luffy se la arrebató, «No puedes destruir mi tesoro» le dijo abrazando la libreta contra su pecho y mirándolo con fiereza, «Tengo cientos de estos cuadernos en mi cuarto pero no quiero perder ni uno solo», era cierto, los había visto muchas veces, estaban regados por toda la habitación, en el suelo, sobre los muebles, bajo su almohada, en su escritorio, bajo la cama, pero como el menor siempre hacía cosas raras no les había prestado mucha atención, «Te amo, Ace. Por favor, no ignores mis sentimientos únicamente porque soy un niño» le dijo con seriedad antes de bajar de la silla y salir de la habitación dejándolo con la cabeza tan revuelta que olvido lo que diría en su presentación y terminó leyendo las notas que llevaba, recordaba haber obtenido un 8 en esa clase por no preparase adecuadamente y no dar una excusa razonable para ello, pero como podía explicarle a la maestra que estaba con el cerebro hecho papilla porque su hermano, que era ocho años más joven que él, acababa de besarlo y confesarle que lo amaba.

Las cosas nunca volvieron hacer las mismas después de aquella tarde, su hermano aprovechaba cada ocasión en que estuvieran solos ─que era casi siempre─ para decirle que lo quería y, cuando estaba especialmente descuidado o medio dormido, besarlo. Hablaba sin parar sobre los planes que tenía para cuando fueran grandes y estuvieran juntos aunque nunca se preocupó por preguntarle si él quería eso también, su hermano asumía que no lo rechazaría una vez tuvieran edad para irse a vivir lejos de sus padres.

─¿Por qué no? ─preguntó Luffy de forma testadura devolviéndolo al presente, el menor lo miraba a los ojos, exigiendo una respuesta que él ya le había dado pero que se negaba a escuchar.

¿Cuántas veces habían tenido esa conversación?

─Porque está mal, Lu ─había perdido ya la cuenta─. La gente no lo aceptaría, aún si yo te correspondiera.

─Podemos irnos ─dijo él otro─. A un lugar donde nadie nos conozca. Empezar de cero.

No era la primera vez que le decía aquello. La primera ocasión fue tras la muerte de sus padres en aquel accidente automovilístico cuatro años atrás. Cuando todas las personas que acudieron a la casa para darles su más sentido pésame se marcharon, Luffy entró a su habitación y él había estado tan sumido en su depresión que no reaccionó cuando este le sujeto el rostro y lo beso con suavidad mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama, entre beso y beso le dijo que debían marcharse lejos, a un lugar donde nadie los conociera, donde pudieran vivir juntos, donde nadie los juzgará. Cuando logró tumbarlo se colocó sobre él y no reaccionó hasta que no sintió como el menor introducía las manos bajo su camisa, asustado lo había apartado de un empujón e hizo lo más maduro que se le ocurrió, huyo de la casa. Ese día, era el fin del verano, y camino hasta llegar al parque que estaba cerca de su departamento, donde ahora vivirían su hermano y él, se sentó en una banca y fijo su vista en los niños que jugaban en los columpios. Una pareja de hermanos llamó su atención, los contempló notando que el menor de ellos se comportaba diferente a como lo había hecho Luffy cuando ellos eran niños y solían jugar en parques como ese. Aquella fue la primera vez que se preguntó si desde ese entonces su hermano lo amaba.

─Por favor, Ace ─suplicó su hermano, arrancándolo de aquellos recuerdos.

El rostro de Luffy estaba rojo y manchado, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que habían derramado, lo miraba con desesperación, rogando por un amor que él no podía darle.

─Luffy ─lo sujeto por los hombros para alejarlo─, eso no puede ser. Tienes que entenderlo, por favor ─suplicó con desesperación, el menor lo abrazó nuevamente con fuerza.

─Ya no trabajarías como arqueólogo ─dijo ignorando la súplica del otro y aferrándose a él con fuerza─. Sé que no te gusta y que solo lo estudiaste para complacer a nuestros padres ─Ace no supo que decir─. Yo cuidaría de ti. Te daría todo lo que quisieras. Por favor ─suplicó─. ¡Sé que puedo hacerte feliz! ─la fuerza con la que se sujetaba a su playera le indicaba la desesperación que embargaba a su hermano en esos momentos.

Desde niño, su hermanito siempre había sido muy decidido y se empeñaba en conseguir lo que quería, nunca aceptaba un "No" como respuesta, en aquel entonces siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a los caprichos del menor, eran simples juegos de niños en los que realmente no importaba quien ganaba o perdía por lo que nunca le molesto complacerlo pero en esta ocasión las cosas no eran un juego. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Luffy se volvía más demandante y más obvio con sus intenciones para con él, llegaría el día en que no vería la necesidad de ocultar lo que sentía y entonces, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en lo que podría pasar, ni siquiera los amigos del menor ─quienes parecían bastante extraños y locos─ aceptarían algo como aquello.

Quería a su hermano, siempre lo había hecho, pero no de la forma en que este quería que lo quisiera y Luffy parecía incapaz de comprenderlo, creía que si se esforzaba podría conseguir que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Estaba completamente equivocado, había cosas en la vida que por más que se desearán simplemente no podían ser. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que aquel amor que creía sentir por él era solo un espejismo? ¿Que él no lo amaba de aquella forma? ¿Que eran hermanos y lo que quería era claramente imposible? Se lo había dicho tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Miró al menor abrazado a su cuerpo, aquel niño era todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Gracias a él pudo desafiar a sus padres para marcharse de casa a los 21 años, si bien la razón principal fue alejarse del menor, de no haber sido por él nunca habría tenido el coraje para decírselos. Desde su nacimiento, su hermanito había hecho mucho por él, aun cuando no se había dado cuenta, por lo que solo quería que fuera feliz. Lamentablemente, el menor aseguraba que esa felicidad solo podía ser a su lado.

─Lo siento ─besó al menor en la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando tenía una pesadilla y se metía a su cama llorando porque el monstruo del armario iba a devorarlo, si al menos todo aquello pudiera desaparecer de la misma forma que los monstruos imaginarios.

Pero ya no eran unos niños y sus brazos no era aquel escudo que el menor aseguraba podía protegerlo de todas las cosas malas que intentaban tomarlo. Lentamente fue soltando sus brazos hasta soltar el cuerpo de su hermano y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, notando por primera vez lo pequeñas que eran ¿siempre habían sido tan pequeñas? Las apretó con suavidad para poder hacer que lo soltará, lo escuchó decir su nombre pero lo ignoró, se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación sin voltear ni una sola vez.

«¡Nunca puedes hacer nada bien!», apoyado en la puerta las palabras que su padre una vez le dijera resonaron en su cabeza. Le había gritado aquello cuando su hermanito cayó de un árbol y estuvo inconsciente en el hospital durante dos días, se suponía que debía cuidarlo pero se había distraído comprando helados para ambos. Como recordatorio de su inutilidad su hermano conservaba una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo, se había abierto cuando se golpeó con el borde de la banqueta, aunque por fortuna no se lastimo de forma grave pero la cicatriz permanecería en su rostro por el resto de su vida.

─Perdóname, Luffy ─murmuró aun cuando sabía que él otro no podía escucharlo─. Soy un inútil que nunca puede hacer nada bien. Ni siquiera he podido ser un buen hermano para ti.

Se dirigió a su habitación y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa se dejó caer en la cama, estaba cansado solo quería dormir y, de ser posible, olvidar todo aquello, despertar y volver a aquella época cuando Luffy y él eran pequeños para poder hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Sumido en esos pensamientos y los recuerdos que se empeñaban en desfilar por su cabeza, no escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, todo lo que escuchaba era la voz de su padre y las suplicas del menor para que correspondiera sus sentimientos.

* * *

Continuará.


	2. II

One Piece no es mío. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

2

"…o al menos de quien social, moral o éticamente no deberíamos…"

* * *

─¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que sucediera, Luffy? ─preguntó Shanks mirando a su "sobrino" favorito─ Es tu hermano ─dijo recalcando aquel hecho que él otro parecía obviar─, era lógico que te rechazara.

El letrero que brillaba sobre las puertas de cristal rezaba "Cafetería Shabondy", las letras e y la letra S parpadeaban cada cinco segundos indicando que no faltaba mucho para que dejaran de encender. Aquel pequeño local no era el lugar más elegante de la ciudad, pero con sus enormes ventanales que iban del techo hasta media pared, sus cortinas a cuadros blancos y rojos, las pequeñas mesas y sillas de madera junto a las ventanas, la enorme barra con pequeños bancos rojos al fondo donde costosas máquinas expendedoras de café se dejaban ver relucientes junto a las pequeñas vitrinas llenas de pedazos de pastel y panecillos calientes dispuestos para abrir el apetito de los clientes y el olor a café flotando en el ambiente lo hacían un lugar acogedor y agradable.

La cafetería normalmente estaba abarrotada de oficinistas y estudiantes pero ahora, cerca de la medianoche, estaba prácticamente vacía pues la gente solía dormir a esa hora, no tomar café. Shanks también había estado durmiendo cuando recibió la llamada del menor, el tono serio y la hora le indicaron que algo grave había pasado y no le costó adivinar de que, o mejor dicho de quien, se trataba. Dejando de lado que la cabeza le daba vueltas, debido a la cantidad de sake que había ingerido en la fiesta de Mihawk, salió de su confortable cama y fue hasta la cafetería donde habían quedado de verse para hablar.

El departamento que tenía en la ciudad para quedarse a dormir en casos de emergencia ─cuando se pasaba con la bebida en alguna fiesta─ estaba a tan solo 30 minutos, mientras que el departamento de Luffy estaba a una hora, pero cuando llegó, él otro ya lo esperaba e incluso había ordenado un café para ambos. El chico no era puntual, si había llegado primero quería decir que había estado cerca de allí antes de llamarle por teléfono.

Luffy permanecía en silencio con la vista fija en el café que no se había molestado en probar y al que seguía añadiéndole cucharadas de azúcar una tras otra para después agitarlo, hasta ahora había colocado 9 cucharadas de azúcar y 6 de crema en su café, solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera probarlo o se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa. Aunque suponía que no tan desagradable como la noticia de que su hermano tenía novia.

Dos años atrás, en una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños a la que el menor había asistido solo ─porque su hermano estaba fuera de la ciudad por trabajo─, había pensado que sería divertido permitirle probar un poco de alcohol y hablar de temas de "adultos, claro la plática comenzó con la clásica pregunta «¿Hay alguien que te guste?» el menor lo miró como considerando si debía contárselo, «Vamos, puedes decirme» le ánimo «No le diré nada a Ace» prometió pensando que el temor del otro era que su hermano se enterará. Nunca imagino la respuesta que le daría.

El chico pronunció un nombre que le había tomado unos momentos comprender, recordaba haber pensado que el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada pues era imposible que aquel chiquillo le estuviera diciendo que amaba a su hermano mayor, sin poder evitarlo estalló en carcajadas y después de eso no recordaba nada más. Al día siguiente en el desayuno, con la mente más despejada, había creído gracioso relatarle a Luffy, quien se había quedado a dormir en su casa, lo que había soñado. Supo que él otro hablaba en serio cuando cayó en cuenta que era el único riendo y que él otro lo contemplaba con seriedad.

─ _¿Hablas en serio? ─preguntó incrédulo. Él otro asintió─ Pero… ¡Es tu hermano!_

─ _No me importa ─su expresión seria y tonó decidido le indicó que no estaba jugando─ Lo amo._

La primera idea que tuvo fue buscarle un buen psicólogo, tal vez la muerte de sus padres le había afectado más de lo que pensaban, pero este le dijo que llevaba enamorado de su hermano desde que tenía 5 años, tal vez desde antes. Aquello descartó al psicólogo por completo, tal vez era mejor un psiquiatra o un manicomio.

Durante todo un año trató de hacerle entender lo incorrecto de aquello, incluso considero hablar con Ace, tal vez juntos pudieran hacerlo entrar en razón. «¡No puedes decirle nada a Ace!» había dicho el menor con el horror dibujado en la cara «Me prohibió que le dijera a alguien lo que siento por él». Shanks no fue capaz de dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Ace estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Luffy? Tenía que ser una broma, entre murmullos el menor le explicó que su hermano le había prohibido que le hablará a alguien de lo que sentía por él, incluso le prohibió se lo dijera a sus padres.

Tras aquella confesión, fue como si una venda cayera de sus ojos, comenzó a ver las cosas que siempre estuvieron allí y nunca notó, la forma en que Luffy buscaba tener más contacto con su hermano, la forma en la que este trataba de apartarse con disimulo, sin mencionar la forma en que Luffy veía a su hermano, aquella mirada era tan intensa que se preguntó cómo fue que nunca se dio cuenta antes. Prometido no decirle nada al mayor a cambio de que él no le dijera a nadie más sobre aquello. Realmente, nunca comprendió como fue que terminó convirtiéndose en su confidente.

─Vivi es bonita y amable ─o al menos esa impresión le dio las pocas veces que la había visto─. Tienes suerte que la eligiera a ella y no a alguna de sus otras compañeras ─la mayoría eran bastante extrañas y Ace era demasiado amable y crédulo.

Todos los que conocían a ambos hermanos pensaban que Luffy era un chico agradable y extremadamente inocente, en gran parte por su actitud infantil y despreocupada, pero él sabía que el más inocente de ambos hermanos era el mayor. No siempre pensó así, fue después que Luffy le confesará los sueños que tenía con esté que llegó a esa conclusión, seguro de que Ace sufriría un infarto si llegaba a enterarse de las cosas que su hermanito quería hacer con él.

─¡Ella fue quien se le declaró! ─grito Luffy con furia golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

Los otros clientes los miraran curiosos por un momento antes de que decidieran volver a ignorarlos. El menor bajó la mirada avergonzado por haberle gritado pero no se disculpó, le había molestado que insinuara que su hermano mendigaba por la atención de Vivi cuando había sido al revés.

─Pero él la acepto ─dijo Shanks sin molestia en la voz─. Significa que no le es indiferente.

Aquello era lo que más le dolía. Su hermano siempre había rechazado sus sentimientos, pero había aceptado los de Vivi a la primera y sin dudar. Lo peor de todo era que ella le agradaba, era amable y sonreía mucho. Si él no amará a su hermano, se alegraría por ellos, pero no era el caso.

¿Cómo podía ser feliz al ver que le quitaban a la persona que más amaba en el mundo?

─Sé que es difícil para ti pero tendrás que aceptarlo ─dijo él otro sacándolo de sus pensamientos─. Tu hermano no va estar contigo siempre.

Ya lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido y durante años temió que llegará aquel día. El día que se fuera de su lado y lo dejará solo. Pero había llegado a pensar, ingenuamente, que eso no sucedería ya que en todo ese tiempo su hermano nunca había salido con nadie ni había mencionado a alguien en especial, aquello lo había hecho sentir tranquilo, hasta esa tarde.

─No quiero que salga con ella ─dijo con seriedad.

─Eso no lo decides tú, Luffy ─dijo Shanks con seriedad.

─Pero… ─apretó los puños─ no es justo ─si su hermano quería alguien a su lado, ¿Porque no lo elegía a él?

No era justo pero era algo perfectamente lógico, pensó Shanks. Los hermanos no se amaban entre ellos.

─¿Nunca has pensado en intentar salir con alguien? ─tal vez si trataba a alguien más, si dejaba de pensar que su hermano era la única persona para él, podría superar aquel "amor".

El menor volvió a centrar su atención en verter cucharadas de azúcar en su café. No solo lo había pensado, sino que lo intento. En verdad lo hizo, no porque quisiera olvidar a su hermano sino porque un día cuando fue a visitarlo a este a su departamento para decirle, por enésima vez, que lo amaba y que debían estar juntos, lo escucho llorar en su habitación donde se había encerrado para escapar de los sentimientos que le profesaba. Aquel llanto le había dolido hasta el alma, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, así que intento hacer lo que siempre le decía, salir con alguien más.

─Nadie puede compararse con él ─ya lo había comprobado.

─Las personas no se comparan, Luffy. Todos somos únicos ─explicó Shanks─. Eso no significa que no puedas encontrar agradable la compañía de alguien más. Shirahoshi, por ejemplo, es muy bonita ─el menor frunció el entrecejo y arisco la nariz.

─Si, pero muy miedosa. Una vez fuimos al parque de diversiones y le pedí que subiéramos a la montaña rusa, se puso a llorar como si fuera una niña de 5 años, Ace tuvo que subir conmigo.

Recordaba aquella historia, desde que el chico se la contará tuvo la sospecha de que lo había hecho a propósito para hacer que su hermano subiera con él al dichoso juego, por lo que recordaba de lo que le había dicho, el mayor había logrado eludirlo toda la visita al parque de diversiones hasta ese momento.

─¿Y algún chico? ─si le gustaba su hermano, los hombres eran una opción─ ¿Zoro? Siempre estás con él.

─A él le gusta Sanji.

Shanks casi escupió el café al escucharlo, no porque le sorprendiera ─ ya lo había notado ─ o porque el café estuviera frío y asqueroso, sino porque él otro lo supiera. Normalmente el chico no se daba cuenta de nada o al menos siempre pensó eso.

─Bueno, olvidemos de los chicos que conoces. ¿Qué tal si te presentó a un amigo? Estoy seguro que Sa…

─Shanks ─dijo interrumpiéndolo─, agradezco tu intención pero… ─meneó la cabeza en señal de negación dándole a entender que no tenía caso. Su hermano era el único al que amaría.

¿Era posible amar tanto a alguien de esa forma? Shanks tenía que admitir que nunca antes había conocido a una persona con unos sentimientos tan fuertes, el chico estaba decidido a luchar por lo que quería. Aquel temperamento y actitud era lo que hacía que consiguiera cualquier cosa que deseaba, muchas veces llegó a pensar que en este caso sería igual, temió que logrará convencer a su hermano de comenzar una relación más profunda. Por fortuna, el hermano mayor también tenía un temperamento fuerte y demostraba tener un poco más de sentido común, aunque no lo suficiente como para internarlo en un manicomio o someterlo a terapia de por vida. Igual, tenía que admitir que le dolía un poco verlo tan apagado y decaído, todos esos sentimientos se veían extraños en él, casi como si fueran algo antinatural.

Y la razón no era para menos pues finalmente había llegado alguien con quien tendría que compartir a su adorado hermano y aquello era algo nuevo para él. Ace ya no sería exclusivamente suyo, tal vez era lo que necesitaba para olvidarlo.

─¿Qué harás ahora? ─preguntó, los cafés de ambos se habían enfriado desde hacía tiempo y ahora permanecían olvidados frente a ellos─ Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedes continuar así y no olvidarás a tu hermano si no te esfuerzas en hacerlo.

Luffy se mordió el labio inferior para no decir lo que estaba pensando, seguro de que lo último que el mayor quería escuchar era que no tenía intención de olvidar a su hermano, con novia o sin ella. No, definitivamente aquello no era algo que pudiera contarle.

─Ivankov me ofreció un trabajo como asistente ─dijo al final.

─¡Eso es fantástico, Luffy! ─exclamó Shanks emocionado, la alegría remplazo la seriedad que había estado cubriendo su rostro toda la noche─ Es una gran oportunidad, seguro aprenderás muchas cosas ─el chico asintió sin ninguna sonrisa.

Luffy estudiaba para ser director de cine en una de las más prestigiosas academias, el mayor había visto muchas de sus puestas en escena y no le quedaba ninguna duda de que en el futuro sería un gran director. Sabía que se había esforzado por ello y ahora cuando solo le faltaba un año para graduarse las ofertas de trabajo le llovían a manos llenas. El director Emporio Ivankov tenía un gran prestigio y cualquiera mataría por una oportunidad como aquella.

─Gracias ─dijo sin el menor entusiasmo.

Ivankov le había ofrecido aquel trabajo desde hacía meses, pero nunca quiso aceptarlo, incluso ahora no estaba seguro de hacerlo pues aceptarlo significaba que pasaría menos tiempo en casa, y por lo tanto, vería menos a su hermano y esté tendría más tiempo para pasarlo a solas con Vivi. Le preocupaba que esta pudiera hacerle algo si él no estaba allí para cuidarlo, Ace nunca se daba cuenta de que la gente a su alrededor se aprovechaba de él. Él, por ejemplo, se había aprovechado de su status de hermano para tocarlo y abrazarlo a su antojo sin que notara sus verdaderas intenciones.

La imagen de la chica en el departamento, sentaba en el sillón con su cuerpo apoyado contra el de su hermano le enfurecía. Tal vez aceptar aquel trabajo no era tan malo, al menos de esa forma no tendría que ver aquel espectáculo. No tendría que ver a su hermano abrazando, besando y riendo con otra persona que no fuera él.

Alejando aquellos pensamientos amargos de su cabeza, Luffy decidió concentrarse en disfrutar de la compañía del otro, después de todo Shanks le agradaba bastante y, aunque sabía que no aceptaba del todo los sentimientos que tenía por su hermano, siempre trataba de ayudarlo y escuchaba sus penas.

Continuaron platicando, esta vez de los trabajos que ambos tenían. Él le contaba sobre los proyectos en los que estaba trabajando y los que tenía que terminar para el fin de año mientras Shanks le habló de algunas de sus nuevas novelas, el menor nunca había leído ninguna de sus novelas pero lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, tal vez comprará alguna para leerla, si leía las aburridas traducciones de su hermano porque no leer una novela de misterio o algo romántico.

El tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara hasta que solo quedaron ellos en la cafetería. La mesera, una chica morena con el cabello corto, gran sonrisa y una pequeña placa en su blusa donde se leía Shaki, les había servido café caliente y recién preparado. Shanks lo agradeció enormemente pues estaba cansado y realmente necesitaba tener un poco de cafeína en las venas en ese momento.

El ambiente fue agradable hasta que comenzó a llover.

─Vaya, eso no es bueno ─consultó su reloj de muñeca, 3:20 am─. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, es algo tarde y tú debes ir a clases dentro de algunas horas. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

Ahora que el alcohol se le había bajado de la cabeza, se daba cuenta que había sido una imprudencia aceptar la petición de verse en aquella cafetería, habría sido mejor que se vieran en su departamento, al menos allí habría podido ofrecerle que se quedará a dormir.

─Será mejor que esperen un poco chicos ─dijo Shaki que los había escuchado mientras llenaba la taza del mayor con más café y colocaba un pastelillo frente a cada uno, cortesía de la casa─. Seguro la lluvia no tarda en detenerse.

─¿Crees que lo haga? ─preguntó el mayor.

Debido a la hora, no había puesto mucha atención a la ropa que llevaba cuando salió, una fina camisa blanca de seda y unos pantalones negros especialmente caros sin mencionar los zapatos de marca. El agua estropearía por completo aquella ropa.

─Es lo más seguro ─dijo la chica tras dedicarles una sonrisa y volver a la barra.

Al cabo de una hora la lluvia no se había detenido, es más parecía que iba a continuar un largo rato. Shanks consideró en llamar a Mihawk para que los recogiera, con un poco de suerte estaría despierto y en condiciones de ir por ellos, su amigo resistía más el alcohol de lo que lo hacía él. Le propuso al otro que se quedará a dormir en su departamento pues era el más cercano, esté pareció renuente en un principio pues no quería preocupar a su hermano pero termino accediendo.

Mientras el escritor marcaba el número de su mejor amigo, la campanilla de la puerta de la cafetería tintineo indicando que un nuevo cliente acababa de llegar. Un transeúnte nocturno en busca de refugio, pensó Shanks mientras escuchaba el octavo tono del teléfono sin que nadie respondiera.

─¡Luffy! ¡Shanks! ─ambos levantaron la vista para mirar a la persona que los llamaba.

La persona que acababa de entrar, no era otra sino Ace, el cabello negro se le pegaba al rostro por el agua, contrastando con su pálida piel y resaltando las pecas que le cubrían toda la cara. La playera verde con el logo de una huella de dinosaurio a la altura del pecho y los jeans desgastados estaban tan mojados que un gran charco de agua comenzaba a formarse a sus pies.

─¡ACE! ─Luffy saltó sobre su hermano mandándolo al suelo con él encima.

Shanks no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella escena. En el fondo entendía a qué se refería cuando le decía que nadie podía compararse con su hermano. Cuando el menor lo veía su rostro se iluminaba, sus ojos brillaban, la sonrisa en sus labios se ampliaba aún más y la risa que parecía embargarlo resultaba contagiosa.

Al verlo tan feliz, se preguntó porque la sociedad rechazaría un amor tan puro como aquel. La respuesta llegó tan rápido como terminó de formular la pregunta en su cabeza, porque eran hermanos y los hermanos no se amaban de esa forma.

─Vamos, Luffy ─Ace se puso de pie tratando de apartar al otro─. Si sigues abrazándome de esa manera vas a mojarte todo.

El menor ignoró sus palabras y se aferró a él con más fuerza. Nunca dejaría que Vivi tuviera a su hermano, nunca dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatará, pelearía hasta el final por él. Enterró su nariz en su cuello para aspirar su aroma, aquel aroma que adoraba y que ahora estaba combinado con el olor de la lluvia. Lo amaba tanto, no le importaba que no fuera correcto por el hecho de que ambos eran hermanos. Apretó más el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo como si de esa forma pudiera retenerlo para siempre a su lado.

Ace no se atrevió a apartarlo y menos cuando su hermano lo abrazaba tan desesperadamente, Luffy solo lo había abrazado de aquella forma una vez, cuando tenía seis años y se perdió en el bosque mientras acampaban junto a sus padres. Supuestamente, su padre tenía que cuidarlo pero se había distraído juntando leña, como casi nunca estaban con ellos no sabían que no debían quitarle nunca la mirada de encima. Fue él quien lo encontró, acurrucado dentro de un árbol, llorando y llamándolo, cuando lo llamó Luffy lo miró como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí y corrió hacia él «¡Pensé que nunca volvería a verte, Ace!» le dijo entre sollozos con el rostro pegado a su pecho mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y el torso con sus cortas piernas.

Esa noche había sentido la misma desesperación que en aquel entonces al no poder encontrarlo. Cuando despertó y fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua notó que su hermano no estaba en su habitación ni en ninguna otra parte y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que había huido. Asustado había salido a buscarlo, la lluvia lo había sorprendido cuando aún estaba cerca del edificio por lo que pudo volver por su automóvil, no le gustaba manejar, pero si no lo usaba dudaba poder encontrarlo. Se sentía realmente aliviado de haberlo hecho, envolvió a su hermano con sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en la curvatura de su pequeño cuello.

Shanks dejó de sonreír al ver que el mayor abrazaba a su hermano. Sabía que Luffy le había confesado sus sentimientos, entonces ¿Cómo podía corresponder su abrazo? Cualquier hermano lo rechazaría, se habría alejado, lo habría obligado a ir a un psiquiatra o con un psicólogo, cualquier cosa con tal de que olvidará esos sentimientos. Ace le permitía vivir en su departamento cuando él otro pudo haberse ido a vivir con su abuelo tras la muerte de sus padres y aquello solo alentaba los sentimientos nada fraternos del menor, pues lo veía todos los días y hacía imposible que se olvidara de él.

Muchas veces había pensado que Ace era el culpable de los sentimientos de su hermano.

Recordaba con claridad cuando aquellos dos eran pequeños y pasaban semanas enteras en su casa, el mayor siempre había sido un niño serio y educado, pese a que sus padres hablaban maravillas de él a Shanks le resultaba un chico aburrido y, ¿Por qué no decirlo?, ligeramente patético. Luffy era el lado contrario de la moneda, brillante y alegre, su risa lo había contagiado al instante y resonaba por toda su casa dándole una vida que creía casi olvidada. Nunca dejó de sorprenderle la forma en que el menor parecía tan apegado a su hermano mayor, siempre abrazándolo, siguiéndolo, obedeciéndolo e incluso durmiendo con él cuando tenía pesadillas. En aquel entonces, pensó que se trataba simplemente del cariño entre hermanos. Que equivocado había estado.

─Salí a buscarte cuando comenzó a llover ─iba diciendo Ace mientras se acercaban a la mesa con el más bajo aferrado a su cintura─. Shanks, ¿Cómo has estado?

─Muy bien, gracias ─el pecoso jamás olvidaba sus buenos modales─. Tú también te ves bien ─el chico sonrió e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza para agradecer el comentario─. Por cierto, ¡Felicidades! Tu hermano me contó que acabas de volver de una excavación y que les fue muy bien.

─Gracias ─miró a su hermano─. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Es muy tarde para una reunión ¿no lo creen? ─Luffy lo soltó y miró a Shanks con preocupación.

─Luffy me llamó ─dijo mirando al menor─, Ivankov le ofreció un trabajo como asistente.

¿Ivankov? El nombre no le sonaba a Ace para nada, francamente nunca se había interesado por el mundo de la farándula, las únicas obras que había visto eran las que dirigía su hermano para sus proyectos escolares. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupado en excavaciones, catalogando y analizando los descubrimientos obtenidos, traduciendo las inscripciones o dando conferencias en la universidad.

─Es una gran noticia, pero no deberían estar en la calle a estas horas ─no le había pasado desapercibida la apariencia de Shanks, con el cabello rojo despeinado, la ropa desarreglada y arrugada, no era difícil deducir a que se debía─. Lamento si mi hermano te ha causado alguna molestia.

─No te preocupes. Tu hermano solo quería hablar con alguien que pudiera aconsejarlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo al ver como el semblante del otro se ensombrecía. Obviamente, no esperaba que su hermanito acudiera a otra persona en busca de consejo, aun cuando Ace le agradaba le molestaba que rechazará al otro de forma tan fría. Es decir, entendía los motivos por los que lo hacía y eran perfectamente validos pero si no quería aquello ¿Por qué le permitía estar junto a él?

Tal vez, el mayor no lo apartaba porque le gustaban aquellas atenciones. Después de todo siempre había sido así, siempre queriendo que lo amaran y felicitarán. Esa parte, era la que no le agradaba.

─Entiendo, te lo agradezco, pero ya es algo tarde, los llevaré a casa.

─Sigue lloviendo ─señalo el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana─. Planeábamos la forma de ir a mi departamento, es el más cercano, pueden pasar la noche conmigo ─ofreció con una sonrisa─. Tengo un par de ropa que seguro te irá bien ─dijo al ver la ropa empapada del otro─, Mihawk suele dejar algo allí por si acaso. No le molestará que te la preste, siempre y cuando la laves antes de regresármela.

─Gracias, pero he traído mi automóvil. Podemos llevarte a tu departamento antes de ir al nuestro.

Tanto Luffy como Shanks lo miraron incrédulos, ¿Había ido manejando hasta allí?

─Pero, Ace… ─su hermano lo miró entre preocupado y horrorizado─ tú no puedes manejar. ¡Es peligroso para ti!

Ace sonrió y le acarició la cabeza despeinándolo, era un gesto que hacía desde que eran pequeños, este no correspondió la sonrisa ni protestó, tan solo continuó mirándolo aunque ahora con molestia. Sabía que no debía manejar por su enfermedad, ¡Podía pasarle algo! ¿Por qué no se cuidaba un poco más? ¿Acaso no sabía lo importante que era para él?

─No te preocupes, Lu. He manejado con cuidado además, no me quedo dormido tan de repente, normalmente lo notó ─le dedicó una sonrisa y miró al pelirrojo─. Les parece si nos vamos.

El pecoso fue a la caja para pagar la cuenta, no permitiría que el pelirrojo pagara ya que había sido su hermano quien lo llamó, una vez liquidada, abrió el paraguas para acompañar primero a su hermanito al auto y luego volvió por Shanks.

El interior del auto olía a nuevo, y eso que Ace lo había comprado dos años atrás, la razón de ello era porque el pecoso no solía manejar debido a su problema de narcolepsia. El pelirrojo contempló al mayor de los hermanos por el espejo retrovisor mientras manejaba, iba un poco más lento que la velocidad indicada en los señalamientos de tránsito y llevaba las dos manos sobre el volante, los limpiabrisas iba y venían por todo el vidrio retirando el agua que chocaba contra él. Cuando las luces de los otros autos le daban de lleno, las placas metálicas que siempre usaba en el cuello despedían un suave destello, en ellas se indicaba su padecimiento de narcolepsia, debía usarlas por si se quedaba dormido en la vía pública, las autoridades o paramédicos supieran de su enfermedad. Era un buen chico, pesé a que era un poco patético, y francamente no envidiaba estar en sus zapatos, algo le decía que aún con novia, Luffy no lo dejaría en paz.

Cuando llegaron al edifico departamental de cuatro pisos donde vivía el pelirrojo, el pecoso bajó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta indicándole a su hermano que lo esperara en el auto. El menor obedeció de mala gana, sintió deseos de salir únicamente para contradecirlo, en esos momentos no le importaba complacer a su hermano, estaba realmente molesto.

Su hermano tardó un poco en volver, había visto por la ventanilla que conversaba con el pelirrojo, no podía asegurarlo pero su hermano parecía estar molesto con él otro. Cuando volvió emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

El trayecto fue silencioso durante un tiempo con el único sonido de la lluvia chocando contra las ventanas y la carrocería del auto. Tuvieron que detenerse en uno de los cruces cuando la luz del semáforo se puso en rojo. Ace aprovecho la oportunidad para mirar a su hermano quien tenía el rostro girado hacia la ventana, la oscuridad y la luz difuminada de las farolas lo hacía funcionar como un espejo algo desenfocado pero le permitía ver el rostro del menor, Luffy estaba molesto.

─Así que te ofrecieron un trabajo ─comenzó en un intento por llamar su atención─, suena fantástico ─el otro no contestó─. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Es algo importante, ¿no? ─la luz cambio a verde indicando que podían avanzar─ Puede haber…

─Eres un arqueólogo, Ace ─dijo el menor de forma despectiva─. No sabes nada sobre el mundo de los artistas.

Luffy podía ser bastante hiriente cuando se lo proponía, pensó Ace arrancando el auto.

─Tienes razón ─concedió con la vista fija en el camino, no había muchos autos transitando las calles pero no quería tener algún accidente─. No sé nada sobre la farándula, pero no debiste molestar a Shanks, pudiste hablar con él más tarde, tú sabes, a una hora decente. Es peligroso, para ambos, salir a esta hora.

─Tenía que hablar con alguien ─replicó con molestia─ y no podía hacerlo contigo. Te encierras en tu cuarto y no me dejas entrar.

El mayor no supo que decir ante aquel reclamo, pues era cierto, acostumbraba cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Nunca dijo nada, pero se había dado cuenta que su hermano entraba cuando él dormía, no porque lo hubiera visto sino porque había visto algunos de los dibujos en una de sus libretas, la que tenía oculta bajo el colchón y que encontró por casualidad un día que cambiaba las sabanas, estaba llena de dibujos de él dormido, todos lo representaban en su cuarto, a oscuras y sabía que el menor no ideaba aquellos dibujos.

─Sabes que puedes llamar a mi puerta cuando quieras para hablar.

─¿Por qué cierras con llave? ─finalmente giró la cabeza hacia él─ Es cierto que me tocó pensando en ti, pero eso no significa que vaya a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras ─dijo con seriedad mirándolo directamente a los ojos─. Nunca lo haría.

─¡Cállate, Luffy!

El mayor lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, olvidándose por un momento de mirar el camino frente a él ¿Cómo podía pensar en tener alguna clase de intimidad con él? ¡Eran hermanos!

─¿Qué ocurre, Ace? ¿Acaso no sabes que es normal tocarse pensado en la persona que amas? Me he masturbado con tu imagen desde que cumplí nueve años ─con cada una de sus palabras, el rostro del otro se iba poniendo pálido─. ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de amar a tu hermano? ─debía callarse, lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado molesto─ Que las fotografías familiares son un gran material.

─¡No estamos hablando de eso! ─las manos de Ace estaban temblando. Incomodo, apartó la vista del menor─. Sino de tu imprudencia al citar a Shanks tan tarde solo por un asunto como aceptar un trabajo de asistente en una… obra ─iba a decir "ridícula" pero se lo planteó mejor, él era el mayor y tenía que mantener el control.

─¿Y qué hay de tu imprudencia al manejar! ─reclamó él otro furioso─ Sabes que no puedes hacerlo. ¡Es peligroso para ti!

─¡Basta! ─dijo con firmeza sorprendiendo al otro, había llegado a su límite─ Contrario a lo que puedas pensar soy tu hermano mayor y desde el momento en que vives bajo mi techo debes acatar mis reglas ¿está claro?

El menor lo miró largamente, nunca le había hablado de aquella manera, siempre era él quien gritaba. Apretó los puños con fuerza y bajo la mirada.

Tenía razón, era su hermano… y ese ERA el problema.

─Pues quisiera no ser tu hermano.

* * *

Continuará.

.

.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sin más, me despido de ustedes y nos vemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. III

One Piece no es mío. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

3

"… sin poder evitarlo"

* * *

Luffy suspiro, la parada del autobús estaba completamente vacía aquella mañana, al ser sábado los usuarios disminuían pues la mayoría estaban dormidos en sus camas a causa de la fiesta del viernes. Era sorprendente como la gente hacia festejos porque la semana llegaba a su fin, como reos festejando su último día en prisión.

Su hermano y él solían pasar la noche del viernes viendo películas de terror o históricas, estas últimas eran sus favoritas pues acostumbraba preguntarle a Ace si lo que decían era cierto, «Soy arqueólogo no historiador, Lu» lo sabía pero le gustaba ver la cara de fastidio que hacia el mayor cada vez que le preguntaba algo, aunque la verdadera razón era porque cuando su hermano se cansaba de sus preguntas le acariciaba el cabello y se levantaba en busca de algún aperitivo. Luffy solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, aquella caricia en su cabeza era un hábito que él otro tenía desde que eran pequeños. Aun cuando prohibió los abrazos y el dormir juntos aquella caricia no desapareció de la lista, su hermano parecía tenerla arraigada. Pese a que era algo pequeño y que lo hacía más por costumbre, aquella lo hacía feliz. Muy feliz.

No sabía en qué momento dejo de ver a Ace como un hermano, ya que recordaba amarlo desde que tenía uso de razón. Aunque su concepto de amor fue variando. Al principio solo era un profundo cariño, se sentía feliz de que estuviera a su lado, que le sonriera, le gustaba especialmente que lo abrazara con fuerza. Conforme fue creciendo se dio cuenta que había más que las sonrisas y las caricias, conoció los besos. Ace siempre le daba un beso en la frente antes de dormir, el beso de las buenas noches para ahuyentar las pesadillas, él también lo besaba, le llenaba las mejillas con besos pegajosos, llenos de saliva o del dulce que había comido. Pronto descubrió que sus padres no despertaban el mismo sentimiento en él, quería a sus padres, pese a sus defectos, ya que gracias a ellos Ace y el eran hermanos pero le gustaba que no pasarán mucho tiempo con ellos.

Nunca lamento su ausencia porque de esa forma tenia a Ace para él solo. Había notado que cuando sus padres estaban en casa el mayor les prestaba más atención a ellos que a él, no le gustaba que los quisiera más que a él. Recordaba una Navidad, Ace le regalo a su madre un precioso chal rosa con flores blancas bordadas, ella se puso tan contenta que lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, aun ahora podía recordar con claridad el revoltijo que sintió en su estómago al verlo, como cuando has comido algo que te caía mal, fue la primera vez que experimento lo que después conocería como celos. Estuvo de malhumor toda la noche hasta que Ace lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastro al patio, se había quejado todo el tiempo he intentado huir diciendo que no quería estar con él, le había lastimado ver que el mayor no solo lo quería a él. «Vamos, Lu. Esto te gustara, lo prometo» dijo con una sonrisa, aquella capaz de desarmarlo, y de mala gana se dejó arrastrar al patio. ¡Fuegos artificiales! Había comprado una tonelada de fuegos artificiales, gritó emocionado y quiso prenderlos de inmediato, claro que el mayor no lo dejo, por esa ocasión el sería quien los prendiera aunque le permitió escoger el orden en que lo harían. Aquella noche supo que lo amaba, a sus cortos 4 años supo que su hermano era el amor de su vida. Mientras el mayor encendía cada uno de aquellas bengalas el solo podía ver como la luz de esta le iluminaba el rostro, como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y como sus ojos parecían brillar de múltiples tonalidades. Esa noche le dio a su hermano el beso más hermoso que recordaba, un beso en la mejilla, Ace estaba acuclillado, él se paró a su lado y lo beso, por primera vez no dejo un rastro de saliva en el mayor. «Te quiero mucho, Ace» este lo miro y sonriendo le ofreció la pequeña bengala que acababa de encender, «Yo también te quiero, Lu».

Sentado en la banca de la parada, contemplaba las nubes que avanzaban de forma perezosa por el cielo. Eran tan blancas y esponjosas, obviamente ellas no conocían el amor o de lo contrario no pasarían por la vida de forma tan despreocupada, ¿Que podían saber aquellos borregos de la vida? Ellas podían cambiar de forma a su antojo, algunas veces eran gaviotas, elefantes e incluso una vez vio una que era una cara sonriente y cuando se cansaban podían convertirse en grandes galeones blancos avanzando por olas espumosas que navegaban hacia el sol para desaparecer. ¿A dónde irían las nubes cuando desaparecían?

Miro la pantalla de su celular, la pequeña barra de tiempo seguía avanzando reproduciendo la pista de la canción que ni se había molestado en escuchar. Llevaba tres días sin ver a su hermano, ahora pasaba más tiempo en su trabajo que en casa, claro como su novia y el trabajan juntos pues se quedaba hasta tarde con ella. Era injusto, tal vez Vivi era su novia pero él era su hermano, tenía más derecho que ella de pasar tiempo con él. ¿Acaso a la chica no le bastaba con las 8 horas que pasaba a su lado? El mayor iba a la casa cuando él ya estaba dormido y se marchaba antes de que despertara, la única prueba de que había estado era la nota que encontraba pegada a la puerta de la nevera donde le decía que trabajaría hasta tarde, que no lo esperará y que le dejaba comida lista para que calentara cuando le diera hambre. No sabía que odiaba más, no verlo o que siguiera preocupándose por el pese a todo lo que había pasado. Si al menos Ace fuera más egoísta, si dejara de pensar en él y solo se dedicara a vivir su vida sin preocuparse por un malagradecido hermano menor, tal vez entonces podría dejar de amarlo. La pista finalmente termino y el celular comenzó a reproducir una nueva canción. Mentía, se mentía a sí mismo al decirse aquello, nunca podría dejar de amar a su hermano, ni aun cuando Ace hiciera aquello, ni aun cuando se lo pidiera.

A veces extrañaba la época en la que los dos eran pequeños, cuando su hermano lo rodeaba con sus brazos y pegaba sus labios a su abdomen para hacer aquellos extraños ruiditos como si estuviera desinflando un globo, cuando lo curaba con besos, aquellos fueron sus favoritos pues eran una especie de juego, cada vez que tenía una herida corría con el mayor para que lo hiciera desaparecer, esté besaba la herida y le preguntaba si ya no le dolía entonces el señalaba otra parte y el mayor lo besaba y seguía así hasta que terminaba besándolo en la mejilla, entonces ambos reían y el mayor lo tumbaba para hacerle cosquillas. Aquello fue su concepto de amor durante un largo tiempo, cambio a los 8 años cuando unos compañeros de su escuela llevaron una revista para adultos, Zoro y él se habían acercado como todos los demás para ver. Todos reían emocionados y hablaban sobre lo bonitas que eran aquellas chicas. No entendió que tenían de geniales, el rostro de su hermano era más lindo, había oído hablar tanto de aquellas revistas que siempre quiso ver una pero se sintió desilusionado y se dispuso regresar a su lugar cuando al pasar la hoja donde estaba una chica rubia con los senos expuestos apareció una chica de cabello rosa besando a un hombre en la boca. Mientras sus compañeros se concentraban en las curvas de la mujer y en que el hombre le tocaba los pechos, él solo veía aquellas bocas unidas. Nunca antes había visto aquello, parecía como si el hombre se la estuviera comiendo, confundido le pregunto a Zoro, esté solo negó con la cabeza, tampoco entendía aquello, fue Kid quien les explico que era un verdadero beso «Cuando besas así es porque deseas a la otra persona. Yo he besado a muchas chicas», sus compañeros rodearon al niño pelirrojo para que les contara mas pero el solo se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho, ¿Aquel beso era una muestra de amor? ¡Lucia asqueroso! Prefería los besos de Ace, eran más lindos y tiernos, besar a alguien de aquella forma le resultaba feo, especialmente por la expresión de la chica, no lucia bonita, al contrario, parecía como una especie de cosa y no una persona. Los besos en la boca eran horribles, ¡Los odiaba!

No le dijo a su hermano que había visto aquella revista, de alguna forma sentía que era algo malo y prefiero callarlo. Pero recordaba haber visto a su madre con fijeza aquella noche durante la cena, su madre era bonita, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos oscuros con largas pestañas que caían como lluvia sobre ellos, lucia más bonita que aquellas chicas pero más bonito le parecía su hermano. Ace no se parecía a sus padres, si tenía el cabello negro como todos ellos pero su piel era más clara y estaba llena de puntitos, "pecas", que lo hacían bastante llamativo. Él se perdía contemplándolas mientras trataba de contarlas. Esas marcas le gustaban bastante, pero solo en su hermano, aquel rasgo no le atraía en otras personas, tenía los ojos negros y unas pestañas en forma de media luna. Definitivamente su hermano era más bonito que su madre o que cualquiera de las chicas de esa revista, incluso era más lindo que Makino, su preciosa vecina que siempre le daba galletas.

Fue tiempo después que cambio de opinión sobre aquellos besos. Shanks fue quien lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Aquella tarde su hermano se había quedado dormido en medio del juego que estaban haciendo y el pelirrojo lo llevo a su habitación para después ofrecerle un poco de helado, él no había querido apartarse de su hermano pero el mayor le dijo que si se quedaba Ace se pondría triste porque por su culpa no había ido a jugar o a comer helado. «Tú no quieres que Ace se ponga triste, ¿verdad?» Claro que no y la verdad era que si quería helado. Adoraba aquellas escapadas con el pelirrojo pues su hermano no solía dejarlo comer demasiado. Mientras comía su helado se paseaba por el estudio de Shanks, fue allí donde lo vio, en una hoja el pelirrojo había dibujado a una mujer y un hombre besándose en la boca pero en esta ocasión los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y se abrazaban con suavidad, era tan distinta a aquella otra escena, al verlos sintió como se le encogía el estómago y su corazón latía con fuerza y su cara ardía como cuando tenía fiebre. Cuando le pregunto a Shanks, este se apresuró a ocultarlo y le dijo que era demasiado pequeño para ver eso, fue entonces que le dijo lo que había visto con sus compañeros, Shanks sonrió y le pregunto si le había hablado de eso a su hermano, el negó con la cabeza, de cierta forma sentía más confianza con el pelirrojo, esté soltó una carcajada antes de explicarle que aquello era un beso de amantes. Cuando amas a una persona lo besabas de esa manera, dulce y suavemente como cuando sostienes un pequeño pájaro entre tus manos para dejarlo en su nido, ese beso era eso. También le explico que lo que había visto en aquella revista no era un beso de amor y que no debía volver a verlo hasta que no fuera más grande y pudiera comprenderlo. Fue entonces cuando surgió su primera pregunta.

─ _¿Porque nosotros no nos hemos besado en la boca?_

 _El mayor aparto la vista del libro de historia que había estado tratando de meter en su cabeza desde hacía una hora y contemplo a su hermanito. Luffy se sujetaba de la mesa con ambas manos y lo miraba con confusión, tenía que estar de puntillas para alcanzar a sujetarse, sonrió ante aquella escena._

─ _¿No eres muy pequeño para preguntar esa clase de cosas? ─Luffy hizo un puchero, odiaba que le contestará con otra pregunta. Ace lo sujeto por debajo de las axilas para sentarlo sobre sus rodillas─ ¿Dónde viste eso? ─Luffy se mordió los labios, le había prometido a Shanks no decirle nada a Ace._

─ _Unos compañeros traían una revista ─su hermano abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego sonreír._

─ _Ya veo, no debes ver esa clase de cosas, Lu. Al menos no aun. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? ─asintió, igual no planeaba hacerlo─ Esa clase de besos son para las personas que se quieren mucho, como papá y mamá._

─ _¡Tú y yo nos queremos! ─exclamo emocionado mientras se preguntaba si ellos también cerrarían los ojos como el dibujo de Shanks.._

─ _Es una clase de cariño diferente, Lu─ su hermano le acaricio la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír─. Los hermanos no se besan de esa forma._

Los hermanos no se besaban, los hermanos no se amaban, ¿Que se podía hacer entonces con un hermano? Aparentemente lo único que él podía hacer con su hermano era discutir, gritarse y decirse cosas hirientes.

«Pues quisiera no ser tu hermano» apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca quiso borrarlas, desafortunadamente no eran palabras escritas y una vez dichas, no había vuelta atrás. Estaba tan molesto que había dicho aquello consciente del daño que causaría en el otro, por una vez en su vida quería verlo herido, quería lastimarlo. Cabe decir que ver el dolor en los ojos de su hermano no había sido nada satisfactorio, no obtuvo ningún placer al lastimarlo. Tal vez si su hermano lo hubiera golpeado después de que dijera aquellas palabras habría podido sentirse mejor pero Ace tuvo que darle un golpe directo al corazón, como un gancho al hígado.

─ _Lamento no ser el hermano que quieres, Lu._

El sonido que hiciera el autobús al detenerse y abrir la puerta lo saco de sus pensamiento. La música había dejado de sonar en sus oídos, al revisar su celular descubrió que había llegado a la última canción de su lista de reproducción, suspirando se quitó los audífonos y guardo su celular para subir al autobús.

Sentado en la última hilera, junto a una de las pequeñas ventanillas, miro la cartera que sostenía en sus manos y la abrió. Dentro en una de las micas traía una fotografía de Ace ─la única que había sobrevivido a la recolección que hiciera esté hacia unos días─. Era su favorita, el mayor aparecía cargando un pequeño conejo, se la había sacado cuando fueron al zoológico, su hermano sonreía con el conejito pegado a su rostro. Había pocas fotografías donde su hermano sonreía de forma sincera y esa era una de ellas, por eso le gustaba y por eso mismo nunca la había usado para algo más. Nunca había usado ninguna de las fotografías de Ace para eso, hacerlo habría significado que lo veía como un objeto y nunca fue eso para él. Lo había dicho únicamente para incomodarlo.

Cuando niño solía tener pesadillas, pero ni los monstruos en el armario, la sombra bajo su cama o la mujer que lo miraba desde la ventana consiguieron asustarlo como aquella horrible pesadilla. Aquel sueño donde le quitaban a Ace, donde una sombra oscura tomaba a su hermano y lo alejaba de su lado. Cada vez que soñaba eso despertaba empapado de sudor, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora dentro del pecho y resonando en sus oídos. Asustado se levantaba e iba corriendo al cuarto del mayor para comprobar que estuviera bien, que nadie se lo hubiera llevado, en aquel entonces esté siempre dejaba su puerta abierta para que pudiera entrar. Solo cuando veía a su hermano durmiendo en su cama podía calmarse, estaba allí con él, nadie se lo había quitado. Igual se metía en la cama del mayor y lo abrazaba, aferrándose a él con fuerza por miedo a que aquella sombra apareciera y tratara de llevárselo. No iba a permitirlo, nadie le quitaría a su hermano, nunca dejaría que se lo arrebatara, esa sombra tenía que rendirse. «¿Tuviste una pesadilla?» preguntaba el mayor antes de envolverlo con sus brazos, el tan solo asentía, nunca jamás le dijo lo que soñaba por temor a que se volviera realidad, solo pegaba su cabeza al pecho del mayor para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, aquellos eran mejores que cualquier canción de cuna para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente.

Esa pesadilla se repitió muchas veces y siempre terminaba aferrado a su hermano. Durante aquellas noches se la pasaba mirando el rostro del mayor, contando las pecas que lo adornaban. Aun recordaba con claridad el olor de su hermano, olía al shampoo que usaba su madre, todos ellos lo usaban, pero por alguna razón en su hermano olía mucho mejor. A veces se desvelaba por verlo y cuando verlo no fue suficiente comenzó a delinear su rostro con sus dedos pasando sus yemas por encima de sus pecas para finalmente dejarla apoyada en su mejilla. La piel de Ace era cálida, cuando hacia frio solía correr hacia él y mostrarle sus manos congeladas, este las tomaba entre las suyas y soplaba sobre ellas para calentarlas. Había sido en una de esas noches que sus ojos terminaron en los labios de este. Nunca lo planeo, solo sucedió, fue acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus bocas se unieron.

Su primer beso fue solo el choque de dos bocas pero aun así fue suficiente para acelerar su corazón. Los labios de su hermano estaban resecos y duros pero eran deliciosos, más deliciosos que la comida o la carne, eran perfectos. Sin dejar de sonreír abrazo a su hermano y enterró su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo una calidez dentro de él. Una llama se encendió de forma permanente aquella noche.

Nunca le dijo a nadie sobre aquello, ni siquiera a Shanks, aquel beso era su mayor tesoro. Así fue como comenzaron aquellos besos nocturnos. En su mente infantil besar a su hermano era lo que los adultos llamaban "hacer el amor", pero en realidad los besos eran la entrada al amor físico, no lo comprendió hasta cuando aquellos besos lo incitaron a avanzar más, cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuello de su hermano, cuando los besos comenzaron a robarle el aliento. Tenía 9 años cuando sufrió su primer sueño húmedo, aquella fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que en lugar de correr con su hermano fue con su padre, fue la única vez que lo busco.

Monkey D Dragón nunca fue un hombre cariñoso con sus hijos. En aquella ocasión comprendió la diferencia entre su hermano y su padre, un adulto contaba con más presencia, era capaz de más cosas que un adolescente. Al verlo sentado en aquella enorme silla con sus fríos ojos negros clavados en él trago saliva. Era la primera vez que estaba con su padre a solas, aquel hombre era a quien su hermano admiraba y quería ─a veces incluso pensaba que lo quería más que a el─ aquel pensamiento lo ayudo a calmarse y enfrentarlo, pensando que si quería ser digno de su hermano debía poder enfrentar a sus rivales. El hombre había sonreído cuando le comento el "problema" que tenía.

─ _¿Por qué no fuiste a buscar a tu hermano como siempre haces? ─Luffy lo miro molesto._

─ _Porque él no es mi padre y tú si ─Dragón enarco una ceja antes de dejar de lado el libro que había estado leyendo─. ¿Sabes que me está pasando?_

─ _Tu hermano también lo sabe. Ve y pregúntale. De hecho me sorprende que no se diera cuenta, considerando que duermes todas las noches con él ─su padre lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios─. ¿O acaso Ace es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa en su cama?_

Dragón podía ser su padre pero nunca perdonaría a nadie que insultará a Ace. Claro que pegarle a tu padre era suficiente para que te castiguen por el resto de tu infancia, incluso su hermano se había molestado con él, cuando le pregunto porque lo había hecho no le respondió, no tenía caso, su hermano no vería nada de malo pero Luffy era diferente, pese a su edad noto algo en las palabras de su padre que no le había gustado, algo relacionado con su hermano. Al final igual su padre le explico de qué iba lo que le estaba pasando, sueños húmedos y que era un niño precoz, le dijo algo de las hormonas y que ahora comenzaría a experimentar cosas al ver a las chicas. No hace falta decir que nunca experimento nada con las chicas, ni con los chicos, solo lo hizo con su hermano. Empezó a sentir algo extraño cuando se bañaban juntos y lo veía desnudo, cuando se cambiaba de ropa e incluso su olor despertaba cosas en él que no parecían normales pero que no le desagradaban pues de acuerdo con su padre aquello era estar enamorado. En su mente infantil era perfecto, conocía a su hermano desde pequeño y sabía que era lo que le gustaba y lo que no, no tendrían problemas y seguro sus padres no se opondrían. En sus planes nunca estuvo que su hermano se opusiera, en su mente le diría que sí porque su hermano jamás le negaba nada.

Se equivocó. Comenzó a darse cuenta que su hermano no correspondía sus sentimientos. Él no buscaba la forma de tocarlo, no lo seguía a todas partes y lo único que dijo cuando encontró aquella revista de chicas desnudas en su cuarto cuando tenía 12 años fue un «No sabía que te gustaran las chicas con muchas curvas» no se había puesto celoso ni nada, solo dijo que ocultara aquellas revistas o su madre lo regañaría.

A los trece años intento algo más directo y claro la respuesta de su hermano fue todo lo contrario a lo que pensó. Ace se apartó de él, o al menos lo intento pues era algo difícil considerando que vivían en la misma casa, lucia incomodo en su presencia y lo miraba con desconfianza. Igual no se dio por vencido y siguió insistiendo.

Y ahora, finalmente el límite de su hermano había llegado. Tres días atrás, durante la cena le había preguntado si Vivi y él se besaban. ¡Necesitaba saberlo! Su hermano no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo largo rato antes de ponerse de pie dispuesto a dejar sus vasijas en el fregadero, fue más de lo que pudo soportar. En una arranque de ira se había acercado a él y acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la repisa lo había besado, no como solía hacer siempre, sino con odio, con un asqueroso sentido de posesividad que nunca antes había sentido, le mordió los labios con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre llenarle la boca, fue entonces que su hermano lo aparto y tras ordenarle que lavara los platos se marchó a su cuarto y se encerró allí. Al día siguiente solo encontró la nota en la nevera. A eso se redujo su relación, notas pegadas en la nevera. Quería ver a su hermano, realmente quería verlo, giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla.

¡Joder! Se le había pasado la parada.

.

.

.

Cuando niño nunca se vio a si mismo con una chica, le resultaban atractivas y agradables pero algo dentro suyo resentía la idea de formar una familia. Traumas de la infancia, miedo al compromiso, no lo sabía solo sabía que pasar el resto de su vida solo estaba bien para él. Lo que nunca cruzó por su cabeza fue la idea de que su hermano lo amara.

Ace se lavó la cara con agua fría, apoyo las manos sobre el lavamanos y tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de mirarse en el espejo. Las pecas de su rostro parecían haberse acentuado y no hacían juego con las marcadas ojeras que comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos, ¿Qué era lo que veía su hermanito en él? Con solo mirarse se daba cuenta que lucía patético.

Estaba cansado, realmente cansado y no hablaba solo física sino también mentalmente. Discutir con Luffy era tan desgastante. Una vez, solo una vez llego a considerar la idea de dejar que obtuviera lo que quería, tras la muerte de sus padres pero no pudo, cada vez que veía a su hermano lo veía cuando era un bebe, cuando no sabía hablar y solo emitía miles de balbuceos. Apretó los dientes, no entendía como era que esté podía verlo de aquella forma, ¿Que había mal en él para despertar semejantes pensamientos en su propio hermano?

.

.

.

El olor a comida inundaba aquel lugar, la mezcla de hierbas y platillos impregnaba el recinto con un olor dulzón que despertaba el apetito apenas uno atravesaba la puerta. Para ser sinceros, Luffy no necesitaba aquellos incentivos para comer allí. El "Baratie" era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad y eso lo demostraba con la enorme clientela que lo abarrotaba a diario. Era de esperarse porque Sanji y su padre cocinaban delicioso, en ese aspecto ni siquiera Ace les ganaba, y eso que la comida de su hermano era de las más deliciosas que había probado en su vida.

─¡LUFFY!

El chico giró hacia el lugar de donde había venido aquella llamada, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a Nami agitando la mano con energía sobre su cabeza para llamar su atención, correspondió el saludo con una mano y con un alegre «¡Chicos! Allí están» antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde ya todos estaba reunidos. Eran un grupo extraño, un chico de cabello verde, un chico rubio adicto al cigarro con cejas extrañas, un chico moreno con una nariz larga y aquella chica pelinaranja, esos eran sus amigos.

─¿Dónde estabas? ─preguntó Nami apenas llegó a la mesa─. Llevamos esperando cerca de una hora.

─Shishishi, lo siento. Estaba distraído y se me pasó la parada. Tuve que regresar corriendo.

─Esto es el colmo ─la chica se preguntó si es que no podía tener amigos normales─. No importa ─dijo al cabo de un momento mientras esbozaba una sonrisa─. Ya hemos ordenado la comida e igual Zoro acaba de llegar.

El aludido no pudo evitar atragantarse con su refresco y miró a la chica con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro, está solo sonrió burlona haciéndolo apartar la mirada. Luffy rió divertido con la escena, no era un secreto para nadie que Zoro no tenía ningún sentido de la orientación, costaba un poco creer que un chico que era campeón mundial de kendo en su categoría pudiera perderse en un camino totalmente recto.

─Comenzamos a preocuparnos cuando él llego y tú no ─agregó Sanji de forma despectiva mientras encendía un cigarro, Zoro torció la boca y miró al rubio con molestia.

─Maldito cejas de sushi.

─¿Qué fue lo que dijiste!

Mientras Zoro era sensible con el tema de su pésimo –por no decir falto- sentido de orientación, Sanji era delicado con el tema de sus cejas. Como era de esperarse, la discusión entre esos dos comenzó sin que ninguno de los presentes le diera verdadera importancia. Estaban acostumbrados a esas interminables peleas.

─Y dinos, Luffy ─comenzó Nami terminándose de un trago su refresco sabor mandarina─ ¿Cómo te ha ido con Ivankov?

La mención del estrafalario director lo hizo sonreír. Llevaba menos de una semana de trabajar con él y ya lo apreciaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Principalmente, porque era capaz de hacerlo olvidar sus problemas. Con la boca llena y una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a relatarles a sus amigos todas las cosas que había estado haciendo.

Iva era la clase de persona que imponía respeto con su sola presencia, su apariencia estrafalaria solo hacia juego con su extraña personalidad. Con el cabello morado, la piel tostada, sus grandes ojos maquillados hasta el extremo y una enorme sonrisa que parecía estar grabada en su cara, resultaba un poco difícil pasarlo por alto. Pese a que era conocido como la "reina" del cine no tenía un carácter prepotente o desagradable, era abierto a las ideas que las personas que trabajaban con el tenían, Luffy había contribuido con algunas. También otras de las cosas geniales de Iva era su carácter alegre y casi despreocupado, hacía reír a todos con sus arranques de reina del drama y prácticamente hacia alguna clase de fiesta todos los días. «La genialidad va acompañada de un poco de locura» había dicho uno de sus maestros cuando iniciaron su carrera. Iva era la prueba de ello.

Lo que también descubrió fue que esto parecía extenderse a toda la gente que trabajaba con él, como Inazuma, de acuerdo a lo que le habían dicho este era el mejor amigo de Iva, era el encargado de los efectos especiales y pese a que era más callado que el director, también era agradable. La primera vez que lo vio, el hombre le recordó una especie de cangrejo, con su extraño peinado redondo y pintado de dos tonos resultaba casi tan llamativo como el propio Iva, especialmente porque tenía la manía de combinar su ropa con su cabello.

También les hablo de los actores. Aquello era una de las cosas que más le había sorprendido, la actitud de un actor consumado era muy distinta a la de un actor novato. La mayoría eran agradables pero algunos otros resultaban de lo más desagradable. Entre los actores que tendría esta obra, Luffy había encontrado particularmente molesta a la primera actriz.

─Es normal ─comento Nami─, los actores de renombre piensan que todos deben rendirle pleitesía. ¿Quién es la actriz? ─Luffy frunció en entrecejo tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica, torció la boca y se encogió de hombros. No lo recordaba ─Bueno no importa. Ya lo sabremos cuando vayamos a verla.

Luffy sonrió, adoraba a sus amigos. Todos ellos eran parte importante de su vida. Nami y Zoro, fueron sus primeros amigos, los había conocido en el jardín de niños. A Zoro lo conoció cuando lo encontró perdido en los pasillos, lo primero que llamo su atención fue su cabello verde, era tan extraño, se lo dijo con una sonrisa. Resultado, Luffy termino en la oficina de la directora junto al peliverde lleno de golpes y con la nariz sangrando, su hermano había tenido que ir por él y disculparse por su mal comportamiento. Ace lo hizo disculparse con él otro, quien solo los miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y claro como por aquel entonces pensaba que todos querían quitarle a su hermano lo miro con odio. No tenía duda de que como su hermano era tan lindo aquel niño quisiera quedárselo. La primera semana se la pasaron en una constante discusión, especialmente porque Zoro era el primero en salir y cuando Luffy lo hacia lo encontraba platicando con Ace. Las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos cuando por andar jugando cayó al lago y Zoro lo saco del agua. «No quiero quitarte a tu hermano es solo que, mi hermana falleció hace tiempo y ahora solo vivo con mi padre» De acuerdo con Zoro, Ace le recordaba a su hermana porque decía que Kuina también había sido más grande que él y que siempre lo cuidaba. Kuina era su Ace.

─ _¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano, verdad? ─Luffy asintió─ Cuídalo mucho entonces. Nunca dejes que le pase nada malo._

Aquel día, apenas vio a su hermano se lanzó a sus brazos y le rodeo el cuello con fuerza mientras lloraba, Ace le pregunto varias veces si estaba bien pero el solo continuo llorando. Su mayor temor siempre fue perder a Ace, aquella sola idea era suficiente para que su corazón se encogiera y una angustia lo embargara. Si al menos pudiera guardar a su hermano en un lugar seguro, donde nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarlo.

Nami fue una historia diferente, la conocieron porque por andar corriendo terminaron manchándole el vestido, a los 6 años adquirieron su primera deuda. Pese a que Nami era una niña y era más pequeña que ellos era capaz de controlarlos. Aun no tenía claro cómo fue que se hicieron amigos, pero después ella era quien los cuidaba a ellos. Los tres se hicieron inseparables.

A Sanji lo conocieron cuando en su graduación de secundaria, Ace los llevara a comer al "Baratie". Allí aquel niño rubio les llamo la atención porque pese a ser tan pequeño ya era una especie de chef reconocido y también porque este al ver a Nami insistió en servirle personalmente, su lema era la caballerosidad. Su comida era deliciosa, aquello desde luego lo hizo entrar a la lista de las personas que más quería en la vida.

Usopp fue el último en entrar al círculo, lo conocieron una navidad en la que todos fueron al centro comercial, el chico estaba ayudándoles a sus padres con la tienda y contaba historias fantásticas sobre cada cosa. Aquello divirtió a Luffy y no tardaron en hacerse amigos.

Cada uno era diferente, Zoro era campeón de kendo, trabajaba con su padre en el dojo familiar, Sanji trabajaba con su padre en el restaurante, Usopp estaba estudiando diseño, quería construir los mejores juguetes del mundo y Nami era cartógrafa mientras que él estudiaba para director de cine. Aun así todos hicieron la promesa de que juntos harían una película cuando Luffy terminara la carrera.

─Y claro el gran Usopp acudió a ayudarle. Kaya quedo sorprendida con todo mi conocimiento ─ Usopp parecía realmente feliz mientras hablaba de Kaya, una chica que estudiaba pintura cerca de la facultad y que conoció porque encontró su bufanda. Todos sabían que a su amigo le gustaba pero no se atrevía a decirle nada.

─Kaya es muy linda me sorprende que aún no tenga novio ─dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarro─. Seguro pronto nos dice que tiene novio. Usopp miro a su amigo molesto y se calló, el chico era un poco cobarde pero ellos querían que se animara a confesarse.

─Por cierto, Luffy ─Nami lo miro─. ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿Aún no vuelve de su viaje?

Luffy se atragantó con su refresco, torció la boca y aparto la mirada, de pronto el papel tapiz le parecía realmente interesante. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, aquella no era la típica reacción del otro ante la mención de su hermano.

─Él está bien ─dijo al cabo de un momento─. Regreso el fin de semana pasado.

─Eso es fantástico, ¿Porque no nos había dicho? ─a Usopp le agradaba el hermano mayor de su amigo, Ace era agradable y siempre le gustaba escuchar las historias que este aprendía. Luffy se encogió de hombros.

─Lo olvide.

Si en esos momentos alguien hubiera pasado gritando que era el fin del mundo, que un meteorito estaba a punto de caer sobre la tierra o que algún doctor loco había comenzado a crear un ejército de zombis para destruirlos todos lo hubieran creído sin ninguna duda. Usopp no pudo evitar pellizcarse la cara para comprobar que no estuviera dormido, el cigarrillo de Sanji cayó de su boca sin que se diera cuenta, Nami comenzó a buscar alguna cámara escondida segura de que les estaba jugando una broma, Zoro fue el único que permaneció impasible con la vista fija en su amigo.

Cada uno de ellos había tenido que soportar las largas pláticas ─monólogos─ de Luffy sobre Ace. Cuando su amigo hablaba de su hermano sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios durante horas. Muchos tuvieron la sensación de odiar al mayor únicamente porque Luffy hablaba demasiado de él, pero cuando lo conocieron las cosas cambiaron. Ambos hermanos eran sumamente diferentes pero cada uno tenía su propio encanto. No les había costado agarrarle cariño al pecoso y procuraban estar al tanto de las cosas que hacía. El hecho de que ahora su amigo hablara de su hermano de forma tan escueta y despreocupada era extraño, realmente extraño.

─Eso es fantástico ─ Nami miro a los demás, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos─. Fue un viaje corto, ¿no? Apenas tres días.

─¿Cómo...? ─Sanji carraspeo─ ¿Cómo le fue?

Un nuevo encogimiento de hombro fue toda su respuesta. No lo sabía, cuando su hermano regreso, apenas atravesó la puerta le dijo que tenía novia.

─Supongo que bien, ahora tiene novia. Vivi ─el nombre fue pronunciado con desprecio aunque nadie lo noto porque continuaban en shock por las respuestas de su amigo.

─¿Vivi? ─Nami hizo memoria, buscando en su cabeza el rostro que correspondía aquel nombre─ ¡Ya la recuerdo! Ella es muy bonita y agradable.

─Y tiene mucho dinero ─comento Usopp por lo bajo pero la chica lo escucho y clavo el tacón de su zapato en su pie haciéndolo escupir el refresco que estaba bebiendo.

─ Tu hermano tiene mucha suerte ─comento Sanji con una sonrisa idiota.

─¡Es ella la que tiene suerte! ─gritó molesto el pelinegro.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la mesa mientras todos miraban a Luffy con sorpresa.

─Yo creo que ambos tienen suerte ─dijo Nami en un intento por tranquilizar las cosas─. Y me alegra que tu hermano este de vuelta, especialmente porque dentro de poco será tu puesta en escena ¿verdad?

Luffy solo asintió antes de comenzar a comer nuevamente, Nami miro a Usopp suplicante quien la entendió y comenzó a narrar una de las grandes aventuras del maravilloso Usopp. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue destensando pero no volvió a ser lo mismo, Luffy parecía algo distante y al final se puso de pie diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que los vería después. Nadie intento detenerlo.

─¿Que acaba de pasar? ─pregunto Nami mirando al resto.

─Eso fue Luffy enojado ─respondió Sanji sacando otro cigarro de su caja

─¿Con Ace? ─la incredulidad en la voz de Usopp era bastante clara─ ¿Con su perfecto Ace?

Aquello era ridículo. Había pocas cosas en la vida de las que Usopp estaba seguro y el cariño y adoración de su amigo por su hermano mayor era una de ellas. Que le dijeran ahora que Luffy estaba molesto con él era simplemente imposible ¿Sería que se había quedado dormido?

─Pues parece que ya no es tan perfecto ─Sanji expulso el humo del cigarro fuera de sus pulmones y esbozo una sonrisa─. Tal vez Luffy esta celoso porque le gusta la linda Vivi.

─No ─todos miraron a Zoro, era la primera vez que abría la boca─. Esta celoso, pero por Ace.

─¿Por Ace? ¿Quieres decir que Luffy está enamorado de su hermano? ─Nami estrello su puño en la cabeza de Usopp.

─¡No seas idiota! ─a veces le sorprendía lo tontos que podían ser sus amigos─ Luffy solo siente celos de hermano. Ace y el siempre han estado juntos. Sus padres eran arqueólogos, como Ace, pero a diferencia de este nunca estaban con ellos. Ace fue quien crió a Luffy prácticamente.

─Ya veo ─ Usopp se sobó la cabeza─, supongo que Luffy siente como si le estuvieran quitando a su hermano. ─Supongo ─Nami suspiro─. Pero ya era hora que Ace saliera con alguien, siempre se ve tan solitario y triste.

─¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ─Sanji torció la boca ligeramente─ Luffy es un niño llorón, su hermano no es una cosa como para que lo considere como algo suyo.

A Sanji no terminaba de gustarle aquella adoración de su amigo por su hermano. Y la forma en que este veía a Ace, si no supiera que eran hermanos francamente llegaría a pensar que estaba enamorado de su propio hermano. Zoro se puso de pie sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

─¿A dónde vas? ─preguntó malhumorado.

─Tengo que ir a entrenar. Mañana es mi competencia.

─Animo Zoro, más vale que le ganes a todos porque he apostado por ti.

Nunca podían faltar los ánimos de Nami. Era fecha que Zoro se preguntaba cómo era que seguían siendo amigos. Pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Nami era su amiga y nunca dejaría que nadie la lastimara, pese a su dura apariencia la chica tenía un gran corazón que pocos conocían.

─Serias una tonta si apostaras por alguien más ─dijo antes de echarse la funda de sus espadas al hombro y encaminarse a la puerta.

.

.

.

Ace frunció el entrecejo al leer el documento que acababa de traducir, nada de lo que había puesto tenía el más mínimo sentido. Tomo el libro que había estado utilizando para la traducción, al leer el título sintió unas infinitas ganas de aventarlo por la ventana y de paso a sí mismo. Se había equivocado de lengua y acababa de perder 6 horas de trabajo. Eso le pasa por idiota. Frustrado arrojo el libro a su escritorio y se recargo en la silla por completo con los ojos cerrados, no quería volver a empezar con la traducción. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de irse a su casa y tomar un baño con agua caliente para acostarse y dormir por días.

Pero ir a su departamento a esas horas significaba ver a su hermano y sabía lo que pasaría apenas se vieran. Luffy comenzaría a preguntarle si Vivi y él se besaban y le recorrería el cuerpo con la mirada en busca de alguna marca, su hermano pensaba que no se daba cuenta de ello pero si fingía no notarlo era únicamente porque le daba vergüenza que el menor lo viera como si fuera un esposo infiel, suspiro con cansancio.

─Deberías tener cuidado o la felicidad puede escapársete entre tanto suspiro ─el pecoso abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que le hablaba.

Apoyada en la puerta y con una leve sonrisa en los labios estaba Vivi, sus grandes ojos grises lo miraban con cariño, ver su rostro tranquilizo un poco los pensamientos tormentosos que lo habían estado molestando desde la mañana.

─Pensé que estabas con Jinbei en la universidad ─la chica entro a su oficina asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras ella para acercarse al escritorio y dejarse caer en una de las mullidas sillas frente al escritorio del pecoso.

─Porche se ofreció a ir en mi lugar ─dijo sentándose en una de las mullidas sillas frente al escritorio de Ace y lo miró con picardía─. Me siento como una chica ruda al dejarte esa marca tan vistosa.

El pecoso tocó su labio inferior de forma inconsciente, la marca seguía siendo visible pese a que ya habían pasado tres días desde que se la hiciera. La tristeza que se instaló en los oscuros ojos del chico fue fácilmente interpreta por Vivi quien suspiro.

─Luffy, ¿verdad? ─Ace asintió─ Pensé que el hecho de que tuvieras "novia" lo detendría.

Él también había pensado lo mismo, ambos se equivocaron. Luffy parecía haberse tomado aquella noticia como una especie de declaración de guerra, besos robados y miradas escrutiñadoras no era lo único que había estado sufriendo. Después de darle la noticia, cada vez que tenía un ataque despertaba en la cama del menor con este acostado a su lado y viéndolo fijamente, también en una ocasión noto un sabor a chocolate en su boca, no le costó adivinar como había llegado allí. Cuando despertaba su hermano sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro antes de unir sus labios. Bien, aquello podría llegar a ser romántico si no fuera porque era su hermano, apenas sus labios se tocaban levemente el mayor se levantaba de golpe y salía de la cama.

─Tal vez deba ir a tu departamento para que nos vea juntos ─aventuro Vivi al ver el cansancio en el rostro del otro.

Sabia por Jinbei e Igaram que Ace era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en retirarse. Muchos pensaban que porque estaba trabajando en un texto especialmente difícil pero ella sabía que no tenía nada que ver con trabajo. Ace no le había contado nada, ella lo descubrió. Un día que tuvo que quedarse en el departamento de esté para hacer un trabajo y el pecoso sufrió un ataque, su hermano lo llevo a su cuarto y ella vio como lo besaba. Preocupada se lo dijo al pelinegro pero este solo le pidió que no le dijera a nadie y a grandes rasgos le explico la situación. Sinceramente, le sorprendía que Ace hubiera podido vivir con eso durante años.

─No ─decidió al final el pecoso─. Luffy ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal con todo esto.

Ace era increíble, a pesar de todo seguía preocupándose de no lastimar a su hermano. Lamentablemente para Ace aquella preocupación era una de las causas de sus problemas, si el pecoso fuera un poco más irresponsable y egoísta habría podido mandara a su hermano con su abuelo sin que le importara que apenas llegar lo mandara a convertirse en militar, como él, o arqueólogo como sus padres. Si había alguien en el mundo que probablemente pudiera controlar al pequeño hermano de Ace, ese era el abuelo Garp. Por eso mismo el pecoso se negaba a dejar a su hermano con su abuelo, aunque aquello habría sido lo más sano.

─¿Has pensado en pasar una temporada separados? ─dijo atrayendo su atención─. Igaram está planeando una expedición a Gyojin. La última vez que hable con él me comentó que quería incluirte en el equipo, eres el mejor traductor de todo el país.

Ace apartó la mirada, Igaram le había hablado de aquella expedición pero él la había rechazado, duraría un mes nunca había dejado a su hermano solo por más de una semana, Luffy no era afecto a la comida recalentada y no le gustaba estar solo. Definitivamente no le agradaría escuchar algo como aquello.

─Lu nunca ha estado solo tanto tiempo ─una semana solo era ya una tortura en palabras de Luffy─. Corro el riesgo que al regresar no tenga departamento, deba una cuenta de más de 12 dígitos de carne y la fortuna de 10 vidas a Nami ─dijo con una sonrisa sincera que enterneció a Vivi.

No le era difícil saber porque Luffy se había enamorado de su hermano. La preocupación que demostraba Ace era genuina y sincera ─ella mejor que nadie sabía cuántas expediciones había rechazado por su hermano─.

─Tal vez, eso es lo que necesita ─dijo seria─. Que pases un tiempo lejos, que comience una vida sin ti a su lado.

─Tendría que pensarlo ─Vivi suspiro, era el equivalente de Ace a "No".

─Sé que no quieres lastimar a tu hermano. Pero me temo que esa es la única forma de hacerlo entender ─se puso de pie y se acercó a él para apoyar una mano en su hombro─. Piénsalo bien, Ace. De una forma u otra terminarás lastimándolo. Lo que tienes que decir es en qué forma vas a lastimarlo ─se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla─ ¿Vamos a cenar esta noche? ─Ace asintió de forma ausente.

Cuando la chica se retiró miró la fotografía que tenía sobre su escritorio, era la única que encontró en donde estaba la familia completa. Sus padres estaban tras ellos, su padre abrazaba a su madre por los hombros y esta tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyaba la mano en el pecho de su esposo, al frente como si fueran una especie de adorno estaban Luffy y él. Su hermano estaba aferrado a su pantalón, en aquella fotografía todavía no cumplía el año pero ya caminaba, sus primeros pasos los había dado hacia él, incluso su primera palabra fue "Ace". Sus padres siempre se caracterizaron por su ausencia, se prometió que no sería así, se prometió que siempre que su hermano lo necesitará estaría allí para él.

Apoyo ambos brazos sobre el escritorio y enterró su rostro en ellos, estaba tan cansado, solo quería poder dormir sin pesadillas, sin besos robados, sin caricias en su rostro, sin aquellas palabras sonando en su cabeza "Te amo". No quería seguir escuchándolas.

.

.

.

Odiaba cenar solo. Era un absoluto que acaba de descubrir, aquellos tres días sin su hermano había tenido que comer solo. Sentado en la sala con la televisión encendida en un canal que ni se molesta en mirar, el chico se sentía una de esas personas solitarias que se dedicaban a mimar gatos y ver programas de concursos de los cuales se sabían todas las respuestas.

«Iré a cenar con Vivi. No me esperes» aquel mensaje seguían mostrándose en la pantalla de su celular. Termino de comer la hamburguesa con papas que había comprado de camino a casa y tan solo arrojo la basura sobre la mesa, así cuando su hermano lo viera pensaría en él aunque fuera para quejarse. Tras apagar la televisión fue a su cuarto, no planeaba dormir, esta vez se aseguraría de esperar a su hermano despierto. Tenía que verlo, tenía que hablar con él. Por si acaso puso la alarma de su despertador, tenía que hablar con su hermano, tenía que verlo a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

La canción "Cha-La Head-Cha-La " sonaba por todo el departamento, Ace oprimió la cabeza de Goku para detenerla y miro a su hermano. El menor estaba tendido cuan largo era sobre la cama con las sabanas regadas en el suelo y amontonadas en sus pies. Sonrió, ni siquiera se quedaba quieto cuando estaba dormido. Lo arropó con cuidado y le acaricio el cabello con suavidad, viéndolo dormir de aquella manera le traía recuerdos de cuando ambos eran pequeños.

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre ellos? ¿Cuándo dejo de verlo su hermano como un hermano? La noche en la que le gritara que prefería no ser su hermano fue la primera vez que discutían. Se sentía extraño, como si no hubieran sido ellos o tal vez, acaricio el cabello de su hermano, aquella era la verdadera cara de ambos.

─Que tengas dulces sueños, Lu ─deseo dándole un beso en la frente. El menor esbozo una sonrisa entre sueños y se removió en la cama.

─Ace… ─murmuró sobresaltando al mayor, pero el chico parecía seguir durmiendo─ Te amo.

Aquellas palabras golpearon al mayor con fuerza regresándolo a la realidad. La sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios al recordar aquellos días de su infancia desapareció y una sombra de tristeza se instaló en sus ojos. Su hermano seguía insistiendo con lo mismo, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que aún en sueños seguía diciendo las mismas palabras.

.

.

.

 _El techo de su habitación tenía pintados barcos piratas y enormes galeones navegando en un mar de grandes olas, frunció el entrecejo, aquel techo no era el mismo que el de su habitación, aquel techo era el que tenía cuando era pequeño y vivían con sus padres. Se enderezó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, era un niño, incluso llevaba su pijama con el horrible conejo que había escogido su madre -era curioso no recordaba nunca haber usado aquella pijama, Ace siempre le permitía escogerla y su favorita era la pijama azul con los monitos saltando-. Miro toda su habitación, el escritorio estaba lleno de libros y libretas perfectamente ordenadas, el calendario sobre ella indicaba que era domingo, sonrió, su habitación nunca estaba limpia seguro su hermano la había arreglado para que sus padres no lo regañaran, sonriendo tomo las mantas y se cubrió la cara, Ace era el mejor. Aun sintiéndose feliz bajo de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas para salir de la habitación. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, su hermano y el eran adultos, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y su hermano tenia novia, no le había gustado aquello pero se alegra que todo fuera un sueño. Igual quería encontrar a su hermano para abrazarlo, le extrañaba que no hubiera ido a buscarlo._

 _Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando hot cakes, que extraño, ¿Sería que se habían levantado de buen humor? Frunció la boca, no le gustaban los días en que sus padres estaban allí porque su hermano siempre estaba con ellos hablando de sus estudios._

─ _¡Luffy, buenos días! -aquello si era extraño, su madre no solía hablarle con tanta dulzura._

─ _Hola, mamá._

─ _Toma asiento, Lu. El desayuno casi está listo._

 _¿Acababa de llamarlo Lu? No le gustaba que nadie más que su hermano le dijera de aquella forma, de mala gana se sentó a la mesa._

─ _¿Quieres miel de maple o de vainilla, cielo?_

─ _De maple ─Ace no necesitaba preguntarle, él sabía cuál era su preferida─. ¿Dónde está Ace?_

 _Tampoco había visto a su padre, la idea de que su hermano se hubiera marchado con este a alguna parte le preocupaba, no le gustaba que su hermano saliera sin él. Al no obtener respuesta de su madre la miro, la mujer lo contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo pícaro en los ojos._

─ _¿Quién es Ace, cariño?_

Luffy abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba empapado de sudor y el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho, casi podía sentir como si quisiera salírsele por la garganta, los ojos le ardieron y fue hasta entonces que noto que estaba llorando, desesperado se puso de pie y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano.

─¡Ace! ─golpeo más que llamo a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, giro el picaporte, estaba abierta, su hermano nunca la dejaba abierta, entró desesperado tan solo para encontrar la habitación vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Ace? La pregunta que su madre formulará en su sueño resonó en su cabeza.

─¿Luffy?

Giro, Ace estaba allí, saliendo del baño llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el agua corría por su cabello. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas sin que hiciera nada por detenerlas. Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar se lanzó sobre el mandándolo al suelo mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez y se aferraba a él con fuerza, clavando sus dedos en la piel expuesta de su hermano. Pego su cabeza al pecho de su hermano, allí estaban esos latidos de su corazón, aquel sonido era lo único que lo tranquilizaba, lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Cuando despertó, el techo sobre él era diferente, era verde pálido. «El cuarto de Ace», giro la cabeza, allí sobre la mesa junto a la cama estaba una fotografía de ellos dos, la almohada tenía su aroma. Se enderezó en la cama, la puerta estaba abierta y su hermano estaba en la cocina dándole la espalda, parecía estar preparando algo, el mayor debió notar su mirada pues se giró para mirarlo.

─Ya despertaste ─dijo recogiendo una taza de la barra e ir a donde estaba─. ¿Te sientes mejor? ─asintió, tomo el té que le ofrecía el mayor.

─Gracias.

─¿Quieres hablar? ─Luffy miro la cuchara.

─Tuve una pesadilla.

Ace lo miro curioso, su hermano ya era lo suficientemente grande como para alterarse de esa forma por una pesadilla pero se abstuvo de comentarlo. La verdad cuando el menor lo abrazo y se puso a llorar él también se asustó, aquello no era normal en su hermano, sin mencionar el ardor que sentía en la espalda donde lo había arañado.

─En la cultura Gyojin dicen que si no quieres que una pesadilla se haga realidad debes contársela a alguien ─Luffy lo miro y se mordió los labios.

─Lo siento ─el mayor se quedó estático al escuchar aquello. Luffy no era de los que se disculpaban realmente, aquellas palabras siempre sonaban vacías cuando las decía pero en esta ocasión sonaba diferente─. No es cierto que no quiera ser tu hermano, estaba molesto y... ─Ace esbozo una sonrisa y le acaricio el cabello.

─No te preocupes, Lu.

─Te amo, sé que piensas que soy un niño y que no sé lo que digo pero de verdad te amo.

Ace apretó los puños, por un momento pensó que habían recuperado aquella unión pero se había equivocado. Bajo la mirada, la tristeza en su rostro no pasó desapercibida para Luffy.

─¿Por qué no me amas? ─aquella era la pregunta que carcomía su mente, que lo atormentaba.

─Lu, te quiero pero no de la forma que tú quieres.

─¿Por qué no? Nadie te querrá como yo.

─¡Es que yo no quiero que tú me quieras! ─Luffy lo miró─ Entiéndelo, no puedes amarme ─había algo extraño en la conversación, podía sentirlo.

─Ni siquiera vas a darme una oportunidad ─no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sintió como su hermano le acariciaba la cabeza.

─No hay una oportunidad para lo que quieres.

─Ace…

─Lu ─interrumpió el mayor─, iré a una expedición. Durará un mes, tal vez más.

─ _¿Ace? ─el aludido abrió los ojos._

 _El cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad, aun así distinguió la pequeña figura de pie junto a su cama. Medio adormilado se levantó de la cama apoyándose en sus codos._

─ _¿Qué pasa, Lu? ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? ─el pequeño asintió─ ¿Hay un monstruo en tu armario? ─estaba cansado y francamente no tenía ganas de levantarse para inspeccionar el armario de su hermanito y ahuyentar al monstruo que había decidido ocultarse allí._

─ _No ─eso sí que era extraño, tal vez se trataba de la sombra que había bajo su cama._

─ _¿Volvió el monstruo que quiere comerte los pies? ─pregunto levantándose, él otro no lo dejaría dormir hasta que no ahuyentara al monstruo._

─ _No ─bien, se rendía. Lo mejor sería ir a ver al nuevo monstruo que Lu había encontrado─. Hay un monstruo en tu armario y quiere apartarte de mí._

* * *

Continuará.

.

.

Un especial agradecimiento a las dos personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios y tambien gracias a quienes leen esta historia.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Sin más, me despido de ustedes y nos vemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. IV

One Piece no es mío.

* * *

4

"No porque alguien no te amé como tu deseas..."

* * *

Ace abrió los ojos de golpe, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida y tenía apretada la mandíbula. Giro sobre la cama hasta quedar con la vista fija en el techo, un ronquido a su lado le indico que su compañero se hallaba profundamente dormido. Desvío su mirada hacia él en un intento por tranquilizarse. El chico pelirrojo dormía profundamente sobre su costado izquierdo y con una mancha de baba sobre la almohada la cual abrazaba contra su pecho como una especie de oso de peluche. Era sorprendente que pese a su tamaño aquel chico pudiera lucir tan adorable cuando dormía. Se enderezó en la cama y tomo varias bocanadas de aire antes de apartar las cobijas y bajar los pies al suelo.

─No más inyecciones... por favor... ─murmuró él otro entre sueños antes de girarse y darle la espalda.

Una vaga sonrisa se formó en sus labios, seguro estaba recordando el accidente que tuviera tres días atrás, cuando por anda jugando con otros chicos cayeron sobre un nido de serpientes venenosas. Afortunadamente contaban con los sueros o no habrían vivido para contarlos. El chico a su lado había tenido que recibir tres vacunas diferentes y la doctora Kobato no era precisamente diestra para colocarlas, Ace ya había tenido la desgracia de conocerla, aunque siempre era preferible un moretón en el brazo o el glúteo a morir por envenenamiento. Se colocó las botas y salió de la habitación.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos a esa hora, ni siquiera vio a una sola mucama, seguro todas ya estaban dormidas. «Porque la noche se hizo para dormir» se dijo cuando llego al ascensor. Aquel no era un hotel de lujo pero fue el único que la universidad pudo costear para todos. Al menos tenía agua caliente así que no estaba tan mal, eso y que la cafetería estaba abierta las 24 horas. La chica encargada del turno pareció molesta al verlo pero aun así le sirvió una taza de café y le entrego los 5 panecillos que le quedaban advirtiéndole que la cocina estaba cerrada, le dio las gracias y se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas de la barra y saco su libreta de notas, si no podía dormir se pondría a trabajar.

Llevaban dos semanas en aquel lugar y tenía que admitir que estaba resultando más interesante de lo que había pensado. Todo aquello era como estar en una especie de mundo diferente, aun y cuando su trabajo fuera únicamente traducir había estado participando de forma activa en las excavaciones. Siempre que encontraban algo nuevo tenía alguna inscripción que necesitaban traducir en ese momento, pero el verdadero tesoro para él fue aquella enorme lapida de piedra con esos extraños símbolos, la lengua no le resultaba conocida y estaba muy seguro que no era gyojin. Aquella piedra era lo que estaba acaparando todo su tiempo pero admitirá que no había tenido ningún avance, a menos que descartar idiomas fuera un avance.

Coloco cada uno de los dibujos que había hecho de la tabla y los miro sin verdadero interés, era obvio que lo que no había descubierto en semanas no se le presentaría como una iluminación nocturna mientras tomaba una taza de café, pero quería distraerse con algo. Había estado soñando con cosas del pasado, sucesos olvidados. Cada recuerdo se presentaba como si fuera la escena de una película que vez por segunda ocasión, donde ya conoces el desenlace por lo que notas cosas que al principio pasaron desapercibidas.

Aquella noche, por ejemplo, había estado recordando la fiesta de Halloween a la que acudió cuando estaba en la secundaria. Fue la primera vez que acudía a una y pudo hacerlo únicamente porque sus padres se quedarían esa noche y no tendría que cuidar a su hermano. Decidió disfrazarse de vampiro, Marco y el habían hecho una apuesta para ver quién era el mejor vampiro, su amigo decía que llevaba las de perder porque los vampiros no tenía pecas. Previendo esto había comprado un maquillaje especial para su disfraz que le daría la palidez necesaria a su piel y ocultaría sus pecas. Cuando le mostrara el disfraz a Luffy este se había molestado diciendo que a él le gustaban sus pecas y que no quería que las cubriera. Tuvo que asegurarle que aquello era solo maquillaje y que sería solo por esa noche, aunque aquello no lo salvo de que apenas regresara esté fuera corriendo por una toalla húmeda para quitarle el maquillaje. Recordaba que la sonrisa de Luffy era cada vez más amplia conforme retiraba el maquillaje y sus pecas quedaban al descubierto.

Toco su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Cuando aquellas manchas comenzarán a salir su madre pensó que se trataba de alguna especie de salpullido y le dio una crema para que usara prometiendo que cuando regresaran de su viaje lo verían. Cuando regresaron, ya tenía todas las mejillas cubiertas de esas manchas. "Pecas" las llamo su padre al verlo, intentaron de todo para disminuirlas pero no lo consiguieron, continuaron apareciendo como si estuvieran burlándose de ellos. Al final sus padres se rindieron pero Ace se dio cuenta de que a su madre no le agradaban. Muchas veces se preguntó porque no habían podido salirle en la espalda o en el pecho, en algún lugar donde pudiera cubrirlas, ¿Porque habían tenido que salirle en la cara?

Aunque a Luffy nunca parecieron desagradarle. Su hermano había nacido cuando aquellos puntitos ya cubrían todo su rostro. Considerando como era el menor, seguramente tampoco le habrían agradado cuando recién aparecieron, a su hermano no parecía gustarle nada que modificara su apariencia. Marco y sus amigos se habían hecho un tatuaje de fraternidad y lo invitaron para que se lo hiciera con ellos, cuando le contara a Luffy había hecho tal berrinche que solo pudo tranquilizarlo prometiéndole que no lo haría.

Nada de aquello era normal, ¿cómo nunca se dio cuenta de ello? Había pensado que Luffy lo quería como a un hermano y que, en su mente infantil, había asumido el rol de guardián, nada más. Ahora se daba cuenta que había estado cegado por ese cariño sincero e incondicional que le daba el menor, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Su hermano lo necesitaba y él estaba allí para él, quería ser un buen hermano. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, que patético hermano resulto ser.

Miro los dibujos y suspiro, dudaba que sentirse miserable fuera a solucionar algo a estas alturas. La relación con su hermano estaba destruida por completo, no podía estar junto a él como un hermano y no podía estar junto a él como el menor quería. Luffy creía que con irse lejos todo se solucionaría, pero por muy lejos que se fueran nada cambiaría el hecho de que eran hermanos.

─Atlas es el titán que carga el mundo sobre sus hombros. Supongo que debe lucir como tú en estos momentos.

Ace levanto la vista de los dibujos. Frente a él, con su típica sonrisa misteriosa y esos intimidantes ojos azules clavados en él estaba Nico Robin.

Considera como la mejor arqueóloga del mundo, se había graduado a los 8 años de la universidad y desde entonces había dedicado su vida a la arqueología. Su madre Nico Olvia fue una de las mejores arqueólogas de sus tiempos pero su hija la había superado fácilmente, su nombre brillaba por sí mismo y no por ser hija de su madre. Ace aún se sentía un poco confundido con aquella mujer, lejos de su fama lo que le llamaba la atención era que pudiera pasearse por las excavaciones con aquellos vestidos tan cortos y entallados usando unas enormes botas con tacón de aguja.

─¿Trabajando hasta tarde? ─pregunto la chica mirando los dibujos sobre la mesa y tomando uno de ellos.

─No podía dormir. Pensé que todos dormían.

─Suelo leer casi toda la noche ─explico la chica sentándose en la silla vacía frente a el─. Nunca imagine ver a alguien que utilizará el método de calcado para obtener reproducciones. Pensé que serias como el resto, utilizando dispositivos electrónicos y esas cosas.

─El calcado me permite obtener impresiones más claras.

La cercanía de aquella mujer lo ponía nervioso. Pese a que ambos eran de la misma rama de la arqueología, nunca había tratado con ella ni personal ni laboralmente. De hecho, cuando vio que la chica iría a la expedición se preguntó porque lo había invitado cuándo ya tenían a la mejor traductora del mundo.

─Ya veo ─dejo el dibujo sobre la mesa y volvió a centrar su atención en el pecoso─. Tenía ganas de hablar contigo. He escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

Ace frunció el entrecejo, hasta donde sabia nadie de sus compañeros tenia trato con aquella mujer, Nico Robin, era la clase de persona solitaria que no se relacionaba con nadie, y no creía ser tan sobresaliente como para que algún jefe hubiera hablado de él. ¿Qué interés podía tener aquella chica en él? La chica esbozo una sonrisa burlona como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

─Tu hermano es todo un encanto ─¿Luffy? ¿Que tenía que ver su hermano en todo aquello?─. Lo conocí en la cena navideña del año pasado. No dejaba de hablar de ti.

Robin había asistido a aquella reunión porque Clover, su mentor, la obligo. Hubiera preferido quedarse en su departamento revisando sus notas sobre los poneglyphs pero fue a buscarla e incluso le compró un vestido para que usara. Por lo que vestida con un largo vestido negro con un discreto escote en la espalda asistió a aquella reunión, aunque se mantuvo alejada del resto. Francamente todas aquellas personas le parecían unos farsantes, a ninguna le interesaba realmente la arqueología, solo querían ver sus nombres en los libros pero ninguno se interesaba por la historia. Decidida a no desperdiciar su tiempo con aquellas personas se colocó en el lugar más tranquilo mientras decidía que solo se quedaría hasta la medianoche antes de retirarse, fue allí cuando conoció a aquel chico. Atrajo su atención desde que llego a la mesa de bocadillos, conocía a todos los "arqueólogos" que trabajaban en la universidad y definitivamente ese chico ligeramente desgarbado no era uno de ellos. El moreno centro toda su atención en la comida e ignoro a todos aquellos que le dedicaban una mirada reprobatoria. Por alguna razón, resultaba refrescante ver la alegría con la que comía. No parecía interesado en nada de lo que lo rodeaba, se acercó a él para averiguar un poco más. Luffy la saludo como si nada, el chico le dijo que él no era un arqueólogo pero estaba allí por su hermano, el mejor arqueólogo del mundo, Monkey D. Ace.

Por aquel entonces, apenas había escuchado hablar de Ace. De todos los arqueólogos que Clover había contratado ese chico era quien más le desagradaba. Sabia por su mentor que estaba enfocado en la traducción, supuestamente lo contrato para que ella pudiera prescindir de algunas actividades y dedicarse a la traducción de los poneglyphs, que eran su verdadero interés, y si bien el chico era bastante bueno en lo que hacía, lo admitía, su desagrado comenzó cuando Clover le dijera que nunca aceptaba ir a una expedición que durara más de una semana. Aquello si le sorprendió, ¿Que se pensaba ese muchacho? Que la historia se resolvía en una semana. Eso fue lo que hizo que el chico fuera un cero a la izquierda en su mundo. Pero ahora al ver a ese chiquillo tan contento por ser su hermano menor le resultaba interesante. De forma discreta comenzó a preguntarle cómo era en realidad su hermano, el chiquillo no necesito un mayor incentivo para ponerse a hablar. Era como una especie de grabación que solo podía decir "Ace esto", "Ace aquello". La adoración por su hermano mayor era clara y solo pudo escucharla interesada, comenzó a sentir ganas de conocer al chico pecoso ─para ese momento Luffy le había repetido cual disco rayado que su hermano tenía pecas, Robin no tardó en concluir que le gustaban las pecas de su hermano─. Lo había visto un par de veces por los pasillos de la universidad por lo que no dudo en decirle a aquel niño que ambos eran muy diferentes y que no parecían hermanos. La reacción del menor fue algo que no se esperaba, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y la miro con seriedad y molestia «Ace es mi hermano» declaró con fuerza antes de dejar el plato donde había estado comiendo y alejarse de la mesa. Robin contempló sorprendida como el chico se iba a reunir con un grupo de personas que estaba un poco alejado de la mesa de bocadillos y tomaba a uno de ellos del brazo, cuando este giro el rostro para ver quien lo tomaba pudo ver las pecas que cubrían su rostro, ese era Ace.

─Lamento las molestias que eso haya podido causarte ─dijo Ace con seriedad. Robin sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─Ninguna molestia, solo me causo interés. Nunca había conocido a alguien que admirara tanto a su hermano mayor.

Ace bajo la vista, admiración no era precisamente lo que despertaba en su hermano. Por desgracia, el cariño de Luffy estaba mal enfocado, pero obviamente no podía decirle aquello a esa mujer a la que apenas conocía.

─Tu compañero de cuarto es Eustass Kid, ¿verdad? ─pregunto Robin. Ace asintió─ Eso explica porque no has podido dormir. Kid suele moverse mucho, por eso nadie quiere estar con él.

─¿De verdad? A mí solo me preguntaron si no tenía inconveniente en compartir habitación con el ─Robin río ante aquellas palabras.

─Se aprovecharon de que no lo conocías. Como nunca habías venido a una expedición no estabas al tanto.

─Entiendo ─ya lo había sospechado.

─¿No estás acostumbrado a compartir cama con alguien más? ─pregunto dándole un trago a su café.

─No realmente. Es la primera vez que duermo con otro hombre que no sea mi hermano.

─Oh, ¿de verdad? ─Robin alzo una ceja con curiosidad haciendo sonrojar al pecoso al darse cuenta de lo mal que había sonado sus palabras.

─No… no quise decir eso. Me refería a que cuando éramos niños, Lu solía meterse en mi cama cuando tenía pesadillas.

─¿Iba contigo en vez de con sus padres? ─Ace asintió, tal vez era el cansancio o su estrés lo que lo hizo terminar hablando de más.

─Nuestros padres solían viajar mucho. Supongo que la única figura protectora que tenía era yo.

─Estoy segura que él estaba encantado con ello ─parte de aquella conversación le había traído viejos recuerdos de su madre─. Nunca conocí a mi padre ─dijo atrayendo la atención del pecoso─ y mi madre también solía viajar mucho. Quedaba al cuidado de unos tíos que no me prestaban mucha atención ─sonrió─. Me habría gustado tener un hermano mayor como tú.

─No soy tan buen hermano como crees ─seducir a tu hermano menor no entraba en la definición de buen hermano─. Cuando me convertí en arqueólogo le prometí que nunca me iría por más de una semana ─sonrió con burla─. Mírame ahora.

─¿Por qué aceptaste venir, entonces?

Ace se mordió los labios, no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que había ido a aquella expedición, pero tampoco tenía una razón justificable para ir a esta en particular. ¿Porque esa mujer estaba interesada en su vida? ¿Porque había terminado hablando de mas con ella? Vivi le había advertido que no se acercara a esa mujer, era extraño que su "novia" hablara mal de alguien por lo que debió prestarle atención en lugar de confiarse y hablar de más. Pero había algo en ella que lo hizo hablar, el problema era que ahora lo miraba expectante.

─No lo sé, supongo que quería ver cómo era una expedición realmente ─miro los dibujos sobre la mesa─. Al final resulto interesante, no he podido traducir esto desde que lo encontráramos.

─¿Y Luffy? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

Robin no necesitaba que le dijeran muchas cosas para saber lo que realmente pasaba. Había estado observando a aquel chico durante esas dos semanas, era agradable y educado con todos, capaz de relacionarse con facilidad y sonreía mucho pero había una tristeza en su semblante, un aire nostálgico nada propio de un chico de su edad. Sabía que este estaba relacionado con su hermano, había escuchado cuando el chico estaba en el teléfono. Ace solía hablar con él de noche y ella no dormía mucho por lo que terminaba escuchando. Tenía problemas con su hermano, era obvio, pero eran problemas más difíciles que simples discusiones. La verdad se daba una idea de que era, cuando conociera al menor no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada que le daba al mayor. Luffy lo amaba, y por la actitud de Ace podía deducir que este estaba al tanto y no parecía compartir los mismos sentimientos.

─Lu es casi un adulto, puede cuidarse solo. Además es mi hermano, no tengo que pedirle permiso para hacer algo.

─Nunca dije lo contrario, pero como pareces tan apegado a él pensé que lo tomabas en cuenta para esa clase de decisiones. Especialmente porque dentro de poco estrenara una obra, ¿no? ─Ace la miro sorprendido, ¿cómo sabia aquello?─ Te escuche hablar con Igaram. La razón por la que te has estado desvelando todo este tiempo es porque deseas terminar el trabajo para poder irte antes, ¿no es así?

─No yo ─Ace fingió estar interesado en sus dibujos─, solo quiero terminar esto. Es todo.

Internamente ese era su deseo pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. Esas dos semanas lejos de su hermano le habían demostrado que lo extrañaba. Al final resultaba que él también se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su hermano. Ciertamente despertar con la suela de un zapato deportivo contra su mejilla y el brazo izquierdo completamente entumecido porque el otro lo había confundido con una almohada era mejor que hacerlo con el rostro de su hermano a milímetros del suyo y envuelto por sus brazos cual boa constrictor. Muchas veces le había sorprendido la flexibilidad del menor, no parecía algo natural. Además estaba preocupado por él.

La noche antes de que se fuera, Luffy había tenido una pesadilla. Era curioso, había dejado de tener aquellas pesadillas mucho tiempo atrás pero estas habían vuelto a últimas fechas. Aquella noche despertó por el grito de su hermano llamándolo, se quedó sentado un rato en su cama esperando a que la puerta de su habitación se abriera y Luffy saltara a sus brazos como solía hacer cuando era pequeño, pero eso nunca sucedió, recordó que su puerta estaba cerrada para mantener a su hermano lejos de él. Había salido de la cama presuroso y fue hasta el cuarto del menor, curiosamente aquella noche no fue Luffy quien lo busco sino al revés. Encontró a su hermano hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, sin pensar bien lo que hacía lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras se recostaba junto a él, esa fue la única forma en que el menor consiguió dormir y era precisamente aquello lo que le tenía preocupado. Ansiaba poder volver lo antes posible para ver que estuviera bien.

─Eres un buen hermano, Ace ─dijo Robin colocando una mano sobre la suya─. Luffy tiene suerte de tenerte. No es divertido crecer solo, relegado en una esquina como un objeto olvidado. No sé qué problemas tengas con tu hermano, pero huir no es la solución. Te lo aseguro.

─Yo no…

─Luffy te ama ─los ojos el pecoso se abrieron horrorizados─, es fácil darse cuenta de ello. No me lo dijo abiertamente pero en cada expresión y palabra se notaba. Tu hermano por alguna razón se enamoró de ti. Si huyes no estas ayudándole a olvidar ese amor.

─No sé de qué hablas ─Robin sonrió.

─¿No? ─se puso de pie y antes de que él otro pudiera reaccionar le acarició una de las mejillas haciéndolo estremecer─. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Monkey D. Ace. Espero nos sigamos viendo después.

No fue hasta que la mujer se perdió tras las puertas de la cafetería que Ace se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. No conocía a esa mujer de nada, pero esta parecía saber demasiadas cosas de él, sin mencionar sus últimas palabras. ¿Cómo había sabido aquello? Miró los dibujos sobre la mesa, si antes le parecieron indescifrables ahora lo eran aún más.

.

Dirigir una obra era lo mejor que podía haber en la vida. En sus libretos las cosas sucedían como él quería, era él quien dictaba lo que debía pasar, como debían reaccionar las personas, que era lo que debían sentir y como terminarían las cosas. Tal vez era eso lo que le gustaba, que todo sucedía como quería que sucediera, desafortunadamente las cosas no eran así en la vida real. En el mundo real, había ciertas limitantes que nunca se incluían en una película o en una obra de teatro. Existían valores morales que en un mundo ficticio desaparecían para poder dar el toque mágico o romántico que se tenía pensado, los obstáculos eran puestos allí para conseguir atrapar la atención del espectador. Al final las personas superaban las adversidades y se obtenía el final que todos buscaban. Si al menos su vida pudiera ser así, si al menos las cosas que estaban pasando pudieran ser consideradas como simples conflictos que al final serían superados y ellos obtendrían su final feliz. Pero las cosas no eran así, este era el mundo real donde se debían afrontar hechos que estaban más halla de nuestro control.

No podía amar a su hermano porque aquello no era bien visto por la sociedad. No era aceptado que dos hombres se amarán y mucho menos que compartieran una relación sanguínea directa pues aquello era considerado "Incesto". La sociedad rechazaba cualquier vínculo como aquel porque resultaba aberrante, impropio, inmoral y desde luego no natural. Pero no siempre fue así, Luffy había leído en uno de los libros de su hermano que anteriormente la unión entre familiares directos era aceptada y bastante común, una forma de mantener viva la estirpe o mantener la fortuna dentro de una familia. Las reglas que prohibían la unión entre familiares directos eran relativamente nuevas, hechas más para evitar defectos congénitos en la descendencia que se pudiera tener. Pero si no se deseaba tener hijos entonces no debería haber ningún problema, después de todo no existía ninguna ley que lo prohibiera. No era como si él quisiera tener hijos.

Había dos cosas en la vida que no estaba dispuesto a compartir, su carne y a su hermano. Aunque la primera si había llegado a compartirla, con Nami. Cuando murió la madre de la chica, había pensado en animarla con eso, había conseguido obtener una sonrisa de su amiga quien con lágrimas en los ojos acepto el trozo de carne que le convidaba, solo había sido un pedazo pero fue doloroso para él pero su amiga lo valía. Pero su hermano era otra historia, a él nunca lo compartía con nadie, ni siquiera con Nami o Zoro. Su hermano era solo suyo y no lo compartiría con nadie, ni siquiera con un hijo.

Luffy miró a los actores que estaban practicando sus papeles sobre el escenario. Una de las escenografías cayó asustando a todos, se puso de pie de inmediato para ayudar a moverla, era la representación del castillo que utilizarían, era una de las partes más importantes para la obra. Sabía que le pedía demasiado a su hermano, sabía que era difícil para Ace convivir con él pero aun así el pecoso intentaba seguir siendo un buen hermano, seguía al pendiente de él y sus cosas pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Por primera vez, desde que le confesará sus sentimientos comenzó a pensar lo que aquello causaba en el mayor. Una y otra vez lo persiguió para decirle que lo amaba, se aprovechaba de los descuidos del mayor para besarlo, para mirarlo, para tocarlo y pese a que sabía que aquello incomodaba a su hermano, Ace siempre lo apoyo en cada cosa y permaneció a su lado cuando lo necesitaba. Seguro no había sido fácil para él, nunca pensó en aquello hasta ahora. ¿Cómo debía sentirse estando dividido entre apoyarlo y mantener su distancia? ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en lo tormentoso que aquello estaba resultando para su hermano? Era un egoísta, siempre lo había sido, cuando quería algo lo tomaba sin importarle nada. Sus amigos siempre le decían que era una persona demasiado terca que hacía lo que quería sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias, con Ace había hecho lo mismo, sabía que le estaba exigiendo demasiado pero no podía evitarlo.

Tomó el escenario de unos arbustos y los levantó. Amaba demasiado a su hermano, a veces se preguntaba cómo fue que sus sentimientos se hicieron tan fuertes, como pasó de desear los simples abrazos del mayor a desear otras cosas. No era que siempre deseo algo más, los besos eran suficientes para él hasta que Sanji comenzó a hablar de otras cosas, y aun cuando él se refería a las chicas, comenzó a despertar algunas dudas en él. Cuando eso sucedió no pudo ir con su hermano, era imposible preguntarle al pecoso que más había aparte de besos, tampoco podía preguntarle a Sanji, el rubio solo parecía conocer cosas sobre chicas, Zoro, era muy parecido a él así que ni siquiera tenía caso intentarlo, Nami probablemente podría decirle lo que necesitaba pero apenas hiciera una pregunta terminaría interrogándolo como a un prisionero de guerra y él terminaría confesando todo, Shanks seguro continuaría con sus pláticas de que aquello era incorrecto y no le diría nada. Al final, por extraño que pareciera la única persona que le quedaba por preguntar era la menos inimaginable, Dracule Mihawk.

Le costó un poco de trabajo lograr encontrarse a solas con aquel hombre, librarse de su hermano fue fácil cuando este cayó dormido en medio del juego que estaban haciendo, solo se aseguró de dejarlo en un lugar seguro donde pudiera descansar sin que lo molestarán y el pelirrojo estaba en su estudio con Mihawk quien tocaba el chelo en esos momentos, tras pensarlo mucho entró para informarle que su hermano se había quedado dormido, Shanks fue a buscarlo para llevarlo a su cuarto y él se quedó solo con aquel hombre de mirada dorada y escalofriante, quien al notar que no se había marchado lo miró con fijeza, interrumpiendo su melodía.

─ _¿No vas a ir a ver cómo está tu hermano?_

 _Luffy tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Mihawk enarcó una ceja, aquello sí que era extraño, aquel niño jamás se alejaba de su hermano ni por error._

─ _¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─era obvio que el mocoso quería hablar con él de algo._

─ _¿Cómo es el amor entre dos hombres?_

Mihawk no le preguntó porque un niño de 12 años quería saber algo como aquello, solo lo miró unos momentos antes de comenzar a tocar el chelo nuevamente. No se rindió e insistió en preguntarle una y otra vez, si había algo más que besos quería saber que era, aquel día no consiguió ninguna respuesta pero continuó insistiendo, no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Al final, Mihawk fue quien lo buscó, se acercó a él cuando estaba colocando barcos de papel en el lago, Ace como siempre se había quedado dormido pero lo había hecho sobre un campo de flores y no veía necesidad de llamar a Shanks, solía despertar al cabo de una media hora. El hombre se sentó en una piedra junto a él y se cruzó de brazos para después mirar a Ace, Luffy hizo un puchero y se puso de pie bloqueando la vista del otro, no le gustaba que las personas miraran a su hermano de la forma en que aquel hombre lo hacía. Mihawk lo miró y después paso su vista al lago, «El amor entre hombres no es tan diferente al que tendrías con una mujer…». Con lujo de detalle le explico cómo era, al principio pensó que estaba jugando, seguro solo quería asustarlo para que lo dejara en paz, pero su expresión seria comenzó a hacerlo sospechar que tal vez no estaba bromeando. ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo se supone que Ace y el harían algo así? Mihawk le dijo que "eso" era posible entre dos hombres pero se debía hacer con cuidado y pleno consentimiento del otro. «No puedes hacerlo si el otro no quiere», dijo antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Un ardor en su brazo lo saco de sus pensamientos, al caerse una parte de la escenografía se había daño y algunos clavos sobresalían de ella, uno terminó enterrándosele en el brazo. Dos de los chicos encargados se apresuraron a sacarla mientras el revisaba el resto. Aquellas dos semanas y media habían sido una tortura, desde que el mayor se marchara sin siquiera despedirse había estado teniendo la misma pesadilla por lo que no podía dormir en las noches. Ingenuamente había pensado que si dormía en el cuarto de su hermano estas tal vez no lo afectarían tanto pero se equivocó. La única persona que podía ahuyentarlas era Ace y estaba muy lejos.

Luffy entro a los servicios de los varones y lavo la sangre que corría por su brazo. La noche antes de que su hermano se fuera tuvo una pesadilla. En otros tiempos habría ido corriendo al cuarto del mayor pero ahora ya no, su puerta siempre estaba cerrada impidiéndole entrar. Recordaba haberse hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas en un intento por ocultarse de aquellos sueños tormentosos.

 _Una mano se posó en su cabeza haciéndolo abrir los ojos y girarse en la cama._

─ _¿De nuevo tienes pesadillas, Lu?_

 _Ace estaba allí, con la cara adormilada, el cabello despeinado y su ropa de dormir. Era un sueño, después de cómo lo había tratado no podía ser que su hermano hubiera ido a su cuarto. Lo abrazo pensando que desaparecería pero se equivocó, era Ace, olía a él, era cálido como él. Ace le acaricio la cabeza para luego recostarse con él._

─ _¿Qué es lo que sueñas, Lu?_

 _Negó con la cabeza, no quería decirle. No quería decirle que soñaba con que se lo quitaban._

─ _Ace, te amo. No soy un niño, se lo que digo._

─ _Lo sé, Lu. Lo se ─debido a la oscuridad no fue capaz de ver el dolor ni las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano mayor._

A la mañana siguiente Ace ya no estaba a su lado, se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse. Despertó solo en su cama, el aroma de su hermano estaba vagamente impregnando en la almohada pero el calor había desaparecido.

─¡Luffy! Ya estamos listos para continuar con el ensayo ─aviso Bartolomeo colocándose a su lado─ Oh, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería para que revisen eso? ─pregunto preocupado mientras señalaba el corte en su brazo.

─Estoy bien. Continuemos.

Estaba seguro que su hermano iría a ver su obra, nunca se había perdido una por muy ocupado que estuviera.

.

Se supone que aquel viaje le ayudaría a tranquilizarse, pero estaba bastante lejos de conseguirlo. Ahora entendía el miedo de su hermano, había estado sufriendo de pesadillas, una tras otra, brazos que lo jalaban a un lugar desconocido, una canción de cuna que no recordaba haber escuchado de su madre y una habitación donde no había salida. Pero la peor de todas era aquella donde despertaba y su hermano estaba su lado, acariciando su cabello con una sonrisa en los labios. «Te dije que algún día serías mío, Ace» aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la voz infantil del menor le causaban escalofríos, por suerte solo despertaba con la respiración agitada y sudando frío, no quería que su compañero de cuarto lo escuchara gritar. Kid no era precisamente discreto.

La primera noche que pasaran juntos en el hotel mientras ambos se preparaban para dormir, el chico pelirrojo se la había pasado hablando de sus grandes conquistas, describiendo con lujo de detalle a cada una de las chicas con las que se había acostado, aquello causó cierta incomodidad en el pecoso, Kid tenía la misma edad que su hermano casi era como si Luffy le contará sus proezas sexuales. Bueno no le tomó mucho darse cuenta que el pelirrojo era un fanfarrón, cuando el chico de pronto se quedará callado mientras él se quitaba la playera para ponerse la camiseta para dormir le extraño un poco y giró para verlo, el chico lo miraba completamente rojo y parecía balbucear algo. Las marcas que Luffy le había hecho en la espalda la noche que tuviera aquella pesadilla aún seguían grabadas en su piel, claro que le chico las confundió con marcas pasionales y, cuando se lo contará a los demás, todos terminaron acusando a Vivi, pobre, su reputación de niña buena se estaba yendo al cuerno por su culpa. No necesitaba agregarle aparte que tenía pesadillas con su hermano menor.

Ya conocía aquellos pasillos como si fueran la palma de su mano, los había estado recorriendo con demasiada frecuencia, incluso la chica encargada de la cafetería ya no lo veía con odio. Algunas veces se sentaba con él para mirar los dibujos, aun y cuando no podía entender nada parecía realmente interesada en ellos, de cierta forma le recordaba un poco a Luffy. Su hermanito lo había acompañado cada vez que tenía que desvelarse cuando estudiaba, se sentaba a su lado en la cocina para hacerle compañía, primero agitando sus pies sin hacer ni un solo ruido para dejarlo estudiar, después apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa mientras emitía refunfuños que nunca llegó a comprender y al final, cuando terminaba de estudiar, ya se había quedado dormido, Ace lo cargaba en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Las palabras que Robin le dijera aquella noche seguían desfilando en su cabeza, huir no servía de nada, pero quedarse a su lado tampoco servía. La chica solo decía aquello porque no conocía a su hermano, Luffy no entendía con palabras, cuando quería algo se empeñaba hasta conseguirlo, ya antes había tratado de hablar con él pero era como hablar con una pared.

El aroma a café lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la cafetería, apenas entró la chica, Wendy, lo saludo alegremente mientras le indicaba que se sentará y en un momento le llevaría la taza de café de siempre.

─¿Por qué alguien que no puede dormir, tomaría café? ─preguntó una voz tras él, Ace suspiro.

─Tal vez porque no quiero dormir ─respondió con simpleza mirando a Robin, estaba en la mesa que siempre solía usar con un tablero de ajedrez frente a ella y una taza de café en la mano─. ¿Quién va ganando? ─preguntó al ver que la partida estaba por concluir. Robin sonrió al tiempo que le indicaba que se sentará.

─Aparentemente puedo vencerse a mi misa, ¿no es eso impresionante?

Ace no dijo nada, ya había descubierto que todo lo que decía aquella chica tenía un doble significado y estaba cansado, francamente no tenía ganas de pensar en ello. Wendy le llevó la taza de café y le dio las gracias mientras apretaba la taza entre sus manos, el calor que las envolvió fue reconfortante.

─Igaram mencionó que lograste traducir las inscripciones que encontraron ─comentó la chica mientras volvía acomodar las piezas sobre el tablero─. Te felicito, no era una pieza gyojin, era más vieja.

─Era un gyojin más antiguo, tenía vestigios de sus antecesores los Waren. Era por ello que las traducciones normales no funcionaban ─Robin sonrió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza impresionada, a cualquier persona le habría tomado más de un par de días descubrir aquello.

─Eres tan buen traductor como tu padre, ni siquiera tu madre podía igualársele ─Ace frunció el entrecejo ante aquellas palabras, confundido.

─Mamá era mejor traductora que mi padre.

─¿De verdad? Vaya entonces lo dije al revés. Discúlpame.

Después de que hablarán aquella noche, Ace se había topado varias veces con la mujer en las excavaciones. Esta comenzó a trabajar con él, se sentía un poco incómodo especialmente porque todos comenzaron a decir que si se atrevía hacer algo con la hermosa Robin le informarían inmediatamente a la linda Vivi. No podía evitar enrojecer ante esos comentarios lo que hacía que la chica se riera de él. Aquella mujer era realmente extraña y término topándose con ella todos los días, de alguna forma que desconocía descubrió que se había terminado acostumbrado a su presencia. No era que la mujer le desagradara, sino que simplemente parecía ver más allá de lo que él quería contarle.

─¿Iras a la obra de tu hermano? ─preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos─ Es dentro de tres días, ¿verdad?

Si, Luffy había hablado para recordarle el horario de su obra. Ace aún no estaba seguro si debía asistir, tal vez lo mejor sería no ir, de esa forma terminaría decepcionando a su hermano, al final y al cabo era lo que quería, encontrar la forma de que se diera cuenta que él no tenía nada especial, que no había nada en él que mereciera todo ese amor, pero por otra parte estaba su sentido de hermano mayor, era su deber acudir a su obra para apoyarlo. Aquello era precisamente lo que no le había permitido dormir, ¿Cómo podía cuidar de Luffy sin traspasar aquella línea? Era obvio que cualquier acercamiento que hiciera con su hermano, este lo tomaría como algo diferente. No sabía que debía saber, no sabía cómo acercarse a él sin que entendiera otra cosa.

─¿Te gustaría jugar una partida? ─preguntó Robin trayendo a la realidad─ Podemos realizar una apuesta sencilla.

─Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que apostar.

En las expediciones grandes como aquellas era normal realizar juegos de apuesta para deshacerse de las guardias nocturnas en el campamento, debido a que era imposible trasladar todas aquellas cosas al hotel los miembros del equipo se repartían las guardias y era bastante común utilizarlas en las apuestas. Pero al tener narcolepsia, Ace estaba exento de aquellas.

─¿Qué tal si apostamos una respuesta? El que gane puede preguntarle cualquier cosa al ganador.

.

Nami se abotono la blusa y frunció el entrecejo, le quedaba ajustada. Aquello era extraño, no recordaba haber comido más de lo normal, no se había saltado ni una sola de sus rutinas de ejercicio ni nada. ¿Por qué, entonces, parecía haber subido de peso? Fue al baño y probó la báscula, aquel horrible ser que la contemplaba burlona con esa tétrica sonrisa marcando su peso. ¡2 kilos! Había subido dos kilos de la última vez que se pesara.

─Nami, ¿ya estas lista?

La voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos, comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Faltaban 40 minutos para que comenzará la obra, salió del baño y tomo su abrigo para bajar corriendo. Ya después tendría tiempo para preocuparse por su peso, lo importante ahora era la obra de Luffy.

Aquella sería la última obra de su amigo como estudiante, todos estaban emocionados ante la idea de que el moreno finalmente se graduaría y se convertiría en un aclamado director de cine y teatro. Nami no se perdería por nada del mundo aquella función, incluso había cancelado una entrevista de trabajo para poder asistir, Zoro había faltado a su competencia lo que le acarrearía una derrota por inasistencia, la única que llevaría en todo su historial, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Subió al carro, disculpándose con su hermana por hacerla esperar y Nojiko arranco. Luffy era alguien realmente importante para ella, el chico siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesito, dándole su apoyo, defendiéndola y ahora era el quien necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos. Últimamente había estado actuando muy extraño, su típica sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, sus ojos parecían haber perdido aquel brillo infantil y se la pasa viendo su celular con nostalgia. Y el motivo de aquella tristeza cabía en una única palabra formada por tres letras.

Ace.

Cuando Luffy les dijera que su hermano se marcharía a una expedición, ninguno se sorprendió, todos sabían que el pecoso era arqueólogo y aquello era parte de su trabajo. Lo que si les sorprendió fue que se iría por un mes completo. Ace nunca se iba por más de una semana. ¿Porque repentinamente había tomado aquella decisión? Especialmente cuando ese mes Luffy estrenaría su obra. No solía perderse ninguna de las obras del menor, aunque ella dudaba seriamente que dormirse a mitad de la obra fuera ir a verla, pero a su amigo aquello no parecía importarle. Además considerando el padecimiento del mayor no podía evitarse.

No era como si pudieran acusar a Ace de ser un irresponsable, Sanji les dijo que el pecoso había ido a ver a su padre ante de su partida para pedirle de favor que se hiciera cargo de la comida de Luffy, pagando generosamente por las molestias, y Makino, una amiga, iba a visitarle para revisar que estuviera bien. A todas luces, el pecoso era un buen hermano, pero en el fondo no lo era.

Los padres se Luffy los dejaban al cuidado de Shanks, les dejaban suficiente dinero para cualquier cosa que quisieran, pagaban su ropa y sus estudios, podían ser considerados como padres responsables pero realmente no lo eran. En el caso de Ace era lo mismo, el chico sabía lo importante que era para su hermano que asistiera a sus obras pero no le importó y se largó. ¿Acaso no podía pedir un par de días? Las piedras no irían a ninguna parte. Apretó la pequeña bolsa dorada que sostenía en sus manos con furia, si Ace realmente no se presentaba en la obra ella misma lo golpearía cuando llegara.

─¿Que hizo tu pobre bolsa en esta ocasión? ─pregunto Nojiko al ver la fuerza con que la sujetaba─ ¿Se robó tu dinero? ─Nami suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

─Es Luffy.

─¿Sigue triste por la ausencia de Ace? ─Nami asintió─ Vaya, Luffy podría ser un poco más maduro, ¿no crees? Su hermano no siempre va poder estar a su lado. No debería ser un niño tan caprichoso.

─La obra es muy importante para él.

─Lo sé, pero el trabajo de Ace también es importante Nami. Creo que ustedes juzgan a Ace muy duramente.

─Si realmente le importara su hermano vendría. Es justo como sus padres ─Nojiko miro a su hermana de reojo.

─El hecho de que se pierda la obra no significa que no quiera a Luffy, Nami.

─Claro que sí, cuando realmente quieres a alguien sacrificas cosas.

Cuantas veces Nojiko no habla cambiado su turno en la cafetería para acompañarla en sus presentaciones, cuantas veces no se desvelaba para ayudarle con su tarea. Su hermana trabajaba muy duro desde la muerte de su madre para mantenerla ella, no era tonta como para no darse cuenta de todos los sacrificios que hacía por ella, incluso renuncio a la escuela para conseguir un trabajo. Nojiko era una buena hermana, no como Ace.

─Nami ─el auto se detuvo ante la luz roja─, el amor no se demuestra de esa forma. Es cierto que cuando amas a alguien tratas de estar siempre con esa persona, pero hay veces que no es posible. Ace debió tener sus razones para ir a esa expedición, razones que ninguno de nosotros conocemos, pero ─arranco─ yo no me atrevería a decir que no quiere a su hermano. Creo que quiere a Luffy, lo quiere demasiado y te seguro que en estos momentos debe estar sufriendo por no poder estar aquí. Y Luffy es un tonto si realmente duda del cariño de su hermano. Si piensa que el cariño es solamente que Ace cumpla sus caprichos está muy equivocado, si el piensa que es así entonces me atrevería a asegurar que es Luffy quien no quiere a Ace ─los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras.

─¿Qué? ¡Luffy adora a su hermano! ─de eso no había ninguna duda.

─Entonces entenderá las razones por la que Ace no se presente.

Nami abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar pero al no saber que decir se cruzó de brazos y giro la cara hacia la ventanilla. Odiaba cuando su hermana le daba esa clase de sermones. No entendía porque estaba del lado de Ace, tal vez porque ella no había visto lo triste que lucia Luffy esos últimos días.

Cuando llegaran al teatro, se bajó presurosa del auto y sin siquiera despedirse de su hermana se alejó y se perdió entre la multitud. Nojiko suspiro, la juventud de hoy en día era demasiado voluntariosa y egoísta, con una sonrisa arranco y se fue a su trabajo, el día de hoy doblaría turno lo que significaba que podría ver a ese chelista tan lindo que había estado yendo a la cafetería a tocar.

Nami no tardo en localizar a sus amigos, era fácil identificar el cabello verde de Zoro y además la gente estaba ligeramente apartada de donde ellos estaban, Dracule Mihawk tenía ese efecto. Incluso ella algunas veces seguía sintiéndose intimidada por esos ojos dorados, no podían ser naturales. Habían hecho una apuesta de que traía lentes de contacto, pero hasta la fecha no habían podido descubrirlo.

─Nami, mi linda damisela por fin llegas a alegrar mi corazón. Todos llorábamos por tu ausencia ─Sanji corrió hacia ella para tomar su bolsa y besar su mano, Zoro frunció el entrecejo.

─Aún faltan 20 minutos para que inicie ─dijo como si nada.

─Zoro, me sorprende que hayas llegado a tiempo. ¿No me digas que viniste desde ayer? ─un fuerte sonrojo cubrió el rostro del peliverde ante la burla de la chica. ¿En serio era su mejor amiga? Necesitaba conseguirse mejores amigos.

─No, me trajeron.

Su padre previendo que algo malo pudiera pasarle ─es decir, que se perdiera─, le había pedido al padre de Sanji que pasara por él. Todo el camino se la pasaron discutiendo y peleando por una u otra cosa.

─Bueno, que les parece si entramos de una vez ─Shanks dijo divertido. Los amigos de Luffy eran realmente graciosos.

Todos estaban en la segunda fila, habían comprado sus boletos con mucha anticipación para poder alcanzar los mejores lugares, la primera fila estaba ocupada por los familiares de los que aparecerían en la obra, en el centro frente a ellos la silla permanecía vacía. Usopp miraba a todos lados, aquel lugar era el de Ace, Luffy siempre apartaba el mejor lugar para su hermano. El chico narizón apenas podía creer que el pecoso no asistiría, miro a sus compañeros y salvo por Sanji todos lucían un poco preocupados.

─Hola chicos ─Usopp casi salto al escuchar aquella voz junto a él.

─Ah, Vivi que sorpresa. Me asustaste ─dijo Usopp, todos saludaron a la chica con una sonrisa.

─¿Has venido a ver la obra? ─Sanji estaba emocionado ante la idea de tener a otra bella dama con ellos.

─No creo que haya venido a trapear, cejas de sushi.

─¿Que dijiste? ¡Marimo mierdoso!

Vivi contemplo como aquellos dos chicos comenzaban a discutir antes de sonreír, conocía un poco a los amigos de Luffy, lo suficiente para no sorprenderse por la actitud de esos dos.

─¿Dónde es tu lugar, Vivi? ─Nami rogo porque el asiento de la chica fuera junto a ellos, no le gustaba ser la única chica en ese grupo de raros.

─Oh, permíteme revisar ─la chica rebusco en su bolsa hasta sacar un pequeño papel rojo─ Es justo enfrente de ustedes ─dijo señalando el asiento reservado para Ace.

Todos se quedaron mudos, ¿Ace de verdad no iría? ¿Era una especie de broma? Porque si lo era, no era graciosa en lo más mínimo. Vivi se despidió y fue con una de las acomodadoras para indicarle cuál era su lugar.

Shanks contemplo en silencio a la chica, Vivi saco una pequeña cámara que se apresuró a programar. Nunca imagino que Ace de verdad no asistiría a la obra, casi había jurado que el pecoso se presentaría, que tomaría un vuelo express y llegaría jadeando y corriendo unos segundos antes de que el telón se abriera ─no por nada era escritor, su mente era capaz de imaginar esa clase de escenarios─, lo único que no imagino fue que el chico mandaría a su novia. Si estaba haciendo méritos para desencantar a su hermano, aquel era sin duda un gran movimiento. Pero por alguna razón, el pelirrojo se sintió molesto. ¡Hurra por Ace! que claramente trataba de hacer razonar a su hermanito, mal que lo hiciera. De cierta forma Shanks no quería que Luffy saliera lastimado y cuando le dijera que su familiar ya había llegado y viera quien era, bueno si seguía pensando que Ace era perfecto pues entonces tendría que admitir que en verdad no había nadie más para él.

.

Odiaba la arqueología, odiaba a los arqueólogos. Todo lo que representaba a su hermano en esos momentos. «Vete haciendo a la idea, ahora que Ace es arqueólogo ya no podrás tenerlo a tu lado como siempre», las palabras que su padre le dijera en la graduación del mayor cuando aplaudía emocionado porque en esos momentos le entregaban el reconocimiento de primer lugar de generación al pecoso resonaron en su cabeza. Nunca pensó en eso en aquel entonces, nunca pensó que su hermano estaba siguiendo los pasos de sus padres, es decir si sabía que era la misma profesión pero nunca cayó en cuenta de eso. Aquella tarde, en casa mientras sus padres festejaban el escapo a su casa del árbol para llorar, no lloraba en la casa porque a Ace no le gustaban los niños llorones y no quería que su hermano no lo quisiera, al final no sirvió porque su hermano lo había encontrado. Al verlo en la casa pensó que venía a decirle lo mismo, después de todo había estado evitándolo desde que le dijera que lo amaba pero contrario a sus creencias el pecoso le pregunto porque estaba escondido allí y no festejando con él por haber terminado su carrera. ¿Cómo iba a festejar el hecho de que ahora se marcharía como sus padres? Se lo dijo, o mejor dicho se lo grito sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, si igual iba a dejarlo que más daba que llorara.

 _Luffy abrió los ojos al sentir como unos dedos le acariciaban las mejillas borrando sus lágrimas. Ace lo contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios._

─ _¿De dónde sacaste eso, Lu?_

 _El pequeño se mordió los labios, su padre se lo había dicho pero no quería decir aquello. Sabía que el mayor los quería más que a él y seguro que si se enteraba de que ellos fueron los apoyaría._

─ _¿Te lo dijeron nuestros padres? ─asintió─ Se equivocan ─declaró haciéndolo levantar la mirada─. Si, ahora soy un arqueólogo pero no tendré la misma rama que ellos. Aun no se los digo pero me enfocare en la traducción, así que yo no me iré por más de una semana._

 _¿Una semana? ¡Eso era demasiado! Nunca había estado lejos de su hermano por más de dos días, cuando este tenía que ir a algún viaje escolar y esos dos días eran una tortura pese a que Shanks estaba con él. No era lo mismo, quería al pelirrojo pero no tanto como a su hermano además que tal si había un niño que quisiera acercarse a su hermano y quisiera quitárselo._

─ _¡No! ¡No quiero que te vaya por tanto tiempo!_

─ _Vamos, Lu. Una semana no es mucho tiempo y puedes llámeme cuando quieras._

─ _¿Lo prometes? ─preguntó Luffy mirando a su hermano con los ojos llorosos._

─ _Lo prometo._

─Mentiroso.

─Fue lo mismo que yo le dije a Cavendish, superior Luffy, pero el sigue insistiendo en que Star Wars 6 es mejor que Star Wars 5 ─Bartolomeo suspiro aliviado de que su héroe compartiera su opinión─. Bueno, me retiro. Iré a revisar las luces. Nos vemos al final de la obra.

Luffy no había prestado atención a ni una sola de las palabras del otro, su mente estaba perdida en las promesas que su hermano le hiciera cuando era más pequeño. Oculto tras una de las cortinas laterales había ido a ver a Ace apenas le dijeran que su reservación ya había llegado, sabía que su hermano asistiría, siempre lo había hecho pero cuando viera a la peliazul quien lo saludo con la mano al verlo su corazón se fue al suelo, como una bola de papel arrugada y desechada al bote de basura. Ace en verdad no asistió y no conforme con ello mando a Vivi en su lugar, cuando sabía lo que significaba para él. Apretó la cortina al ver como la chica sacaba una pequeña cámara, ¡Claro! Ace tenía que ser tan considerado al pedirle a su novia que grabara la obra para verla después.

Era un idiota y un mentiroso, su hermano había prometido no irse por más una semana y se había largado por un mes. Le hablaba todos los días para comprobar como estaba y para decirle que lo extrañaba pero Luffy sabía que no era cierto, si lo extrañara habría ido a ver su obra.

Tal vez Ace había fingido quererlo para demostrarles a sus padres que podía ser un buen hermano mayor. Seguro el cariño que hasta el momento le había demostrado era falso como sus sonrisas, como sus perfectos modales. Trucos aprendidos como el fiel perrito de sus padres que era, incapaz de negarse a algo que ellos le pidieran, incapaz de decirles que no le gustaba la arqueología. Ace siempre fue un cobarde cuando se trataba de decir lo que pensaba.

─Coby, has un anuncio por mí, por favor ─pidió a su compañero encargado de la narración.

Mientras la voz de Coby informaba el anuncio a los presentes, Luffy se retiró de la cortina y fue a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Estaba molesto, estaba furioso con Ace.

Su hermano no lo quería, eso ya lo sabía dese hace mucho, siempre supo que no lo amaba de la forma en que él lo hacía. Siempre supo que conquistar a Ace no sería fácil, o al menos lo supo después de que el pecoso lo rechazara la primera vez, pero nunca se rindió seguro de que tarde o temprano lograría convencerlo de que le diera una oportunidad. Pero Ace nunca se la dio, nunca se la daría.

Un dolor en el brazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era curioso cada vez que movía el brazo le dolía desde que se lo lastimará. Fue a los servicios para lavarse la cara en un intento por quitarse el calor, seguramente habían apagado el clima, estaba haciendo demasiado calor. La vista se le nubló, que curioso no estaba llorando, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiro, estaba tan cansado. Tal vez solo tenía hambre. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y se pasó el brazo por el rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que se amontonaban en él. No tenía nada de malo que llorará, después de todo Ace no estaba allí para verlo.

«No me gustan los niños llorones» que más daba eso ahora, igual no lo quería. Tal vez nunca lo había querido, ni siquiera como un hermano porque no le importó cuanto le pidió que no se fuera a aquella expedición, simplemente se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse de él.

.

─¡Fue fantástica! ─exclamo Usopp emocionado mientras leía el pequeño programa que les dieran apenas empezar la obra─ Luffy es todo un genio, seguramente esta obra será recordada.

No era normal que la obra de un estudiante fuera ovacionada tanto como esta. Luffy comenzaba a ganarse un nombre pese a que apenas se recibiría. Shanks solo podía sentirse realmente orgulloso de ese chiquillo.

─Fue hermosa en verdad ─secundo Vivi mirando su cámara con tristeza─. Es una lástima que prohibieran grabarla. Ace se pondrá muy triste cuando se entere. Me pidió con mucho ahínco que la grabara para él.

─Si realmente quería verla debió venir ─dijo Nami con molestia mientras apartaba la vista, Vivi la miro confundida.

─Es obvio que Ace considero que su trabajo era más importante que su hermano ─Usopp tampoco pudo ocultar su desagrado, a nadie le había pasado desapercibida la tristeza de Luffy al final de la obra.

Vivi contempló confundida a los amigos de Luffy, era obvio que todos estaban molestos con el pecoso por faltar, pero ¿porque? Ace no era un mal hermano ─al contrario ella sabía mejor que nadie que quería a Luffy, tanto como para soportar toda la situación a la que el menor lo empujaba día a día─, apretó los puños molesta y se mordió los labios.

─Bueno, Ace tendrá sus razones ─dijo Shanks de forma seria. Era curioso como siempre quiso que Ace se alejara de Luffy y cuando lo hacía le resultaba molesto. En su opinión pudo haber escogido una mejor forma de hacerlo.

─Vamos solo se perdió una obra no es para tanto, Ace también tiene cosas que hacer ─a Sanji le molestaba la actitud que todos parecían tomar. Ni que perderse una obra fuera algo tan grave.

─Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con el cejas de sushi ─Zoro ignoro el reclamo del otro─. Ace jamás se había perdido una obra hasta ahora e incluso mando a Vivi para que la grabara. No creo que su crimen sea tan monstruoso como para juzgarlo de esa forma. Luffy sería un malagradecido sino puede apreciar eso.

Vivi miro sorprendida a aquel chico, igual que todos. Había estado a punto de decirles que Ace si intento llegar a la obra, había trabajado hasta el cansancio para terminar sus traducciones y poder regresar antes, Igaram mismo se lo había dicho, pero desafortunadamente una tormenta cayó sobre la isla suspendiendo todos los vuelos, Ace había tenido que esperar un día hasta que el avión de la universidad pudo volar a una isla cercana para conseguir ciertos suministros y donde Ace abordo un avión que lo llevara a la civilización y de allí tomar otro vuelo a casa, pero no alcanzaría a llegar por lo que le marco preocupado y le pidió de favor que fuera a la obra y se la grabara, también le pidió que le dijera a su hermano que había tratado de llegar pero no lo consiguió, le pidió también que hablara con el padre de Sanji para que hiciera un gran banquete y que allí los alcanzaría.

─Zoro tiene razón, Luffy debe comprender que las cosas no siempre serán como él quiere ─Shanks miro a Mihawk.

─Bueno porque mejor no buscamos a Luffy y vamos a comer. Seguro que papa no pondrá objeción si le pedimos un poco de comida.

Vivi sonrió, seguro se llevarían una sorpresa cuando vieran a Ace en el "Baratie".

─¡Si, también debemos festejar con sake! ─grito Shanks emocionado haciéndolos reír a todos.

─¡Superior Zoro! ─Bartolomeo se acercó a ellos corriendo, lucia preocupado─ ¡Es el superior Luffy!

.

Ace estuvo tentando a inclinarse y besar el suelo bajo sus pies. Finalmente había llegado a casa, aunque no había podido hacerlo a tiempo para ver la obra, esperaba que Vivi hubiera podido grabarlo todo. Si no hubiera sido tan lento en la traducción habría podido llegar antes pero ya no tenía caso lamentarse.

Miro su ropa, dudaba que un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y la playera naranja con franjas azules fuera adecuada para la cena, mucho menos su sombrero naranja que su hermano le regalara cuando se recibiera. Miro su reloj preguntándose si tendría tiempo para ir a cambiarse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Vivi, aparecía en la pantalla.

─Vivi ─saludo─. Acabo de llegar dile a Lu...

Se quedó callado tratando de comprender las atropelladas palabras de la chica. Su corazón de detuvo y de repente no fue capaz de comprender lo que la chica decía, lo último que su cerebro registro fue "Luffy está muy grave en el hospital".

* * *

Continuará.

.

.

Un especial agradecimiento a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios y también gracias a quienes leen esta historia.  
Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Si alguien desea dejar un comentario estaré encantada :D

¡Feliz Año Nuevo y que se la pasen muy bonito!


	5. V

One Piece no es mío.

* * *

5

"...no quiere decir que no te amé con todo su ser"

* * *

─¿Quién es el familiar del joven Luffy? ─pregunto la enfermera levantando la vista del expediente.

Frente a ella se encontraba un grupo de siete personas vestidas de forma elegante, seguramente venían de una reunión o alguna fiesta. ¡Vaya forma de terminar la noche! En la sala de urgencias de un hospital. Una chica peliazul se adelantó al grupo.

─Su hermano viene para acá ─dijo Vivi─. No debe tardar en llegar ─la enfermera asintió.

─¿Saben si es alérgico a algún medicamento? ─todos se miraron entre ellos.

─No ─respondió Shanks, al menos eso fue lo que su padres le dijeron─, no que sepamos.

─En cuanto llegue su hermano, que pase a la recepción. Necesitamos que llene algunos formularios.

La enfermera desapareció por las puertas de vidrio que dividían la sala de espera de las salas de urgencia. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la obra había sido un éxito y estuvieron planeando ir a cenar para festejar pero entonces Bartolomeo se acercó para informarles que Luffy se había desmayado y una ambulancia lo estaba trasladando al hospital en esos momentos. Vivi apretó el celular entre sus manos preocupada, Ace se había alterado apenas le diera la noticia, ella se ofreció a ir al aeropuerto pero su amigo le pidió que se quedara con su hermano mientras llegaba. «Estaré allí en seguida» después de eso había colgado y no había vuelto a llamarla.

.

.

.

─Doctor Trafalgar Law, se solicita su presencia en la sala 3 de urgencias ─Law abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz mecanizada que emergía de los altavoces─. Doctor Trafalgar Law, se le necesita en la sala 3 de urgencias.

El mensaje de llamada volvió a repetirse terminando de sacarlo del sueño en que había estado sumergido, aparto la manta que había usado para cubrirse y bostezo. Mientras la llamada se repetía por tercera ocasión, Law se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo, «Si durmieras apropiadamente, no tendrías esas enormes ojeras», era fácil decirlo, pensó recordando al estúpido que le dijera aquello, pero en la realidad era un poco difícil hacerlo. Fue mala idea burlarse de la voz del doctor Pica, uno de los mejores amigos del director general y dueño del hospital Dressrosa, Donquixote Doflamingo. Menos mal que este también era su tío o hacer el turno nocturno por un año entero habría sido el menor de sus problemas. Colocándose la bata salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las salas de urgencia mientras rogaba porque se tratara de algo que pudiera dejar en manos de la nueva residente, Rebecca, pero apenas vio al chico en la camilla con el brazo rojo y tres veces más hinchado de lo normal supo sería una larga noche.

─¿Que tenemos? ─pregunto a Jora, la jefa de enfermeras del turno nocturno.

─Fiebre alta y presenta una hinchazón en el brazo, aparentemente se lastimo con un clavo hace cuatro días ─Law examino el brazo.

─¿Es alérgico a algún medicamento?

─Las personas que vienen con él creen que no, pero no hemos podido obtener su informe y no hay ningún familiar presente ─Law frunció la boca, odiaba cuando no contaban con suficiente información. Si el chico resultaba alérgico a la penicilina las cosas se complicarían, pero sino hacían algo pronto podía llegar a perder el brazo o la vida.

─Preparen una dosis de penicilina ─ordeno.

─¿No será alérgico? ─pregunto Rebecca nerviosa colocándose a su lado.

─En su estado actual tenemos que arriesgarnos, prepara todo por si presenta una reacción alérgica.

Termino de inyectar el medicamento y entrego la jeringa a Jora mientras revisaba el pulso del muchacho. Todo parecía ir bien, al menos hasta que Luffy soltó un gemido, la piel se le puso roja y unas enormes ronchas comenzaron aparecerle. Law soltó una maldición, Rebecca lo miro horrorizada, era su primer día y no esperaba ver algo así.

─¡Deprisa! ─la apremio Law sacándola de su estupor─ Pásame un respirador, debemos introducirlo en su garganta antes que se inflame y le impida respirar ─la chica asintió y se dispuso a obedecer─. Creí que habían dicho que no era alérgico a nada ─ahora no solo debía tratar con una infección sino también con una reacción alérgica y bastante grave─. ¿No han encontrado su expediente? ─obviamente las personas que venían con el chico no sabían nada.

─Aún no, Monet está buscándolo ─respondió Jora mientras le pasaba la instrumentación necesaria.

.

.

.

El hospital Dressrosa se alzaba imponente en medio de la ciudad como un monstruo con miles de ojos, las puertas de cristal se abrían de forma mecánica como las enormes fauces de un animal dispuestas a devorar a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar. De entre todos los hospitales que había en la ciudad, ¿Por qué tuvieron que escoger ese? Sus padres habían muerto allí. Pago al conductor del carro de forma presurosa y bajo sin esperar el cambio para entrar corriendo a la recepción, esquivo a todos y bajo por las escaleras, de lo apurado que estaba se olvidó del ascensor.

La sala de urgencias estaba ubicada un piso abajo de la recepción principal. Era una sala amplia con sillones grandes y una estación de enfermeras que funcionaba como recepción, las paredes blancas cubiertas con afiches de cuidados de higiene y síntomas de enfermedades eran perfectos para indicar que se encontraban en un hospital como si el olor a alcohol y desinfectante no fuera suficiente. Distinguió a los amigos de su hermano rodeando a una enfermera y se acercó.

─¿Qué quiere decir con que no puede informarnos de la condición de Luffy? ─Shanks parecía querer matar a la enfermera, sino fuera porque Mihawk lo estaba sujetando del brazo tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho.

─Lo siento, pero la información solo podemos dársela a su familia.

─¡Soy su hermano! ─de alguna forma su propia voz le sonó tan lejana─ Monkey D Ace ─no supo cómo logró sacar su identificación─. ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ─ni siquiera noto la mirada que todos le dirigían. Jora, era el nombre que rezaba en su gafete, reviso su identificación para después mirarlo.

─Venga conmigo, por favor.

Ace siguió a la enfermera sin ver a nadie más, su único pensamiento era Luffy. Estaba rezando a todas las deidades que conocía para que estuviera bien. Luffy nunca había estado en un hospital. ¡Nunca!

─Doctor Law ─la enfermera se dirigió a un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ellos, parecía estar buscando algo en un archivero─. Esta aquí el hermano del joven Luffy, Monkey D Ace.

Law giro y frunció el entrecejo, frente a él estaba un muchacho que no se veía fuera mayor de 20 años, vestido de la forma más desgarbada que podía, ¿ese era el adulto a cargo? Lo que le faltaba, un maldito adolescente que seguro acababa de cumplir los 18 años. Odiaba tratar con ignorantes.

─Disculpa, ¿cuántos años tienes? ─tomo la identificación que Jora le ofrecía.

─Veinticinco, ¿cómo está mi hermano? ─era lo único que le importaba, solo quería ver a Luffy. Law abrió los ojos sorprendido y tuvo que revisar la fecha de nacimiento, aquel chico no aparentaba su edad, tal vez a causa de las pecas que cubrían su rostro y que le daban un aire infantil.

─Tu hermano… ─se aclaró la garganta, mientras le devolvía la identificación─ Entro por septicemia.

─Envenenamiento de la sangre, ¿cómo? ─no era ignorante tampoco.

─Hace cuatro días se lastimo el brazo con un clavo ─mucha gente no parecía conocer los riesgos de lastimarse con objetos oxidados─. En estos momentos su brazo está demasiado inflamado y tememos que se genere una gangrena, estamos tratando de detener la infección, pero no reaccionó bien a la penicilina.

─¿Que! ¡Luffy es alérgico a casi todos los antibióticos! ─Law arqueo una ceja, eso complicaba todo.

─¿Le hicieron pruebas?

─Cuando era pequeño ─respondió─. Registraron todo en su expediente, ¿no deberían tenerlo en su base?

─Ahora mismo estamos teniendo problemas con el sistema, no tenemos acceso a los expedientes. ¿Recuerdas cuáles fueron los antibióticos a los que reacciono? ─dudaba que lo hiciera pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

─Si ─Ace se había asegurado de aprenderlos de memoria, la doctora que atendiera a su hermano le dijo que era importante que lo hiciera. Law tomo una hoja de una de las cajas y saco la pluma de su bolsillo para dársela.

─Anótalos, por favor. Necesitamos detener la infección y debo saber que puedo usar en él ─Ace asintió y comenzó a escribir rogando por no olvidar ninguno, cuando termino la reviso rápidamente antes de dársela.

─¿Puedo verlo? ─pidió.

─Solo los doctores y las enfermeras tenemos acceso, lo siento.

─Por favor.

Law entendía su deseo pero primero estaba la salud del paciente. Con la información que acababa de darle estaba seguro no tardaría en encontrar un tratamiento, aunque tampoco podía cantar victoria ya que el menor era alérgico a todos los antibióticos fuertes por lo que tendría que trabajar con los sintéticos.

─No voy a molestar, lo prometo.

Law volvió a mirar al chico iba a negarse pero algo en su mirada lo hizo tener un deja vu, se vio a si mismo cuando sus padres y hermana fallecieron, era un niño en aquel entonces y los doctores lo ignoraron. Jora le dijo que los únicos parientes del chico eran su abuelo y su hermano mayor, significaba que ellos también habían perdido a sus padres, pero a diferencia suya aquel chico aún tenía a su hermano menor.

─Solo de lejos, ¿de acuerdo? ─Ace asintió y le dio las gracias.

Avanzaron por un largo pasillo lleno de carritos con batas, bandejas de comida y medicamentos hasta llegar a las salas de urgencia donde las enfermeras y residentes iban de un lado a otro. Law lo condujo hasta una habitación, sobre la puerta un pequeño cartel blanco tenía escrito "Sala 3", señalo el vidrio junto a la puerta diciéndole que desde allí podía ver a su hermano pero no debía entrar, Ace asintió y Law volvió a la sala.

Luffy estaba acostado en una pequeña camilla, un tubo sobresalía de su boca y tenía una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo, el otro estaba rojo e hinchado. ¿Por ignoró su herida? ¿Cuantas veces le había dicho que si llegaba a lastimarse debía ir a revisarse? De haber estado en casa seguro Luffy le habría dicho sobre aquel accidente.

Vivi miraba la puerta por donde Ace había desaparecido con aquella extraña enfermera desde hacía más de una hora. Apenas dos días atrás la había llamado para decirle que había terminado su parte del trabajo y que volvería antes para la obra de Luffy, ella no pensó que fuera buena idea ya que solo estaría demostrándole que estaría siempre allí para él, pero la felicidad en la voz de su amigo la hicieron guardarse sus comentarios. Conocía lo suficiente al pecoso como para saber que seguramente en esos momentos se estaba culpando por lo sucedido.

─Vivi ─levantó la cabeza, Sanji le ofrecía un vaso desechable─ Te traje café ─tomo el vaso dándole las gracias y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, estaba caliente─. No te preocupes, Luffy estará bien ya lo veras ─el chico miró las puertas por donde las enfermeras salían y entraban─. Ace venía a ver la obra, ¿verdad? ─Vivi asintió.

─No pudo llegar a tiempo, por eso me pidió que fuera ─al ver que la chica se encogía sobre sí misma, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros─. Gracias ─el rubio no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado, en esos momentos se estaba muriendo por fumar un cigarrillo.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y esta vez salió Ace acompañado de un extraño doctor moreno y extremadamente delgado, llevaba pendientes dorados en las orejas, lucia como todo un pandillero. Todos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron. El doctor miro al pecoso como buscando su permiso para hablar, esté asintió, Shanks frunció el entrecejo, claro, era el encargado de Luffy y por lo tanto quien decidía lo que era mejor para su hermano. Como si dejarlo solo durante semanas fuera lo mejor.

El doctor explico de forma breve la condición de Luffy. Había entrado por septicemia y en un intento por contrarrestarla le dieron un antibiótico al que resulto ser alérgico, además el cuadro se complicaba por una ligera anemia, aprovecho para preguntar si Luffy había estado comiendo y durmiendo bien. Ace bajo la mirada, normalmente sabría algo como eso pero ahora no tenía idea. Fue Zoro quien respondió, Luffy no había estado comiendo bien ni tampoco había estado durmiendo bien.

Nami fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó a Ace, levantó la mano y lo abofeteó tan fuerte que el golpe resonó por toda la sala, despertando a las personas que se hallaban durmiendo y haciendo que otras levantarán la cabeza de los libros que leía o de sus celulares. La chica tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y miraba al pecoso con odio.

─¡Tú tienes la culpa! ─acuso, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas─ ¡Si no te hubieras ido, nada de esto habría pasado!

Nadie dijo nada, era más fácil culpar a Ace que aceptar su propia culpa. El silencio del mayor solo hizo que la ira que Nami sentía se incrementara, pero antes que pudiera lanzarse sobre él de nueva cuenta, Mihawk la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

─Basta ─el hombre no necesitaba levantar la voz para imponer respeto, Sanji sujeto la muñeca de Mihawk.

─Suéltala, Nami es una dama y debes tratarla como tal ─sabía que aquel hombre le ganaba en fuerza pero Sanji no podía ver que alguien lastimara a una señorita y mucho menos si esta era una de sus preciosas señoritas. Aun y cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con el comportamiento de la chica.

─Debería comportarse como una ─respondió el hombre sujetando al rubio por la muñeca y obligándolo a soltarlo, Sanji gimió, aquella mano parecía una tenaza de hierro.

─¡Basta! ─Law no tenía tiempo para lidiar con aquella clase de dramas─ Están en un hospital, si siguen causando alboroto tendré que ordenar que los saquen ─miro al pecoso, el chico no había dicho nada tan solo estaba allí de pie y aparentemente ajeno a lo que sucedía─. Ven conmigo.

Ace se dejó arrastrar con las palabras de Nami sonando en su cabeza. Los acosos de Luffy no eran algo nuevo, ya había pasado años soportándolos, no era algo con lo que no pudiera vivir o lidiar. ¿Que eran unos cuantos besos? ¿Que eran unas cuantas caricias? Antes de irse, Luffy sufrió una pesadilla que lo hizo ponerse a llorar como un niño de 5 años y aun así se fue, sabiendo que lo único que ayudaba a su hermano a conciliar el sueño tras una pesadilla era dormir con él.

Law llevo al pecoso hasta una de las camillas desocupadas en la sala 2 y lo hizo sentarse en una camilla mientras tomaba asiento frente a él y revisaba el golpe en su mejilla, habría podido llamar a una enfermera pero decidió hacerlo él. La mejilla pecosa se estaba hinchando rápidamente, esa chica tenia fuerza, y le habían arañado el rostro de forma bastante profunda, las marcas tardarían un poco en desaparecer.

─Deberías ir con mi hermano ─Law acercó uno de los carritos con el instrumental y los medicamentos, la sangre corría por la comisura de su boca hasta su barbilla.

─Ya le hemos administrado el antibiótico ─dijo comenzando a limpiar la sangre y el golpe─. Iré a revisarlo dentro de un rato para ver cómo está.

─Mi hermano es todo lo que tengo ─murmuró Ace por lo bajo, si algo llegaba a pasarle no lo soportaría. Había perdido a sus padres y la única razón por la que pudo recuperarse de aquello fue que debía cuidar a su hermanito, si ahora perdía a Luffy que era su única razón de vivir, no lo resistiría.

El moreno lo miro unos momentos mientras extraía la gasa de la envoltura. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras, lamentablemente los médicos no tenían poderes que les permitieran aliviar cualquier dolor o enfermedad. Sería fantástico poder cortar a la gente en miles de pedazos y luego unirlos de nuevo una vez removida la enfermedad, pero aquello era imposible.

─El golpe fue fuerte ─aplicó un antiséptico sobre la herida─, se va a inflamar y el moretón tardará unos días en desaparecer ─dijo colocando un parche que abarcó toda la mejilla─. Voy a inyectarte algo por el rasguño, solo para prevenir ─Ace vio como introducía la aguja en su brazo.

─Luffy, ¿va estar bien? ─pregunto sin apartar la vista del medicamento que se introducía lentamente.

─Depende que el antibiótico pueda actuar a tiempo, aún sigue con fiebre y la reacción alérgica que tuvo tampoco ayuda. Dentro de un rato, cuando se desinflame su garganta lo trasladaremos a una habitación.

─¿Y si el antibiótico no hace efecto? ─Law suspiro y retiro la jeringa.

─Su brazo está bastante hinchado, si no hace efecto habría que amputarlo para evitar que la infección llegue a otra parte del cuerpo ─Ace lo miro horrorizado─. No tiene caso te preocupes ahora por eso, yo espero que el tratamiento funcione y no tener que llegar a ese extremo. Tendré un diagnóstico más acertado dentro de algunas horas. Quédate aquí un rato, una enfermera vendrá por ti para llevarte a la sala de espera, ¿de acuerdo? ─Ace asintió sin mirarlo.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, sentado en aquella camilla recordaba la noche en que sus padres habían muerto. Estaba en el trabajo cuando recibió la llamada del hospital informándole que sus padres sufrieron un accidente automovilístico y se encontraban muy graves. Apenas llego al hospital, lo hicieron llenar un montón de formularios mientras le explicaban la situación de sus padres, los doctores no daban un buen pronóstico pero todo podía pasar, estuvo sentado en la sala de espera lo que le parecieron años mientras rezaba porque sus padres estuvieran bien. Luffy llego corriendo, apenas lo vio fue a su lado, aquella noche los dos permanecieron en silencio, uno sentado al lado del otro. Fue Luffy quien sucumbió primero al sueño, Ace lo apoyo en sus piernas mientras esperaba a que alguien le dijera algo. Al final una doctora morena con el cabello negro salió para informarle la situación, sus padres habían muerto «Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero su estado era grave...», no recordaba nada más, todo su mundo se oscureció. Cuando despertó, estaba en una camilla con su hermano al lado, Luffy tenía la cabeza y los brazos sobre la cama. El recuerdo de que sus padres habían muerto lo asalto al ver el rostro de su hermano, ya no tenían a nadie, su abuelo vivía lejos y siempre estaba ocupado, se cubrió la boca y su vista se empaño, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, avergonzado cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y estuvo un rato así hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza, Luffy lo miraba con los ojos rojos.

─ _Ace, pensé que nunca despertarías ─dijo Luffy alterado─. Pensé que tú también me dejarías solo._

La doctora le informó que llevaba inconsciente tres días y que su hermano se había negado apartarse de su lado. Su abuelo llego el día que salió del hospital y les ayudo con los preparativos para el funeral. Tras la ceremonia su abuelo hablo con él, entendía que aún era muy joven por lo que él se encargaría de cuidar a Luffy y también de él, pese a que era mayor de edad le ofrecía que fuera a vivir con él a Foosha, recordaba haberlo escuchado en silencio. Paso una semana entera en casa de sus padres sumido en su propia tristeza, incluso no recordaba que era lo que hacía su hermano, quería ir con él, apoyarlo como era su deber pero estaba devastado y no se creía capaz de apoyar a nadie, sino fuera por Makino seguramente se habrían muerto de hambre ya que su abuelo estaba casi la mayor parte del tiempo al teléfono hablando con su superior, Ace lo miraba sin interés mientras el mismo construía su refugio en el sillón de la sala. Sus ataques se volvieron más continuos y duraban más tiempo, pero cada vez que despertaba se encontraba con Luffy arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza sobre sus piernas y una manta cubriéndolo, cada vez que lo veía se sentía peor pero contrario a lo que quería hacer de recuperarse y ser el apoyo de su hermano solo se sumía más y más en su depresión. Ni siquiera recordaba como comía o que comía, solo estaba allí. Supo que algo estaba mal cuando dejo de acosarlo, aquello era curioso su hermanito aprovechaba cualquier descuido para besarlo o tocarlo, tras la muerte de sus padres fue lo mismo y aun cuando tuvo la suficiente consciencia de rechazarlo la primera vez después ya no lo hizo, podía sentir cuando lo tocaba o besaba pero dejo de apartarlo ya le daba lo mismo, pero un día su hermano dejo de hacer aquello y se limitaba a estar con él. Aquel fue el primer vestigio de que algo estaba mal pero no reacciono del todo, no fue hasta que un día Luffy trato de cocinar algo que volvió a la realidad, el menor casi se quema por preparar un poco de comida para él, el olor a quemado y el grito de su hermano lo hicieron reaccionar, al ver la piel roja del menor se apresuró a atenderlo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba dejando toda la responsabilidad sobre su hermano. Había fallado como hermano mayor, aquella tarde tomo una decisión. Cuando su abuelo volvió le dio las gracias por su oferta pero se quedaría allí y Luffy también. Fue una discusión difícil, Garp quería llevarse a su hermano para que estudiara arqueología o se volviera militar, Ace se negó, aun le dolían los golpes de su abuelo pero no se rindió y gano aquella discusión.

No podía perder a Luffy, su hermano era muy joven y tenía mucho por vivir, sería el mejor director del mundo. Su vista se empaño y algo cálido corrió por sus mejillas, cuando lloro por sus padres se sintió avergonzado pero ahora, subió las piernas a la camilla y oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, ahora sentía que llorar no era suficiente para expresar todo el dolor que lo iba carcomiendo por dentro.

Parada junto a la cortina, Rebecca contemplo al chico en silencio antes de apartarse, sería mejor que se quedara allí hasta que trasladaran a su hermano a un cuarto, lo sucedido en la sala de urgencias no era una escena inusual, cuando sucedía esa clase de accidentes los familiares y amigos comenzaban a buscar culpables. La chica se detuvo en el pasillo y miro la lista con los antibióticos a los que el chico era alérgico y la comparo con el registro en el sistema, no olvido ninguno. No sabía cuál era la situación de aquellas personas pero no conocía a mucha gente que pudiera memorizar tantos nombres como aquellos.

Nami miró su mano, la palma estaba roja y comenzaba a dolerle. Sanji le había comprado un refresco de la máquina expendedora para que lo sostuviera en un intento por disminuir la hinchazón. Apretó la mano ignorando el dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos antes que pudieran deslizarse por sus mejillas. Más que el dolor en su mano un profundo sentimiento comenzaba a formarse en su pecho en esos momentos.

─Te arrepientes, ¿verdad? ─pregunto Zoro, el peliverde estaba sentado a su lado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Nami lo miro pero no dijo nada─. Aun no puedo creer que lo golpearas ─ella tampoco pero no había podido resistirlo.

¿Por qué no había llegado antes? ¿Por qué era el único al que habían permitido ver a Luffy? No era más que un hermano irresponsable, cuando vio a Ace recordó el estado en que estuvo Luffy aquellas últimas semanas.

─Ruega porque Luffy no se entere o probablemente deje de hablarte ─comento Zoro con tranquilidad─. Sabes muy bien que no le gusta que nadie toque a su hermano, ni siquiera nosotros.

La pelinaranja se mordió los labios, Zoro tenía razón. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de aquello? Cuando Luffy viera la marca en la mejilla del pecoso preguntaría quien había sido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, deseaba que Luffy viera aquella marca, que la viera y la odiara pero que estuviera bien. Sintió algo cálido rodeándola, los brazos de Zoro. A lo lejos, Sanji apretó los puños y aparto la mirada molesto.

Tras lo sucedido el ambiente en la sala de espera se había vuelto algo pesado, sin mencionar que nadie había vuelto a salir para informarles la condición de Luffy, las enfermeras tampoco les decían nada cuando preguntaban por lo que estaban intranquilos, el único que parecía estar bien era Mihawk. Cuando Shanks le reclamará el hombre de ojos dorados simplemente se encogió de hombros diciendo que si algo malo hubiera pasado ya se habrían enterado. Vivi por su parte había hablado con Rebecca y esta le informó que Ace estaba en una de las salas de emergencia pero que se encontraba bien y que dentro de un rato, si quería, podía entrar a verlo.

─¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ─pregunto Mihawk a su amigo pelirrojo que tenía la mirada en el suelo.

─Un trago estaría bien ─respondió el otro pasando su mano por su cara hasta su cuello.

─Me refería a un café o un refresco ─Shanks negó con la cabeza─. De acuerdo, yo iré por uno ─aprovecharía para tomar un poco de aire.

─¿Por qué defendiste a Ace? ─pregunto sin mirarlo─ Pensé que no te agradaba.

─Cada quien somos responsables de nosotros mismo, Luffy debió tener cuidado. Además, nunca dije que el chico no me agradaba.

─Luffy... El... ─no estaba seguro si debía decirle a su amigo o no sobre los sentimientos del menor.

─¿Lo ama? ─Shanks lo miro sorprendido─ Es algo bastante obvio. No necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera.

─Pero... ¡Está mal!

─¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son hermanos? No es la gran cosa.

─Yo quería que se alejara de Ace ─reconoció Shanks bajando la vista de nuevo─. Pensaba que al estar lejos de su hermano podría olvidarse de esos sentimientos.

─No creo que Luffy sea esa clase de persona, es como un niño que no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

Shanks vio como Mihawk se alejaba por el pasillo. Ahora que lo pensaba, las palabras del otro eran ciertas, Luffy era como un niño pequeño. Tal vez en lugar de tratar de convencerlo que se olvidara de su hermano sería mejor convencer a Ace de que le diera lo que quería. Cuando idealizas algo y lo consigues, muchas veces descubres que no es lo que esperabas, probablemente el menor había idealizado a su hermano de una forma que no era y por ello creía amarlo, si convivieran de esa forma tal vez… negó con la cabeza, definitivamente el cansancio le estaba haciendo pensar locuras.

El menor parecía estar reaccionando de forma favorable al medicamento, aún era pronto para saber si la infección se detendría pero al menos la fiebre ya no había subido. Las ronchas que aparecieron en su cuerpo continuaban allí como enormes pústulas rojas, le habían vendado las manos para impedir se rascara ya que podía infectarlas o podía terminar arrancándose la piel. Tomo la muñeca del chico para revisar su pulso, habían retirado al tubo de su garganta pero opto por dejarle una mascarilla de oxígeno para facilitar su respiración. Todo parecía ir bien, si la próxima hora continuaba de aquella forma lo pasarían a una habitación.

Law miro el reloj en su muñeca, eran las 4 de la mañana, faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, tenía 4 llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes, oprimió el botón para abrir el último. "Seguro estas trabajando, si sigues de esa forma tus ojeras crecerán más y te convertirás en un mapache" el texto iba acompañado del dibujo de un mapache que lo contemplaba burlón desde la pantalla, apago el celular molesto, ¿Cómo era que el otro podía ser tan infantil? Igual lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar un poco, le diría a Jora que le avisara cualquier cosa, algo lo sujeto por la muñeca haciéndolo apartar la vista de la pantalla apagada de su celular. Luffy lo miraba con ojos febriles, los monitores indicaban un aumento en su actividad cardiaca.

─Ace ─frunció el entrecejo, ¿en que se parecía su rostro a la cara pecosa de su hermano?─ No te vayas... ─suspiro, estaba teniendo alguna alucinación, con el coctel de medicamentos que le administraban no le cabía la menor duda.

─Tu hermano está aquí, podrá estar a tu lado dentro de un rato ─jalo su mano para soltarse pero el otro apretó el agarre en su muñeca, para ser alguien medicado tenía mucha fuerza.

─Te amo ─Law se quedó estático ante aquella confesión, ¿Que amaba a Ace? ¿Acaso esos chicos no eran hermanos? El agarre en su muñeca se hizo más fuerte y los monitores comenzaron a emitir varios pitidos─. No te vayas.

La desesperación en su voz era bastante clara, eso hizo que la idea de que estuviera diciendo incoherencias desapareciera de su mente. Luffy continuaba murmurando el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez, Law suspiro y sujeto la muñeca del menor al tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre su frente caliente.

─No iré a ninguna parte. Me quedare contigo ─el menor esbozo una sonrisa antes de volver a caer inconsciente, en ningún momento soltó su muñeca.

El pecoso no estaba bien, pese a que había dicho que si cuando Vivi le preguntará. Ace le había contado lo que le dijera el doctor que estaba ateniendo a su hermano en esos momentos.

─Es mi culpa ─murmuró atrayendo su atención─, si no lo hubiera dejado solo.

─Ace, no es tu culpa. Los accidentes pasan, nadie garantiza que si hubieras estado aquí no habría pasado.

─Queria que se olvidara de lo que dice sentir por mí, nunca pensé que esto fuera a suceder ─Vivi rodeo al chico con sus brazos. Le dolía verlo de aquella forma, ya se había esperado que se culpara por lo sucedido, siempre lo hacía─. No tenía que irme, ya había soportado su acoso desde hace mucho, solo estaba pensando en que ya no quería que me besara o tocara, solo estaba pensando en que quería recuperar a mi hermano y ahora...

La peliazul se mordió los labios y enterró su rostro en el hombro de su amigo. Quería golpear a todos los chicos que estaban afuera, a todos los que le acusaban de ser un hermano irresponsable, un egoísta. Ninguno de ellos conocía el dolor de Ace, nadie sabía lo que había sufrido, lo que estaba sufriendo.

─Disculpen los interrumpa ─Ace levanto la vista al escuchar la voz de Law─. Tu hermano está reaccionando bien a los medicamentos, en estos momentos lo trasladaremos a una habitación en el cuarto piso. Necesitamos que llenes estos papeles y los entregues en la recepción ─dijo entregándole unas hojas─. En cuanto las entregues te informaré la habitación en que estará tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?

─¿Su brazo? ─pregunto Ace temeroso a lo que Law esbozo una sonrisa.

─No te preocupes, no será necesario amputarlo ─por primera vez en lo que iba de toda la noche Ace esbozo una sonrisa.

─Gracias.

─No me las des aun, tu hermano está débil pero creo que tiene buen pronóstico.

La noticia de que Luffy estaba estable tranquilizo a todos, lo que no les pareció fue el hecho de que no podrían verlo, únicamente familiares. Al final decidieron sería mejor ir a dormir, aunque optaron por ir a casa de Nami, de esa forma nadie tendría que irse solo y si algo pasaba, Ace solo tenía que hacer una llamada para que todos se enteraran. Vivi tuvo que ocultar su desagrado ante aquello, después de que lo golpeará pensaba que accedería tan fácilmente a hablar con Nami, para su desconcierto cuando le informará a Ace, esté tan solo había asentido. Se sintió aliviada cuando el pecoso le dijera que ya le había informado a su abuelo y que este aseguro estaría allí al día siguiente y considerando que era Garp, no tenía duda de que así sería, al menos él conseguiría apartar a Ace del lado de su hermano por unos momentos. La chica se aseguraría de poner al abuelo de su amigo en antecedentes.

La habitación era grande y privada, se había asegurado que tuviera la mejor. Su hermano estaba en una camilla un poco más grande y que lucía ligeramente más cómoda, la mascarilla de oxígeno seguía sobre su cara, los monitores marcaban sus signos vitales como estables, el suero y los medicamentos estaban conectados a su brazo por intravenosas, las ronchas que le aparecieron por todo el cuerpo seguían siendo bastante visibles, tenían vendadas las manos para impedir se rascará. Law aseguro que pasaría a revisarlo cada hora para comprobar su progreso, Ace acerco una de las sillas y se sentó viendo como el pecho del menor subía y bajaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

Al cabo de un rato se atrevió a tocar la mano vendada de su hermano, comenzó a hablarle aun cuando sabía que no lo escuchaba. Habló de todas las cosas que había visto en su viaje, su hermano siempre insistía en que le contará todo, así que incluso trató de describir el olor de la tierra y el aroma del café que impregnaba la pequeña cafetería donde pasaba la mayor parte de la noche. Le contó las aventuras que había pasado para poder llegar a su obra y se disculpó por no lograr llegar a tiempo, pero le prometió verla en cuando ambos salieran del hospital, incluso le prometió que cuando se recuperará podrían ir a cualquier parte que quisiera, los dos solos como le gustaba.

─Incluso dejaré que duermas conmigo ─dijo mirando a su hermano─. Por favor Lu, tienes que recuperarte, por favor.

Apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta, Law miró el registro que sostenía en sus manos. Así que el hermano menor estaba enamorado del mayor pero esté no compartía aquellos sentimientos. Definitivamente esos dos hermanos eran las personas más extrañas que había conocido, sonrió, le agradaban. Al final resulto que aquella noche no fue tan mala, abrió su celular "Tengo un obsequio para ti, lo deje en tu departamento. Espero te guste" sabía que las sorpresas de su pareja nunca eran algo romántico y cursi pero las adoraba.

La mañana pasó sin contratiempos, Law le encargo las revisiones a uno de sus compañeros, la doctora Scarlett, madre de Rebecca, quien resultó ser una mujer realmente agradable. Le llevo un plato de desayuno al pecoso aunque esté apenas lo tocó, le explico lo que debía hacer cuando se alteraba por la comezón y como ajustar los vendajes en sus manos. Pero la mejor noticia era que la fiebre iba bajando lentamente.

Fue hasta media tarde que la puerta se abrió y la figura de su abuelo entró, algunas enfermeras iban tras él diciendo que no podía hacer aquello, obviamente no conocían a Monkey D Garp. Al verlo Ace se preparó para la paliza que seguro le daría, cuando la sombra de su abuelo lo cubrió por completo, bajo la cabeza esperando sentir el golpe, su abuelo levanto la mano, cerró los ojos. La mano de su abuelo se posó sobre su cabeza haciéndolo abrir los ojos.

─Te ves cansado ─dijo de forma amable─. Vivi está abajo esperando para llevarte a casa. Ve a dormir y come un poco, yo me quedaré con Luffy.

No era una solicitud, lo sabía pero aun así no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. Quería quedarse con su hermano hasta que despertará pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, su abuelo no se molestó tan solo arrastró una silla junto a él y colocó su pesada mano sobre su hombro.

─Vivi me contó todo ─Ace no dijo nada tan solo apartó la vista y volvió a posarla en su hermano─. Nunca te lo he dicho, hijo, pero has sido un gran hermano, Luffy no podría haber tenido más suerte.

Ace miró a su abuelo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, una opresión comenzó a formarse en su pecho y la vista se le empaño, se cubrió la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Nunca había llorado frene a su abuelo, pero Garp solo continuó con su mano sobre su hombro, no hizo ningún amago de abrazarlo ni habló, solo se quedó allí mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en la vida.

Se equivocaba, su abuelo se equivocaba, era el peor hermano del mundo. Luffy habría sido más feliz con otro hermano, «Pues quisiera no ser tu hermano». Se dobló por completo en la silla mientras lloraba, todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto. Sería fantástico si solo pudiera desaparecer, tal vez entonces Luffy podría ser feliz, tal vez entonces Luffy habría podido ser un niño normal con sentimientos normales, tal vez sus padres hubieran amado al menor, tal vez Luffy habría podido tener unos verdaderos padres y no la pobre imitación de uno.

Garp quería a sus nietos, tras la muerte de su hijo, esos dos chicos conflictivos eran su mayor tesoro y la única familia que tenía. Desgraciadamente su trabajo no le permitía pasar el tiempo que quería con ellos. Sabia también que su hijo y su nuera tampoco les habían prestado la suficiente atención, le sorprendía que aquellos muchachos no se hubieran convertido en unos vándalos, si lo hubieran hecho no habría podido culparlos.

Ver a Ace de aquella forma le partía el corazón, tenía 25 años pero su semblante lucia más viejo y cansado. Tal vez debió insistir más con cuidar a Luffy, pero en cuanto Ace se opusiera a su decisión fue una verdadera batalla, el pecoso estaba decidido a proteger a su hermano para que nadie lo obligará a hacer algo que no quería, tal vez si hubiera prometido apoyarlo en su decisión de ser director de cine, Ace habría aceptado que cuidara de su hermanito. Ya no tenía caso lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Los amigos de Luffy aparecieron en el hospital a media mañana, la noticia de que su amigo iba mejorando fue recibida con alegría y lagrimas, Shanks fue el primero en pasar a ver a Luffy. El pelirrojo casi habia llorado al verlo, lucia como un niño pequeño en aquella camilla, y aunque la doctora Scarlett le aseguro que ahora lucia mejor le costo un poco imaginar como habia lucido durante la noche.

─Las ronchas fueron la reacción alérgica que presento ante la penicilina ─el pelirrojo se mordió los labios, los padres de Luffy le había dicho que no era alérgico a nada, Dragón y su esposa nunca supieron nada de sus hijos─. Por fortuna su hermano recordaba todos los antibióticos a los que era alérgico ─la mujer sonrió─. Eso nos permitió encontrar el adecuado para poder tratarlo, es un chico agradable.

Shanks miro a la enfermera incrédulo, sabia que Ace siempre estaba al pendiente del menor ─aquello era una de las razones por las que Luffy no podía olvidarlo─ pero nunca imagino que tanto. Miro a su pequeño amigo, Luffy no habia despertado pero en lo que llevaba allí lo había escuchado murmurar el nombre de su hermano. El pelirrojo alargo el brazo y aparto un mechón de cabello de la frente del menor.

─¿Qué tiene de bueno tu hermano para que lo ames tanto, Luffy?

.

.

.

Law se sorprendió al entrar a la habitación de Luffy y no ver al pecoso hermano de esté, sino a un anciano enorme con la cara seria y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el doctor tragó saliva, lucía bastante imponente. No le costó adivinar que se trataba del abuelo de los chicos, entre el menor y aquel hombre había un parecido asombroso, incluso ambos tenían cicatrices cerca del ojo izquierdo, Law no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquel hecho. Eran una familia extraña, sentía un poco de curiosidad por ver cómo era el miembro más joven. Recuperando la compostura se acercó al hombre llamándolo y preguntando por el pecoso pero no obtuvo respuesta, confundido lo miro justo para ver como la cabeza del viejo caía hacia atrás y una burbuja de mucosidad se inflaba en su nariz. ¿Estaba dormido! Law tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no golpearlo, aquel hombre se veía bastante fuerte, suspirando se acercó al chico y lo reviso. La fiebre ya había disminuido y las ronchas rojas estaban comenzando a tomar un color marrón oscuro, aquello era buena señal, el brazo había disminuido un poco la hinchazón. Todo parecía ir perfecto.

─¿Como esta? ─Law casi brinca al escuchar la voz rasposa del hombre que en esos momentos bostezaba.

─¿Usted es su abuelo?

─Ah sí, disculpa. Soy Monkey D Garp. Tu eres el doctor Trafalgar Law, ¿cierto? Mi nieto me dijo que habías atendido a Luffy, te lo agradezco.

─Solo hice mi trabajo.

Law le dijo al viejo que la condición de su nieto era buena, ya estaba recuperándose y su vida ya no corría peligro. También le pregunto por el estado de Ace, Law se había dado cuenta de las placas alrededor de su cuello, el anciano le dijo que el pecoso solo había sufrido un ataque en la mañana y que su novia lo llevo a casa para que descansara, pero que seguramente el chico no tardaría en volver. «Siempre ha sido un hermano responsable», dijo el viejo orgulloso mirando a su nieto menor.

.

.

.

Drogar a tu mejor amigo y falso novio no era algo de lo que Vivi se sintiera orgullosa, aun y cuando fuera el mismo abuelo de este quien le dijera que lo hiciera. La chica pulverizó la pastilla y la vertió en el café. Aquella mañana, Garp le dijo que se asegurara que Ace descansara y comiera, el pecoso habia despertado cuando llegaran a su departamento, al principio insistió en volver pero al final logro convencerlo de que era mejor que se refrescará, comiera y durmiera un poco. Hizo solo dos de aquellas cosas, al parecer su garganta se negaba a pasar cualquier alimento en esos momentos. La chica ya había cambiado el vendaje en la mejilla de Ace y ahora solo debía esperar a que despertara para darle el café pero sinceramente no se creía capaz, por ello mismo estaba apoyada en el fregadero con la taza en las manos.

─Igual no planeaba tomarlo ─dijo Ace tras ella, sobresaltandola.

─¡Ace! ─el pecoso le quito la taza de las manos y tiro el café al fregadero antes de mirarla y sonreír.

─Mi abuelo tiene una forma curiosa de protegernos.

─Lo siento.

─No te disculpes, debo volver al hospital. ¿Ha habido alguna noticia?

Vivi le dijo que su abuelo habia llamado hacia unas horas para decirle que Luffy se recuperaría, la fiebre ya habia disminuido y el brazo estaba recuperando poco a poco su tamaño original. Las ronchas eran ahora solo unas marcas marrones. Ace sonrio aliviado justo cuando su estómago gruñó.

─Creo que tengo un poco de hambre.

Aquello alegro a Vivi, ya había preparado un poco de comida y se apresuro a servirle, la preocupación no habia desaparecido del todo del rostro de Ace pero al menos se le veía más animado. El chico planeaba ir al hospital cuando terminara de comer.

Vivi tuvo que ir a su casa para recoger algunas cosas mientras Ace se bañaba y cambiaba de ropa, el pecoso manejaría pero Vivi le dijo que su abuelo amenazo con mostrarle su amor si lo veía manejando. Ace estuvo listo al cabo de 20 minutos y esta terminando de secarse el cabello cuando llamaron a la puerta, abrió esperando ver a Vivi pero se encontró con Nami, la pelinaranja tenia la vista fija en el suelo, la chica apretó los labios e hizo una reverencia ante el.

─¡Lo siento! Perdóname por haberte golpeado. No merecías lo que dije yo estaba molesta ─Ace la miro unos momentos antes de sujetarla por los hombros y levantarla.

─No te preocupes, igual no estabas equivocada ─la chica abrió la boca para protestar pero el negó con la cabeza─. Luffy es mi hermano y era mi responsabilidad, soy yo quien debe disculparse por los problemas que les cause. Muchas gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi hermano ─esta vez fue el quien hizo una reverencia ante la chica.

«Mi hermano es la persona mas amable del mundo, Ace es el mejor de todos», las palabras de Luffy resonaron en la cabeza de Nami, esbozó una sonrisa, su amigo no se equivocaba. La pelinaranja se disculpó de nuevo y rechazo la invitación del pecoso de tomar algo, su hermana y Zoro la esperaban abajo, irían al hospital para ver como seguía Luffy, le ofreció llevarlo pero Ace le dijo que Vivi iría por el.

A pesar de que el golpe que Nami le diera seguía doliendole no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, los amigos de su hermano eran geniales. Se quedó viéndolo como la chica bajaba por las escaleras y entonces vio que alguien mas subia, Shanks el pelirrojo saludo a la chica antes de fijar su vista en el, su expresión seria hizo que una nueva inquietud comenzará a embargar a Ace, pese a que aprecia a aquel hombre y le tenia un gran respeto ya que en una ocasión salvo a Luffy de ahogarse, no dejaba de sentirse incomodo cuando estaba con el. La mirada que aquel hombre le dirigía era la misma que la de su padre cuando hacia algo malo.

─¿Te disculpaste con Ace? ─pregunto Zoro mirando a la chica salir del edificio de departamentos, esta asintió y abrió su bolsa para buscar un pañuelo.

─Olvide darle esto ─dijo la chica sacando una memoria de su bolsa, la obra de Luffy. Aun cuando prohibieron grabarla la chica se habia dado sus mañas para hacerlo.

─¿Quieres dárselo ahora? ─la chica frunció la boca. Shanks parecía que iba tratar un asunto importante con el pecoso.

─Mejor no, Shanks lucia bastante serio.

─¿Shanks?

─Si me lo encontré en las escaleras, debiste verlo considerando que estabas aquí afuera ─si, pero estaba dormido. Zoro miro la puerta y después suspiro para apartarse de la pared.

─De acuerdo, vamos.

.

.

.

Ace miro al pelirrojo preguntándose si habia sido su imaginación o si aquel hombre habia dicho aquello realmente. El silencio que los envolvía y la mirada seria del mayor le indicaron que no estaba dormido y que no había escuchado mal.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Aquel hombre estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Luffy, si no estuviera tan preocupado por su hermano lo habría insultado mentalmente y probablemente cuando lo viera lo habría golpeado. Cuando le confesara su "amor", le hizo prometer que no diría nadie sobre eso, pero Shanks conocía los sentimientos de Luffy desde hace dos años. Ahora entendía porque desde ese tiempo, lo miraba de forma reprobatoria en cada encuentro que habían tenido.

─So... somos hermanos ─logro decir cuando finalmente pudo encontrar su voz.

─Eso a él no le importa ─Shanks lo miro con seriedad─. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, tu hermano es de las personas que no se rinden hasta no conseguir lo que quieren.

─Pero... no puedo hacer lo que tú dices ─Ace estaba temblando y tenia el rostro pálido.

Shanks era consciente de la abominación que estaba pidiéndole. Sabía que pedirle aceptar el amor de su hermano era demasiado pero también era la única forma de que todo acabara. Cuando Luffy obtuviera lo que quería, con lo que siempre habia soñado y fantaseado, se daría cuenta de que todo no era más que un capricho. No era como si el no se hubiera cuestionado todo aquello, incluso no habia podido dormir nada por estarle dando vueltas a aquel asunto pero al final comprendió que era lo mejor, tenía que hacer que Ace también lo comprendiera. La vida de Luffy era lo que estaba en riesgo y su vida era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

─Tienes que hacerlo ─dictaminó, ya se habia esperado que el otro se negara─, después de todo eres el único culpable de que te amé. Fuiste tu quien lo incito ─pero también sabia como convencerlo para que lo hiciera. Ace lo miro horrorizado antes de negar con la cabeza.

─Yo no...

─Cuando eran niños lo abrazabas, lo besabas, le permitias dormir en tu cama.

─Mis padres nunca dijeron que estaba mal, tú tampoco dijiste nada.

Las palabras del mayor estaban tocando fibras sensibles dentro del pecoso, Ace siempre se habia preguntado si no fue el quien despertó aquellos sentimientos en su hermano. Cada palabra del pelirrojo era una confirmación de su mayor temor.

─Pero cualquier otra persona habría ido con sus padres tras una confesión como esa. Tú se los ocultaste, dejaste que Luffy continuara amándote y aun ahora le permites que viva contigo cuando sabes perfectamente lo que siente. ¿De verdad puedes culparlo por no olvidarse de sus sentimientos cuando tú mismo los estas fomentando? ¿No sabes que tu hermano observa cada cosa que haces desde la forma en que bebes agua hasta la forma en que te estiras? ¿Qué piensas que un niño como el siente cuando haces esas cosas?

Shanks no fue consciente en que momento se habia puesto de pie y acorralado el menor en el sillón donde estaba sentado y en el que se iba hundiendo cada vez mas, el chico incluso tenia las pierna contra su pecho y el rostro girado hacia un lado para no verlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Claro que Ace tenia razón al negarse, y aun con 25 años cumplidos, al verlo de aquella forma le recordaba a un niño pero apenas la imagen de Luffy en el hospital aparecía en su mente dejaba de sentir compasión por él. Molesto le sujeto el rostro con una mano para hacer que lo encarará.

─Dime, Ace, ¿tan desesperado estas porque te amen que sedujiste a tu propio hermano menor?

Los ojos del chico lo miraron desorbitados. ¡Claro que no! ¡El no había hecho eso! El habia querido que Luffy se olvidara de él, nunca quiso que desarrollara esos sentimientos. Si no le dijo nada a sus padres fue para protegerlo, si lo dejo vivir con él fue para que pudiera cumplir su sueño, para que no se viera obligado a estudiar algo que no quería como le paso a él.

─Te equivocas... ─su réplica sonó tan débil que ni siquiera el mismo escucho su voz.

─¿Eres consciente de que pudo haber muerto! ─Shanks estaba en su limite, conforme hablaba su agarre entorno al rostro de Ace se apretaba─ ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado aquí! Si le hubiera dado alguno de esos antibióticos ahora estaría muerto. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

─No... Yo no quería que eso pasara ─Ace logro soltarse y enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas─. Pensé que si me alejaba sería lo mejor, pensé que si tenía novia él podría tratar de buscar a alguien. Yo no quise que esto pasara, yo no quise que mi hermano se enamorara de mi ─apretó sus piernas con sus brazos.

Solo habia querido que Luffy tuviera todo lo que él no tuvo. Cariño y amor, alguien con quien acudir por ayuda, por consejo, una figura protectora, todo aquello que sus padres no eran.

─Si lo mando a vivir con el abuelo...

─¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes! ¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar lo mismo! Luffy estuvo irreconocible todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos, casi no comía ni dormía. Si lo alejas de ti, terminara de nuevo en el hospital y que tal si esta vez no estas allí para salvarlo.

Ace ya había pensado en eso por lo que considero en mudarse cerca pero estaba seguro que Luffy se opondría a eso, su vida estaba allí. La verdad era que no sabía qué hacer, volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos.

─No puedo, Shanks ─murmuró tratando de retener las lágrimas─. No puedo hacerlo ─el pelirrojo apretó los puños, la voz del menor estaba rota si presionaba un poco más sabía que conseguiría convencerlo─. Por favor… ─no quería saberlo, si lo hacía…

La línea de que ambos eran hermanos se rompería, sin mencionar que estaría mintiendo. El quería a Luffy, era su hermano y daría su vida por él, pero no lo amaba de la forma en que el menor lo hacia. ¿Qué iba a pasar si Luffy se daba cuenta de eso? Nunca lo perdonaría, él nunca se perdonaría. Shanks coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del pecoso pero lejos de hacer una caricia lo sujeto con fuerza para que levantara el rostro y lo viera.

─No lo hagas si no quieres ─dijo con suavidad mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa─, pero si algo le llega a pasarle a Luffy, será tu culpa.

.

.

.

Law se apoyo en la pared y maldijo por cuarta vez a su tonta pareja. Nunca imagino que el obsequio al que se refiriera fuera él mismo, habia pensado que regresaría la próxima semana pero le dijo que había terminado antes y por lo tanto decidió darle una sorpresa. Una apasionada noche de amor y placer para festejar su reencuentro. Y luego decía que debía dormir más, no tenía vergüenza alguna.

Tratando de obviar el dolor que sentía cada vez que caminaba, se concentró en la carpeta en sus manos, Luffy ya se encontraba fuera de peligro y recuperándose, las ronchas seguían cubriendo su cuerpo pero ya se habían apagado. Aquello era bueno, podía disminuir el medicamento que le administraban y que lo mantenían en una ligera inconsciencia, seguro su hermano se alegría por ello.

Cuando Law se retirara tras quitar la intravenosa que mantenía a Luffy en un sueño artificial, Ace volvió a quedarse solo con su hermano. Los amigos de este ya se habia retirado también aunque todos le trajeron obsequios, Sanji comida, Usopp unos juegos para que se entretuviera, Nami un nuevo disco grabado por Brooks quien no pudo ir a visitarlo, incluso le dijeron que Ivankov fue a visitarlo, el director fue el responsable de llenar la habitación de flores, había tantas que era incapaz de distinguir cual olía como, aun no tenia el gusto de conocerlo solo habia hablado con el por teléfono cuando le pidiera firmar los papeles para concederle permiso a su hermano de trabajar.

Su hermano no estaba solo, habia mucha gente que lo quería y que se preocupaba por el. ¿Por qué entonces seguía apegándose a el? Las palabras de Shanks seguían resonando en su cabeza, el pelirrojo se marcho tras decirle todo aquello, ¿De verdad aquella era la única forma de hacer que su hermano se olvidara de él? Aun si lo fuera no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que lo amaba cuando no era cierto. No sabía que era lo que debía hacer, hasta ahora todas las decisiones que había tomado terminaron en un completo fracaso, ¿Por qué era incapaz de tomar una buena decisión? Miró a su hermano, ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacer algo para que ese amor desapareciera?

─Se supone que debía cuidarte, se supone que debía ser un buen hermano para ti pero falle.

Apretó la mano del menor entre las suyas y enterró su rostro en la camilla, si aquello era una pesadilla ¿Cuándo iba a despertar?

.

.

.

Dos días, habían pasado dos días y su hermano continuaba inconsciente. Ace había pedido vacaciones en su trabajo para poder estar junto al menor, su abuelo había recibido una llamada importante de su trabajo, algo acerca de una junta con los altos mandos del ejército por lo que tuvo que volver pero le pidió ─exigió─ le informará cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera. Los amigos de su hermano habían ido al hospital todos los días e incluso le ayudaban a cuidarlo, se quedaban a su lado cuando él tenía que ir a su departamento a comer y dormir un poco, Vivi también estaba a su lado pero no se había atrevido a contarle lo que le dijera Shanks, las palabras del pelirrojo habían estado atormentándolo todos los días. Las pesadillas que habían comenzado atormentarlo desde que fuera aquella expedición se intensificó a tal grado que apenas cerraba los ojos veía a su hermano sonriéndole, lo peor de todo eran aquellas pesadillas en las que se veía así mismo con Luffy besándose.

Despertaba en medio de la noche con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho con fuerza, el cuerpo paralizado y la respiración agitada. Le costaba mucho trabajo tranquilizarse para poder levantarse y tomar varias bocanadas de aire para regularizar su respiración. Se levantaba a medianoche para ir a la habitación del menor e iba directo al escritorio para sacar las libretas que su hermano guardaba allí, se sentaba en el suelo y con la libreta sobre sus piernas comenzaba a pasar las hojas con cuidado.

No era la primera vez que veía los dibujos que su hermano hacía de él pero en esta ocasión le parecían tan diferentes, Shanks aseguraba que lo que sentía era simple deseo, un deseo mal sano que él mismo fomento. Pero por alguna razón cuando veía aquellos dibujos no sentía que fuera simple deseo, su hermano dibujaba horrible pero aquellos dibujos eran perfectos ¿Por qué? Si hacia lo que Shanks le pedía, ¿Qué iba a pasar después? ¿Qué si su hermano quería algo más? ¿Estaría dispuesto a dárselo? La sola idea le había provocado nauseas tan intensas y fuerte que había terminado vomitando en varias ocasiones. Incluso Law le había preguntado si se encontraba bien y lo revisó, también la doctora Scarlett le había hecho un chequeo, le recetaron vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios que estaban intactos en su casa, no los necesitaba además solo le provocaban más ganas de vomitar.

─Si no comienzas a comer puedo ponerte una camilla junto a tu hermano ─comentó Law haciendo que el pecoso saliera de sus pensamientos y lo mirara─, porque no falta mucho para que termines internado aquí.

─Estoy bien ─respondió por lo bajo sin siquiera mirar al otro─ ¿Por qué Luffy aún no despierta?

─Debilidad, pero no te preocupes la fiebre ya ha desaparecido y su brazo casi se desinflama por completo. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Las enfermeras me han dicho que has estado aquí casi todo el día.

─No es necesario, acabo de despertar de uno de mis ataques.

─Vendré a revisar a tu hermano nuevamente, espero que intentes dormir un poco o siempre puedo inyectarte algo para que duermas por al menos dos días completos ¿de acuerdo?

El pecoso miro los nudillos del moreno, "DEATH" le parecía un poco irónico que un doctor se hubiera tatuado aquella palabra en las manos, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía una apariencia confiable. Levantó la vista para mirar al ojeroso y sonrió al tiempo que asentía. No podía dormir, apenas cerraba los ojos aquellas imágenes desfilaban por su cabeza. Ya no podía más, cada vez que se topaba con Shanks el pelirrojo volvía a repetirle lo mismo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Shanks tenía razón, tal vez estaba tan desesperado porque alguien lo quisiera que por eso nunca alejo a Luffy, tal vez todas las cosas que había hecho diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía por el bien de su hermano, era en realidad su deseo egoísta de tener a alguien a su lado, había arrastrado a su hermano a desarrollar un cariño enfermo como aquel.

.

.

.

El techo era blanco, no era su habitación, ni la de su hermano, ¿Dónde estaba? Luffy soltó un gemido de dolor cuando trató de mover su brazo, confundido lo miró estaba rojo e hinchado, una sonda sobresalía de él introduciendo un líquido transparente. Cerró los ojos al sentir como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar de forma frenética. Estaba en un hospital, podía reconocerlo porque había pasado tiempo en uno cuando Ace estuvo internado tras la muerte de sus padres. Apretó la mano tan solo para encontrarse que había algo en ella, abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que estaba sosteniendo, Ace estaba allí y lo que sostenía era la mano de su hermano. ¿Qué hacía Ace allí? ¿Qué le había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber dado las gracias a las personas que fueron a ver su obra, su hermano no había sido una de ellas, estuvo tentado a soltar la mano del mayor pero no lo hizo sino que comenzó a pasar su pulgar por el dorso de la mano ajena.

No quería despertarlo, le gustaba verlo dormir, si pudiera moverse seguramente ya lo habría besado, pero sobretodo no quería para no afrontar la realidad de que aquel chico pecoso ya no era solo suyo, que no lo quería y que aquellos labios que ansiaba besar con tanta desesperación tenían dueño. Con cuidado soltó su mano y acarició la cabeza de su hermano, su cabello era tan suave, ¿de verdad era tan malo que lo amará? Él no sentía que estuviera haciendo algo malo, tal vez sentía un poco de culpa por lastimarlo pero no por amarlo, detuvo la caricia sobre el cabello de su hermano, ahora que lo pensaba Ace no sufría porque no lo quería.

─ _Mamá ─la mujer apartó la vista del pergamino y miró a su hijo menor, ¿Por qué nunca usaba el pijama que le había regalado? Siempre usaba la que le regalará Makino._

─ _¿Qué ocurre, Luffy? ─eran cerca de las doce, su hijo debería estar dormido─ ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ─el menor asintió─ ¿Por qué no fuiste con tu hermano? ─no tenía tiempo de consolarlo para eso estaba Ace._

─ _Está enojado conmigo porque no pudo ir a las piscinas por quedarse a cuidarme._

─ _Claro que no está enojado contigo, cariño. Es tu hermano mayor y su deber es cuidarte y quererte._

─ _Mamá, yo puedo cuidarme solo ─su madre sonrió._

─ _Ace sabe que no puede ir a ningún lugar que tú no puedas. Ve a buscarlo, te aseguro que no está enojado y que te protegerá de los monstruos. Es un chico muy fuerte._

─ _Mamá ─estaba comenzando a cansarse, si Luffy no se iba ella misma iría por Ace─ ¿Está bien que ame a mi hermano? ─la mujer sonrió._

─ _Claro que sí, Luffy. Te aseguro que él también te quiere mucho._

Sus madres había dicho aquello sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle, aunque en aquel entonces él era un niño y pensó que era una forma de su madre de darle permiso de querer al mayor. Tras hablar con ella había ido al cuarto de su hermano, tal y como su madre dijo, Ace no estaba enojado lo dejo acostarse con él y lo abrazo para protegerlo del monstruo que quería comerle los pies.

─Lu... ─el aludido salió de sus pensamientos y miro a la persona que le hablaba, Ace lo miraba medio adormilado, tenía un parche en la mejilla izquierda, frunció en entrecejo y lo toco con su mano, acariciándolo con suavidad por temor a lastimarlo.

─¿Que te paso?

─Lu, ¡Despertaste! ─su hermano lo abrazo, Luffy había extrañado aquellos brazos cálidos y su aroma, lo único que le decía que aquello no era un sueño era que el aroma de su hermano se mezclaba con el olor a desinfectante y medicina─ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas algo?

Luffy frunció en entrecejo y trato de recordar... La obra, lo último que recordaba era que salió a dar las gracias a todas las personas que acudieron a ver su obra, su hermano no fue una de esas personas, el pecoso no había podido asistir porque estaba ocupado en una excavación. Un poco más lúcido miro al mayor, llevaba una playera de manga larga con franjas rojas y unos jeans desgastados, no parecía que acabara de llegar.

─¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

─Dos días ─respondió Ace confundido por la actitud de su hermano, intento tomar su mano pero el menor la aparto.

¿Dos días? Frunció el entrecejo al comprender lo que había pasado, seguro sus amigos habían llamado a su hermano para informarle de lo sucedido y claro como Ace era tan buen hermano mayor había venido corriendo a ver como se encontraba. Giro la cabeza apartando la vista del mayor.

─Perdona que hayas tenido que venir ─dijo mientras apretaba el puño, aunque no sentía ninguna fuerza sentir dentro suyo, se sentía débil y cansado─. Seguro que por ni culpa tuviste que dejar la excavación.

─¿Que...? No, Lu, no es así ─para ser sinceros había pensado que cuando despertara y lo viera allí estaría feliz, como siempre.

Había contado con el cariño de Luffy, pensó que su presencia sería suficiente para hacer que olvidara todo lo sucedido. Al final Shanks tenía razón, se aprovechaba del cariño que su hermano tenia por el para que hiciera lo que él quería. ¿Esa era la clase de persona que era realmente? ¿Jugaba con los sentimientos de su hermano? ¿Cuantas veces no se había aprovechado de ellos? De niños cuando se escondía debajo de la cama o en otros lugares pequeños donde él no podía entrar tras hacer una travesura siempre lo amenazaba con irse y dejarlo solo, su hermano salía presuroso de su escondite para abrazarlo y disculparse, solo entonces podía curarlo y mientras lo hacia lo reprendía, ¿Cuantas veces no lo había chantajeado con permitirle dormir en su cama si acreditaba todas sus materias y no recibía ninguna queja de sus maestros? ¿Cuantas veces no lo hacía disculparse con sus padres prometiéndole que si lo hacia lo llevaría a cualquier parte que el deseara solo ellos dos? «¿Tan desesperado estas porque te amen, que sedujiste a tu propio hermano menor?» Aquellas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza como una especia de disco rayado.

─Perdona que no haya llegado a ver la obra, lo intente regrese antes pero... ─Luffy no lo miraba por lo que se calló, no había excusa que valiera─ Lo siento, Lu.

─No importa, lamento haberte causado tantos problemas seguro que has tenido que pasar las noches aquí y no has podido ver a tu novia ─Ace lo miro, ya se había olvidado de eso, bajo la vista no creyó que fuera buena idea decirle que Vivi también había estado allí hacia unos momentos menos mal que Luffy no despertó en ese entonces.

─Vivi y yo, ya no somos novios. Lu yo...

─Ah, entonces también tengo que disculparme por eso ─rió de forma cínica─, seguro Vivi ya se dio cuenta que tienes un hermano necio y egoísta que quiere acaparar todo tu tiempo.

─Te equivocas. Ella y yo en realidad nunca fuimos novios, ella fingió serlo porque yo se lo pedí pensé que... ─¿Que se supone que había pensado? Era obvio que de haber pensado bien las cosas nada de eso habría pasado─ Lu, yo te quiero mucho hermano pero...

─¡Mientes! Nunca me has querido, solo fingías hacerlo! ¿Le pediste a Vivi que fuera tu novia para alejarme de ti? Eres como nuestros padres ─grito girándose para encararlo, Ace lo miraba con los ojos abierto─, siempre fingieron ser algo que no eran como tu... ─bajo la vista, los monitores a su lado comenzaron a emitir molestos pitidos─ Nunca me has querido, ni siquiera como hermano ─aparto la vista, ver a su hermano le estaba haciendo desear abrazarlo, Ace tenía ese efecto sobre el─, seguro piensa que si yo no hubiera existido habrías podido hacer muchas cosas que nunca pudiste hacer por cuidarme.

─¡Yo jamás he pensado eso! ─no podía creer todo lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

El jamás había pensado en eso, era cierto que cuando era más pequeño habría deseado poder hacer muchas cosas pero nunca quiso que su hermano desapareciera, Luffy se convirtió en su razón de vivir, lo quería mucho y solo había querido protegerlo, solo había querido que fuera feliz. «Luffy estuvo irreconocible todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos» ahora se daba cuenta porque el pelirrojo había dicho aquello, nunca pensó que su hermano fuera capaz de decirle todo eso. Estaba acostumbrado a su hermanito que lo adoraba, aquel pensamiento lo hizo apretar los puños.

─Nunca he deseado que no existieras, Lu. Tu sabes que te quiero, nunca he mentido con respecto a eso ─era verdad, jamás le mintió a Luffy, lo quería, era su hermanito menor, ¿cómo no iba a quererlo?─ No soy como nuestros padres, no lo soy ─se había esforzado por no serlo pero tal vez se había convertido en algo peor.

─Vete ─le dolía decir todo aquello, en primer lugar porque era muy doloroso para él aceptar aquello y en segunda, y más importante, porque le dolía lastimarlo.

Contrario a lo que Ace pudiera pensar en esos momentos la razón por la que estaba gritando todo aquello era porque ya no quería lastimarlo, tal vez Ace no lo quería pero debía ser difícil para el toda aquella situación y si no se alejaba de su hermano entonces nunca lo dejaría en paz, no iba a dejar de quererlo nunca. Mejor que se fuera, mejor que lo dejara allí, mejor que su corazón dejara de latir, así su hermano ya no estaría atado a alguien como él.

─Lamento todos los problemas que te he causado ─murmuró bajando la vista─. Ojala no hubiera despertado así habrías podido ser feliz, así ya no tendrías que preocuparte por mí.

«Si lo alejas se ti, terminará de nuevo en el hospital y que tal si esta vez no estas allí para salvarlo» había pensado que Shanks se equivocaba, su hermano era fuerte estaba seguro de que lo superaría pero ahora, al verlo allí tan pequeño e indefenso comenzó a plantearse todo de nuevo.

─Vete, Ace... No quiero verte ahora yo...

Ace sujeto el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos para que lo viera, el menor tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener y antes que pudiera decir algo o que su propia mente pensara mejor las cosas… lo beso.

Todo a su alrededor se apagó y lo único que era capaz de escuchar era los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. No era la primera vez que se besaban, Luffy lo besaba desde que tenía 13 y el 18 pero si era la primera vez que él lo iniciaba. Nunca antes había besado a nadie así que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, en las películas y videos que solía ver con sus amigos cuando estaban en secundaria las parejas se besaban de una forma extraña, metían sus lenguas en las bocas de los demás como había hecho Luffy la primera vez que lo beso, ¿debía hacer eso? Cuando sintiera la lengua de su hermano en sus labios se apartó con el rostro rojo y la vista en el suelo.

Luffy miro a su hermano confundido, ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Ace, lo había besado? ¿Aquello era un sueño? Se sentía bastante real para ser un sueño, es decir, el dolor en su brazo era bastante claro, el suero entrando a su torrente sanguíneo dejando una sensación de ardor, el aliento de su hermano contra su rostro, el calor de sus manos cuando le sujetara la cara, el sabor de su boca... Ninguno de sus sueños había sido tan real. Miro a su hermano, estaba de pie con la cara roja, no era un sueño decidió al ver el parche sobre la mejilla de su hermano, en sus sueños Ace siempre estaba bien. Levantó su mano sana y toco sus labios, el calor de los labios del pecoso seguía en ellos.

─¿Ace...?

─Perdóname, Lu ─se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre llenando su boca por lo que se apresuró a dejar de morderse─, estaba equivocado y por ello te hice sufrir pero la verdad es que...

«Luffy no te ama realmente, solo está obsesionado, de alguna forma te ha idealizado pero si tú lo aceptas, si le das lo que quiere se dará cuenta que lo que siente por ti… no es amor».

─Yo te... ─las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, ¿Que estaba haciendo? Las manos le sudaba a causa de los nervios, si decía aquellas palabras ya no habría vuelta atrás─ Te amo, Lu ─las palabras fueron apenas un susurro que esperaba el otro no hubiera escuchado, pero que lamentablemente escucho.

─¿Qué? ─Ace bajo la cabeza, ¿Por qué lo hacía repetirlo?

─Te amo.

Aquello era definitivamente un sueño, tal vez a causa de los medicamentos que le estaban dando, no podía ser verdad. Su hermano no podía estar diciéndole aquello, Ace no lo quería, nunca lo había querido.

─¿Estoy soñando? ─tenía que estarlo haciendo, su hermano no podía estar diciéndole aquello.

─No, Lu… sé que te he lastimado, pero pensé que sería pasajero y te olvidarías de mí.

─Dilo de nuevo ─pidió haciendo que el pecoso levantará la vista para mirarlo─, por favor ─tenía que asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño.

─Te amo.

─Otra vez ─no podía creer que aquello fuera verdad.

─Te amo.

Luffy estaba tan feliz, no era un sueño o tal vez si pero era hermoso, no quería despertar. Le pidió a Ace que dijera aquellas palabras varias veces más, estaba tan feliz que no noto que cada vez que el mayor las decía más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pecosas mejillas, dejando un rastro siniestro y amargo en ellas.

El pecoso cerró los ojos al sentir que su hermano le acariciaba el rostro, pudo sentir la sangre corriendo por las palmas de sus manos por la fuerza con que enterraba sus uñas en ella. Ya antes su hermano lo había tocado de esa forma pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan incómodo y tan… demandante, ya que en esta ocasión no podía apartarse.

─Bésame, por favor ─pidió haciéndolo estremecer.

Tratando de ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo se acercó a su hermano y el menor fue quien se encargó de desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, en esta ocasión Luffy metió la lengua dentro de su boca ahogando su gemido de protesta. Ace abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de su hermano que tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía las mejillas húmedas. Sentía asco de sí mismo y lastima por su hermano, ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de un ser tan lamentable como él?

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará.

.

.

"No porque alguien no te amé como tu deseas, no quiere decir que no te amé con todo su ser"

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que la han agregado a sus favoritos. Muchas gracias en verdad, me hacen muy feliz.

Finalmente puedo traerles el capítulo 5 de esta historia ¡Felicítenme! u.u Ok no.

¿Cuántos/as imaginaron que esto pasaría? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Qué piensan de la historia?

Los reviews son bien recibidos y a mí me harían muy feliz :D Si no, pues… entonces solo espero que les esté gustando esta historia.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Cuándo será? No lo sé T.T al final resulta que estoy más oxidada de lo que pensé.


	6. VI

One Piece no es mío.

* * *

6  
"No me preguntes porqué te amo..."

* * *

Los besos de Ace no eran besos, es decir, Luffy no sabía mucho sobre como besar a alguien pero admitía que al menos no era tan torpe. Aquellos besos eran parecidos al primero que compartió con él, cuando era pequeño y creía que eran asquerosos. Su hermano solo unía sus labios y apenas los rozaba con su lengua, para ser un adulto era bastante torpe. Estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Ace era bastante fácil de leer.

Cuando Ace se apartó, un hilo de saliva siguió conectando ambas bocas hasta que se deshizo, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el monitor que reflejaba la actividad cardíaca de Luffy, Ace se concentró en ella con tal de no tener que mirar el rostro del menor. Ya se sentía bastante mal con el hecho de mentirle como para además mirarlo, pero el universo quería hacerle pagar lo que estaba haciendo porque no tardo en sentir las manos ajenas sujetando su rostro para girarlo y hacer que lo mirara. El mayor rogo porque no viera la culpa reflejada en la suya. Luffy le había dicho muchas veces que era fácil de leer, pero ¿cómo podía fingir un amor que no sentía? Quería a su hermano pero no lo amaba como hombre -por extraño que se escuchara eso-, ¿Por qué Luffy no se daba cuenta de eso? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que eran hermanos? ¿Por qué no le bastaba con el cariño que le tenía?

─ _Si de verdad tu hermano es lo más importante para ti, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Si eres capaz de dar tu vida por él, entonces ¿Por qué no puedes darle lo que quiere? ─preguntó Shanks sin ocultar el odio que sentía por Ace._

Precisamente porque lo quería no podía hacerle eso. ¿En qué iba ayudarle a su hermano que fingiera amarlo? Ace se mordió los labios mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sus padres se amaron, tal vez no fueron los padres ejemplares o los mejores del mundo, pero cuando estaban solos y se miraban, el amor brotaba en el aire, ellos eran sus mundos. Ace había querido aquello para Luffy, había querido que encontrara una persona que fuera su mundo, una persona que lo quisiera y le diera la felicidad que merecía, pero en vez de eso su hermano solo lo tenía a él, un inútil que lo único que podía ofrecerle era un amor falso.

─No los muerdas ─Ace abrió los ojos al sentir como el menor pasaba sus dedos por sus labios─. Vas a lastimarte ─levantó una mano y la colocó contra la mejilla del mayor, no era una ilusión que se deshacía en sus manos. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos las pecosas mejillas, estaban húmedas, ¿su hermano había llorado?─ Ace ─el pecoso se tensó al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por su hermano, era como si lo escuchará por primera vez─ ¿Estoy soñando?

Luffy estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años, faltaban 3 meses, pero su rostro seguía siendo el de un niño. Ace tocó su mejilla izquierda con suavidad y pasó uno de sus dedos por encima de la cicatriz que tenía bajo el ojo, aquella marca era su culpa. _«¿Alguna vez me viste como un hermano, Lu?»_ jamás se había atrevido a formular aquella pregunta por miedo a la respuesta.

─Perdóname ─si al menos pudiera desaparecer aquella cicatriz, si pudiera desaparecer los sentimientos que había despertado en su hermano. Era un inútil que no merecía nada. ¿Por qué no había muerto él en lugar de sus padres? De esa forma, todos habrían podido ser felices, de esa forma Luffy habría podido tener todo lo que un adolescente de su edad tenía─. Por favor, Lu, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, yo… ─no pudo continuar porque los labios de su hermano se posaron sobre los suyos cortando sus palabras.

Los labios de Ace no eran como los que describían las novelas románticas que leyera cuando estaba en la universidad. No eran rojos cual carmín ni suaves como la seda, eran pálidos y estaban algo resecos, pero aun así eran perfectos. ¿Cuantas veces no había fantaseado con que correspondiera sus sentimientos? Soñar durante años con su hermano y tocarlo mientras dormía hasta que tus dedos eran capaces de dibujar sus facciones aun con los ojos cerrados y ser capaz de saborear el sabor de su boca con solo imaginarlo debido a los besos que le había robado cuando estaba dormido, tenían el efecto de hacer que sus sueños parecieran bastante reales.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que era capaz de sentirlo palpitar en sus oídos y su cabeza, haciendo que la sangre corriera por sus venas de forma vertiginosa. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, como si hubieran encendido un fuego en su interior y lo estuviera consumiendo lentamente. Tenía que ser un sueño, su hermano jamás le había permitido besarlo de esa forma. ¡Nunca!

Bien, si aquello era un sueño, iba aprovecharlo al máximo.

Ace no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir como Luffy sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, restringiendo sus movimientos, y lo acercaba más a él. La lengua del menor comenzó a volverse más demandante, entrando y saliendo de su boca como una especie de sanguijuela y enlazándose con la suya como una enredadera, a tal grado que llego un punto en que no sabía a quién pertenecía la saliva en su boca por lo que estaba tratando de evitar tragarla. Soltó un gemido, que fue ahogado por aquel beso, cuando Luffy se arrodillo en la camilla y lo obligo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, la saliva acumulada en el interior de su boca se deslizó por su garganta, estaba caliente y había un ligero sabor a medicamento, el saber que estaba tragando la saliva de su hermano lo hizo apoyar las manos sobre el pecho del menor con la intención de apartarlo pero solo pudo cerrar sus manos, apretando la camisa blanca de algodón que llevaba y se obligó a permanecer quieto.

Luffy fue la primera persona que lo había besado, nunca nadie más lo intento y tampoco él lo hizo. El ser besado por tu hermano menor podía generar esa clase de trauma. Por aquel entonces Ace estaba tan sorprendido y con un sentimiento de culpa tan grande que temía que si besaba a alguien podrían detectar el sabor de Luffy en su boca o peor aún, si lo hacía le daba miedo que su hermano se diera cuenta que había besado a alguien más y con lo impulsivo que era cometiera alguna imprudencia. Esa fue su mayor preocupación, que alguien descubriera lo que decía sentir por él. Luffy era demasiado pequeño para enfrentar el desprecio de las personas. Así que Ace estuvo en una encrucijada, quería alejarse de él pero temía dejarlo a solas con alguien, aún con la promesa de que no le diría a nadie temía que lo descubrieran, su hermano no era precisamente discreto y tendía a hablar de más. Para Luffy era imposible guardar un secreto. Nunca ocultaba lo que sentía y por eso muchas veces se había metido en problemas pero si exteriorizaba aquellos sentimientos, la gente lo rechazaría, le darían la espalda. Ace no quería que su hermano pasara por eso así que procuro mantener las cosas tranquilas, pensando ingenuamente que cuando creciera se daría cuenta de que aquello era un error, que solo se trataba de un capricho. Se equivocó enormemente.

A Luffy le costaba concentrarse en respirar, solo podía pensar en lo bien que sabían aquellos labios. Aquella boca tenía que estar reservada para reyes. Apretó la cabeza de su hermano con fuerza para evitar que se alejara, tenía miedo que al soltarlo desaparecería, sintió una mano contra su pecho tratando de alejarlo, pero solo se apartó cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arder debido a la falta de aire. Todo a su alrededor estaba girando demasiado rápido, se sujetó del mayo y jalo la playera del otro para dejar al descubierto su hombro y apoyo la frente sobre la piel pecosa. Siempre le habían gustado las pecas de su hermano, se le hacían las cosas más bonitas del mundo.

─Si es un sueño ─el pecoso se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de su hermano contra su cuello─. No quiero despertar ─el calor en su cuerpo era cada vez más intenso, comenzaría a arder en cualquier momento─. Te amo ─volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello del pecoso pegando sus labios a este─, te amo, Ace.

Law cerró la puerta tras él y miró a su alrededor, había esperado ver al pecoso apenas saliera de la habitación de su hermano pero lo encontró sentado en el suelo del pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos sobre la rodillas y la cabeza oculta entre ellos. Lucía como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre él, no era precisamente la imagen que esperaba después de que su hermano despertará, pensó que estaría feliz, pero si antes había lucido como un fantasma ahora parecía un cadáver viviente.

─Ace-ya ─el pecoso levantó la cabeza y lo miró─, tu hermano está bien. Tiene algo de fiebre pero es normal, no debes preocuparte.

─¿Esta despierto?

─Le di un calmante, dormirá hasta mañana ─el alivio que reflejo el rostro de Ace al escuchar aquello hizo que frunciera el entrecejo─ ¿Vas a quedarte con él? ─Ace asintió. Oficialmente, estaba confundido.

El pecoso parecía aliviado que él otro estuviera dormido. Era curioso, casi habría podido jurar que estaría ansioso por estar junto a su hermano. Tras darle las gracias, Ace se puso de pie y entró a la habitación del menor, Law considero un momento en entrar tras él pero al final decidió que no tenía caso hacerlo, lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre esos dos, no era asunto suyo.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y lo movió a ambos lados para desaparecer la tensión de su cuerpo. Había sido una larga noche, entre atender a las personas que llegaban heridas de gravedad por accidentes y los niños con fiebre, sentía que necesitaría dormir un mes completo para recuperarse, aunque aquella última semana había sido interesante. Miró sobre su hombro, aquellos hermanos definitivamente habían llamado su atención.

Ace había optado por esperar fuera de la habitación mientras Law y aquella enfermera de peinado extraño revisaban a su hermano. Luffy había perdido el conocimiento y solo entonces se dio cuenta que se había quitado la sonda del brazo. Había estado tan concentrado en no apartarse mientras lo besaba que no cayó en cuenta de eso antes.

Apoyo los brazos sobre la barandilla de la camilla y contempló a su hermano. Luffy seguía siendo pequeño, alargó el brazo y tocó el cabello del menor, era suave como el de un bebé. Su hermano era algo desgarbado pero sin duda debía resultar atractivo para alguna chica, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en estar con él? De forma inconsciente llevó una mano a su cuello, justo donde Luffy lo había mordido, con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar una marca en su piel.

Nunca había podido hacer nada bien en su vida, era un inútil como su padre decía cuando no cuidaba a Luffy apropiadamente o cuando comenzó a presentar los primeros síntomas de narcolepsia. Lo único que creyó ─ingenuamente─ había hecho bien fue ser un buen hermano para Luffy, pero en realidad fue su más grande fracaso. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, si hacia aquello Luffy podría darse cuenta que no lo amaba, que la imagen que tenia de él era una ilusión y finalmente podría olvidarse de ese "amor".

─¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de mí, Lu? ─preguntó aunque sabía que él otro no podía escucharlo.

Luffy abrió los ojos cuando dejo de sentir la caricia de Ace sobre su cabello, el medicamento que aquel extraño médico le había administrado lo estaba forzando a entrar en un mundo oscuro y tranquilo pero se negó a dormir, quería ver a su hermano antes, tan solo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, que cuando despertará al día siguiente Ace estaría con él.

Ace estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla, su mano seguía en su cabeza, seguramente se había quedado dormido. Luffy sonrió al tiempo que se enderezaba para quedar sentado y enlazo sus dedos con los delgados y largos del otro. Acarició el dorso de la mano del mayor con su pulgar.

El primer recuerdo que Luffy registró en su memoria fue el olor de su hermano. Supuestamente los niños no podían almacenar verdaderos recuerdos hasta los 3 años pero estaba seguro que aquello llevaba registrado en su memoria toda la vida. En una ocasión su madre llego a decirle que cuando era un bebe y lo apartaban de Ace se ponía a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, lloraba hasta ponerse morado y solo dejaba de hacerlo cuando caía dormido pero que aun en sueños continuaba hipando y agitando sus puñitos, buscando a su hermano.

Algunas veces, deseaba recordar todo aquello, quería saber cómo veía al mayor cuando era un bebé. Sus recuerdos empezaban con él, algunos solo eran imágenes sin tiempo ni espacio pero recordaba uno con claridad. Un recuerdo en su cuna, tenía un móvil de unos monitos que emitían lucecitas hacia el techo y formaban diversas figuras, entonaban una canción pero lejos de gustarle lo asustaba y comenzó a llorar, aquellos monos sonrientes eran demasiado aterradores, de pronto una figura se colocó sobre su cuna, abrió los ojos y extendió los brazos, era ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, aquella fue la primera vez que registro el rostro de su hermano. Después de aquel vinieron más recuerdos, había pocos de sus padres, los de Shanks y Makino eran más que los se ellos pero los de su hermano eran los que más atesoraba. Ace siempre fue lo más importante para él.

 _-Te amo._

Aquellas dos palabras habían sido pronunciadas por su hermano y eran el sonido más hermoso que habían escuchado sus oídos. Extendió el brazo y acaricio su rostro, paso sus dedos por el vendaje en su mejilla y tras comprobar que el otro aun dormía lo retiro con cuidado, era algo difícil porque solo podía usar una mano. La mejilla del mayor estaba hinchada, roja y cuatro líneas la atravesaban, ¿Que era aquello? ¿Alguien había lastimado a su hermano?

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar demasiado en ello ya que sus parpados comenzaron a volverse más y más pesados. No quería dormir, quería seguir contemplando a su hermano pero su mente se estaba apagando sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Antes de perder la consciencia miró a su hermano mientras se preguntaba si eso era lo que sentía el mayor cuando sufría uno de sus ataques.

.

.

.

Shanks volvió a llenar su copa con el primer vino que estaba a su alcance. Mihawk lo contempló con preocupación, el pelirrojo había estado bebiendo mucho en los últimos días y francamente su amigo no era resistente al alcohol por lo que él tenía que lidiar con un borracho desequilibrado que se la pasaba diciendo idioteces. ¿Cómo es que él, Dracule Mihawk, el mejor chelista del mundo había terminado teniendo el amigo más egoísta del mundo?

Aquella extraña actitud del pelirrojo había comenzado desde que Luffy fuera internado en el hospital en estado grave. Tenía que admitir que él se sintió tan sorprendido como el resto de ver al moreno en aquel estado, pero el chelista pensaba que aquella no era la única razón de la extraña actitud de su amigo. Si tuviera que apostar, su actitud se debía más que nada a Ace, el hermano mayor de Luffy. Hasta donde había logrado entender lo que él otro decía entre sus borracheras es que había ido hablar con él y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de qué había tratado aquella conversación.

Siempre se preguntó cómo era que el pelirrojo nunca se dio cuenta de lo que Luffy sentía por su hermano. Cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta, aquella admiración y posesión que el menor demostraba por el otro no era un cariño fraternal. Cuando conociera a los dos hermanos, el primero que llamó su atención fue el menor con esa sonrisa radiante y esa aura agradable que hacía que todos lo siguieran y apoyarán, pero entonces fue cuando notó al otro, Ace tenía un aura totalmente diferente a su hermano. Ace se mostraba ante el mundo como alguien fuerte y maduro pero aun así con solo verlo despertaba aquel aire de querer protegerlo para que al poco descubrieras que también mostraba un aire fuerte que indicaba que no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidará. Tal vez el pecoso no contaba con la misma determinación que su hermano, ni fuera tan fuerte sentimentalmente pero aun así le agradaba.

Ace también tenía gente a su alrededor que lo quería, el problema era que pensaba que no lo merecía. La única razón por la que Luffy era tan diferente a su hermano era porque no había pasado por lo mismo, sus padres tampoco le prestaban atención pero tuvo a alguien que si lo hizo y eso era algo que ni Shanks ni los demás veían.

Soltó un suspiro y dejó el chelo a un lado al notar que el pelirrojo había caído dormido sobre el sofá, el vaso con vino se derramó sobre la alfombra. A veces su amigo le recordaba a un niño pequeño al que debía cuidar siempre, en cierta forma podía entender a Ace. Tomó al pelirrojo en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto. Conocía aquella casa tanto como la suya, de hecho pasaba más tiempo con Shanks que en su propia casa. Al llegar a la habitación del escritor lo dejo sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. El pelirrojo se había sorprendido de que supiera lo que Luffy sentía por su hermano pero es que la verdad solo un ciego no se daría cuenta.

─Pero siempre has estado ciego, ¿verdad, Shanks?

Acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo sintiendo la sombra de una leve barba, él otro había descuidado su aspecto últimamente, tendría que recordarle que debía afeitarse. Con ese pensamiento se inclinó sobre él otro y lo beso. En esos momentos comprendía como se sentía Luffy, cuando la persona que amas estaba tan ciega que no notaba el amor que despertaba en ellos.

.

.

.

En los 5 años que llevaba trabajando como cirujano, Trafalgar Law, jamás había tenido que lidiar con un chiquillo tan molesto como Monkey D. Luffy. Era increíble que tuviera tanta energía pese a la cantidad de medicamentos que le administraban. Si no fuera por su código profesional, habría agregado algún calmante con tal de mantenerlo callado y tranquilo en su camilla.

Luffy parecía incapaz de comprender que se encontraba en un hospital y que había personas ─personas normales y no monstruos como él─, que necesitaban descanso y tranquilidad para recuperarse. También era incapaz de comprender que debido a su estado, era poco recomendable que le dieran carne en la comida. _«Pero si como carne me recuperaré más rápido»_ , había dicho con total convicción. Law no conocía ningún fundamento médico que avalará semejante idea, por lo que su comida seguía incluyendo pollo y pescado, aunque también era una pequeña venganza de su parte por el comportamiento del menor, y casi estaba seguro que habría continuado protestando de no haber sido por Ace.

Las enfermeras y doctores rogaban porque el pecoso estuviera con su hermano cuando tenían que ir a revisarlo, ya que parecía ser la única persona a la que aquel pequeño torbellino hiciera caso, desafortunadamente no siempre era así y era cuando Luffy se ponía más necio, sobre todo con el hecho de que quería salir lo antes posible. Monet, la asistente del director del hospital y encargada de todo mientras el jefe se encontraba fuera por "negocios", le había dicho que si por ella fuera ya lo habría botado pero aún no podían hacerlo, debían estar seguros de que no quedará rastro de la infección.

Pesé a que había caminado lo más lento que podía, término por llegar a la habitación 409, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de entrar. Luffy estaba sentado en la camilla con las piernas cruzadas y sujetando sus tobillos con sus manos, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro haciendo que la cicatriz bajo su ojo fuera más notoria. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el televisor que colgaba en la pared. Law arqueo una ceja al ver el programa que acapara su atención, "Pandaman". Había visto esa película cuando era un niño, ¿Cómo es que podía atrapar la atención de un chico que era casi un adulto?

─¡Torao! ─saludo Luffy alegremente al notar su presencia.

Law frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca en señal de molestia, ser escandaloso no era el único defecto de aquel chico, también era un maleducado y grosero. Cuando se presentara con el menor, al ser incapaz de pronunciar su nombre correctamente, había decidido llamarlo con aquel tonto sobrenombre, si tanto conflicto tenía con su apellido ¿Por qué no lo llamaba "Law"?

─Oye, Torao ¿me trajiste comida? ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre! ─preguntó con ojos esperanzados─ Ace me trajo un poco de fruta pero no es suficiente, además ya me la comí toda ─dijo haciendo un puchero. Seguía sin comprender porque su hermano le había llevado fruta en vez de carne. Seguro aquella enfermera, Jora, le había dicho algo de que no debía darle carne.

─Lo siento Luffy-ya, no tengo comida ─dijo acercándose para revisar el suero─. Pero falta poco para que te traigan la cena, no te preocupes, ¿Dónde está Ace-ya? ─preguntó al no encontrar al pecoso, ni a nadie en la habitación.

─No va a venir hoy ─la sonrisa había desaparecido de los labios del menor, aquello sorprendió a Law, no era fácil hacer que el chico dejará de sonreír─. Sanji se quedara a cuidarme.

El doctor tuvo que contener un suspiro de fastidio, Kuroashi Sanji era uno de los más molestos amigos de aquel chiquillo. Se la pasaba coqueteando y molestando a todas las enfermeras y doctoras, solo Jora era capaz de mantenerlo controlado, no era de extrañar incluso él tenía cierto recelo contra la mujer, con ese maquillaje exuberante y el cabello teñido de dos colores, seguía pareciéndole sorprendente que los pacientes a los que atendía no hubieran sufrido un infarto con solo verla.

─¿Dónde está? ─tenía la esperanza que la respuesta fuera, "En el baño".

─Fue a buscar a Rebecca ─la sonrisa volvió a su rostro─. Ella es muy amable, me dio unos dulces deliciosos.

Para el menor cualquier que le diera comida entraba en la categoría de "buena persona" e inmediatamente las consideraba sus amigas, suspiro, siempre se sentía agotado cuando hablaba con aquel chico. Igual no tenía por qué preocuparse, Rebecca podía defenderse sola, no por nada era la campeona en su categoría de esgrima pero donde su padre llegara a enterarse que alguien la acosaba, tendrían que buscarle un ataúd a ese rubio impertinente. Kyros era un hombre aterrador, sobreprotector y extremadamente fuerte, casi deseaba decirle la situación para así, al menos, quitarse a una molestia de encima.

─¿Cuándo me darás de alta, Torao? ─pregunto Luffy mientras le tomaba la presión─ ¡Quiero salir pronto! ─Law comenzó a considerar la idea de dejarlo internado un mes más como venganza. La fiebre y las manchas marrones en su piel habían desaparecido, solo quedaban unas cuantas en su rostro, su brazo ya había recuperado su tamaño normal, en otras palabras, Luffy podría salir antes del fin de semana y él podría recuperar su tan ansiada paz.

─Si sigues así tal vez te dé de alta antes del fin de semana ─si lo dejaba un mes más el único castigado sería él, al tener que soportarlo─ ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ─preguntó ante el puchero que hiciera el menor─ ¿Acaso tienes algo importante que hacer? ─Luffy asintió.

Contempló las sábanas blancas que cubrían la camilla. Se había pellizcando las mejillas cada vez que recordaba los besos que habían compartido en aquel cuarto de hospital, tan solo para asegurarse que no fuera un sueño. Necesitaba salir cuanto antes, en aquel lugar no podía pasar el tiempo que quería junto al pecoso. Ace había aceptado sus sentimientos y le confesó los suyos pero le dijo que nadie debía darse cuenta, eran hermanos y sería mal visto, Luffy acepto mantenerlo oculto, no era que no quisiera decirle al mundo que su hermano era suyo pero Ace ya había aceptado su amor, por el momento era suficiente.

Una mano sobre su frente lo saco de sus pensamientos. Torao lo miraba confundido.

─No tienes fiebre ─dijo─. Pensé que podías tener fiebre porque tu cara se puso roja ─comento mientras guardaba su bolígrafo en la bolsa de su bata─. Así que tu hermano no vendrá esta noche ─era una mala noticia, el menor estaría insoportable─. Eso está bien, ayer se veía bastante cansado y pálido.

Esa era otra razón por la que Luffy quería que lo dieran de alta pronto. Había despertado hacía cuatro días y durante ese tiempo su hermano había estado a su lado, pero había notado algo más, los ataques de su hermano parecían haberse intensificado, no recordaba que fueran tan seguidos y largos como ahora.

─Su enfermedad, ¿tiene cura? ─preguntó mirando al moreno.

Nunca le había molestado la enfermedad de su hermano, en un principio le causaba un poco de risa ver como su hermano era capaz de quedarse dormido en cualquier parte, después se fue convirtiendo en preocupación al comprender que aquello podía resultar peligroso. Pero cuando sus ataques se hacían tan evidentes se preguntaba si no habría forma de controlarlos. No le gustaba ver que su hermano se quedara dormido de repente en el sillón frente a su cama. El cansancio del mayor era entendible, había estado todo ese tiempo a su lado, solo se ausentaba para bañarse y comer, había pedido vacaciones en su trabajo. No le gustaba verlo tan preocupado, estaba pálido y más delgado. Seguramente no estaba comiendo bien, Ace era muy descuidado con su salud cuando estaba preocupado, había hecho lo mismo tras la muerte de sus padres. En aquel entonces, estaba tan deprimido que tuvo que alimentarlo él mismo, Makino llevaba comida a la casa y él tenía que metérsela en la boca al mayor, ni siquiera creía que Ace se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

─La narcolepsia es de por vida ─Law frunció el entrecejo y miró al menor─ ¿No lo sabías? ─Luffy negó con la cabeza─ ¿Tú no la padeces? ─una nueva negación fue su respuesta─ Igual, procura no molestar tanto a tu hermano.

─Yo no molesto a Ace ─Law enarcó una ceja en señal de incredulidad─, ¡Torao tonto!

Law frunció los labios, molesto.

─Eres bastante grosero, ¿verdad? Tu hermano es muy diferente, cuesta un poco creer que sean hermanos.

─¡Ace es mi hermano! ─Law suspiro en un intento por controlarse, aquel chiquillo lo sacaba de sus casillas.

─Entonces procura no alterarlo, tu hermano no está bien por mucho que traté de demostrar lo contrario ─Luffy olvidó el enojo y bajó la mirada.

Ya sabía eso. Ace siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte frente a todos, no le gustaba que las personas se preocuparan. De niños, Luffy recordaba cada ocasión en la que había enfermado y Ace lo cuido, pero no era capaz de recordar una sola vez que Ace hubiera enfermado, no sabía si nunca la hubo o si simplemente no lo noto. A diferencia suya, Ace no tuvo una vida tan libre y feliz, sus padres no eran esa clase de personas y como Luffy estuvo prácticamente a cargo de Ace, no conocía la verdadera personalidad de estos hasta los 6 años, en un principio sus padres eran solo unas figuras efímeras que le preguntaban si estaba bien y como le había ido en la escuela, pero solo preguntaban sin escuchar nunca la respuesta. Mientras tuviera a su hermano, aquello nunca le importo, esas figuras no tenían relevancia alguna en su vida pero cuando se dio cuenta de que si lo eran en la vida de su hermano, las cosas cambiaron. Comprendió que aquellos dos adultos eran sus padres, todos tenían padres, pero eran diferentes a los suyos, la madre de Nami era una mujer agradable y divertida, siempre olía a mandarina, el padre de Zoro era un viejo agradable que enseñaba esgrima y usaba unos lentes redondos mientras que los suyos, eran como dos estatuas perfectas que no se debían tocar o podía dañarlas. Ellos no abrazaban, no besaban, no sonreían solo tenían regaños, miradas reprobatorias y en algunas ocasiones, había visto a su madre mirar las pecas de su hermano con asco. No entendía porque, si eran muy bonitas.

Era capaz de contar con una sola mano las veces que había salido de vacaciones con sus padres porque al final estos siempre tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con sus hijos, ahora que estaba más grande y los comprendía se preguntaba porque decidieron tener hijos si no se encargaron de ellos. La idea de que Ace había tenido que pasar por todo eso solo lo hacía entristecer, el nunca desarrollo un gran amor por sus padres, los quería pero no los amaba, pero su hermano era diferente. Se esforzó por complacerlos, incluso estudiando algo que no lo apasionaba. Al final, Ace terminaba sucumbiendo a los caprichos de las personas a las que amaba. En un punto egoísta, llego a pensar que también sucumbiría a los suyos si insistía lo suficiente, pero no quería eso... No quería que su hermano aceptara su amor si no era verdadero, quería que lo aceptara porque realmente lo quería, no quería obligarlo a nada. Quería que Ace lo amara, que lo viera y comprendiera que él lo amaba de verdad. Pero lo que más deseaba, era hacerlo feliz.

 _«¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de mí?»,_ Ace había hecho esa pregunta antes que perdiera el conocimiento. A veces le sorprendía lo tonto que podía llegar a ser su hermano, parecía incapaz de comprender lo valioso que era en realidad. A veces le daba la impresión de que su hermano no se consideraba importante, Ace solía preocuparse por él y aun cuando tenía una vida, amigos y personas que lo quería nunca se había considerado especial. Luffy recordaba cuando eran pequeños y a veces veía a su hermano, siempre parecía estar triste por eso lo abrazaba, cuando sus brazos rodeaban al mayor este apartaba la vista de aquel mundo lejano donde se aislaba y lo miraba, lentamente una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios antes de tomarlo por debajo de las axilas y abrazarlo. Luffy se preguntaba cómo había sido su hermano antes que naciera.

─ _Ace siempre ha sido un buen niño ─dijo Makino sin dejar de amasar la masa para las galletas─. Al principio era un chico algo inquieto pero un día vino a buscarme y me pidió que le enseñará buenos modales ─río ante el recuerdo del pecoso esforzándose por corregir su forma de hablar, como sus padres casi no estaban con él se le había pegado el acento y las mañas de sus abuelos, Garph y Dadan no eran precisamente educados─. Tu hermano siempre ha sido adorable y siempre se ha esforzado en todo ─una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios─, pero, ¿sabes? Antes que nacieras siempre estaba solo, a pesar de que jugaba con algunos niños en el parque y mucha gente se acercaba a él, siempre parecía estar triste ─Makino miro a Luffy─, tú fuiste quien vino a alegrar su vida._

─ _¿Ace es feliz cuando está conmigo?_

─ _Claro que sí, es cuando su sonrisa es más amplia ─la chica dejo la masa de lado y se arrodillo frente al menor─ Dime una cosa, Luffy, ¿quieres mucho a tu hermano? ─Luffy asintió con fuerza, Makino sonrió y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del menor─ Quiérelo más, se lo merece._

Claro que lo merecía, Ace merecía todo por eso se había esforzado tanto en crecer, en ser alguien por sí mismo, en ser alguien en quien su hermano pudiera apoyarse. Quería protegerlo, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimará.

.

.

.

Ace arqueó una ceja al contemplar la "sopa" que Marco preparará. Últimamente su apetito era casi nulo y con aquella comida terminaba por desaparecer. Levantó la vista, Marco estaba sirviendo un plato para sí mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír, aun cuando la comida era bastante mala no podía negar que se esforzaba en ella. Cuando su amigo se sentó frente a él, le dio las gracias y tomando la cuchara, comenzó a comer. Se había pasado un poco con las especias pero no sabía tan mal, la col estaba horriblemente picada y se deshacía cuando quería sujetarla pero aun así se comió todo.

Marco sonrió al ver el ánimo con que comía, Tatch y él se habían preocupado al ver lo delgado que se puso en solo dos semanas. Cuando se enterarán de lo sucedido a su hermano habían ido a ver como se encontraba, sabían que su amigo quería mucho a su hermano y se alteraba cuando algo le pasaba. Luffy era la única persona que podía causar ese efecto en el pecoso. Aquello nunca había dejado de sorprenderlo, él tenía varios hermanos y los quería pero su cariño no era tan grande como el de Ace por su loco y despistado hermano.

El chiquillo era agradable y divertido, se parecía mucho al pecoso cuando era más pequeño, aunque con una luz que Ace nunca tuvo, el pequeño tenía la capacidad de conquistar el corazón de todos los que lo conocían. La primera vez que lo vieron, Luffy estaba aferrado al pantalón de su hermano, ocultándose tras su pierna. Cualquiera habría pensado que el chiquillo estaba asustado pero cuando Marco se arrodilló para saludarlo vio otra cosa, Luffy no estaba asustado sino que los miraba como si estuviera decidiendo si serían amigos o no, a Marco le gustó aquella mirada, era la misma que la de Ace la primera vez que lo conociera.

Luffy era voluntarioso y sumamente posesivo con su hermano, pero si ninguno trataba de "quitarle" a Ace era agradable. Muchas veces, Tatch había hecho enojar al pequeño diciendo que se llevaría al pecoso lejos, se ponía rojo por el coraje y les gritaba diciendo que su hermano era solo suyo y que nunca dejaría que se lo quitarán, para después ir corriendo con Ace y aferrarse a su pierna. Claro que después el pecoso los regañaba por molestarlo, _«Él tiene 4 años, ustedes 12»_ aquellas palabras dolían por lo que terminaban disculpándose y obsequiándole dulces, _«No te preocupes, Ace es todo tuyo»_ aquella frase hacía que el menor sonriera y asentía antes de devorar los dulces que le dieran.

Era difícil imaginar que un chico tan activo como Luffy estuviera hospitalizado, Marco había ido al hospital antes que despertará y tenía que admitir que le impresionó mucho verlo, si a él lo había alterado no quería pensar en lo que había sentido Ace al verlo.

─¿Cuándo darán de alta a Luffy? ─preguntó al ver que estaba a punto de terminar su comida.

Ace detuvo la cuchara a medio camino del plato a su boca, suspiro antes de volver a sumergirla centrando su atención en los destellos de luz que se reflejaban en ella.

─Al parecer, este fin de semana ─Marco sonrió.

─¿De verdad? Qué bueno, ya podrás tenerlo aquí de vuelta. Debes estar contento.

Ace esbozó una sonrisa forzada que desapareció en un parpadeo. Estaba feliz de que su hermano se recuperará tan rápido, era un poco extraño verlo en un hospital, pero también sabía que cuando Luffy volviera a casa todo cambiaría.

Tras aquella noche no había podido dormir tranquilo, tenía pesadillas las pocas veces que lograba conciliar el sueño por lo que sus ataques se intensificaron a tal grado que se había quedado dormido mientras cocinaba, por eso Marco y Tatch se habían turnado para cuidarlo. Ace se sentía como si fuera un niño pequeño, incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Tenía que superar aquello o cuando Luffy estuviera allí se preocuparía y no quería eso, pero le costaba un poco asumir el hecho que su relación con Luffy ya no sería fraternal, no era como si antes lo hubiera sido pero Ace quería pensar en que hubo un tiempo en que el menor lo vio como un hermano.

─Aunque cuando Luffy este en casa de nuevo, ya no podrás pasar tiempo con tu novia ─dijo Marco de forma burlona, Ace lo miró confundido, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa y señalo su cuello─. Es una bonita marca la que tienes allí, no sabía que Vivi fuera tan posesiva ─no era de Vivi, el pecoso se llevó una mano al cuello y delineo la marca que los dientes de Luffy le habían hecho. Habían pasado 4 días desde que se la hiciera y seguía siendo bastante visible.

─Fue Luffy.

─Hahaha, seguro te confundió con un pedazo de carne ─dijo el rubio riendo con ganas.

Marco no tenía por qué pensar que aquella mordida tenía otro significado, después de todo había sido Luffy quien se la hiciera, su hermano menor.

Al final, Marco se marchó después de asegurarse de que comiera y Ace se refugió en la sala, le había dicho al rubio que dormiría un rato pero en lugar de eso estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, Ace se dedicaba a cambiar los canales de la televisión sin ver ninguno realmente, hasta que optó por apagar el televisor y apoyo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Solo podía desear que aquello fuera una pesadilla pero era la horrible realidad y cada vez que abría los ojos tenía que enfrentarla. Ver la felicidad en el rostro de Luffy solo lo hacía sentir más miserable.

Tocó sus labios, Luffy lo había besado en repetidas ocasiones y cada beso habían sido realmente doloroso, ¿en verdad aquella había sido la mejor decisión? _«Ojalá no hubiera despertado»_ cuando su hermano dijera aquello terminó de decidirse pero tras besar a Luffy la idea de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida se instaló en su cabeza y lo había estado atormentando impidiéndole dormir. Law le había dicho que era debido a que no dormía apropiadamente que sus ataques se habían intensificado, todo era culpa de esas malditas pesadillas donde Luffy descubría que su amor por él era fingido, la cara de dolor de su hermano le partía el corazón, bajo ningún concepto podía permitir que se enterará. Era por ello que fingía una felicidad y un amor que no sentía.

 _Luffy miro a su hermano desde la tina donde había estado jugando. Normalmente su hermano nunca lo dejaba jugar en el baño pero las noches del viernes eran diferentes. Ace le llenaba la bañera y echaba jabón en ella para que pudiera jugar un rato con sus barcos y sus patitos, eso era lo que había estado haciendo pero ahora se dedicaba a contemplar al mayor que se lavaba el cabello sentado en un pequeño banco de plástico junto a la tina._

 _Aquella mañana había estado viendo una revista con sus compañeros de escuela donde aparecían chicas desnudas, no le había interesado en lo más mínimo pero al ver a su hermano de aquella forma no pudo evitar contemplarlo. No era como si el cuerpo de su hermano tuviera algo diferente al suyo pero si era más grande y ligeramente distinto. La principal diferencia eran esas manchitas que cubrían los brazos, pecho, hombros, espalda y rostro de su hermano. "Pecas" le dijo Makino que se llamaban. Luffy se preguntó si algún día él también las tendría pero su madre le dijo que no debía preocuparse, era poco probable que ese rasgo apareciera en él. Eso estaba bien, no creía que aquellas marcas se vieran bien en su cuerpo._

─ _¿Ocurre algo, Lu? ─pregunto su hermano viéndolo con detenimiento. El rostro del menor estaba algo rojo y le preocupaba que el agua caliente le hubiera afectado un poco─ ¿Te sientes mal? ─el menor negó con la cabeza con fuerza antes de sonreír._

─ _Tienes muchas pecas, Ace ─el mayor miro su cuerpo como si lo viera por primera vez antes de sonreír y alborotarle el cabello._

─ _Unas cuantas, y no digas nada, puede que tú también tengas después ─Luffy se puso serio._

─ _¡Yo no quiero pecas! ─dijo con determinación sorprendiendo al mayor─. Las pecas solo se ven bonitas en Ace._

Cuando Ace recobrara el conocimiento, el reloj marcaba las 9:15 de la noche. Normalmente a esas horas ya habría cenado junto a su hermano pero la verdad era que no tenía apetito. Una vez recuperó el control de su cuerpo se enderezó hasta quedar sentado, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, frotándose el cuello se puso de pie y se encaminó a su habitación, después de casi una semana volvería a dormir en su cama.

Ese día los amigos de Luffy se habían puesto de acuerdo para quedarse con su hermano y él pudiera ir a descansar, francamente se los agradecía, no solo porque en verdad se sentía cansado sino porque también necesitaba estar lejos de su hermano aunque fuera unos momentos.

En el hospital, Luffy se "controlaba" pero cuando hablaban el menor decía que no veía la hora de poder salir de aquel lugar y estar juntos. Ace no tenía idea que era para el menor "estar" juntos pero dudaba que fuera a gustarle. Se quitó la playera para ponerse una más vieja pero antes de hacerlo, por alguna razón, se miró en el espejo. ¿Qué era lo que Luffy veía en él? Todo su torso y brazos estaban llenos de aquellas manchitas que tanto parecían fascinar a su hermano. Desde que eran pequeños, Luffy pasaba sus dedos por ellas, al principio pensaba que quería tener pecas, hasta que dijera que aquellas solo eran bonitas en él. A sus padres no parecían gustarles, a su madre mucho menos que a su padre, siempre lo hacía usar playeras de manga larga y cuellos cerrados, desafortunadamente no había nada que pudiera hacer con las que cubrían su rostro. Por eso, que Luffy dijera que eran bonitas lo había hecho sentir feliz, tanto que no se puso a pensar en el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

¿Cómo es que podía parecerle "bonito" a Luffy? No solo era el hecho de que fuera un hombre, aquello no era importante podía aceptar que su hermano se sintiera atraído por los hombres y no por las mujeres, lo que aún no lograba comprender, lo que no lograba entender era el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado de él, ¡Era su hermano mayor! ¿Cómo podía sentir alguna clase de deseo por él?

En algún punto llegó a pensar lo que le gustaba eran sus pecas, después de todo era el único en la familia que tenía. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo buscar gente con pecas para presentárselas, pero su hermano no pareció demostrar la misma fascinación, es más Ace podía jurar que le resultaban indiferente. Ni siquiera Boa Hancock, una vecina, la niña más bonita que Ace había visto en su vida y que tenía claro interés por su hermanito, logró quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza.

Vivi le había preguntado si nunca consideró en recurrir a ayuda psicológica, alguna terapia o algo. Lo intento cuando cumplió 18 años había acudido a uno de esos elegantes edificios en medio de la ciudad con muchos consultorios especializados. Escogió un psicólogo al azar y pasó tres horas sentado en una silla cediendo su turno a cada persona que llegaba hasta que no hubo a quien más cederle. Kalifa no parecía una psicóloga, tenía el cabello rubio y perfectamente peinado en una apretada cebolla donde ni un solo cabello se atrevía a salirse de su lugar y usaba unas pequeñas gafas cuadradas, Ace se sintió intimidado por aquella mujer, sentía que aquellas gafas le permitían ver a través de él por lo que descartó la idea de mentirle. Entre balbuceos logró contarle la situación a la mujer quien lo escuchaba sin interrumpirlo y apuntaba todo en un bloc blanco que tenía sobre sus piernas cruzadas, recordaba haber odiado la forma en que aquella elegante pluma se paseaba por toda la hoja. De acuerdo con la mujer lo que le pasaba a su hermano era un complejo de Edipo mal enfocado, aunque era una suposición ya que para estar segura debía hablar con el menor por lo que Ace tuvo que hacer todo un teatro para llevarlo al día siguiente, la promesa de carne fue su gran cómplice.

La doctora le pidió esperar afuera mientras hablaba con su hermano, Ace pasó nuevamente tres horas sentado en la misma silla mientras se comía las uñas, hasta que su hermano salió, Kalifa lo llamó y Ace le ordenó a Luffy esperarlo. «Un niño enfoca el amor en su madre y odia a su padre porque lo ve como un rival, Luffy ha enfocado su amor en ti y como no tienes pareja nunca se rompió ese vínculo. Tú eres suyo y nunca nadie le demostró lo contrario». Claro, los psicólogos tenían que ver todo como una clase de perversión, Kalifa le pidió que continuara llevando a Luffy a más sesiones, Luffy accedió con una condición, después de la sesión con la psicóloga debía llevarlo al parque a ir a los columpios y después a comer, el lugar favorito de Luffy era la cafetería Shabondy donde preparaban pan delicioso y chocolate, Ace no podía evitar sonreír al ver al menor comer con tanta alegría. Al final, Kalifa le dijo que Luffy realmente lo amaba y que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de él, tenía que enseñarle al pequeño que no era suyo. Cabe decir que cuando Luffy descubrió la verdadera razón se negó a ir y le reclamó a Ace. Obviamente, no volvió a ir a ninguna cita con Kalifa.

Lo que dijera la psicóloga era justamente lo que Shanks le había restregado en la cara cuando dijera que debía aceptar los sentimientos de su hermano. _«Debiste ponerle un alto a Luffy, pero al contrario dejaste que tu hermano continuará cerca de ti. Fuiste tú quien fomento esos sentimientos»._ Era cierto, él era quien había despertado aquellos sentimientos en su hermano y por eso, tenía que pagar por ellos, su hermano había sufrido durante años cuando Ace había sido el único culpable.

.

.

.

Aquel era el día más feliz en la vida de Trafalgar Law, finalmente daría de alta a Monkey D. Luffy, cielos, incluso se sentía capaz de invitar al chico a festejar porque ya no lo vería más.

─¿Torao? ─pregunto el chico extrañado antes de esbozar una sonrisa─ Es un bonito sobrenombre ─rodeo al moreno por la espalda mientras este terminaba de abotonar su camisa─. ¿Te molesta si lo uso? ─un golpe fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

─Si lo haces tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto ─advirtió el otro mientras el chico se sobaba la cabeza despeinando su cabello rojo.

─Lo siento, es solo que el chico me parece gracioso, me encantaría conocerlo.

Law rodo los ojos, Eustass Kid podía llegar a resultar tan infantil como Monkey D Luffy, no sentía el más mínimo interés porque aquellos dos congeniaran, con un niño en su vida era suficiente y considerando como era el menor, si terminaba agradándole su novio lo declararía uno de sus mejores amigos y entonces tendría que soportar a aquel chiquillo, probablemente, por el resto de su vida. No era que le desagradará el chico, al contrario, era una persona divertida y aunque fuera algo voluntarioso y necio tenía que admitir que era agradable.

─¿Law? ─el aludido salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Kid─ ¿Te pasa algo?

─Estaba pensando en Luffy y su hermano ─el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

─Últimamente piensas demasiado en ellos, ¿acaso me estás engañando con uno de ellos o…? ─sonrió de forma tétrica y rodeó a su novio por la cintura para enterrar su rostro en el cuello del otro─ ¿me estas engañando con los dos? ¿Son atractivos? ─Law esbozó una sonrisa y miró al pelirrojo por sobre su hombro.

─Si ─levantó el brazo para enterrar su mano en el cabello rojo de su amante─. Especialmente el mayor ─pudo sentir como Kid sonreía contra su cuello─, tiene un rostro muy llamativo.

─¿Ah sí? ─Kid lo cargo por la cintura y lo arrojó sobre la cama para colocarse sobre él como una fiera sobre su presa.

─Está lleno de pecas ─el pelirrojo se sorprendió haciendo que la sonrisa del moreno se hiciera más amplia─ ¿Me hace preguntarme si tiene pecas en otras partes del cuerpo?

─Oh… tal vez yo también tengo pecas ─Law sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver como él otro se quitaba la camisa y quedaba completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba─. ¿Quieres buscarlas?

─Mmm tal vez deba ver con mayor detenimiento ─dijo Law sentándose para rodear el cuello del pelirrojo y besarlo.

Aquella sería una agradable tarde sin duda alguna, Kid era un chiquillo celoso pero Law adoraba aquella faceta. Le encantaba cuando se ponía todo posesivo. Tal vez si aquello continuaba, invitaría al menor a festejar por su salida del hospital.

.

.

.

Pese a que Jimbei le había autorizado dos semanas de descanso, Ace se encontraba en su oficina enfrascado en la traducción de un documento de la isla del Cielo. No era un documento importante, simplemente se puso a trabajar para poder mantener su mente ocupada. Si pasaba un momento más en su departamento "descansando" terminaría por volverse loco, al menos con aquel manuscrito, podía frustrarse por no entender 4 de 5 palabras.

Ya todos habían vuelto de la expedición, la cual resulto un éxito e incluso hablaban sobre hacer una exposición de los descubrimientos, muchas empresas importantes habían comenzado a ofrecer su financiamiento, después de todo, las sirenas siempre eran un tema interesante y fascinante. No por nada eran protagonistas recurrentes de los cuentos infantiles o películas populares. Ace se preguntaba si resultarían tan interesantes si descubrían que las sirenas solían cazar todo aquello que entrara en su territorio para devorarlo, especialmente a los niños.

─Supuse que estarías aquí ─Ace levanto la vista y contemplo a Vivi, la chica lo miraba desde la puerta─. He estado marcando a tu celular y no tomas la llamada ─había dejado su celular sobre la mesa de la sala, Ace lo vio antes de salir pero prefirió abandonarlo.

─Lo olvide en el departamento ─respondió con sequedad volviendo a mirar el manuscrito en un intento porque la chica se marchara al creerlo ocupado. No funciono, Vivi cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritorio.

─No sueles olvidar tu celular nunca ─más que nada por si Luffy lo llamaba, el menor solía llamar a su hermano tres veces al día y cuando no contestaba podía terminar apareciendo en la universidad─. ¿Qué está pasando, Ace? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Jimbei te autorizo semanas de descanso.

─Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente ─no era mentira del todo, los documentos sobre su escritorio se habían acumulado hasta formar una pila que poco le faltaba para llegar a su cabeza─, solo vine a echar un vistazo. Es todo.

─Ace ─Vivi se sentó frente a él y busco su mirada que el otro rehuía─, ¿Qué pasa?

Aquellos enormes ojos grises lo miraban como si quisiera traspasar su carne y huesos hasta llegar a sus pensamientos. Pero más que unos ojos preocupados, Ace los veía como su condena.

─¿Quieres comer algo? ─Vivi lo miro sorprendida antes de asentir.

Caminaron hasta un parque cerca de la universidad, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas vacías de la fuente de sodas que estaba cerca del área de juegos para niños. Había varias parejas y mujeres solas comiendo allí mientras vigilaban que sus hijos jugaran tranquilamente. Ambos pidieron una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco enorme con más hielo que bebida.

Comieron en silencio acompañados por las risas de los niños que jugaban cerca, Vivi noto como el pecoso parecía absorto en los infantes, viéndolos sin verlos realmente. Los miraba como si estuviera recordando algo, algo perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

─¿Luffy y tu solían jugar así? ─pregunto al ver a dos niños que se columpiaba, llevaban la misma ropa y por el parecido entre ellos debían ser hermanos o primos. Ace asintió.

─Algo así, Luffy siempre ha sido muy descuidado y nuestros juegos terminaban conmigo siguiéndolo para asegurarme no le pasara nada ─por primera vez una sonrisa verdadera apareció en sus labios─. Una vez quiso columpiarse parado en el asiento y término cayendo, raspándose las rodillas. Se puso a llorar de forma escandalosa, tenía 4 años.

─Yo no tuve hermanos, me habría gustado. ¿Cuando eras pequeño tú querías un hermano?

Ace se sorprendió por la pregunta o mejor dicho, porque no recordaba haberse preguntado aquello nunca. Tenía 7 años cuando sus padres le dijeran que tendría un hermano o hermana, no habían querido saber que sería para que fuera una sorpresa. Sin embargo, Ace no tuvo oportunidad de procesar demasiado la noticia porque aquello no impidió que sus padres continuaran con sus viajes. Lo que recordaba con más claridad era la noche en que su hermano nació, su padre lo despertó a las 11:26 de la noche para decirle que debía llevar a su mama al hospital y que debía ir con ellos. Ace medio dormido se vistió y salió con sus padres. No recordaba mucho del hospital, su padre entro con su madre dejándolo afuera, Ace se subió a una de las sillas y espero a que sus padres salieran. Unas enfermeras se quedaron con él, no era seguro que un niño estuviera solo. Finalmente su hermano nació y era una bola llorona que lo hizo sonreír con verdadera felicidad por primera vez.

─No lo sé ─respondió al final─, supongo que nunca lo pensé mucho.

─Pero, ¿quisiste a Luffy cuando nació o te ponías celoso?

Nunca sintió celos de su hermano pese a que cuando naciera sus padres redujeran aún más la atención que le ponían, siempre pensó que se debía a que ya era grande y su hermano al ser tan pequeño requería más atención. Suponía que cuando él nació había sido lo mismo, con la diferencia de que Luffy lo tendría a él cuándo sus padres se fueran de viaje.

─Pensaba que sería agradable ya no estar solo con mi abuela.

─Ya veo, supongo que Luffy era un niño adorable.

─Lo era.

La conversación murió con aquella respuesta. Ace sabía que Vivi estaba esperando a que se decidiera hablar del asunto que los llevo a ese parque pero, aun no estaba listo, necesitaba unos momentos más. _«Bese a mi hermano»_ , aquello definitivamente no sería una buena forma de decir lo que estaba pasando. «Estoy mintiéndole a mi hermano al decirle que lo amo», eso sonaba aun peor que la primera opción. Ver a aquellos niños le traía buenos recuerdos, cuando Luffy era pequeño, antes de que aquello comenzara... Suspiro y sin despegar la vista de los niños que hacían fila para el resbaladero decidió que en realidad no había forma de comenzar aquella conversación.

─Le dije a mi hermano que lo amaba.

.

.

.

─Mi padre dijo que apenas salieras de aquí prepararía un banquete para celebrar ─dijo Sanji con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba contra la ventana que estaba ligeramente abierta─. Hará mucha carne así que más te vale comer todo.

─¡Suena delicioso, ya quiero salir de aquí! ─la idea del banquete era demasiado para ignorarlo, la boca se le empezó hacer agua al pensar en la deliciosa comida del padre de Sanji.

─¿Cuándo te darán de alta, Luffy? ─pregunto Usopp quien permanecía sentado en el sillón al lado de Zoro.

─Torao piensa que antes del fin de semana.

─¡Genial! Entonces podremos hacer el festejo ese día.

─¡Por supuesto! Ace está de permiso así que también podrá asistir.

─Por cierto ─Nami saco un disco de su bolso y se lo dio al moreno─. Es tu obra, sé que prohibiste que la grabáramos pero no pude evitarlo.

─¡Nami! ─Luffy abría abrazado a su amiga, Ace podría verla─ ¡Muchas gracias!

─No pasa nada, iba a dársela a Ace el día que fui a disculparme con él pero no quise interrumpir su plática con Shanks.

─¿Disculparte? ¿Porque ibas a disculparte con él?

Todos se quedaron mudos por un momento, Nami había olvidado que Ace le dijera al menor que aquel parche en su rostro era debido a una lesión que tuvo en la expedición. El chico no la había delatado y por fortuna ya no tenía ninguna marca en ella.

─Porque Nami se comió la carne de Ace ─invento Usopp rápidamente. Luffy les había preguntado si aquel parche en el rostro de su hermano era en verdad una herida de la expedición o si le estaban ocultando algo, una enfermera había contado una versión un tanto distinta.

─Nami no puedes comerte la carne de los demás, mucho menos de Ace ─claro, el moreno no cuestionaba la veracidad de aquella historia. ¡Con la carne no se jugaba! Para sorpresa de todos comenzó a reír.

─¿Y ahora qué pasa? ─pregunto Zoro enarcando una ceja.

─Nada, me alegra escuchar que Ace si ha estado comiendo, como lo veía más delgado pensé que nuevamente se había descuidado. Ace puede llegar a ser un hermano mayor muy problemático.

Todos tuvieron que morderse el interior de sus mejillas para no decir nada, allí el único hermano problemático era el, aunque dudaban que decirle eso fuera a ser de alguna utilidad.

La conversación avanzo con relativa calma hasta que llego Shanks, todos se despidieron y prometieron ir a visitarlo cuando estuviera en su casa, la temporada de exámenes acababa de comenzar. Luffy había exentado todas sus materias así que no tendría ningún problema. Shanks se alegró de escuchar aquello, había temido que el menor atrasara sus materias por aquel accidente.

─¿Estas contento? ─pregunto Shanks cuando el otro le contará lo bien que estaba yendo su relación con Ace. El pelirrojo había tenido que fingir sorpresa e incredulidad cuando le contará.

─¡Me ama Shanks! ¡Me ama! ─Shanks tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, sabía que Ace terminaría aceptando su propuesta aunque cuando hablara con él le pidiera que se fuera reiterando que nunca aceptaría algo así, un último vestigio de una resistencia que no mantendría. Ace siempre había sido fácil de manipular.

─Eres consciente de que no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿verdad? ─Luffy hizo un ligero puchero.

─No veo porque debemos ocultar lo que sentimos ─Luffy nunca dejaría de ser un niño, primero quería conseguir a su hermano, ahora tenía a su hermano y solo podía pensar en decírselo al mundo. En verdad era un niño bastante difícil, pensó Shanks.

─Ya te lo dije ─y estaba seguro que Ace también lo había hecho─, la gente no vería bien que dos hermanos se amen de esa forma. Si a ti no te importa, piensa un poco en Ace.

─Pienso en él ─dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero─. No quiero que sienta que es mi amante, solo se ocultan a los amantes.

─No creo que se sienta mal por ello, es decir, ¿no fue él mismo quien te dijo que no debían decirle a nadie?

─Por ahora, pero después tal vez ya no le importe.

─Entonces espera a que llegue ese momento.

.

.

.

"Cuando amas a una persona, solo deseas su felicidad"

Para Luffy aquella frase no aplicaba, cuando amaba a alguien esta tendría que aceptarlo y corresponder sus sentimientos sin importar nada más. Vivi miró a su amigo, Ace había terminado aceptando lo que ella siempre temió, al final su amor y preocupación por su hermano le ganó a su sentido común. Y lo peor era que aquello ya había comenzado a afectarlo.

─¿Estás seguro, Ace? ─preguntó la chica cuando finalmente pudo pronunciar una palabra.

Ace apartó la vista de los niños que estaban jugando, el menor se había caído al terminar el resbaladero y el mayor se reía de él desde lo alto del pequeño dinosaurio. Cuando eso le pasaba a Luffy, él solía bajar corriendo para ayudarlo y consolarlo, mientras Luffy lloraba él lo llevaba a una banca para revisarle los raspones y los golpes.

─No ─la verdad es que ya no estaba seguro de nada─, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ─preguntó mirando la cesta vacía donde había estado su hamburguesa, ahora se arrepentía de haberla comido en tres mordidas pues sentía que en esos momentos se le estaba revolviendo en el estómago─ Lu es mi única familia, si algo llega a pasarle por mi culpa… nunca me lo perdonaría.

─Si aceptas esto ya no habrá marcha atrás ¿lo sabes, verdad?

El pecoso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar la bilis que pugnaba por subir por su garganta. Estaba seguro que si vomitaba solo terminaría preocupando aún más a su amiga. La desagradable sensación de tener que tragarse la bilis que subió por su garganta estuvo a punto de hacerlo vomitar por completo.

─¿Qué opción me queda?

Como alguien que podía verse tan fuerte como Ace fuera en realidad una pieza de cristal que podía romperse con el menor sopló del viento. Sin poder evitarlo, Vivi se levantó para sentarse frente al pecoso y lo abrazó. Le dolía verlo de esa forma, ¿acaso Luffy no se daba cuenta que su "amor" lastimaba a su hermano? La persona que decía amar más que a nadie en el mundo.

Al aceptar aquello, estaba segura que todo sería peor, pero Ace estaba tan destrozado que se tragó sus palabras. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo aferrarse a esa esperanza y solo podía rogar porque esta no lo abofeteará en la cara.

.

.

.

─Ace, ¿podemos dormir juntos esta noche? ─preguntó el menor mientras devoraba la insípida pechuga de pollo que le llevarán para cenar.

Aquella era la última noche que el menor pasaría en el hospital, por lo que Ace estaba con él para llevarlo a casa. No tenía caso que siguiera ocultándose, había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás.

─Supongo ─su hermano se escuchaba algo apagado, seguramente por el cansancio que parecía tener.

─Oye, Ace ─el aludido lo miró─. Te quiero mucho ─aquellas palabras solo causaron confusión en el mayor.

─Yo también te quiero, Lu ─decir "querer" era más fácil que "amar".

─¿Sabes? Te amo más que a nada y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que seas feliz. ¡Quiero que seas más feliz que nadie, Ace!

Ace lo miró sorprendido, ¿Por qué su hermano estaba diciendo todo aquello de repente?

─Lu, no tienes que hacer nada ─dijo esbozando una sonrisa─. Yo soy feliz.

─No es cierto ─el menor dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato vació─. Ya nunca sonríes con sinceridad y yo quiero verte hacerlo como cuando éramos niños. Quiero que me veas como a un hombre y no como a tu hermanito ─Ace no pudo evitar sonreír y colocar su mano sobre la cabeza del menor, un gesto del que nunca pudo deshacerse.

─Eso es algo difícil, Lu ─dijo con cariño─. Eres mi hermanito ─ante aquellas palabras Luffy tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y lo beso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambos hermanos se apartaran, aunque más bien fue Ace quien lo hizo, Luffy tan solo miro curioso quien había entrado en la habitación.

Law estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, el moreno los miraba con sorpresa para después esbozar una enigmática sonrisa. A diferencia de la persona a su lado, el corazón de Ace de detuvo de golpe en su pecho de forma abrupta.

─¿Ace? ─dijo el pelirrojo al reconocer a quien fuera su jefe en la excavación─. ¿Que...? ─miró a Luffy y luego al pecoso─ ¿No salías con Vivi? ─miró a Law─ ¿No dijiste que eran hermanos?

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer :D

En esta ocasión tengo muchas cosas que decir:

 **Primero** , lamento haber dejado olvidada esta historia por más de un mes. Ofrezco una enorme disculpa. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que valiera la pena la espera. Tuve muchos problemas para escribir la primera escena porque simplemente no terminaba de gustarme como quedaba.

 **Segundo** , esta historia como muchas/os se habrán dado cuenta avanza un poco despacio pero digamos que las cosas ya están tomando un poco más de forma :D así que espero poder atrapar su atención hasta el final.

 **Tercero** , muchas gracias de verdad a todas las personas que siguen esta historia. Muchas gracias a los que han dejado sus comentarios, en verdad los apreció como no tienen idea y espero que este capítulo sea de su completo agrado.

Sin más, me despido de ustedes y espero poder verlos en el próximo capítulo.

Como siempre, si alguien gusta dejar algún comentario es bien recibido :D


	7. VII

One Piece no es mío. 

* * *

7  
"… tendría que explicarte porque vivo"

Su despertador no sonaba de aquella forma, pensó Ace mientras escuchaba la molesta música demasiado cerca de su cabeza. Intento abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados se sentían demasiado pesados. Tampoco parecía capaz de mover sus brazos o cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Un gemido de protesta salió de su boca mientras abría los ojos. No solo la alarma del despertador era diferente, la habitación donde estaba durmiendo tampoco era la suya. Era el cuarto de Luffy.

Giró la cabeza levemente para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de su hermano a escasos milímetros del suyo, suspiro y volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada. Luffy lo tenía apresado con brazos y piernas, como si fuera una especie de pulpo. Tendría que esperar que su hermano despertara para poder detener la molesta canción, ahora mismo se arrepentía de haberle comprado baterías nuevas a aquella cosa.

Después que Luffy fuera dado de alta del hospital, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. La primera y más significativa era que dormían juntos. Luffy ya no creía necesario que durmieran separados y por decisión unánime ─o sea de Luffy─ dormían en el cuarto del menor. Era un poco incómodo que dos personas adultas durmieran juntas en una cama individual, había dicho Ace en un intento por zafarse de la situación pero aquel razonamiento solo sirvió para despertar un nuevo deseo en su hermano.

¡Una cama matrimonial!

Había una habitación vacía en el departamento y Luffy estaba decidido a convertirla en "su" habitación. Aquello hizo palidecer a Ace, pero por más que trató de pensar en algo para evitarlo no se le ocurrió nada. Ese fin de semana seria el día en que limpiarían todo y acondicionarían "su" habitación, como una verdadera pareja, el pecoso había trató de retrasar aquello pero ya no podía hacerlo por más tiempo.

Un beso en su cuello lo hizo estremecer y le indico que el menor ya había despertado.

─Buenos días, Ace ─el aludido sintió la nariz del otro hurgando en su cabello.

─Buenos días, Lu ─no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, es decir, nunca había estado de esa forma con alguien antes. Al parecer estaba condenado a que su hermano fuera el primero en todo─. Puedes soltarme, quisiera apagar el despertador ─Luffy lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras reía con su usual "Shishishi"─. Vamos, Lu. Tengo que levantarme.

─¿Por qué? Entre semana siempre te levantas temprano, casi no te veo. Es justo que quiera tenerte para mí el fin de semana ─dijo haciendo un puchero que pudo sentir con claridad contra su cuello. No pudo evitar pensar que su hermano seguía siendo un niño pese a que en ocasiones, quería actuar como adulto.

─Si no dejas que me levante no tendrás desayuno ─apenas termino aquella amenaza, él otro lo empujo mandándolo fuera de la cama golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo─ ¡Luffy!

─Shishishi. Lo siento, Ace ─dijo con una enorme sonrisa que restaba del todo la veracidad a esa frase─. Quiero huevos revueltos.

Ace suspiro al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. Era agradable ver que al menos había algo mejor para Luffy que él, la comida. Se puso de pie y tras sacar ropa fue a bañarse, prometiéndole al menor que en cuanto saliera iría a preparar sus desayunos. Una vez en el baño se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, las pesadillas seguían plagando sus sueños pero al menos ya no se despertaba gritando y por muy extraño que pareciera, en cuanto despertaba y veía el rostro de su hermano se calmaba. ¿Podía ser aquello más irónico? Que la persona que plagaba sus pesadillas era la misma que lo hacía calmarse. Estaba enfermo, sin duda alguna. Pegó sus piernas a su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, la razón por la que lograba calmarse al ver el rostro del menor era que Luffy lucía como un niño, era cierto que dormía pegado a él pero lo hacía con la boca abierta dejando que la saliva creará una enorme mancha sobre la almohada y en algunas ocasiones, sobre su cabello. Al verlo de aquella forma, costaba imaginar que su hermano tuviera alguna clase de deseo por él.

Luffy volvió a recostarse en la cama con una sonrisa idiota mientras se cubría con las sabanas. Apenas podía creer que las cosas estuvieran yendo tan bien. Incluso irían a comprar las cosas para su cuarto, aquel pensamiento lo hizo dejar de reír.

Su cuarto, repitió en su mente cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

Aún tenía la sensación de estar soñando, que en cuanto cerrará los ojos y los volviera abrir toda la felicidad que sentía desaparecería. El tan solo recordar los "Te amo" que el mayor había pronunciado aquella noche en el hospital hacía que su corazón rebosará de felicidad. Si aquello era un sueño, sería muy doloroso despertar.

Por tal motivo no había ido más lejos aparte de besos y abrazos. Mihawk le había explicado, con lujo de detalle, cómo era que dos hombres podían estar juntos, pero también le había dicho que cuando hiciera aquello con la persona a la que amaba sería lo más maravilloso del mundo y que su vida cambiaría por completo. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía un poco de miedo, ¿Qué tal si hacían "eso", conocía la felicidad absoluta y resultaba que todo aquello era un sueño? O peor aún ¿Qué tal si por la emoción que sentía lastimaba a su hermano? Mihawk le explicó que si no tenía cuidado podía lastimar a la otra persona, aunque al final siempre podía preguntarle a Torao, el médico le dijo que si tenía alguna duda podía acudir a él, igual que Kid, su novio.

Seguía pareciéndole impresionante el hecho que el doctor que salvará su vida fuera el novio de quien fuera compañero de cuarto de su hermano durante la expedición y que además era el vecino del piso inferior de Ace, ese que lo sacaba de quicio por sus escandalosas fiestas ─era curioso que nunca lo vieron antes─. Incluso le parecía gracioso el hecho de que fueran ellos quienes descubrieran su relación. A él no le importaba, si por el fuera le hubiera contado a todos sus amigos apenas los viera pero por alguna razón Ace se empeñaba en mantenerlo en secreto. No le gustaba ocultar lo que sentía por su hermano, así que cuando aquellos dos abrieran la puerta y los viera, casi pudo sentir como le quitaban un peso de encima. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien pudiera hablar de esas cosas.

 _«Entonces, ¿fuiste tú quien dejo esas marcas en la espalda de Ace?»_. La noche en que Law lo diera de alta, el doctor y el pelirrojo los invitaron al departamento de este último a festejar. Luffy fue el primero en aceptar cuando el moreno le dijera que le darían toda la carne que quisiera, en aquel momento ni Kid ni Ace parecían capaces de decir nada. A diferencia del departamento de su hermano, el del pelirrojo concordaba más con el de un soltero, las cosas estaban regadas por todas partes, al igual que Ace tenía varios libros de traducción e historia pero estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa, la televisión e incluso en el baño, había bolsas de comida rápida sobre la cocina y el fregadero estaba a reventar de vasijas sucias. Aquello divirtió a Luffy pues había pensado que todos los arqueólogos eran como su hermano o sus padres. Fue mientras comían que Kid había formulado aquella pregunta, Luffy lo miró confundido al no comprender a que se refería por lo que le pregunto a su hermano quien había estado callado durante toda la velada, parecía bastante incómodo con todo aquello. Ace le dijo que las marcas a las que él otro se refería eran las que le había hecho la noche antes que se fuera a la expedición. Esa explicación fue suficiente para Luffy quien asintió al recordarlo, pero por alguna razón la explicación del pecoso solo consiguió que Torao comenzara hacer leves insinuaciones de otra cosas, igual que Kid. _«Una noche apasionada con tu princesa para que no te extrañara»_ , su hermano se puso completamente rojo cuando dijeran aquello por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente y tras ofrecer una disculpa diciendo que estaba cansado salió del departamento de Kid para ir al suyo, algo nada propio de él pues su hermano siempre era muy educado y respetuoso ─una cualidad que él nunca aprendió─. Luffy les dio las gracias y tras recoger la comida que quedaba regreso a su departamento no sin antes que Torao le dijera que no podía hacer mucha actividad aun _«Asegúrate de decírselo a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?»_ Luffy había asentido, seguro Torao quería que le dijera a Ace para que lo mimara un poco.

Esos dos eran geniales, sabían que ambos eran hermanos pero no los criticaron, al contrario Kid solo dijo que aquello era perfecto para la trama de una buena película, "Secreto en el departamento 4", a Luffy le causo gracias la falta de creatividad del pelirrojo pero no dijo nada. Era agradable tener amigos que supieran su secreto y los apoyaran. Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían sus amigos al saberlo.

El olor a comida lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando su estómago gruñó, por el momento había cosas más importantes. Aventó las sábanas y salió de la cama para ir a la cocina.

Ace podía sentir con claridad la mirada de su hermano sobre él pero no dijo nada, aquel era un hábito que Luffy tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo y estaba algo acostumbrado. Sabía que Luffy aún no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, parecía que estaba decidiendo si aquello no se trataba de un sueño. Era difícil ignorar la forma en que su hermano se aferraba a él durante la noche y el hecho de que cada noche tuviera que responder aquella pregunta que el menor murmuraba contra su cuello _«¿Estoy soñando?»_. Sirvió el desayuno para sentarse en la silla frente al menor, tras dar gracias por la comida ambos se sumergieron en devorar lo que había en sus platos.

─Oye, Ace ─el pecoso miro a su hermano─. ¿Qué te parece si compramos una cama más grande que una matrimonial?

No pudo evitar sonreír, era refrescante que al menos uno de ellos encontrará felicidad en todo eso. Luffy siempre había sido un chico simple que se fascinaba con las cosas más extrañas. Cuando su hermano cumplía años era fácil elegir un regalo, solo debía comprar lo más llamativo que encontrará en las tiendas y Luffy lo adoraría. Siempre había sido fácil hacer feliz a su hermano.

─Por mi está bien ─el rostro de Lu se iluminó.

─¿De verdad? ─Ace asintió. Luffy soltó un grito de alegría para después continuar comiendo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ace apoyo su rostro sobre la palma de su mano con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios. No era como si la idea de comprar una cama matrimonial para compartirla con su hermano lo entusiasmaba en sobremanera, pero le alegraba un poco ver a su hermano contento. _«Eres demasiado débil con Luffy»_ Mihawk le había dicho aquello cuando tenía 12 años, no fue el único, Makino, Shanks, sus padres e incluso sus amigos. Suponía que todos tenían razón, solo que él estaba demasiado ciego para darse cuenta de ello. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, la idea de una cama más grande no era mala ─si obviaba el hecho de que iba a compartirla con su hermano─. En una cama grande tenía más posibilidades de escapar de los brazos de Luffy.

El menor contempló a su hermano, Ace parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos nuevamente, como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños. Nunca le había gustado cuando hacía eso y en un arranque por regresar a su hermano de ese mundo, se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo beso.

Al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos, Ace se sobresaltó y en un acto reflejo se inclinó hacia atrás para alejarse pero aquello solo hizo que Luffy se inclinará aún más y lo sujetará por los brazos para evitar que se apartara. Ace tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para evitar que ambos cayeran. Luffy fue abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras se apartaba de su hermano, pudo ver como el rostro de Ace estaba completamente rojo y como el fino hilo plateado que conectaba sus bocas se disolvía. El mayor también abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

─No te vayas a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte, Ace ─pidió Luffy acariciando la mejilla sonrojada─. Quédate conmigo ─y volvió a besarlo.

.

.

.

Robin se quitó las gafas que utilizaba para leer y miró a la persona que acababa de entrar a su oficina azotando la puerta con fuerza, sonrió al ver al viejo Clover mirándola con la respiración agitada, el rostro rojo y sosteniendo una pila de papeles arrugados en la mano. Era una imagen que no se veía todos los días.

─¿Ocurre algo, Clover?

─¿Esto es una broma? ─preguntó mostrándole los papeles que sostenía al tiempo que se acercaba a su escritorio para colocarlos sobre él y pudiera verlos. Robin les dedicó un rápido vistazo para volver su atención al anciano.

─¿Por qué piensas que es una broma?

─No contestes mis preguntas con otra pregunta, ¿quieres?

Había tenido una mala mañana como para además agregarle una discusión de intelecto con la mejor arqueóloga del mundo y una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía. La morena sonrió consciente de que hablaba en serio, era divertido sacarlo de sus casillas pero decidió condolerse de él. Sabía, por rumores de pasillo, que Clover había tenido mucho trabajo por la expedición de Igaram.

─Quiero a Ace en mi equipo de traductores. No entiendo por qué eso te suena como una broma ─comentó cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo para ponerse de pie y colocarlo en el stand junto a los otros.

Clover la contempló en silencio. Oliva había sido una de sus mejores amigas, la respetaba como colega pero aún más la quería como persona, Robin se parecía mucho a su madre, a su parecer eran idénticas excepto por el color de cabello, Oliva lo tenía plateado mientras que Robin lo tenía negro. La chica no solo había heredado la belleza de su madre sino también su inteligencia.

El viejo arqueólogo se acomodó en la silla y miró la oficina como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Todos los arqueólogos a su cargo contaban con su propia oficina, Marco tenía barcos a escala por todas partes junto con unos cuadros de lo más extraño, Vivi la tenía llena de fotografía de desiertos y tenía maquetas de estos por todas partes, Jimbei tenía figuras de distintos peces por todas partes, Ace era un poco más versátil tenía pequeñas mascaras de culturas antiguas, barcos a escala y una serie de afiches de películas antiguas ─regalos de su hermano creía recordar que le había dicho─, pero la oficina de Robin era completamente diferente, era muchísimo más grande que la de los demás y era más una especie de pequeña biblioteca que una oficina. Los libreros se extendían hasta el techo y no había un solo espacio vacío en ellos, el escritorio de Robin estaba frente a un enorme ventanal, había flores talladas en los cristales y los marcos de madera que los contenían. Pese a todo era una oficina agradable, en las pocas zonas donde había pared estaban colgadas diversos cuadros de los poneglyts y sobre el escritorio pequeñas figuras de cristal con forma de flores, algunas emitían una tenue luz de colores que las hacían más llamativas.

La oficina de Robin era la más bonita de todas sin duda alguna, había sido la misma que la de Oliva cuando aún vivía, aunque cuando perteneció a su madre era muy diferente a ahora.

Robin siempre había trabajado sola, no tenía un equipo a su cargo como el resto de los arqueólogos, ¿Por qué de repente pedía a alguien para que formará parte de su equipo? Pero sobretodo, ¿Por qué había elegido a Portgas D. Ace? Hasta donde sabía el arqueólogo pecoso no era uno de sus favoritos.

─Pudo traducir un texto antiguo de la isla Gyojin ─Clover miró a la chica confundido, aquella era otra habilidad que tenía Robin, parecía capaz de leer la mente de las personas─. A cualquier arqueólogo, que no fuéramos tú o yo, le habría tomado meses descubrir el código para hacer la traducción.

Desde luego, pensó Clover, él mismo había contratado a Ace, conocía lo suficiente la habilidad del chico.

─No niego que Ace es un traductor excelente, pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente y tú sabes perfectamente cual es.

─¿Su negación a pasar más de una semana lejos de aquí? Ya he pensado en eso, no te preocupes.

─¿Estas segura de esto? ─Robin sacó otro libro y se giró para mirar a su mentor.

─Completamente ─Clover la miró largamente, con aquellos ojos viejos y sabios antes de suspirar.

─De acuerdo ─tomó los papeles que había arrojado sobre el escritorio de la morena─. Pero debo consultarlo con Ace, el mismo es un líder de equipo.

─Aceptará ─no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Cuando Clover se retiró dejándola sola nuevamente, Robin se acercó a la fotografía que tenía sobre un pequeño librero junto a la ventana. Su madre aparecía en ella, había sido tomada en lo más profundo de la Isla Green Bay, la vegetación de aquel lugar era realmente única, las flores y los árboles alcanzaban una altura anormalmente alta, tanto que parecía una tierra de gigantes. Aquel lugar fue el primero donde encontraron un ponegyri, los descubridores habían sido su madre y los padres de Ace, mismos que aparecían en aquella fotografía. Estaba en la sangre de Ace, por eso lo quería en su equipo.

.

.

.

Tras las dos semanas de permiso que Jimbei le había dado, Ace solicitó dos semanas más por petición de Luffy. No tuvo problemas en que se las concedieran porque era extraño que se tomara vacaciones, algo bueno había salido de trabajar en días festivos y esas cosas. Hubiera preferido estar en el trabajo que en su departamento, al menos de esa forma podría escapar de su hermano. Tampoco era como si pasará todo el día con él, Luffy aún tenía que acudir a la escuela para realizar algunos trámites para su graduación y esas cosas, además sus amigos también parecían empeñados en llevarlo a comer y a divertirse, cosa que solo podía agradecer internamente.

El mayor solía pasarse todas las tardes trabajando en sus traducciones, debido a que cuando estuvo cuidando a su hermano en el hospital el trabajo se le acumuló de sobremanera. Uno no se daba cuenta de todo lo que hacía hasta que dejaba de hacerlo, pero ahora era fin de semana y Luffy estaba decidido a pasarlo con él. Pese a que trató de eludir a su hermano, al final, ambos terminaron en aquella habitación que había utilizado como bodega durante mucho tiempo.

El cuarto estaba lleno de cajas y cosas que ninguno de los dos recordaban que tenían. Muchas estaban llenas de cosas que trajeron de la casa de sus padres. Tras la muerte de estos su abuelo opto por vender la casa. Ellos se habían quedado con algunas cosas y ahora mismo las estaban revisando. Las cajas estaban llenas de libros y fotografías de lugares que no conocían, todas de los viajes que habían hecho. También había álbumes de cuando sus padres eran jóvenes junto a personas que no conocían. Ace guardo muchas de aquellas fotografías en otra caja nueva y saco algunas para ponerlas en sus álbumes, una donde sus padres estaban con otra pareja llamo su atención, la mujer al lado de su madre era una bonita y le parecía familiar pero antes de que pudiera verla bien la risa de su hermano lo interrumpió.

Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo con un álbum de fotos en el regazo, parecía feliz.

─¿Qué haces? ─el menor se giró, la sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja. Ace tuvo un mal presentimiento, mismo que se confirmó cuando su hermano levanto el álbum para enseñárselo.

─¡Ace de bebe era tan lindo! ─dijo feliz mientras volvía a enfrascarse en las fotos─. Shishishi nunca había visto estas fotos. Siempre has sido adorable ─Ace se sonrojo y trato de quitárselas pero Luffy no lo dejo─. Olvídalo, a partir de ahora son mi mayor tesoro ─volvió a mirarlas y sonrió al tiempo que pasaba los dedos sobre una foto que mostraba a Ace en un corral, llevaba un trajecito blanco con una abeja en el babero, parecía estar mordiendo una sonaja. Luffy miro la fotografía con más detenimiento y luego a su hermano para volver a la foto.

─Aquí no tienes pecas ─dijo señalando la foto. Ace suspiro.

─Las pecas me salieron cuando tenía 7 años, Lu. No siempre las tuve.

Luffy volvió a concentrarse en la foto, admitía que su hermano lucia adorable con el rostro liso pero lo prefería como era ahora. Sonriendo tomó el marcador con el que Ace había estado identificado las cajas y escribió en la tapa del álbum "Tesoro de Luffy. No tocar". Ace sonrió al verlo, miro en la caja y tomó un álbum blanco con monitos en la cubierta, le quito la pluma al menor y escribió, con mejor caligrafía, "Tesoro de Ace. Una maldición caerá sobre cualquiera que lo abra". Luffy lo miro confundido y trato de quitárselo pero lo levanto manteniéndolo lejos del menor. Aquello fue suficiente para que comenzara una batalla entre ellos, las risas rebotaron en las paredes mientras ambos corrían por todo el lugar, sorteando cajas y eludiendo obstáculos.

Era curioso, por primera vez Ace se sentía libre. El ambiente tenso y deprimente que siempre parecía envolverlos había desaparecido y ahora solo eran ellos dos jugando, aquel pensamiento lo hizo distraerse un poco y Luffy logro alcanzarlo y lo tumbo, cayeron sobre una caja que contenía ropa y continuaron riendo mientras el menor le arrebataba el álbum y lo abría, la risa desapareció.

El álbum estaba lleno de fotografías suyas, Luffy no las recordaba, solo aparecía el, en muy pocas aparecía su hermano, llego a contar solo dos hasta la mitad, confundido miro a Ace, su hermano estaba a su lado viendo las fotos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

─¿Dónde estabas tú? ─había creído que su hermano siempre estuvo a su lado. Ace sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

─Del otro lado de la cámara ─con cuidado le quito el álbum para colocarlo sobre sus piernas cruzadas─. Papá y mamá solían viajar mucho después que tú nacieras, estaban en un momento clave de su carrera. Makino era quien se quedaba con nosotros pero siempre estaba ocupada con las labores de la casa, apenas podía echarnos un ojo. Yo me quedaba contigo y te sacaba muchas fotos ─comenzó a contar mientras pasaba las páginas del álbum donde se mostraba claramente el crecimiento de Luffy iba, por alguna razón el menor no lo interrumpió le gustaba escuchar a Ace hablar del pasado─. En las pocas fotografías donde estamos juntos es porque Makino las tomo ─se detuvo en una donde Ace estaba sentado en el resbaladero sosteniendo a Luffy en sus brazos mientras le apretaba los cachetes─. Cuando íbamos al parque siempre tenía que cuidarte, te gustaba subir a lugares peligrosos y te quedabas sentado allí agitando las manos esperando a que yo subiera por ti. Eras un bebe un poco voluntarioso, llorabas cuando no tenías las cosas que querías.

Ace recordaba algunas ocasiones en las que tuvo que levantarse a media noche tan solo para arrodillarse al lado de su cuna y meter su brazo para que Luffy tomara su mano, solo entonces se calmaba y él terminaba durmiendo apoyado en la cuna. Makino fue quien encontró la solución, colocaba a Luffy en la cama del pecoso en el pequeño moisés, de esa forma cuando Luffy lloraba, solo alargaba el brazo y el menor apretaba uno de sus dedos para llevárselo a la boca.

Luffy miro el álbum, Ace parecía recordar el momento exacto en que cada fotografía había sido tomaba porque en algunas esboza una enigmática sonrisa como si estuviera recordando algo. Miro el álbum que había dejado en el suelo donde había estado sentado. El solo podía ver aquellas fotografías pero no sabía el momento en que fueron tomadas o quien las tomo. No tenía esa clase de recuerdos de su hermano. Cuando nació, Ace tenía 8 años, se había perdido la etapa de Ace de bebe y no había nadie que pudiera decirle que hacia su hermano a esa edad, se alejó del mayor y tomo el álbum para abrirlo al azar. En una de las fotografías Ace estaba abrazando un peluche de un fénix azul, ¿Quién le había dado aquel peluche? ¿Quién saco la fotografía? No lo sabía, lo único que podía hacer era ver aquellas fotografías y emocionarse por lo lindo que era su hermano. En una fotografía una mujer enorme y pelinaranja sostenía a Ace, este parecía absorto viendo una mariposa que estaba sobre una flor. ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

─Vaya, es la abuela Dadan ─dijo Ace cuando le preguntará por ella─. Hacía mucho que no veía una fotografía de ella ─la saco y sonrió─. El abuelo y ella discutieron hace mucho, ella se marchó pero aun escribe de vez en cuando. No le digas al abuelo pero sé que la extraña mucho ─dijo devolviéndole la foto.

Luffy la miro, aquella mujer aparecía en muchas fotografías junto a su hermano, comenzó a sospechar que tal vez fue ella quien le saco aquellas fotos al mayor. Tal vez ella podría hablarle de cuando era pequeño. Emocionado le pregunto a su hermano si sabía dónde localizarla, Ace le dijo que solo tenía un apartado postal donde le escribía pero que la abuela nunca le decía dónde estaba. El menor quiso insistir pero su hermano le dijo que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y que era mejor que continuaran o no terminarían nunca. Luffy hizo un puchero pero se dispuso a obedecer.

.

.

.

Mihawk interrumpió la melodía para mirar a su amigo, desde hacía un rato Shanks tenía la vista fija en su ordenador y las manos sobre el teclado pero no se había movido para nada. ¿Bloqueo de escritor? Lo dudaba, el pelirrojo siempre escribía algo cuando se sentaba frente a su querido ordenador, algunas veces escribía puras tonterías como esos extraños poemas depresivos que publicaba bajo otro nombre.

─¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ─pregunto al final haciendo que el otro diera un respingo. Shanks acababa de darse cuenta que la melodía había dejado de escucharse.

─Ace ─Mihawk arqueo una ceja, había esperado escuchar "Luffy"─. ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto al decirle que aceptara a su hermano?

El hombre de ojos dorados tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle al pelirrojo que había sido el quien le dijera aquello al pecoso. No creía que fuera bueno señalarle eso ahora. Dejo la fusta sobre la mesa y aparto su chelo.

─¿No crees que Luffy se olvide de él una vez que descubra que no es tan "genial" cómo piensa? ─preguntó repitiendo las palabras que el pelirrojo estuviera diciendo desde que le confesará lo que había hecho.

─Claro que se olvidará de él, las cosas son divertidas por el riesgo y porque van contra las reglas, pero ¿Que pasara con Ace después? Siempre ha sido muy frágil emocionalmente, me preocupa que sea el quien después no quiera dejar a Luffy, es decir, Ace siempre ha querido que lo amen. ¿Qué tal si después trata de chantajear a su hermano para que no lo deje?

─No creo que haga algo así ─es más dudaba que las cosas fueran a funcionar como Shanks aseguraba. Luffy, el amor que sentía por su hermano no era pasajero, era algo más profundo. Le sorprendía que su amigo, siendo un escritor, no se diera cuenta de ello.

─No lo sé, a veces siento que Ace puede llegar a ser algo mezquino.

¿Mezquino? Lo decía la persona que había ido a hablar con un chico que estaba pasando por una situación difícil para convencerlo de que aceptará el amor de su hermano menor. Shanks no era precisamente el indicado para decir aquella clase de cosas. Desde un principio se había sospechado que el pelirrojo había hecho algo así, pero había esperado que todo fuera su imaginación.

─El hecho de que no te agrade no significa que debas atribuirle cosas que no tiene ─Shanks miro a su amigo dolido, Mihawk no solía decirle esa clase de cosas.

Frunciendo el entrecejo se puso a escribir, una historia de un espadachín con ojos de halcón que era cruelmente humillado por un poderoso espadachín pelirrojo. No sabía porque últimamente le molestaba que su amigo hablara tan bien de Ace, Mihawk nunca expresa una opinión de esa clase sobre nadie y el hecho de que ahora considerará a Ace casi perfecto le molestaba y mucho. Si fuera perfecto no habría seducido a su hermanito, él decía que no había hecho nada pero era tonto pensar que así fuera, es decir, los sentimientos de Luffy tuvieron que ser fomentados por alguien, ¿no?

Al ver el entrecejo fruncido del pelirrojo y la forma tan fuerte como tecleaba, Mihawk decidió continuar tocando. Shanks estaba molesto y no quería discutir ahora, a veces el pelirrojo podía llegar a ser bastante intransigente. Además, tenía que practicar para su próximo concierto que se celebraría a finales de ese año. Iba hacer algo diferente a los que siempre hacía pues en esta ocasión lo acompañaría uno de sus mejores alumnos.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando Ace y Luffy terminaron de limpiar. Con las cosas que no usarían perfectamente empacadas, el pecoso bajo al sótano para guardarlas en la bodega reservada para ellos y que estaba vacía. Acomodo las cajas en una esquina y volvió al departamento.

La habitación vacía y libre de polvo, era bastante espaciosa y los enormes ventanales permitían que una gran cantidad de luz natural entrara. Curiosamente, era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de eso, incluso tenía un pequeño balcón, aquello alegro enormemente a Luffy, allí podrían ver las estrellas juntos. Ace esbozo una sonrisa ante todos los planes futuros que tenía su hermano hasta que cayó en cuenta que el menor hablaba como si fueran a continuar juntos por siempre.

Con el ánimo decaído, acepto ir a ver las recamaras para el cuarto. Manejaría, Luffy no estaba de acuerdo pero francamente lo prefería. Conociendo a su hermano, era capaz de querer tomarlo de la mano y besarlo frente a todos, era mejor que manejara de esa forma no trataría de distraerlo, a Luffy siempre le daba miedo que manejará.

Fueron a varias mueblerías, pero ninguna parecía convencer a Luffy. Ace comenzaba a cansarse, se acordó de cuando el menor recién se mudó a vivir a su departamento, había hecho lo mismo cuando eligió su recamara. Fue en la quinta tienda que visitaron que Luffy quedo encanto con una recamara, incluso Ace tuvo que aceptar que era realmente bonita. Luffy se subió a ella y salto varias veces.

Luffy sonrió al ver la enorme recamara que la chica les estaba mostrando a su hermano y a él, era grande, justo como la había soñado siempre, tenía un gran respaldo de madera oscura con una pequeña repisa donde podrían colocar algunos objetos pequeños, como un despertador y esas cosas. La cama era tan grande que incluso cuando los dos estuvieran recostados en ella habría bastante espacio, sus ojos debían mostrar su interés por que la chica sonrió y comenzó a explicarle todas las maravillas de aquella habitación mientras que su hermano miraba únicamente el precio, sonrió, claro su hermano siempre revisaba los precios de las cosas que compraba, pese a que ganaba mucho dinero no era el tipo de persona que gastaba en cosas inútiles.

─¿Te gusta, Ace? ─aquella pregunta hizo que su hermano lo mirara con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro.

Su preguntaba estaba hecha con todo el doble sentido del mundo, incluso la dependienta se dio cuenta pues ella también se sonrojo y se disculpó dejándolos solos para que pudieran decidirse, entre tartamudeos Ace le dio las gracias por la ayuda. Cuando estuvieron solos, Ace miró a su hermano su rostro seguía igual de rojo que parecía estar ardiendo.

─Luffy, no hagas eso de nuevo.

─¿Qué cosa? ─quería que la dependienta se fuera, no le gustaba la forma en que veía a su hermano.

─¿Por qué dijiste eso?

─Solo te pregunte si te gustaba ─dijo Luffy fingiendo que no entendía cuál era la molestia del otro.

Ace apartó la mirada sonrojado, claro que le gustaba la habitación lo que no le había gustado era la forma en que Luffy le había hecho aquella pregunta, dejando en claro su verdadera intención. Asintió sin mirarlo, Luffy sonrió.

─Entonces, la compraré.

─¿Qué! Yo te ayudaré a pagarla ─Luffy negó con la cabeza.

─No te preocupes, tengo dinero suficiente para pagarla ─Ivanok era un jefe bastante generoso con las pagas, además Luffy había ahorrado dinero de sus anteriores trabajo para eso, siempre pensó que en cuanto su hermano aceptará sus sentimientos podrían acondicionar aquel cuarto para ellos─. Te prometí darte lo mejor y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo.

El mayor miró a su hermano unos momentos mientras esté lo tomaba de la mano con suavidad y le besaba los nudillos. Pagaron la recamara y fueron a una tienda departamental a buscar cortinas y otros muebles. Luffy parecía obsesionado con la idea de acondicionar la habitación por completo, un closet, unos cuantos libreros para Ace, una mesa de trabajo para él, un baúl para colocarlo al pie de la cama, un tocador, un espejo de cuerpo completo, lámparas. Incluso pasaron por una tienda para comprar pintura y brochas, aprovecharían el buen clima para remodelar el cuarto.

.

.

.

Ya había anochecido cuando regresó a casa. Ace apagó el auto y se recargo en el asiento por completo. Estaba cansado, aunque agotado era la palabra que mejor lo describía. Luffy había recibido una llamada de sus amigos para invitarlo a cenar, el rostro de su hermano se iluminó y le pidió permiso para ir, claro que se lo concedió, al menos ese día podría cenar solo. Estuvo un largo rato sentado contemplando el tablero de su auto, estaba prácticamente nuevo, su kilometraje era muy bajo, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había comprado. Un día mientras caminaba por la calle vio la agencia y entró. Debido a su enfermedad, tenía que renovar su licencia cada tres años pero aun así no se había arrepentido de comprarlo.

Luffy se había molestado mucho cuando lo viera llegar en él, sus padres acababan de fallecer por culpa de un accidente automovilístico y su hermano tenía miedo que algo así le pasará. _«Te quedas dormido de repente. Debería estar prohibido que las personas con tu enfermedad manejen»_ había gritado su hermano cuando discutieran. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que casi no manejaba. Tal vez debía hacerlo más seguido, negó con la cabeza en un intento por sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y bajó del auto. Lo único malo de que Luffy se hubiera ido con sus amigos, era que él solo debía bajar todas las cosas que comprarán, por fortuna los muebles se los entregarían dentro de tres semanas, Ace sospechaba que tardarían más pues no conocía ninguna mueblería que cumpliera con sus fechas de entrega ─casi rogaba porque así fuera.

Dejo todas las cosas en la habitación junto a los botes de pintura, mañana pintarían el cuarto. Es decir, él lo pintaría mientras su hermano, muy seguramente, se dedicaría a jugar por allí con la brocha y la pintura. Luffy era incapaz de concentrarse por más de cinco minutos en algo y no le gustaba hacer esa clase de cosas, hasta donde sabía la única persona capaz de hacer que su hermano hiciera aquella clase de tareas sin protestar era Nami. Siempre pensó que su hermano terminaría con aquella chica, le había gustado para su hermano desde que la conociera, era justo la clase de persona que había imaginado junto a su hermanito.

Optó por pedir comida a domicilio. Había un restaurante de comida italiana cerca, ordenó algo ligero y se sentó en la sala a comer, normalmente se negaba a comer en otro lugar que no fuera la cocina pero en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado. Mientras comía encendió la televisión, estaban transmitiendo una película de terror, una de esas clásicas películas donde a un grupo de chicos le decían que no debían ir al lago tal porque allí había muerto alguien y cada x años en el día tal ─que justo era el día en que los chicos lo visitaban─ algo misterioso mataba a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar, a Luffy le daban miedo y en un acto de rebeldía ─aunque no sabía exactamente para quien, porque Luffy no estaba en el departamento en esos momentos─ la dejó. Cenó en silencio dejando que el único sonido que llenará el departamento fuera el de la película, gritos, música de misterio, el sonido aterrador que hacían las puertas cuando las abrían y el crujido de las escaleras cuando alguien subía por ellas. Ace jamás había escuchado que las escaleras de una casa normal crujieran de esa forma, todo aquello era bastante inconsistente pero a las personas que las veían no parecía importarles, suponía que era necesario para el ambiente y esas cosas.

Cansado de ver como la protagonista se la pasaba corriendo por un bosque oscuro, Ace suspiro y su vista terminó sobre el folleto de muebles que le habían dado cuando comprarán la recamara. Eran muebles muy bonitos, más apropiados para una casa que para un departamento, solo esperaba que a su hermano no se le metiera la idea de que comprarán una casa, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda ante aquel pensamiento. La recamará que habían comprado era realmente bonita, la cabecera era amplia y pese a que era un poco cuadrada lucía elegante y el color chocolate oscuro la hacía bastante cálida. Los dos buros eran del mismo color y tenían tres cajones con botones con resaque, el ropero y el espejo hacían juego con ella junto con el tocador, las cortinas también combinan formando un ambiente cálido y hogareño. Cuando estuviera lista, es decir cuando les entregarán la recamará, era poco probable que Ace volviera a dormir en su habitación. La extrañaría un poco. Dejó el folleto sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los cojines, La protagonista de la película ya había descubierto la verdad sobre el fantasma del lago, estaba a punto de llegar el final. Sus ojos se cerraron antes de saber en que terminaba la película.

.

.

.

─¿Y cuándo estrenarán la película? ─preguntó Zoro mientras paseaban por la feria decidiendo a que juego subirían a continuación.

Después de cenar, decidieron que sería divertido ir a la feria a subirse a todos los juegos que les permitieran el pase, la mayoría de ellos los hacían vomitar pero era divertido molestar al primero que lo hacía, normalmente eran Luffy y Ussop. La feria Shabondy era un espectáculo que se ponía cada año y que duraba una semana completa, ellos siempre asistían, era una especie de tradición. Por un momento llegaron a pensar que aquel año no asistirían, con la hospitalización de Luffy y todo eso, afortunadamente no fue así y ahora los 5 estaban allí, como todos los años, divirtiéndose como nunca.

Ya habían subido a las tazas giratorias, el encargado les prohibió que volvieran hacerlo porque terminaron asustando a los niños cuando las hicieron girar tan rápido que eran como una especie de tornado. También subieron al Space Shot, al Ovni y al barco Vikingo, este último era el favorito de Luffy junto con el paseo pirata. Pese a que todos eran adultos seguían sintiéndose fascinados por aquel parque de diversiones, no solo eran los juegos también la comida era deliciosa, especialmente el algodón del azúcar, Luffy solía comer cerca de 10 algodones, Ace siempre les advertía que no lo dejarán comer más de 5 pero era imposible detenerlo, y Nami estaba tan contenta de ver a su amigo tan feliz que tampoco quiso decirle nada, igual ellos no tendrían que lidiar con el moreno cuando se pusiera hiperactivo. Esa era la responsabilidad de Ace como su hermano mayor, sentían un poco de lástima por él pero era preferible que él lidiara con el menor y no ellos.

─A finales de este año ─respondió Luffy mientras devoraba el onceavo algodón de azúcar en tres mordidas─. Ivanock prometió darme pases para ustedes, Usopp y Nami tendrán sus propios pases porque ellos forman parte del elenco.

─Te lo agradezco. ¿Irás a mi competencia de kendo?

─¡Claro! Ace y yo iremos a tu competencia ─Zoro esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario.

─Me alegra saber que las cosas con tu hermano se arreglaron, ¿ya lo perdonaste por no ir a tu obra?

Luffy sonrió, claro que ya lo había perdonado. Es más, los dos vieron su obra juntos, Ace se había quedado dormido a la mitad, algunas veces pensaba que su hermano encontraba aburrida sus obras más que fuera un ataque de narcolepsia, pero no importaba mucho. Tras decirle a Zoro que nunca podría estar molesto con su hermano por más de un día, los dos subieron al juego de los carros chocones con el resto. Al final terminaron siendo expulsados, ya que Zoro y Sanji terminaron discutiendo ─como siempre─ y el juego termino siendo más brusco de lo usual, incluso hicieron que los dos carros que estaban usando se quedarán atascados. Nami le contó a Luffy que esos dos habían estado discutiendo mucho últimamente sin una razón aparentemente.

─Esos dos siempre hacen lo mismo ─dijo Nami mientras contemplaban como Sanji trataba de patear a Zoro y este trataba de cortarlo con una rama─. Me sorprende el día que no discutan, será como el presagio de la llegada del fin del mundo.

─Por lo mucho que pelean, cualquiera pensaría que están enamorados ─comentó Usopp mientras limpiaba los lentes de tirador que acababa de ganar en un juego de tiro─. ¿Y dime Luffy, cuando sacarás tu propia película?

─Iva prometió ayudarme en cuanto terminemos esta producción, la verdad es que ya tengo una idea para ella.

─¿En serio? ¿De que tratará?

─Shishishi es un secreto, chicos, pero estoy seguro que les gustará ─Nami sonrió.

─Bueno, entonces esperaremos a que llegue ese día ─dijo Usopp antes de volver su atención a sus dos amigos que ahora peleaban en el suelo como niños pequeños y suspiro─. ¿Creen que debamos separarlos?

─Mejor dejemos que peleen hasta que se cansen ─Nami se puso de pie y palmeo sus manos─. Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer?

─¡COMIDA! ─gritó Luffy emocionado poniéndose de pie y alzando los brazos al cielo.

Sanji y Zoro no se dieron cuenta de que los habían dejado solos hasta después de un rato, cuando ambos yacían jadeantes sobre el suelo y llegó hasta ellos la música del carrusel y las risas de los niños. Las estrellas eran casi imperceptibles desde aquel lugar, probablemente por las luces de todos los juegos artificiales. Zoro apartó la vista del oscuro firmamento y miró a su compañero, Sanji estaba jadeando a su lado, su flequillo cubría su ojo izquierdo como siempre.

─¿Sigues molesto? ─preguntó a lo que el rubio bufó antes de sacar un cigarrillo y colocarlo en su boca sin llegar a prenderlo.

Claro que estaba molesto, ¿Cómo se supone que debía estar después de que uno de tus amigos le dijera que lo amaba? No habría problema si fuera una mujer, pero ambos eran hombres. Zoro estaba mal de la cabeza si pensaba que aceptaría algo así tan fácil. A él le gustaban las mujeres y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Zoro suspiro antes de volver su atención al cielo nocturno carente de estrellas. El olor del cigarro no tardó en llegar a él, después de muchos años había terminado acostumbrándose a ese olor.

.

.

.

Era bastante tarde cuando Luffy llegó a casa. Todo estaba oscuro excepto por la luz de la televisión, confundido se encaminó a la sala para encontrarse con que su hermano se había quedado dormido en el sillón. El moreno esbozo una sonrisa al ver la caja de comida, aquello era algo curioso su hermano no solía ser tan desordenado, sin darle demasiada importancia recogió la basura. Últimamente Ace parecía tener aquellos ataques más seguidos, Law dijo que era algo normal después de todo lo que habían pasado pero que se iría estabilizando con el tiempo, esperaba que aquello fuera pronto. De momento Ace estaba en casa pero le preocupaba que aquello continuara cuando volviera al trabajo. Una vez sacó la basura, volvió a la sala y se arrodilló frente al mayor.

Cuando dormía su expresión se relajaba, y la forma en que mantenía sus labios ligeramente separados era adorable, como una especie de invitación a que los besarán. Arisco la nariz e hizo un puchero, al pensar que Kid había visto el rostro de su hermano mientras dormía. No había dicho nada pero se había sentido un poco celoso cuando el pelirrojo le dijera que habían sido compañeros de cuarto y que durmieron en la misma cama por que la habitación con una cama matrimonial era más barata que las habitaciones con camas individuales. Torciendo la boca levantó la mano y oprimió las mejillas de su hermano, al ver que no despertaba su expresión arisca se volvió sonriente y comenzó a jugar con las mejillas del mayor haciéndolo hacer algunas expresiones graciosas.

 _«¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de mí, Lu?»_

Luffy podía mencionar un millón de cosas, pensó mientras apoyaba los brazos en el sillón sin despegar la vista del mayor. Podía mencionar sus pecas, que eran las cosas más bonitas que jamás había visto, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban como dos pozos profundos que si se vieran desde abajo podría ver un cielo estrellado en pleno día, la magia de sus raras sonrisas, la calidez de su cuerpo, sus brazos protectores, sus manos grandes y cálidas, la suavidad de su cabello negro o su voz profunda, su aroma a madera que siempre tenía un toque nostálgico. Podía hacer una larga lista de cosas que le gustaban de su hermano y nunca acabaría, siempre encontraría algo nuevo, pero lo que más le gustaba de Ace era, extendió su mano para apartar el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, lo que más le gustaba de su hermano eran los latidos de su corazón.

Aquellos martilleos que sintió cuando era un bebé y Ace lo tomaba en brazos, aquella rítmica melodía que lo arrullaba cuando se pegaba a él para poder dormir después de una terrible pesadilla era lo que más amaba. El sonido que hacía su corazón cuando golpeaba su pecho como un pequeño martillo era lo que había terminado por hacer que lo amará. Adoraba pegar su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y escuchar aquella dulce melodía, no había ningún sonido que pudiera comparársele, ni la voz de su madre cuando le cantaba canciones de cuna, ni la risa de Makino cuando la hacía reír o la risa de sus amigos cuando estaban felices o la ovación de la gente después de ver una obra, todo eso siempre era eclipsado por los latidos del corazón de Ace. Eso era lo que más amaba a Luffy.

Y no era por la canción que entonaba, sino por lo que esta simbolizaba… su vida, la vida de Ace.

Se inclinó hacia delante para unir sus labios con los del mayor.

Ace recobró la conciencia poco a poco. Despertar era como caminar por un oscuro túnel donde un pequeño punto de luz, del tamaño de un frijol, se distinguía a lo lejos y por más que uno quería correr para llegar a él sus pies parecían avanzar sobre un pantano donde solo podía mover su otra pierna cuando hubiera apoyado toda la planta del pie en el suelo. Parálisis del sueño, había diagnosticado la doctora Kureha cuando lo revisará, un síntoma normal en las personas con narcolepsia, nada de qué preocuparse había dicho, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una sensación desagradable.

Cuando finalmente logró abrir sus ojos se encontró contemplando el rostro de su hermano menor alejándose del suyo, el sabor del algodón de azúcar en su boca le indicó que acababa de besarlo, antes de preocuparse por ese hecho lo primero que le preocupo fue que el menor hubiera comido azúcar a esas horas de la noche. Los amigos de Luffy eran poco confiables, pensó.

─Sabes que no debes comer azúcar en la noche ─Luffy, quien seguía perdido en las sensaciones de aquel beso abrió los ojos sorprendido y cayó hacia atrás─. ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó Ace mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se llevaba una mano al cuello, al parecer se había torcido.

─Pensé que estabas dormido ─dijo Luffy con un adorable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, Ace sonrió ante la adorable imagen.

─¿Solo me besas cuando estoy dormido?

─Yo…

Era curioso, la mayor parte del tiempo su hermano lo acosaba y lo empujaba a besarlo pero cuando Ace tomaba la iniciativa o hacia algún comentario como aquel volvía a ser un niño pequeño.

─No voy a dormir contigo hoy ─estaba demasiado cansado como para compartir habitación con un chico con un alto nivel de energía.

─¿QUE! ¿POR QUE! ─aquello no era justo. Ahora que eran pareja no tenían por qué dormir separados. Sus padres nunca dormían en una habitación diferente.

─Porque probablemente no estás cansado y yo sí. La próxima vez no comas tanto azúcar, ¿quieres? ─Luffy hizo un puchero mientras contemplaba como su hermano se ponía de pie para ir a su habitación, conocía lo suficiente al pecoso como para saber que le pondría llave a su puerta.

No era justo, él no había hecho nada malo. Si, había comido mucha azúcar y por eso no tenía sueño pero no por eso iba a molestar a su hermano más de la cuenta. Es decir, Ace no tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente ¿Por qué no podían quedarse despiertos hasta tarde? Algunas veces su hermano parecía un anciano y eso que solo tenía ¡25 años! Era un poco molesto.

─¡Bien! ─gritó Luffy cuando Ace estaba a punto de entrar en su cuarto, el mayor se giró para mirarlo confundido ¿Qué se le había ocurrido ahora a su hermano?─ No duermas conmigo hoy, tal vez tenga pesadillas, sabes que siempre tengo pesadillas cuando como azúcar. ¡Eres un novio desconsiderado!

¿Qué cosa? Pensó Ace sin poder creer las palabras del menor, entornó los ojos preguntándose si su hermano había bebido o la azúcar era capaz de embriagarlo, porque sonaba como si estuviera borracho.

─Olvídalo, Lu, no vas a convencerme con ello. Ve a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Luffy lo miró confundido un rato antes de esbozar una sonrisa. ¡Cierto! Mañana pintarían la habitación que compartirían en un futuro, el hecho de que su hermano le recordará aquel hecho lo hizo sentir muy feliz y comenzó a reír emocionado. Ace arqueó una ceja antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a su intención de entrar a su cuarto.

─¡Oi, Ace! ─el aludido se giró para mirar a su hermano─ Cuando la habitación esté lista… ─comenzó bajando la vista y con la cara completamente roja, como cuando tenía fiebre─ podemos… ¿podemos "dormir" juntos?

La forma en que su hermano pronunció la palabra "dormir" le indicó a Ace que no se refería al clásico dormir. Sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo a causa de la sangre que su corazón estaba bombeando con fuerza en esos momentos. _«¿Qué harás cuando Luffy quiera llegar más lejos?»_ la pregunta que le hiciera Vivi resonó en su cabeza como una especie de burla.  
.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Bueno, originalmente esta historia estaba programada para actualizarse este domingo pero como lo terminé antes, decidí subirlo de una vez (espero no les importe).

Ahora si, tras dar las disculpas apropiadas... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que creen que sucederá ahora? ¿Ace aceptará la propuesta de su hermano o dirá la verdad?  
Bueno, creo que la respuesta de esto se verá en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior y también gracias a las personas que leen esta historia ─si es que existe algún lector silencioso por allí :D

Sin más me despido de ustedes y espero poder verlos en el próximo capítulo.  
Como siempre, si alguien gusta dejar algún comentario es bien recibido.

Muchas gracias por leer :D


	8. VIII

One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de esta historia es mía.

* * *

8  
"Dormiría para siempre, si el sueño fuera tenerte"

Imbécil, era un completo imbécil.

Ace se insultaba así mismo con la frente pegada en su escritorio. ¿Cómo es que la gente decía que era una persona inteligente cuando no era más que un imbécil? ¿En que había estado pensando al decirle aquello a su hermano?

 _«Lo haremos después de que cumplas 18 años»._ Ace quería arrojarse por la ventana. Faltaba tan solo un mes para el cumpleaños de su hermano. Cuando le dijera a Luffy que debían esperar, comenzó a cuestionar, Ace tuvo que inventar cosas como que aún era menor de edad y que la ley lo consideraría una violación.

Había pensado que al volver al trabajo podría despejarse, podría olvidar por un momento lo que estaba pasando, que la situación con su hermano podía quedarse en su departamento, pero no era así, aquello lo perseguía a cualquier parte que fuera.

─Un centavo por tus pensamientos ─abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza, Robin estaba frente a su escritorio. ¿Cuándo había entrado?

─No creo que siquiera valgan un centavo ─dijo enderezándose. Era raro que la morena fuera a visitar algún arqueólogo que no fuera Clover─. ¿Cómo has estado? ─preguntó al tiempo que le ofrecía sentarse.

─Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está tu hermano? Me dijeron que estuvo internado.

─Está mejor, gracias ─tanto que está contando los días para tener sexo conmigo, apenas aquel pensamiento cruzó por su mente miro a la mujer alterado, el brillo burlón en los ojos de esta le hicieron preguntarse si podía leer su mente─. ¿Cómo van tus traducciones?

─De eso venía a hablar contigo. ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre los poneglyphs?

─¿Las tablas con la historia perdida del mundo? Todo arqueólogo ha escuchado sobre ellas. Son tu especialidad.

─También fue la de tus padres ─la chica apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos─. ¿Lo sabias? ─Ace negó despacio con la cabeza.

─Mis padres nunca solían hablar de su trabajo con nosotros. Eran muy reservados.

─¿Nunca te han interesado?

─Me siento más inclinado por las culturas que por los años perdidos de la historia. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─dudaba que estuviera allí por algo tan trivial como aquello.

─Quería ofrecerte un puesto, para trabajar en la traducción de los poneglyphs.

Ace se quedó sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. Nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que la mejor arqueóloga del mundo le ofreciera un puesto en su equipo. Robin se inclinó hacia él y coloco una hoja sobre su escritorio, Ace la tomo, una propuesta para que se uniera a su plantilla, la estuvo contemplando un largo rato antes de suspirar y mirar a la morena.

─Te lo agradezco pero no me interesa ─dijo devolviéndole la solicitud.

─¿Por qué no? Tus padres estaban muy interesados en ellos, pensé que te gustaría continuar con su trabajo.

─Como te dije, cuando me convertí en arqueólogo le prometí a mi hermano que no me iría como ellos. Rompí esa promesa hace poco, pero no volveré a hacerlo.

─No planeo ir a una expedición. Necesito ayuda en la traducción de algunos de los poneglyphs que ya encontramos. Es un lenguaje antiguo y muy complicado, un poco de ayuda me vendría bien.

─¿Por qué no pides a alguien más? Marco o Vivi, ellos están muy interesados en los poneglyphs ─cualquier arqueólogo lo estaba, pero Ace no era uno, y menos ahora que sabía que sus padres habían trabajado en ellos. Robin esbozo una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

─Avísame si cambias de opinión. Que tengas un buen día, pecoso.

Ace la miro mientras se alejaba y salía, ¿Que acababa de pasar?

.

.

.

Llegaría tarde a casa, se aseguró de informarle a Ace para que no se preocupara. Su hermano había vuelto al trabajo aquella mañana. Marco y sus amigos lo habían invitado a cenar, según le dijo. El rubio arqueólogo era uno de los amigos de su hermano que más le agradaba, él y Tacht. Los conocía desde que era pequeño y su hermano lo llevaba al parque a jugar, esos dos lo habían molestado diciendo que se llevarían a Ace pero al final siempre se disculpaban y le daban helado y dulces.

Finamente llego a su destino, la escuela de música. Atravesó las enormes puertas labradas con miles de figuras y el enorme recinto, los arcos dorados daban la impresión de que se trataba de algún palacio o algo así. A Luffy siempre le había gustado aunque él no era bueno tocando ningún instrumento. Subió la enorme escalinata dorada y avanzo por los pasillos vacíos, a esa hora la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en clase. Llego hasta el estudio de ensayo y entro sin tocar. El sonido del chelo llego hasta él y esbozo una sonrisa. De espaldas a la puerta estaba Dracule Mihawk, al ver a aquel hombre de espaldas, Luffy casi podía imaginar a su hermano en la misa posición si sus padres le hubieran permitido estudiar para chelista.

─Este es un cuarto de ensayo privado, Luffy. No deberías estar aquí ─dijo el hombre sin girarse siquiera. Luffy casi podía jurar que tenía ojos en la espalda. Nunca había podido tomarlo por sorpresa.

─Quería hablar contigo. Es sobre algo importante.

─¿Sobre Ace? ─pregunto Mihawk sin interrumpir la melodía.

Cuando Luffy decía que era algo importante, hablaba de Ace. Luffy asintió aunque el otro no podía verlo y se sentó a su lado en un pequeño banco, cruzo sus piernas y sujeto sus tobillos. Mihawk abrió los ojos y lo miro, ¿cómo un chico que tenía un hermano tan educado podía ser tan grosero y desgarbado? De cierta forma le causaba un poco de gracia. Aquellos hermanos eran como el agua y el aceite.

─Si ─Luffy clavo su vista en el suelo─. Dentro de un mes será mi cumpleaños, mi hermano siempre hace una fiesta para festejarlo y me da un regalo magnifico ─y este año el regalo será mucho mejor─, pero este año yo quiero hacerle un regalo. Algo especial ─Mihawk se preguntó si aquel niño estaba por preguntarle cómo podía tener sexo con su hermano.

La verdad cuando le hiciera aquella pregunta por primera vez se había sorprendido mucho. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que el sentía por Shanks? ¿Lo había visto cuando lo besaba mientras el pelirrojo estaba dormido? Pero después descubrió que no era así, sino que aparentemente Luffy creía que era la persona más apropiada para decirle como era que dos hombres podían "dormir" juntos.

─¿Y qué es lo que quieres regalarle?

Una relación incestuosa no era algo bueno, pero por alguna razón a él no le aparecía tan abominable. Lo que le resultaba molesto era que Shanks hubiera prácticamente obligado a Ace para que aceptara aquello. Ese muchacho era una especie de pieza de cristal, demasiado frágil para el mundo, aunque por fuera demostraba ser bastante fuerte por dentro se rompía con facilidad.

Luffy miro a Mihawk un largo rato antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa que abarco la mitad de su cara y que resaltó la cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo. El hombre entorno sus ojos dorados preguntándose qué gran idea acababa de ocurrírsele a aquel chico.

.

.

.

Tatch y Marco se miraron entre ellos. Normalmente cuando salían a comer, Ace devoraba su comida en un santiamén y ya estaba ordenando otro antes de que ellos pudieran dar el primer bocado, pero el Ace frente a ellos se la había pasado removiendo la comida de un lado a otro sin probar nada en lo absoluto. Ellos ya habían acabo de comer desde hacía rato y se habían dedicado a contemplarlo, Tatch había sentido una fuerte necesidad de golpear al pecoso en la cabeza, hacer eso con la comida ¡Que descaro! Pero Marco lo había sujetado por debajo de la mesa, Tatch lo miró pero el rubio tan solo negó con la cabeza.

Algo estaba pasando con Ace, Marco ya lo había notado pero lo había atribuido al hecho de que su hermano estuviera internado en el hospital, pensó que cuando lo dieran de alta, su amigo volvería a ser el mimo de siempre pero no fue así, parecía estar peor.

─Ace ─llamó tratando de hacer contacto visual con el pecoso, pero este no reacciono. Miró a Tatch quien tan solo se encogió de hombros, Marco se aclaró la garganta─ ¡Ace! ─el pecoso se sobresaltó y levantó la vista para mirar a sus amigos, su expresión confundida solo hizo que los otros dos se mirarán unos momentos antes de volver su atención a él─ ¿Estas bien? ─claro que no lo estaba, pero Marco no sabía que más decir.

El pecoso miró los platos de sus amigos y luego el suyo.

─Creo que no tengo hambre ─dejo los cubiertos a un lado y alejo el plato.

─Ya nos dimos cuenta ─Tatch ignoro la mirada del rubio que le advertía que debía callarse─. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ace? ¿Desde cuándo rechazas comida de tu restaurante favorito? Sé que tu relación con Vivi no funciono pero no es el fin del mundo amigo, hay más chicas por allí.

Si al menos sus problemas fueran por una chica, pensó Ace. Tal vez no se sentiría tan patético como ahora cuando sus problemas eran a causa de su hermano menor. Esbozó una sonrisa y tomó el plato que había rechazado para comenzar a comerlo como acostumbraba, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan. No le gustaba que las personas se preocuparan por él.

Marco y Tatch sonrieron al ver que el ánimo de su amigo parecía haber vuelto. Suponían que en realidad muchas cosas se le habían juntado a Ace, lo de su hermano y su ruptura con Vivi, aunque ambos parecían seguir siendo buenos amigos y todo eso, pero las cosas nunca volvían a ser las mismas. Fue algo triste cuando Ace les dijo que Vivi y él ya no eran novios. Lástima, hacían una bonita pareja.

─Supe que Robin te ofreció trabajar con ella ─Ace dejo de comer y miró a Marco, el rubio lo contemplaba con aquella sonrisa ladina con la que parecía haber nacido─. ¿Creíste que era un secreto? Toda la universidad lo sabe y se pregunta cómo fue que nuestro amigo pecoso logró que la arqueóloga más excéntrica y elitista del mundo lo considerara para algo así ─el rubio se inclinó hacia adelante─. Será que por eso rompiste con Vivi, ¿acaso tienes un romance secreto con la sensual Robin?

─No quería admitirlo pero… si, me acuesto con ella a cambio de favores laborales ─Marco y Tatch soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas que hicieron sonreír a Ace. Era divertido verlos tan contentos, el chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando Tatch pellizco una de sus mejillas─ Auch.

─Hahaha, es bueno verte sonreír Ace ─dijo el castaño con tupe apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, Ace lo miró confundido mientras frotaba su mejilla─. Creí que habías olvidado como hacerlo, últimamente has estado bastante triste.

─Padre comentó lo mismo, dijo que cuando fue a ver a tu hermano te notó más pálido y delgado ─agregó Marco contemplando lo que quedaba de su cerveza antes de beberla de un trago─. Dijo que si seguías así tendría que secuestrarte y llevarte a navegar para que te recuperaras.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Ace fue más amplia. El padre de Marco era un hombre realmente grandioso, y no lo decía únicamente por su enorme tamaño ─¿Cuánto medía exactamente? ¿Cerca de 3 metros?─, sino porque el hombre era un verdadero padre, un apoyo incondicional para sus hijos. Marco y Tatch no eran hermanos biológicos, su padre había adoptado más de una docena de niños y los trataba como si realmente fueran sus hijos y ellos lo querían como tal. El viejo incluso lo llamaba "hijo" cuando iba a visitarlos. Sin mencionar que fue él quien hizo que el pecoso se interesará por la traducción. Le enseño muchas formas de traducir y descifrar códigos complicados como el que enfrentará en la Isla Gyojin un mes atrás. Newgate Edward, era un reconocido arqueólogo retirado que seguía trabajando en proyectos personales y que, a diferencia de sus padres, no tenía reparo alguno en compartir su conocimiento. Cuando fuera a visitarlo al hospital, Ace se sintió bastante mal, sabía que el hombre estaba delicado de salud y que por ello casi no salía de su casa donde toda una plantilla de enfermeras y doctores lo atendían, aun así se sintió agradecido y reconfortado cuando el hombretón lo abrazará. Era curioso cómo podía sentirse más a gusto con alguien ajeno a su familia que con ella.

─¿Cómo está? ─preguntó al recordar aquello.

─Bien, no te preocupes. Es más fuerte que un toro, no se va a morir nunca ─Ace esbozo una leve sonrisa que desapareció casi al instante.

─Ha preguntado por ti ─agregó Tatch atrayendo su atención─. Está preocupado porque no has ido a visitarlo, sabes que te aprecia tanto como a un hijo ─esta vez no había sonrisa en su rostro, el momento ameno había pasado.

Tatch quería a Ace, pero le dolía que su padre estuviera preocupado por el pecoso y que este no se hubiera molestado en ir a verlo después de que fuera a visitarlo al hospital. Entendía que Ace tuviera problemas pero él no estaba solo en el mundo, estaban ellos para apoyarlo en cualquier cosa que necesitará. Su padre y sus hermanos querían a Ace como si fuera uno de ellos, pero el pecoso no parecía darse cuenta de eso. Desde antes de la muerte de sus padres, lo adoptaron como uno de los suyos. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los padres del pecoso no le prestaban la menor atención, y los amigos de sus padres, ese hombre pelirrojo y el de ojos dorados, parecían más fascinados con su hermanito menor, como si Ace fuera una fantasma al que nadie podía ver.

Después sucedió aquel fatídico accidente donde los padres de su amigo fallecieron y el pecoso se quedó a cargo de su hermanito, de nuevo no acudió con su padre que había dicho que si Ace pedía su ayuda él se la daría sin dudar y todos, sus hermanos y él, estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero Ace se hizo cargo de todo solo, como una especie de padre soltero, pese a que su padre no dijo nada Tatch sabía que le había dolido que el pecoso no fuera con él.

Y ahora, Ace tenía problemas o al menos eso había dicho su padre tras verlo en el hospital pero no quería decirles que eran. Marco aseguraba que estaba estresado por todo lo que estaba sucediéndole pero al parecer su padre pensaba que no era eso, de acuerdo con su padre, Ace podía estar en un grave problema y los había enviado para que averiguaran que era, pero era algo difícil si el chico se negaba a hablar con ellos. Tal vez Marco tenía razón y la apatía de Ace se debía al accidente de su hermano y el término de su relación con Vivi.

─Lo sé, discúlpenme con él, por favor ─pidió Ace apartando el plato, aún quedaba algo de comida pero ya no tenía hambre─. He tenido muchas cosas últimamente pero prometo irlo a visitar esta semana ─no le gustaba que las personas a las que quería se preocuparán por él, no era alguien importante como para eso.

─¿Cuando? ─preguntó Marco haciéndolo levantar la vista─ Padre, quiere saber exactamente cuándo irás a verlo.

─Mañana, iré a verlo mañana ─era obvio que aquellos dos no lo dejarían en paz hasta que no hiciera un compromiso formal─. Aún estoy de permiso, así que pasaré a verlo antes de ir a trabajar.

─De acuerdo ─Tatch sonrió ampliamente antes de pedir otra ronda de cervezas─. Padre se pondrá muy contento.

─Ace ─el aludido pasó su vista del castaño al rubio, Marco lo miraba con seriedad─, ¿sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa, verdad?

─Lamento preocuparlos muchachos, créanme que no era mi intención ─sabía que sus amigos tenían cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que por un inútil como él─, pero con todo lo que ha pasado con Luffy simplemente ha sido demasiado.

─Pero, tu hermano ya está bien ¿no? ─preguntó Marco recibiendo su nueva cerveza de la mano del mesero. La idea de que el chiquillo fuera a recaer y terminará de nuevo en el hospital le preocupaba un poco. No quería volver a ver a ese niño en una camilla, era demasiado extraño.

─Si, aunque ha estado un poco… empalagoso ─había estado más que empalagoso pero no creía que fuera conveniente decirle aquello a sus amigos. Tatch soltó una carcajada que hizo que más de uno de los clientes y empleados del restaurante los mirarán.

─Tu hermano es más que empalagoso, Ace ─dijo el castaño divertido─. Especialmente contigo. Recuerdo cuando era pequeño y se enojaba porque le decía que te robaría, se ponía como una fiera, parecía un monito salvaje ─el rostro rojo e inflado del chiquillo aún lo hacía reír.

─Tienes razón, tu hermanito te consideraba como si fueras suyo exclusivamente y se pegaba a ti como una especie de parasito. A su edad yo me peleaba con mis hermanos, me molestaba cuando alguien se metía con ellos pero no al grado en que lo hacía tu hermanito ─Marco paso un brazo tras el respaldo de la silla para apoyarse─. Cuesta un poco imaginar que ese chiquillo vaya a cumplir 18 años pronto. Todo un adulto ─el rubio frunció el entrecejo al notar que su comentario causaba un estremecimiento casi imperceptible en su amigo, pero antes que pudiera preguntar algo Tatch se le adelantó.

─¿Habrá fiesta para celebrar la gran ocasión? No todos los años se cumplen 18 años, ¿verdad? ─Tatch imitó a su hermano al apoyarse por completo en la silla y miró el techo─ Recuerdo claramente la tuya, padre estaba emocionado de que hubieras aceptado que te hiciéramos una celebración. Es la única vez que te vi ebrio, hahahaha, fue todo un espectáculo ver como vomitabas en la piscina, todos tuvimos que salir corriendo.

─Lo mejor fue cuando te quedaste dormido sobre el pastel ─agregó Marco secundando a su hermano en las risas y recuerdos, los cuales incluían a Ace haciendo algo vergonzoso. El pecoso hizo un puchero molesto.

─Si bueno, a ustedes no les fue mejor en su fiesta

─Ejem, si bueno, esas cosas pasan ─dijo Tatch con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando al rubio de soslayo─. Dinos ¿le harás una fiesta a Luffy? Pero sobretodo ¿estaremos invitados? ─Ace no pudo evitar reír.

─Claro que haremos una fiesta y desde luego estarán invitados ─la sonrisa desapareció y miró a sus amigos con seriedad─, pero únicamente si prometen no embriagar a Luffy.

─El hermanito sobreprotector ─dijo Marco divertido─. Luffy ya es un adulto, Ace. No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por él.

─Si amigo, déjalo que cometa sus propios errores. No siempre estarás allí para protegerlo. Además, es un buen chico, lo educaste bien Ace ─las palabras de Tatch lejos de hacerlo sentir feliz solo incrementaron el dolor que parecía haberse clavado en su pecho. Si lo hubiera educado bien no estaría pasando nada de aquello. Al final siempre era su culpa. Un padre en miniatura, era como sus amigos solían llamarlo cuando lo veía con Luffy─ ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó Tatch al notar como su amigo parecía ausentarse por momentos─ ¿Estás pensando en el trabajo que te ofrece, Robin? ─Ace asintió, aunque era verdad a medias.

─¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de ese trabajo? Creí que habías dicho que lo rechazaste.

Y lo había hecho, pero seguía inquietándolo algo. Robin parecía haber conocido bien a sus padres, algo normal considerando que la chica era arqueóloga desde los 8 años pero era en realidad la forma en que hablaba de ellos lo que lo hacía preguntarse qué era lo que quería realmente. Ace no sentía ningún interés por continuar con alguna de las investigaciones de sus padres, incluso donó mucho de sus trabajos a Jimbei e Igaram, en el fondo Ace no era tan buena persona como muchos creían y había hecho eso como una especie de venganza silenciosa. Quería a sus padres, pero muchas veces ─y sobretodo últimamente─ había pensado que la situación con su hermano era gran culpa de ellos, si no lo hubieran dejado a cargo de su hermano tal vez el menor nunca hubiera desarrollado esos sentimientos por él. Califa lo había dicho, pasaba demasiado tiempo con Luffy y eso se debía a que sus padres jamás pudieron estar con ellos por más de 4 horas seguidas, ni siquiera cuando iban de vacaciones. Ace podía recordar con claridad el sol sobre su cabeza mientras le aplicaba el bloqueador a un inquieto Luffy que se retorcía entre sus brazos como una lombriz porque deseaba meterse al mar. Era curioso, como siendo que a su hermano le gustará tanto el mar nunca hubiera aprendido a nadar.

─Robin dice que mis padres trabajaron en los poneglyphs y que por eso me ofrece un trabajo con ella ─tomó su cerveza y la bebió de un solo trago─. Como una especie de legado.

─Pero a ti nunca te han interesado los poneglyphs ─Marco frunció el entrecejo confundido─, y hasta donde me dijo una vez mi padre, tus padres solo cooperaron poco con ese tema. No era uno de sus proyectos más importantes ─Ace se encogió de hombros, la verdad no sabía mucho sobre sus padres, nunca fueron abiertos con ellos.

─Da igual, no me interesa.

─Pues ten cuidado ─tanto Marco como Ace miraron a Tatch, quien estaba hurgando en el pequeño plato en busca de los panecillos que ponían en el centro de la mesa como tentempié─, hasta donde sé Robin es algo insistente cuando quiere algo. Tal vez no quiere tu cerebro sino otra cosa ─dijo con una sonrisa pícara mirando a Ace con un brillo burlón─, nuestras compañeras opinan que eres bastante sexy sin camisa.

Ace al no saber qué hacer simplemente le dio otro trago a su cerveza, odiaba que sus amigos sacaran a relucir ese tema. Todo era culpa de Izou, otro de los hermanos de Marco y Tatch, un chico de apariencia femenina que era un reconocido escultor, este se empeñó en utilizarlo como modelo para una de sus clases y claro como Ace era un idiota había terminado aceptando, lo que el maldito de Izou no le dijo era que la clase que daría y en la que tendría que posar era un curso especial que daría en la universidad donde trabajaba. Si no fuera porque el pecoso se negaba a echarse para atrás en las decisiones que tomaba, se habría negado a pararse frente a las chicas ─todos en la clase de Izou eran mujeres y uno que otro chico, entre ellos Marco─ sin camisa durante cuatro largas horas. Por fortuna, Luffy no se había enterado de aquello aunque le costó una cena en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad para que sus amigos mantuvieran la boca cerrada. No quería ni imaginar lo que su hermano hubiera hecho de haberse enterado. Aquel pensamiento hizo que Ace se sobresaltará, ¿Por qué siempre se preocupó de que su hermano no se diera cuenta de esa clase de cosas? Luffy era un chico algo posesivo con él y en lugar de demostrarle que las cosas no funcionaban así entre hermanos, el pecoso se aseguró de cubrir cosas como esas.

─No creo que sea eso ─al parecer la única persona que lo miraba de esa forma era su propio hermano.

─Bueno, pero dejemos el trabajo de lado ─dijo Marco disipando la oscura atmosfera que parecía estar extendiendo sobre ellos─. Dime, Ace ¿Qué planees tienes para el cumpleaños de tu hermano? ─la idea de una fiesta hacía que todos se emocionarán, siempre era divertido compartir un tiempo con los amigos.

.

.

.

El olor a comida china llego hasta él apenas abrió la puerta seguido de la voz de Kid. Ace tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, no era que le desagradara el pelirrojo pero cuando él y su hermano estaban juntos era demasiado, podía controlar a un niño pero dos era casi imposible y Law a veces no le ayudaba porque el también terminaba discutiendo con su hermano. Cuando recibiera el mensaje del menor diciendo que cenaría con Kid y Law en el departamento del primero y que dejarían la puerta abierta para que pudiera entrar, Ace supo que sería una larga noche. Estuvo tentado de irse directo a su departamento y fingir que no había llegado pero un grito lo hizo desistir. Si no quería tener que pagar toda la reparación de un departamento que no era el suyo, sería mejor que interviniera de una buena vez.

El espectáculo que lo recibió era de lo más inverosímil. Como Luffy había terminado colgado de la mampara del techo y Kid sobre la mesa rodeando su cintura y tratando de bajarlo era algo que no lograría comprender nunca. ¿Cuantos años tenían? ¿4? Miro toda la basura que estaba desperdigada sobre la mesa y el refresco volteado, también vio unos pastelillos a medio devorar. Miro a Law que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa mirando la escena como quien disfrutaba de una película. Al parecer el doctor encontraba divertidas aquellas discusiones.

─¿Luffy se comió el ultimo camarón? ─pregunto tomando asiento al lado de Law quien lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

─No le enseñaste a tu hermano que no debe robar la comida de otros, ¿verdad?

─Creo que omití esa clase ─dijo con una sonrisa. No tenía caso que intentara separar a esos dos, ya se detendrían cuando se cansaran─. ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?

─He vuelto a mi turno normal. Mi tío decidió levantarme la sentencia aunque estoy bajo libertad condicional. Pica es un hombre muy sensible, aunque creo que tú ya te diste cuenta de eso también, ¿no? ─Ace torció la boca en señal de desagrado.

Si, ya tenía la mala suerte de haberlo conocido. El hombre era realmente enorme y de apariencia intimidante pero todo aquel efecto se disipaba cuando hablaba. Su voz aguda era más propia de un niño que estaba entrando a la pubertad. Ace tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no reírse en la cara del hombre, lamentablemente su hermano no tuvo el suficiente sentido común para hacer lo mismo. Como resultado, tenía un bonito moretón que le hiciera el doctor al inyectarlo, Ace seguía preguntándose si realmente necesitaba aquella inyección pero prefirió no preguntar demasiado al doctor que no parecía estar de buen humor, temió que el también terminará pinchado.

─Me alegra que ya no estés en el turno nocturno ─comentó de forma distraída mientras robada un pedazo de pollo frito del plato de su hermano, era fácil saber que era de él porque la comida estaba regada alrededor. Law lo miró con una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba el vaso con jugo de naranja.

─¿Lo dices porque Kid y yo no te dejamos dormir en la tarde? ─Ace lo miró confundido unos momentos pero cuando lo entendió se sintió algo turbado, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo y se quedó con una expresión idiota en la cara─ ¿Acaso somos tan escandalosos?

─No yo… no quise decir eso.

─Tu hermano y tú son bastante discretos ─dijo Law disfrutando de la turbación del otro─. ¿Lo amordazas para que nadie los escuche? ¿Acaso tienes esa clase de fetiches, pecoso?

Ace desvió la vista incomodo, no sabía que decir, era como si Law le hubiera cosido la boca y por el calor que sentía en su cara podía adivinar que estaba sonrojado. ¿Cómo el médico podía hablar de esa clase de cosas con tanta naturalidad? De repente, la cinta de sus zapatos parecía bastante interesante y se concentró en ella. Law sonrió más ampliamente al ver la turbación del mayor.

─¿Desde cuándo son pareja? ─es que acaso Law no iba a dejar ese tema, pensó Ace mientras tomaba unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para calmarse.

─Desde esa noche en el hospital ─respondió al cabo de un rato, la cinta de su zapato estaba algo desgastada tendría que comprar unas nuevas, tal vez lo haría el fin de semana.

Law miró al pecoso unos momentos antes de cambiar de tema y preguntarle cómo le había ido en su primer día de trabajo. Al parecer el moreno era reacio a hablar de su relación con su hermano y si ese era el caso no quería incomodarlo demasiado, le agradaba aquel chico pecoso y si este no quería hablar él no era quien para obligarlo, pero igual no podía ocultar su curiosidad por saber si esos dos ya habían tenido alguna clase de intimidad. Es que, miró al menor de los hermanos que ahora mordía a Kid en el brazo y este hacía lo propio en la pierna del chico, y después miró al mayor que parecía pensar que la cinta de su zapato era el mayor descubrimiento del mundo, le costaba un poco imaginar como esos dos podían tener algo si se veían tan… ¿siquiera sabrían cómo hacerlo?

─¿Kid y tú...? ─comenzó Ace sin saber cómo continuar.

─Llevamos 5 años ─a Law no le incomodaba hablar de eso─, aunque nos conocemos desde que estudiaba medicina ─miró al pelirrojo que en esos momentos era presa del menor que le aplicaba una llave, aquello era curioso no conocía a nadie capaz de vencer a Kid. Ese chiquillo era de lo más especial─. Tuve un problema con mi auto cuando regresaba de una fiesta y Kid me ayudó, además de arqueólogo es buen mecánico.

Law parecía feliz de contarle como se habían conocido Kid y él, no se llevaron bien al principio Law era demasiado mordaz y el pelirrojo era demasiado infantil. Después de aquel encuentro vinieron muchos más, aunque no fueron coincidencia, en palabras del médico, ambos se buscaban para molestarse. Law incluso cambio turno con un compañero para hacerse cargo del área donde Kid fue internado por una caída de su moto en la que se lesionó el brazo, Ace recordaba aquel percance, Kid fue uno de sus alumnos en el único año que impartió un curso de traducción, hasta donde recordaba el pelirrojo sufrió aquel accidente por sacarle la vuelta a un perro. Law le contó con una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro como era que él se encargaba de la rehabilitación del pelirrojo, al pecoso le sorprendió que Kid no hubiera muerto en manos de aquel hombre. Tras todo eso, la historia cambió, al parecer el hecho de que ambos se buscarán para molestarse fue creando una extraña relación de "amistad" entre ellos y las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco. Con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos, Law le contó cómo fueron sus primeras citas y como eran sus discusiones, por la forma de hablar del médico, Ace dedujo que pese a los problemas eran felices, miró a su hermano que en esos momentos era ahorcado por el pelirrojo y se preguntó si eso era lo que quería su hermano, pero sobre todo, si Luffy podía encontrar la felicidad a su lado.

Solo cuando aquellos dos estaban bastante cerca de matarse, Law y Ace decidieron intervenir y controlar a sus respectivos "niños". Apenas lo vio, Luffy dejo la pierna de Kid que estaba doblando tras su espalda y corrió para abrazarlo por la cintura con tanta fuerza que le sacó todo el aire al pecoso. Kid comenzó a gritar en busca de más pelea pero Law lo jaló de la oreja como si fuera un niño pequeño.

─Auch, ¡Eso duele! ─protestó Kid para zafarse del agarre del moreno y frotarse la oreja.

─Tú te lo buscaste ─dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con desaprobación─ ¿Te parece bien ponerte a pelear con un chico 5 años más joven que tú? ─Kid lo miró sin dejar de frotar su oreja, si lo decía así sonaba bastante malo pero es que ese chiquillo era un mono salvaje que saltaba sobre cualquiera. Kid estaba acostumbrado a que su tamaño intimidara a sus oponentes pero su estatura y corpulencia no parecía causar ningún efecto en el menor. Kid tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar salir la única frase que circulaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, "Él empezó", aquello sonaría bastante infantil y le estaría dando la razón a Law así que se limitó a inflar las mejillas en señal de molestia y ver a los dos hermanos, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

─¿Por qué no me reprendes de la misma forma que Ace lo hace con Luffy? ─preguntó señalando a los dos morenos.

Luffy abrazaba a su hermano por la cintura mientras Ace lo reprendía diciéndole que no debía tomar la comida de los platos de los demás y mucho menos si era un invitado pero al ver que su hermano no le prestaba atención suspiro y levantó su mano, Kid estaba a punto de decirle a Law que si hacía lo mismo tal vez se portaría mejor pero en ese momento Ace cerró el puño y lo estampo en la cabeza de su hermano haciendo que el menor soltará un grito de dolor y se acuclillará sosteniendo su cabeza donde seguramente le crecería un chipote. Kid se quedó boquiabierto y Law esbozo una sonrisa sádica.

─¿Qué decías? ─preguntó de forma mordaz colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del otro, Kid suspiro.

─Ah, cállate ─Ace parecía pegar bastante fuerte, le alegra que su novio se contentará con jalarle la oreja.

Después que Ace hiciera que su hermano se disculpará con Kid y Law, los cuatro se sentaron en la sala a platicar un rato, hasta que Luffy se quedó dormido sobre las piernas de su hermano quien tras disculparse con los chicos lo colocó sobre su espalda para volver a su departamento.

Mientras Ace subía las escaleras se sorprendió de comprobar que su hermano seguía siendo bastante liviano. _«Corre, Ace, corre»_ la voz infantil de su hermano resonó en sus oídos como si la escuchará en esos momentos. Cuando niños, Ace solía cargarlo de esa forma y Luffy se emocionaba pues decía que era como andar en un caballo, Ace corría por todo el jardín entre risas con su hermano en la espalda hasta que caían agotados y rodaban por el césped sin dejar de reír, ambos se quedaban tumbados allí contemplando el cielo de verano con el sudor empapando todo su cuerpo y la respiración entrecortada.

Como pudo se las ingenió para abrir la puerta del departamento y cerrar con llave, no planeaba salir. Llevó a su hermano hasta su cuarto y lo dejo en la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, el menor murmuró algo sobre carne entre sueños y se giró. Era increíble que hasta en sueños Luffy siguiera comiendo, le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con las mantas para después comenzar a cambiarse, su hermano le había dado uno de sus cajones para guardará ropa en él y no tuviera que ir a su cuarto. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos sentando en la cama, se quedó paralizado, ¿desde cuándo hacer aquello le parecía tan natural? Se estaba desvistiendo en el cuarto de su hermano para dormir en la misma cama que esté de una forma no fraternal, no era como cuando Luffy iba corriendo a su cuarto porque había tenido una pesadilla, era muy distinto.

─¿Qué estoy haciendo?

El silencio fue su única respuesta, respiro hondo y se levantó para terminar de cambiarse. Beso a su hermano en la frente y tras desearle las buenas noches salió del cuarto del menor para ir al suyo. No cerró la puerta con llave pero algo le decía que aquella noche su hermano no entraría a su cuarto.

.

.

.

─¿Hay más botanas? ─Ace saco seis botellas de refresco de la hielera y se giró para ver a Nami.

La chica siempre lucia linda pero aquel día lo era mucho más, con un sencillo pantalón que llegaba hasta su cadera y una blusa roja con escote que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y el cabello naranja recogido en un medio chongo había robado miradas y corazones.

─Están en la bolsa junto a la estufa, enseguida las llevo.

─Descuida, te ayudó con eso ─dijo con un ademán mientras se encaminaba a la estufa.

─Gracias.

Tras lo sucedido en el hospital, Nami había estado siendo demasiado amable con él. Aquello lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, la pelinaranja nunca era amable con nadie más que con su hermano, de vez en cuando. Su hermano y sus amigos eran todo un caso digno de que un psicólogo los analizara. Probablemente el psicólogo terminaría en el manicomio.

Cuando la chica saliera de la cocina, Ace cayó en cuenta que seguía de pie con las botellas en la mano, así que se apresuró a volver con el resto.

Al final terminaron haciendo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luffy en casa de Shanks. Apenas el pelirrojo se enterara que planeaba hacerle una celebración al menor había ofrecido su casa gustoso, Luffy acepto de inmediato con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Ace tenía que admitir que era difícil rechazar las 80 hectáreas de bosque que el pelirrojo tenía en su casa, el lago con un muelle donde guardaba un pequeño bote que estaba reparando desde que Ace tenía 9 años. Shanks había insistido en ayudar en todo y por eso terminaron con una enorme barbacoa, lámparas de papel y luces. La gente iba y venía por todas partes con comida y refresco. Algunos incluso estaban cantando en el karaoke, Usopp parecía haberse apropiado del micrófono y Ace dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de arrebatárselo así que tendrían que escuchar su melodiosa voz durante un largo rato. En otra mesa Luffy y unos muchachos que no conocía bailaban de forma escandalosa sobre la mesa, costaba un poco creer que hiciera todo eso sin estar ebrio. Entorno los ojos y giro para mirar a sus amigos, Marco y sus hermanos estaban sentados en una de las mesas junto al lago, la enorme figura de su "padre" sobresalía de las demás, ¿acaso aquellos malditos habían mezclado la bebida de Luffy con cerveza? Esperaba que no.

La idea oficial había sido realizar la fiesta en la casa de "padre", tal y como fue la suya pero al final Luffy termino aceptando la oferta de Shanks sin consultarlo a él. No era que odiara al pelirrojo pero la verdad es que no quería estar de cerca, no ahora que sabía con claridad lo que pensaba de él.

─¡Ace! ─el grito de su hermano hizo que casi soltara todas las cosas que llevaba─ ¡Mira esto! ─dijo colocando dos palillos en su nariz y haciendo el tonto, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. ¿Cómo aquel niño había llegado a los 18 años?─ ¿Por qué no lo intentas, Ace? ─por mucho que le gustara la idea tenía que mantener la compostura.

─Tal vez después.

Mientras Luffy bailaba sobre la mesa, Ace continuo sirviendo comida y refresco a los invitados. Shanks tenía sirvientes que se encargaban de eso pero el pecoso prefería mantenerse ocupado en algo. Su hermano tenía demasiados amigos y todos parecían igual de divertidos y alegres.

Ivanock, su jefe, era un personaje de lo más singular junto con sus candies. Curiosamente era justo como lo imaginaba, sabía que el director había ido a visitar a su hermano al hospital pero él no estaba cuando eso sucedió así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo. Su traje de cuero rosa chillón, su peinado y su maquillaje, bien si no supiera que se trataba de uno de los directores más famosos del mundo habría pensado otra cosa. Apenas verlo el director se había lanzado sobre él y pellizcado sus mejillas con fuerza.

─ _Tú debes ser Ace-boy ─grito aquel extraño hombre agitando sus largas pestañas antes de abalanzarse sobre el─. El hermano mayor de Luffy, ¿verdad? Eres tal y como te describió tu hermano. ¿No lo crees, Inazuma?_

 _Un hombre alto, de expresión seria, grandes lentes naranjas y el cabello pintado de dos tonos que, curiosamente, combinaban con su ropa, se acercó a Ace y se inclinó hacia él haciendo retroceder al pecoso._

─ _Si, tu hermano te describió exactamente ─olía a vino afrutado, Ace esbozó una sonrisa._

─ _Ah, sí soy Monkey D. Ace ─aunque dudaba que fuera necesario hacer tal presentación. Retrocedió para alejarse de Inazuma e hizo una leve reverencia─, mucho gusto. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, sé que debe ser un poco difícil._

─ _Fufufu, no te preocupes, nos divertimos con él ─Ace enarcó una ceja, no sabía si eso era un cumplido o no. El estrafalario director miró hacia todas partes antes de poner sus manos sobre su cadera y asentir─. Muy bonito, una fiesta digna para nuestro pequeño Luffy, aunque ya no tan pequeño, ¿verdad? ─Ace esbozo una sonrisa, suponía que no, Luffy ya no era tan pequeño─ Quien sabe, a lo mejor esta noche nuestro Luffy se hará todo un hombre ─la expresión seria del hombre y la mirada fija que le dirigió, hizo que este palideciera, ¿acaso ellos?─ O tal vez no, hahahaha ─Ace se quedó de piedra ¿Qué pasaba con ese sujeto? Sacudió la cabeza como si aquello fuera suficiente para desaparecer al director y su amigo y les pidió que pasara mientras él revisaba que nada faltará._

Ace siempre pensó que sus amigos eran extraños, Tatch estaba bailando como egipcio sobre la mesa mientras los demás le aplaudían, pero tenía que admitir que los amigos de su hermano eran aún peores. Aunque, una persona que no era normal no podía tener amigos normales, ¿verdad?

─¡Delicioso! ─exclamó Luffy mientras devoraba los enormes trozos de carne que Sanji colocará frente a él─ ¡La comida de Sanji es la mejor del mundo! ─dictaminó por enésima vez, haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

─¿Mejor que la de Ace? ─preguntó de forma socarrona, de cierta forma perversa le gustaba ver la expresión dubitativa de su amigo cuando tenía que admitir que alguien era mejor que su lindo y perfecto hermano. Luffy lo miró con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas manchadas por la salsa.

─Ace cocina delicioso pero la comida de Sanji es la mejor ─el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido para después sonreír de lado y encender el cigarro que tenía entre los labios.

─Gracias, puedes comer todo lo que quieras he preparado mucha comida y no quiero que quedé nada.

─¡Si, carne! ¡Quiero más carne! ─dijo levantándose y yendo a la parrilla. Menos mal que Shanks y Mihawk estaban allí o era capaz de comerse la comida cruda.

─Parece que su humor ha mejorado mucho, ¿verdad? ─preguntó Usopp aprovechando para comer ahora que su amigo no andaba por allí para robarle la comida de su plato.

─Supongo que estar convaleciente fue algo bueno ─dijo Zoro con una sonrisa, había estado bebiendo desde que llegarán. Las fiestas lo ponían de buen humor y últimamente había tenido pocas cosas por las que sonreír, Sanji estuvo a punto de decir algo mordaz pero al ver el semblante del peliverde prefirió callarse, de alguna forma no quería meterse mucho con Zoro, desde que le dijera que le gustaba no sabía cómo comportarse con él, es decir… estaba confundido.

─No lo creo ─Nami dejó el plato con botanas en medio de la mesa y se sentó junto a Zoro─. Al parecer Luffy está contento por el regalo de Ace.

─¿El regalo de Ace? ─Zoro robó unas cuantas papas fritas y se las llevó a la boca.

─¿Qué fue lo que le regalo? ─Nami se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del rubio.

─Ni idea, pero Luffy ha estado hablando de eso toda la semana. Supongo que debe ser comida o algo así, no conozco otra cosa que haga que los ojos de Luffy brillen como estrellas.

─Hahaha, pues seguro Luffy se llevará una decepción, con lo mucho que a Ace también le gusta la comida es probable que ya se la haya comido ─dijo Usopp divertido para luego hacer una cara idéntica a la de Ace─ Lo siento, Lu, pero es que la carne era una especie de monstruo y para vencerla tuve que comerla ─todos rieron divertidos, Usopp era excepcionalmente bueno haciendo imitaciones y en aquella parecía que hasta le habían salido pecas en las mejillas.

─Si llega a existir un monstruo de carne, entonces te gustaría que Luffy o yo estuviéramos cerca de ti ─Usopp escupió todo el refresco sobre Zoro y se giró para encontrar el rostro sonriente de Ace que lo contemplaba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados.

─Ace, ah… no estábamos... yo no… ayer vimos una película sobre un monstruo de carne y… ─el narizón comenzó a inventarse toda una película con nombres de ciudades y escenas bastante detalladas, tanto que el resto se miraron entre ellos preguntándose si acaso no estaría diciendo la verdad─ y al final el chico se come al monstruo ─dijo bastante confiado, Ace lo miró unos momentos antes de enderezarse.

─¿Y cómo se llamaba la película? ─Usopp lo miró largamente, el sudor comenzó a sudar sin saber que decir. Si le daba un título inventado se daría cuenta que era mentira, comenzó a balbucear hasta que el mayor sonrió.

─Olvídalo, Usopp ─miró a los demás─ ¿Está todo bien chicos? ¿Les falta algo?

─Estamos bien, gracias ─dijo Sanji tomando asiento junto a Usopp que respiraba con el corazón agitado─. Hablábamos sobre Luffy, de que parece muy contento últimamente, Nami dice que se debe a que vas a darle un regalo especial ─la sonrisa de Ace desapareció casi al instante y pareció algo turbado pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello─. ¿Acaso vas a darle esa clase de regalo especial? ─preguntó Sanji subiendo y bajando las cejas de forma picara.

Ace lo miró alterado, ¿Qué acaso esos chicos sabían lo que iba a suceder entre Luffy y él esa noche? ¡Su hermano había prometido no decir nada! ¿Por qué Luffy no podía quedarse callado? ¿Qué iban a pensar ahora de ellos? Los amigos de su hermano actuaban de forma sobreprotectora con él y que tal si uno de ellos abría la boca de más y…

─Dudo mucho que Ace haya contratado a una de esas mujeres para que Luffy juegue con ella ─dijo Zoro abriendo quinceava cerveza de la noche.

─Pero sería un regalo excelente ─Sanji volvió a concentrarse en su plato mientras murmuraba que hubiera sido genial que alguien le diera ese regalo en su cumpleaños.

El pecoso estuvo a punto de golpearse a sí mismo, estaba paranoico. Respiro hondo y esbozo una sonrisa antes de alejarse pero no sin antes mirar al peliverde con preocupación, Zoro había estado bebiendo mucho y aunque sabía que podía manejar el alcohol ─la única vez que hicieron una batalla de bebidas, el peliverde los venció a él y sus amigos sin siquiera sudar─, pero parecía que esa noche no tenía intención alguna de controlarse. Tendría que asegurarse de decirle a los meseros que no pusieran demasiada cerveza y sake en su mesa. No quería tener que lidiar con unos chicos ebrios, ya bastante tenía con sus propios amigos. Marco ya andaba bailando en la pista con su sombra como pareja, cielo santo, debió considerar mejor hacer una reunión privada.

Hubo comida y bebida toda la noche, Shanks y Luffy subieron a la pequeña plataforma y se pusieron a cantar "El Sake de Binks" a todo pulmón, era una canción de piratas que el pelirrojo le enseñara cuando era pequeño. Ace estaba sentado junto a su "padre" y sus "hermanos" observando todo el espectáculo, estaba cansado y le dolían los pies además considerando el rumbo que tomará la fiesta ya no tenía caso que pusiera alguna clase de orden. Usopp estaba bastante tomado ─al parecer los chicos se apropiaron de algunas botellas de otras mesas─ y estaba contando toda una sarta de historias inverosímiles que hacían reír a los que lo escuchaban, Sanji estaba ayudando a su padre y Zoro seguía tomando en compañía de Tatch y Marco, al menos el chico parecía estar bien, Ace trató de hacer una nota mental para hablar con él cuando pudiera. Zoro era el mejor amigo de su hermano y en cierta parte, Ace también lo veía como un hermano pequeño.

─Luces cansado, Ace ─el pecoso miró a su "padre", el hombre lo contemplaba con una mirada afable y una sonrisa bajo su enorme bigote blanco. Ace se enderezó.

─He tenido mucho trabajo.

─¿Muchas traducciones? ¿Estas teniendo problemas con ellas? ─negó con la cabeza.

─Solo son demasiadas ─Ace miró al hombre y sonrió─. Me alegra que hayas podido venir "padre" ─el hombre colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del pecoso, a Ace no dejaba de sorprenderle que fuera tan grande que abarcará toda su cabeza e incluso sobrará espacio.

─Jamás me la hubiera perdido ─miro al hermano menor de su pequeño "hijo", Luffy bailaba tomado del brazo de Nami, aquella chica pelinaranja tan linda─. Tu hermano me recuerda mucho a ti cuando tenías su edad.

─Luffy es muy querido, pese a que es algo despistado tiene un aura que atrae a la gente.

El hombretón miró al pecoso con una sonrisa, conocía lo suficiente al chico como para saber que el pecoso no se daba cuenta que él tenía esa misma aura. Al parecer Ace había decidido que lo único importante en su vida era su hermanito. Le gustaría que el chico tuviera un poco más de cariño por sí mismo, era un buen chico que había tenido la desgracia de no tener unos buenos padres y aunque le costará admitirlo, miró al menor, un hermano que lo presionaba demasiado. Apartó la mano de la cabeza del chico no sin antes de despeinarlo y volvió a centrarse en el espectáculo.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando todo acabó, por fortuna no tendrían que recoger, Shanks se había encargado de todo. Ace se sintió agradecido por ello, Luffy se despidió del pelirrojo y Mihawk con un fuerte abrazo dándoles las gracias por todo y ambos hermanos se dispusieron a volver a casa. Tuvieron que rechazar la invitación de Shanks de quedarse a dormir en su casa, debido a la hora, Ace porque no quería estar demasiado con aquel hombre y Luffy porque tenía otras cosas que hacer, aunque no fue claro que eran esas cosas que tenía que hacer.

Apenas subió al auto, Luffy se quedó profundamente dormido. Ace encendió la radio para tener algo que escuchar y evitar quedarse dormido, incluso abrió la ventanilla para que el aire le diera en la cara. Curiosamente no tenía sueño, casi hubiera preferido sentirlo en esos momentos, ¿Por qué no le daban ataques cuando los necesitaba? La fiesta le había permitido distraerse un rato pero casi a la mitad, cuando era más que obvio que esta ya no obedecería ningún plan, comenzó a pensar sobre lo que pasaría.

Tenía miedo, era la verdad. No estaba seguro de que pudiera hacer "aquello", ¿de verdad harían "eso" en tan solo unos momentos? Mirar a su hermano bailando, riendo y comiendo con sus amigos solo lo hacía sentir peor, incluso llegó a mirar al pelirrojo que hablaba despreocupadamente con Mihawk, ¿Por qué era el único que tenía que estar sufriendo aquello? Todos parecían tener una vida perfecta, carente de preocupaciones, sintió enviada de todos y por eso término sentándose al lado de su "padre", al menos el hombre no le hacía demasiadas preguntas. Él estaba allí para hacerle compañía y lo dejaba en paz, pero ni siquiera la presencia de su "padre" le ayudó a tranquilizarse, pero como iba a tranquilizarse si estaba a punto de tener sexo con su hermano.

Estuvo tentado a golpear su cabeza contra el volante pero se contuvo, no iba a ganar nada si tenía un accidente en esos momentos. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Luffy se embriagara, al menos de esa forma se habría asegurado que no despertaría. Tenía mucho miedo, y no solo por lo que había leído en internet cuando buscará sobre el tema, tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo con su hermano pero también le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar si es que lograba hacerlo. Y para ser sinceros, no sabía a qué le tenía más miedo.

.

.

.

─Hay un escalón más ─dijo Luffy dirigiendo a su hermano a través del departamento sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos.

Sabía que a Ace no le gustaba ese juego pero como era su cumpleaños cedía ante algunas cosas. Aquella mañana, había pedido el día libre con Ivanock para preparar todo lo que necesitaba, se pasó toda la mañana arreglando las cosas. Law le había ayudado y Kid, creía que los tres habían hecho un buen trabajo. Espera que la sorpresa le gustara a su hermano. No quería admitirlo pero estaba nervioso. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero era un nerviosismo agradable. Le gustaba.

─Au, Luffy ─protesto Ace cuando se golpeó la cara con la puerta, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado.

─Lo siento ─abrió la puerta y lo hizo avanzar─. Ya estamos aquí, ¿Estás listo? ─sin esperar una respuesta quito las manos de los ojos de su hermano y se alejó para quedar frente a su hermano─ Ábrelos ─desde su posición pudo ver como los ojos de su hermano se abrían lentamente.

Ace se quedó sorprendido ante el espectáculo frente a él, su hermano estaba de pie frente a él de espaldas a la cama. Toda la habitación era completamente diferente, Luffy y él la habían pintado en un tono beige pero después de eso, su hermano no lo dejo entrar nunca más porque quería hacerse cargo de todo. La cama estaba apoyada en la pared justo en el centro, los dos buros a sus lados, las lámparas estaban encendidas y un velo las cubría lo que hacía que la luz no fuera tan intensa. El enorme closet, más propio de una película del siglo del renacimiento estaba en una pared lateral a la cama, la cajonera a su lado y entre ellos el espejo de cuerpo completo. Los libreros en desnivel que Luffy escogiera para él frente a la cama, junto a la ventana estaban un sillón largo y la mesa de trabajo para Luffy. Varios cuadros del mar estaban colgados de la pared. Tras recorrer la habitación sus ojos terminaron inevitablemente sobre la cama, era demasiado grande, Ace sintió un hueco en el estómago, parecía un enorme pozo en el que si caía no podría salir, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho y comenzó a hiperventilar. La idea de estar en la misma habitación que su hermano donde había una cama le parecía una pesadilla. Casi saltó al sentir la mano del menor sobre su mejilla.

─¿Estas bien, Ace? ─preguntó al notar la palidez repentina que se apoderará de su rostro.

─No ─la respuesta salió antes de que se diera cuenta, Ace bajo la mirada incomodo, la cercanía de su hermano lo estaba poniendo más nervioso. De repente aquella mano sobre su mejilla ya no le parecía tan pequeña─ Lu, ¿Por qué no…? ─quería decir que aquello era demasiado pronto, que se había equivocado pero antes que pudiera decir nada su hermano lo beso pegándolo a la puerta tras él, al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba con un clic sintió como se le detenía el corazón, apoyo las manos sobre el pecho del menor y lo alejo.

─¿Voy muy rápido? ─Ace asintió, Luffy apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro del pecoso y lo beso en la mejilla─ Lo siento, seguro querrás tomar un baño primero, ¿verdad? ─Ace había estado toda la fiesta yendo de un lado a otro era normal que estuviera cansado e incómodo─ Adelante. Tengo algo para ti ─Ace lo sintió alejarse y lo miró, Luffy abrió el closet donde Ace pudo ver parte de su ropa, ¿en qué momento Luffy había traído sus cosas? Alterado miró la cajonera preguntándose si su ropa ya estaba allí también.

Todo aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido, comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Cuando su hermano volvió a su lado, a Ace ya no le parecía su hermanito sino un completo desconocido, de forma inconsciente se pegó más a la puerta. ¿Si intentaba huir, su hermano lo detendría? ¿Sería capaz su hermano de obligarlo a algo que no quería? Ace era mucho más fuerte que el menor, Luffy jamás había sido capaz de derrotarlo ni siquiera una vez pero en una pelea de verdad, es decir una que no fuera una práctica, ¿podría lastimar a su hermano en serio? El menor le sonrió, con una sonrisa que lejos de tranquilizarlo lo hizo estremecer.

─Ábrelo ─al pecoso le tomó un poco de tiempo comprender aquella palabra y cuando lo hizo vio que el menor le extendía una caja enorme, tenía un moño en un chillante color rojo eléctrico, dudando Ace tomó la caja y la abrió. Era ropa, un pantalón casual de color negro y una camisa blanca, miró a Luffy confundido─. Quiero que te la pongas, hoy es una noche especial y ─el menor tenía el rostro completamente rojo─ pensé que sería lindo que usarás algo nuevo y que… ─Luffy bajo la mirada azorada─ que yo te hubiera escogido.

.

.

.

El sonido de la regadera hizo sonreír a Luffy. Apenas podía creer que aquello estuviera a punto de pasar. Mentiría si decía que no estaba nervioso, había esperado esa noche desde que su hermano pusiera aquel plazo, a su parecer innecesario pero que terminó aceptando para complacer al mayor. Ace siempre era quien terminaba aceptando lo que él quería, por una ocasión que lo dejará ganar no era la gran cosa.

Volvió a revisar la cama. Había preparado la habitación con sumo cuidado, la habitación de "ellos", "su" habitación. Allí podrían comenzar, podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, tanto que incluso era capaz de escucharlo en sus oídos, Luffy colocó una mano a la altura en su pecho en un intento por tranquilizarse, con la respiración agitada se sentó en uno de los taburetes, no quería sentarse en la cama, lo primero que recibiría aquella cama sería el cuerpo de su hermano. Cuando logró calmarse se acercó a los buros al lado de la cama y abrió el pequeño cajón de dónde sacó un pequeño bote de ungüento. Chopper, el pequeño doctor castaño que conociera por Ivanock le ayudó a conseguir todo aquello cuando le dijo lo que iba a hacer, aunque claro no le dijo con quién. Abrió el bote con las manos temblorosas, una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro.

Finalmente, la regadera dejo de escucharse, las manos del menor comenzaron a sudarle.

Ace contemplo los azulejos del suelo de la ducha. El agua corría por ellos hasta llegar al resumidero donde se perdía formando una especie de espiral. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad tendría intimidad con su hermano? ¿Dejaría su relación de hermanos? ¡Todo estaba mal! ¿En que estaba pensando? Sentía unas increíbles ganas de salir corriendo, de huir y no volver jamás. Por primera vez no le importaba dejar a su hermano, no le importaba su estúpida filosofía de "Un hombre debe mantener sus promesas". Se agachó y rodeo sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Aún no era tarde para arrepentirse solo tenía que decir que no. Había dicho que lo harían aquella noche porque Luffy insistió, pensó que tendría tiempo de hacerlo recapacitar pero se equivocó.

Su hermano parecía irradiar felicidad. Toda la semana había parecido brillar y solo hacía alusión a su noche especial. Su noche de bodas, como solía llamarlo el menor. No lo dejaría escapar fácilmente, tal vez di le decía la verdad... ¡Imposible! Aquello solo lo lastimaría. «Lo siento, Lu. Pero la verdad es que nunca te he amado. Solo fingí hacerlo para que te recuperarás y estuvieras bien». No solo Luffy lo odiaría, él mismo se odiaba por tan solo pensar en decir aquello en voz alta, pero... eran hermanos, no podía hacerlo. Estaba mal, completamente mal.

Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero logró controlarse. Odiaba vomitar.

─Ace ─la voz de su hermano lo hizo saltar y mirar la puerta asustado─ ¿Estas bien?

─Si, yo... saldré en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

─Está bien.

Cobarde, pensó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba una toalla para secarse. Doblada con sumo cuidado en el vestidor, estaba la ropa que Luffy había elegido para él, se vistió en silencio. No había calcetines, así que salió del baño descalzo, el pasillo se mostraba ante el como una especie de camino hacia la perdición. Ya no había marcha atrás.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por las pequeñas lámparas junto a la cama, Ace cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella. Luffy se puso de pie y ambos se miraron, Ace se mordió los labios y fue el primero en bajar la mirada. ¿Cómo mirarlo cuando estaban a punto de hacer "eso"? El único sonido que se escuchaba en aquella habitación era la respiración de ambos. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Ace se sentía como una colegiala virgen con un viejo como novio, ¡Rayos! Él era el mayor en aquella habitación, se supone que debía ser... no sabía que se suponía debía hacer.

El pecoso se estremeció al sentir las manos de su hermano sujetando su rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como su hermano unía sus labios en un beso inocente, apenas un roce, sin lengua sin una doble intención, parecía que lo único que quería hacer era tranquilizarlo.

─Apaga la luz, por favor ─su voz sonaba extraña, como si no fuera suya. Luffy sonrió y asintió para alejarse de él y obedecer su petición.

Cuando la luz se extinguió y la habitación quedó sumida en la oscuridad, Ace casi sintió como si hubiera entrado en la boca del lobo. Ni siquiera notó en que momento su hermano había vuelto a su lado hasta que volvió a besarlo.

─Tranquilo, Ace, seré muy cuidadoso. Lo prometo ─conforme hablaba, Luffy sujeto a su hermano por la cintura para alejarlo de la puerta y dirigirlo lentamente a la cama.

Ace se estremeció al notar que donde las manos de su hermano lo tocaban, su ropa iba cayendo pieza por pieza. Acababa de ponérsela, ¿no lo dejaría estar con ella un poco más de tiempo? ¿No debía dejarlo acostumbrarse a ella antes de...? ¿Que se supone debía hacer? ¿Él también debía quitarle la ropa a su hermano? Cuando aquellas preguntas terminaron de formularse en su cabeza, cayó en cuenta que lo único que cubría su cuerpo ahora era la camisa, sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama pero Luffy lo sujeto por la cintura para evitar que cayera en la cama.

─Lu... ─la última pieza de ropa cayó dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a la mirada de su hermano.

No era la primera vez que estaba desnudo frente a él, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan vulnerable, tan incorrecto. Pese a la oscuridad, podía sentir los ojos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo, aquella era la forma en que Luffy lo veía, eso era lo que representaba para su hermano, por alguna razón sintió una opresión en el pecho y un ardor en los pulmones, quiso llorar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas, incluso sintió deseos de golpear a su hermano, golpearse a sí mismo, estrellarse en la pared o arrojarse por la ventana. Entonces, fue presionado hacia abajo sobre la cama que lo esperaba lujuriosa.

Cuando su hermano se colocó sobre él, Ace pudo sentir la piel de ambos rozándose… estaba desnudo. Sintió su corazón ardiendo en miedo y comenzando a temblar de forma incontrolable. Aquello era demasiado, Luffy no podía pedirle aquello, Shanks no podía pedirle que aceptará aquello. ¡Eran hermanos!

Luffy sujeto las muñecas del pecoso y las colocó al lado de la cabeza de su hermano con cuidado. Ace estaba temblando, él mismo tenía un poco de miedo así que no quería actuar de forma precipitada, iría con cuidado, seguro de que una vez que ambos se calmarán las cosas irían mejor. Se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo en los labios, primero suave y poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, atrapó la lengua de su hermano entre sus dientes y la succionó suavemente para después introducir la propia en la boca del mayor y recorrer el interior ajeno con cuidado, sintió como Ace se paralizaba pero continuó, lentamente fue soltando las muñecas del otro, abrió los ojos y al ver que el pecoso no las movía paso sus manos por los brazos del mayor recorriendo la piel expuesta. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su hermano desnudo que ahora al verlo casi se le había secado la boca y sintió un calor incomprensible recorriéndole el cuerpo, esperaba no estar a punto de enfermarse.

Ace cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como las manos de su hermano bajaban por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, un gemido ahogado por el beso salió de su boca cuando Luffy atrapará uno de los pezones entre sus dedos para comenzar a acariciarlo. Sintió como si todo el cuarto fuera reduciéndose y lo estuviera atrapando en una caja donde el oxígeno se agotaba a cada segundo, apartó le rostro rompiendo el beso pero se mordió los labios para no emitir ningún sonido. Como si al negarse a hacer algún ruido pudiera negar lo que estaba pasando, el problema es que todo aquello era real. La piel de Luffy estaba caliente y húmeda, suponía que la suya también, todo estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado cerrado, ¿no estaba abierta la ventana?

Luffy lamió el cuello de su hermano para después descender repartiendo suaves besos, sus manos acariciando el abdomen ligeramente marcado del mayor y fue acomodándose entre las piernas de este, obligándolo a abrirlas aunque este no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, deslizo una mano por la cadera del pecoso asegurándose de acariciar la piel expuesta, lo hacía suave pero de vez en cuando aplicaba un poco de fuerza, se detuvo cuando llegó a su rodilla y luego retomo el camino de regreso pero por la parte interna del muslo. Atrapo el otro pezón en su boca y lo lamió, Ace se arqueo al sentirlo pero no soltó ningún gemido. Shanks ya le había advertido que tal vez eso sucediera. _«Tu hermano parece del tipo tímido. No creo que sea fácil que te diga si lo estás haciendo bien, creo que más bien tratará de guardar silencio»_ no le gustaba ver que el pelirrojo tuviera razón, no porque le molestará que Ace fuera tímido sino porque hubiera sabido algo como eso. Mihawk le había dicho que mientras su hermano no lo alejará significaba que todo iba bien, así que continuó lamiendo el pezón y luego comenzó a repartir suaves succiones.

No soy una mujer, pensó Ace al sentir como su hermano parecía haberse ensañado con su pecho, aferraba las sabanas bajo su cuerpo con fuerza en un intento por evitar alejar a su hermano de él. Giro el rostro para enterrarlo en la almohada. Si era una pesadilla quería despertar, si era la realidad deseaba estar soñando.

─Lu… ─tenía miedo, el menor volvió a besarlo interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que iba a decir para después alejarse.

Luffy recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano con su boca, Ace era delicioso, más de lo que había imaginado. Recorrió el cuerpo con sus manos, grabando cada parte en su cabeza, sus sueños tampoco le hacían justicia, su hermano era mucho más de lo que había imaginado, su calor, su sabor, su olor… eran mejores de lo que había imaginado. Se levantó un poco interrumpiendo el contacto de sus pieles, el calor que había sentido no parecía disiparse sino aumentar pero la cálida sensación de la piel contra la piel lo hizo estremecer. Ace respiraba de forma entrecortada y ocultaba su rostro en la almohada, sonrió, era demasiado adorable. Aun siendo el mayor, Luffy siempre tuvo esa necesidad de protegerlo, siempre supo que si no quería perderlo debía hacerse fuerte, más fuerte que nadie, incluso más fuerte que su hermano. La autoestima de Ace era casi inexistente, su hermano cuestionaba su existencia y pensaba que todo lo malo que pasaba era su culpa, aquellos pensamientos le dolían, era como si Ace no pudiera ver lo que valía. No se daba cuenta del efecto que ejercía en las personas a su alrededor. Con una cálida sonrisa besó el abdomen de su hermano que subía y bajaba rápidamente por su respiración acelerada.

─Te amo ─murmuró contra la piel del mayor. Nunca lo lastimaría de ninguna forma, jamás podría. Ace era su más preciado tesoro. Su hermano le estaba dando una oportunidad de amarlo y no la desperdiciaría. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse.

¿Cuántas veces lo había besado? Ace no sabría decirlo, la oscuridad que agradeció en un principio le parecía aterradora ahora, quiso estirar el brazo para encender la lámpara, para comprobar que la persona que estaba sobre él era su hermano y no un monstruo, de esos que siempre plagaban las pesadillas de su hermano pero parecía estar paralizado, sus manos seguían aferrándose con fuerza a la sabana, justo donde su hermano las había dejado al inicio de todo aquello. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Luffy en una ocasión que discutieron cuando niños? _«Una muñeca a la que nuestros padres manejan a su antojo»_ , tal vez era cierto pero no solo sus padres conseguían que hiciera lo que ellos querían, en esos momentos se sentía como si fuera una especie de muñeca con la que Luffy estaba jugando. Sintió el exceso de saliva caliente escurriendo por la comisura de su boca, el resto se la estaba tragando, al ser él quien estaba acostado llevaba la posición más desventajosa y eso hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Abrió los ojos de golpe y cortó el beso al sentir algo tocando su entrepierna de forma peligrosa.

─Lu…

─Shhh, estas muy nervioso ─susurró Luffy besando su frente como si fuera un niño pequeño─ Respira.

La mano de Luffy apretó suavemente la entrepierna de su hermano para después acariciar con suavidad el miembro del mayor, Ace sintió todo el rostro rojo y quiso cerrar las piernas pero fue hasta ese momento que notó que su hermano estaba entre sus piernas, su respiración se aceleró y un grito que no pudo reprimir del todo salió de su garganta cuando la mano del otro rodeó su miembro por completo.

─No… Lu… ─ _«no quiero»_ pero por más que esa frase circulaba por su cabeza su boca se negaba a pronunciarla.

─Tranquilo, he practicado ─Law le había explicado cómo hacerlo y le dijo que lo más importante era que no usará demasiada fuerza.

Ignoró las manos de su hermano que rodearon su muñeca y brazo y tras besarlo en la punta de la nariz comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por la longitud del otro mientras le besaba el cuello y la barbilla. Ace se arqueó y trataba de apartar la mano de aquella parte de su cuerpo pero no parecía tener fuerza. _«Por favor, Lu, basta»_ se estaba ahogando, quería alejarse pero era imposible, la cama era demasiado grande y parecía sujetarlo con unas manos invisibles como si dijera "No voy a dejarte ir hasta que tu hermano termine". No había placer, no era como se mostraba en las películas que viera con sus amigos cuando estaban en la secundaria, se debía a que él no era una mujer, por eso no lo estaba sintiendo o ¿porque? Porque lo único que sentía era una opresión en el pecho, como si alguien sujetará su corazón y lo estuviera apretando, sentía unas increíbles ganas de llorar mientras su hermano lo besaba y acariciaba de esa forma. Un calor comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, ¿estaba ardiendo? Este se instaló en su vientre y lo hizo estremecer, todos sus sentidos se apagaron, incluso fue incapaz de respirar por un momento, sintió un tirón dentro de él como si estuvieran jalando sus órganos con fuerza y después no escucho nada y todo se nubló, apretó los dientes ante el dolor y la sensación de un calor fluyendo de él, su corazón se paralizo y los pulmones comenzaron a arderle fue hasta ese momento que notó que había dejado de respirar, parpadeo varias veces mientras tomaba fuerte bocanadas de aire, su corazón estaba latiendo de forma acelerada y sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, todo de la cintura para abajo se estaba estremeciendo y algo cálido había manchado sus muslos, poco a poco fue recuperando la sensibilidad y notó las manos de su hermano sujetando sus caderas, su pecho sobre el suyo, confundido y aun algo mareado paso su vista de la pared al frente encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su hermano, Luffy no dijo nada solo volvió a besarlo, Ace abrió la boca sin oponer resistencia, por alguna razón se sentía cansado, solo quería dormir.

Cuando Ace terminará en su mano hizo que la confianza de Luffy volviera, por un momento temió que Ace estuviera demasiado asustado para hacerlo, pero en su mano tenía la prueba de que su hermano estaba bien, contrario a lo que la gente pudiera pensar aquella sustancia blanca y espesa no le parecía desagradable, nade de su hermano era desagradable. Nunca fue su intención hacerlo llegar al clímax antes de que todo aquello comenzara en realidad pero ahora su hermano lucía más tranquilo. Disfruto del beso y antes de romperlo lamió los labios del mayor.

─Seré cuidadoso ─dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el frasco que tenía sobre la mesa y humedecía sus dedos con el líquido transparente. Ace lo miró sin que su cerebro fuera capaz de registrar lo que aquello significaba, estaba demasiado cansado que ni siquiera protesto cuando Luffy lo hiciera flexionar las piernas hasta que apoyo la planta de sus pies sobre el colchón.

Apenas iba a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dejar que Luffy hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando sintió algo atravesando su cuerpo de forma dolorosa y que hizo que se arqueará de nuevo pero aquella sensación no desapareció sino que se clavó aún más, Ace se mordió los labios con fuerza. La mano de Luffy cubierta con aquel extraño ungüento penetró profundo en su cuerpo, en una zona que nadie jamás había tocado, presionando la suave y caliente zona de sus paredes internas. Por los movimientos cuidadosos del menor, comprendió que buscaba relajar sus músculos internos. Sintió como el corazón se le detenía en el pecho al comprender para qué era aquello.

─Ah… no… duele…

─Relájate, Ace.

─Ah…Ha... ─¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso su hermano quería ser…? Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes al sentir como aquel dedo continuaba empujando en su interior, no podía evitar que sus músculos se contrajeran en un intento por expulsar aquel invasor. A pesar de que era sólo un dedo, ya estaba temblando por el dolor, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de un sudor frío, negándose obstinadamente a relajarse, tratando desesperadamente de resistir aquella intrusión. Luffy era más joven que él, más pequeño, debería ser al revés.

Para Luffy aquello era lo más natural, siempre deseo que fuera así, en sus sueños, en sus fantasías siempre era él quien tomaba a su hermano. Después de todo él sería quien lo protegería, además, no podía ser de otra forma. Aquello se sentía tan natural.

Por un largo tiempo los jadeos de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, ninguno de los dos era capaz de escuchar el ruido de los autos circulando por la calle, o el maullido de los gatos que se detenían de vez en cuando para maullar o el de los perros al ladrar. En el mundo solo existían ellos dos.

No fue hasta que Luffy sintió los músculos internos de su hermano relajados y totalmente abiertos que sacó sus dedos, arrancándole un débil gemido al mayor, quien suspiro aliviado al sentir que aquella invasión había terminado mientras respiraba de forma acelerada, como si los respiros que tomaba no fueran capaces de llenar sus pulmones. Intento tragar saliva pero descubrió que tenía la boca seca, todo estaba girando, no se sentía bien, trato de moverse pero Luffy estaba sobre él, apoyo las manos sobre los brazos del menor, movió los labios pero no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra, quería mover las piernas, cerrarlas pero no podía, sentía como si aún tuviera los dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

─Shhh ─Luffy sujeto la cabeza de su hermano y lo beso en la frente─. Todo estará bien.

Ace perdió el soporte de la cama en su espalda cuando su hermano lo sujeto por los brazos para que se levantará, por un momento pensó ingenuamente que aquello había terminado, que de alguna forma su hermano se había dado cuenta que no podían seguir avanzando más en aquello, que estaba mal, pero cuando Luffy lo hiciera girarse para que se apoyara en sus rodillas y lo obligará a inclinarse sobre sus brazos dejando sobe sus rodillas y manos sobre el colchón supo que aquellos pensamientos eran solo su deseo más recóndito. La vida nunca iba como él quería, ¿por qué iba a cambiar eso ahora? Cerró los ojos al sentir como su hermano besaba su espalda, apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos, pese a que el colchón era suave en esos momentos le pareció tan duro como el cemento e igual de frío.

─No… ─murmuró pero lo hizo tan bajo que ni siquiera el mismo se escuchó.

─Te amo, Ace ─murmuró el menor repartiendo besos por toda su espalda.

 _Te amo._ Aquel acto vergonzoso parecía estar justificado por aquella frase. Ace dudaba que aquello fuera hacer el amor, ni siquiera era sexo, no sabía que era y tampoco tenía fuerzas para pensar demasiado en ello. Tal vez ni siquiera había un nombre para ese acto. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir las manos de su hermano sujetando sus caderas.

─Ace… ─Luffy estaba comenzando a sentir un calor extraño brotar desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, se inclinó sobre él y lo beso. Ace cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para darle acceso a la lengua del menor, sintiendo con claridad como introducía un dedo nuevamente en su interior para después rotarlo, dolía y mucho. _Siempre duele la primera vez_ eso decía el artículo que leyó pero no imagino que doliera tanto. Cuando el menor creyó que ya estaba listo retiro sus dedos y se acomodó entre las piernas de su hermano haciendo que las abriera un poco más para poder tener mejor acceso, sujetando su cintura, pego su rostro al del mayor y volvió a besarlo, aunque apenas fue un roce─. Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo ─dijo antes de besar la oreja del mayor y empezar a empujarse en el cuerpo del pecoso.

Era doloroso, demasiado, se mordió los labios mientras sus uñas se clavaban en las sabanas y el colchón de la cama al tiempo que sus entrañas sufrían aquella invasión. Sintió como sus piernas y brazos temblaban. Unas increíbles ganas de vomitar lo invadieron al caer en cuenta que le estaba permitiendo a su hermanito entrar a su cuerpo, su rostro se puso rojo al sentir como sus músculos se abrían lentamente para darle más espacio. Aquel pensamiento incrementó el dolor que sentía en su corazón en esos momentos y por un momento no supo cuál era peor, su dolor emocional o el dolor físico que no estaba disminuyendo ni un poco.

─Duele ─murmuro Ace por lo bajo aferrando las sabanas con mayor fuerza, el sonido de la tela al desgarrarse llego hasta él.

Sin embargo su queja no detuvo a Luffy, quien usó sus dedos para separar las nalgas de su hermano y así continuar envolviéndose en su carne temblorosa, más profundo. Su hermano estaba asustado, podía sentirlo por la forma en que se estaba contrayendo. Cuando terminó de envainar por completo su miembro en aquel palpitante y cálido interior, sintió como si no hubiera forma de poder salir de allí, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente conectados, totalmente fundidos. Esa conexión provocó que un extraño estado de euforia lo envolviera.

Luffy sintió como algo cálido corría por su rostro, estaba llorando, sus labios temblaron mientras trataba de sonreír. Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiados sentimientos. Era mucho mejor que en sus sueños, aquello era lo que Mihawk llamaba la fusión absoluta. En aquella posición, podía sentir las palpitaciones del corazón de su hermano, aquellos latidos que tanto amaba. Era un sueño, tenía que serlo porque entonces no se explicaba cómo era que su corazón no hubiera estallado por todo aquello y si lo era, no quería despertar, quería estar así por siempre.

─Ace ─todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, incluso la saliva dentro de su boca se sentía caliente.

Ace contuvo la respiración. Tenía miedo que si respiraba de forma profunda podría lastimarse. Incluso aunque su hermano no se estuviera moviendo aún ─como sabía que eventualmente haría─, su interior temblaba tratando de adaptarse al extraño invasor, causándole espasmos de dolor que recorrían todo su cuerpo y se mezclaban con todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, haciendo que su pecho y pulmones dolieran aún más. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos, agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas rodaron hasta la almohada, dejando húmedas marcas que la tela consumía rápidamente. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

─Lu… ─no quería, no quería, aquel karma se repitió en su mente una y otra vez. En un acto de desesperación intento arrastrarse lejos, tratando de romper de algún modo la penetración de su hermano pero descubrió que era incapaz de moverse. Ace podía sentir las manos de su hermano acariciando su pecho, pudo sentir los suaves besos que el menor repartía desde su nuca para bajar por su espalda, delineando toda su columna. ¿Quién le había enseñado eso?─ Ah… ah… ─algunos gemidos escapaban de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero lograba controlar la mayoría.

El interior de su hermano se estaba contrayendo, las pulsaciones del corazón ajeno eran cada vez más rápidas y aquello solo servía para incrementar el deseo que estaba comenzando surgir en su pecho. La estrecha y acolchada sensación de estar dentro de su hermano hizo que un gemido ronco saliera desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Luffy.

─Delicioso ─el aliento pesado de Luffy al decir aquello contra su oído y su voz profunda hizo que Ace tuviera un poderoso deseo de morir justo ahí. « _Por favor, Lu, basta»_ , su cerebro solo podía registrar el dolor. La sensación fue aún peor cuando Luffy comenzó a moverse de afuera hacia adentro en su interior, fue entonces que el dolor que había experimentado se incrementó de forma exponencial.

─Des… despacio… ─pidió al sentir como las embestidas del menor iban acelerándose gradualmente, entrando y saliendo de él, haciendo a su cuerpo abrirse y cerrarse con cada movimiento, pero sus suplicas llegaban a oídos sordos, Luffy estaba sobre él pero no parecía capaz de escucharlo.

─Tan caliente… ─Luffy estaba absorto contemplando como los músculos de la espalda de su hermano se contraían cada vez que lo embestía, que no era capaz de escuchar la voz de Ace. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a deslizarse por aquella piel pecosa, algunas recorrían el suave camino que se formaba sobre la columna vertebral de su hermano. Un olor completamente desconocido comenzó a flotar en el aire, era un olor sensual que hacía que Luffy fuera incapaz de controlarse y aceleraba su corazón─ Tan firme…

Las embestidas iban cada vez más rápido, Ace se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que los hizo sangrar, se negaba a dejar salir un solo sonido. Como si al negarse a dejarlos salir aquello no estuviera ocurriendo. Su recto no podía tomar la constante retracción y contracción del miembro de su hermano, pero también era incapaz de expulsarlo hacia afuera. Solo podía quedarse quieto sintiendo las dolorosas ráfagas que corrían por su cuerpo al sentirse a sí mismo abrirse para recibir aquella longitud.

─Ha… ha… Lu… ─los brazos que soportaban su cuerpo temblaron peligrosamente, por lo que Ace decidió enterrar su cabeza en la almohada para taparse los oídos, con la esperanza de bloquear el sonido húmedo que llenaba la habitación cada vez que Luffy golpeaba su cadera contra su trasero. Aquel sonido solo servía para incrementar sus ganas de vomitar. Solo quería que acabará pronto, no estaba sintiendo ninguna clase de placer solo dolor y era demasiado, nunca había experimentado un dolor como aquel. Era como si su hermano lo estuviera rompiendo por dentro. Ace mordió la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en los pliegues de la almohada, le hubiera gustado que Luffy también callara sus gemidos que rebotaban en las paredes hasta sus oídos.

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Luffy dejó escapar un ligero gemido más propio de un animal que resonó por toda la habitación antes de que alcanzara el clímax, llenando el interior de Ace con su esencia caliente. Ace solo pudo dejar que el desagradable calor se amontonándose en su interior como si pudiera inundar su cuerpo entero.

Cuando terminó, la respiración de ambos estaba acelerada y jadeaban en busca de aire. Ace podía sentir el cuerpo de Luffy sobre el suyo, aplastándolo, su pecho chocaba contra su espalda mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

─Te amo ─jadeo Luffy en su oído haciéndolo estremecer─, te amo.

 _«Perdóname, Lu, perdóname»_ quiso decirle aquello, disculparse por no poder corresponderlo, por engañarlo de esa forma, pero apenas abrió la boca su cerebro se apagó y todo se volvió oscuro.

Luffy sintió con claridad el momento en que su hermano perdió el conocimiento y dejo escapar un suspiro de impotencia. Law le había advertido que algo así podía pasar por la condición del mayor, pero pensó que tendía un poco más de tiempo antes de que Ace se durmiera. Con sumo cuidado, uno que no había tenido mientras lo tomaba, salió del cuerpo del pecoso arrancándole un suave gemido de dolor.

─Que cruel eres ─Luffy aparto el oscuro cabello de su hermano para dejar su rostro al descubierto, tenía una expresión completamente vulnerable. Acaricio sus pecosas mejillas y lo miro con tristeza─. Siempre te encierras en tu propio mundo ─sabía que no decidía cuando quedarse dormido pero cuando lo hacía, sentía que el pecoso iba a un lugar al que él no tenía acceso y eso le dolía─. Te amo, Ace ─había querido que estuviera despierto cuando dijera esas palabras, quería que lo escuchara. Aparto el cabello húmedo que se había pegado al rostro de su hermano a causa del sudor para después recorrer su espalda e inclinarse para besar la nuca del mayor.

Había sido el mejor cumpleaños, tenía todo lo que había deseado en su vida justo allí, en sus manos, en sus brazos. Se cubrió a sí mismo y a su hermano y lo atrajo hacia él, apoyo la cabeza sobre el cabello negro del mayor y cerró los ojos y sonrió, Mihawk tenía razón estar junto a la persona que amaba y que esta lo amará era hermoso. Nunca imagino que estar de esa forma con Ace se sintiera tan bien, pero para ser sincero seguía prefiriendo los besos de Ace en su mejilla, al parecer no importaba que pasara, aquellos besos eran lo más perfecto del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Como comenté en el capítulo anterior esta historia estaba programa para actualizarse el día de hoy pero terminé actualizando el miércoles pasado, pero considerando que era la semana de Linaria Bipartita y que tenía parte del capítulo 8 lista pues decidí seguir el plan (digamos que es una especie de plus :D)

Este capítulo lo dedicó a muchas personas especiales, a todas las que han comentado y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o que lo marcaron para seguirlo. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, cada vez que alguien la agrega a sus favoritos o que la marca para seguir me emociono mucho. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me esforcé porque no soy buena con los lemon, si no quedó bien les invitó a hacérmelo saber para mejorar los futuros (si es que los hay, muajaja)

Un agradecimiento especialmente grande a mi linda Anonima-Traumada, quien me ha estado apoyando a través de sus PM y siempre me hace reír, a MugiwaraNoAndrea por darle una oportunidad a mis historia y decir cosas lindas, a Angely-Cristal a la que me encanta hacer llorar(?) porque se que le gusta, a Karkstrek de quien adoro sus historias y recomendaciones y a Shadow quien comparte muchos de mis gustos.

Este capítulo es el último de la Primera Parte de esa historia, me gusta dividir mis historias largas en partes y pues esta tendrá 3 partes, así que vamos avanzando. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, estoy algo nerviosa por el lemon porque la verdad nunca puedo escribirlos bien, pero espero que al menos haya quedado decente ya que se supone que tenía que tener más sentimientos que mostrar.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y pues si gustan dejar algún comentario estaré encantada :D

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con la continuación.  
Gracias.


	9. IX

One Piece no es mío.

* * *

9  
"Mi cielo es tu cuerpo…"

* * *

En pocas ocasiones era él quien se levantaba temprano, siempre era Ace quien lo levantaba, por eso cuando abriera los ojos y sintiera el cuerpo de su hermano aún en sus brazos, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. La felicidad que sintiera la noche anterior no se compara en nada con la que lo embargo en esos momentos. Con algo de renuencia lo soltó para enderezarse y mirarlo. Había unas pequeñas marcas en su cuello, hombros y espalda, con cuidado tocó las que tenía en el cuello, no creyó que todas las mordidas y besos que le diera se marcaran de forma tan vistosa en su piel, seguro a Ace no le gustarían.

Se inclinó para besar su cuello y llevó una mano al hombro pecoso para acariciarlo con suavidad. No quería despertarlo, quería tenerlo para él un poco más. Aún podía recordar la sensación de estar dentro de él, la forma en que lo había apretado y como se abría para recibirlo, había sido mágico, una unión que no podía alcanzarse de forma natural. Podía entender porque muchas personas encontraban aquello tan fascinante pero hubo una falla, no había podido ver el rostro de su hermano, no había podido sentir su aliento chocando contra su cara ni había podido besarlo tanto como quisiera. Tal vez la posición que le explicara Mihawk no había sido la más adecuada, tendría que buscar una mejor.

Había pensado en despertarlo para poder ver sus ojos, oír su voz llamándolo "Lu" como siempre hacía o sentirlo besar su frente con el beso de los "Buenos Días" pero al final prefirió dejarlo dormir. Era sábado, podían dormir hasta tarde. Se acomodó entre los brazos del mayor y cerró los ojos, en aquella posición podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y su suave respiración que acariciaba su cabello.

Había algo que lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo pero su mente no lograba identificar que era, pronto lo descubrió, ya había despertado pero de nuevo era incapaz de mover su cuerpo a voluntad, aun así trato de mover su brazo pero no sentía que lo hubiera conseguido. La doctora Kureha le había dicho que cuando tuviera esa sensación se quedará tranquilo hasta que el control volviera a él. Era fácil decirlo, pensó. Había algo pegado a su cuerpo, algo familiar pero también había algo más, algo caliente en su interior, algo que parecía fluir de su cuerpo. Finalmente un gemido salió de su boca y sus parpados se fueron abriendo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos casi al instante por el destello blanco que apareció frente a él. Era demasiado brillante, levantó el brazo y colocó la mano sobre sus ojos para evitar que aquella luz siguiera dañándolos. En cuando el destello desapareció recorrió la habitación con lentitud. ¿Dónde estaba? No era su cuarto o el de su hermano, tampoco era la casa de Shanks. Cuando intento levantarse un dolor recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica y un gemido escapo de su boca. Todo de la cintura para abajo le dolía, especialmente... abrió los ojos horrorizado, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con que su hermano estaba dormido sobre él, un charco de saliva manchaba su pecho, los labios de Ace comenzaron a temblar al recordar lo sucedido.

¿Qué había hecho? Su respiración se aceleró pese a su esfuerzo por calmarse, su hermano comenzaba a removerse sobre él. «Cálmate, cálmate» pero era como si su mente se negará a escucharse a sí misma. Luffy y él habían... el dolor en su cuerpo le confirmaba lo que había pasado y creyó que moriría. Nunca imaginó que aquello fuera a ser de esa forma, sintió el rostro caliente y con cuidado apartó a su hermano, ambos continuaban desnudos y, francamente, no quería seguir sintiendo su piel contra la suya. Luffy murmuró algo y por un momento el corazón del mayor se detuvo y miró a su hermano conteniendo la respiración por temor a que despertará pero Luffy se giró para darle la espalda y continuó durmiendo, solo entonces pudo volver a respirar y su corazón volvió a latir, también notó que había aferrado las sabanas con fuerza entre sus manos, con algo de esfuerzo logró soltarlas y se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la cama. De repente ya no podía estar allí, las sabanas se enroscaban alrededor de su cuerpo como una serpiente tratando de asfixiarlo, apretando los labios salió de la cama, el dolor corrió por su espina dorsal y lo mando al suelo pero obstinadamente se tragó el grito de dolor. Quería llorar como un niño pequeño, pero ¿de qué le serviría? no había nadie que pudiera reconfortarlo, nadie lo abrazaría y le diría que todo estaría bien, porque la única persona que estaba con él era su hermano y en esos momentos no quería sentirlo cerca.

Solo cuando cerró la puerta del baño tras él y escuchó el sonido del seguro, Ace se permitió respirar. Pesadilla o realidad, ya no le importaba solo quería tomar un baño, quitar el aroma y la sensación de las manos de su hermano de su cuerpo. Sería estúpido decir que no sabía que aquello pasaría, aunque no pensó que sería exactamente así. No solo había sido demasiado doloroso sino que sintió una opresión en el pecho mientras estaba con su hermano, una sensación desagradable que no quería volver a experimentar. Cansado se sentó en el suelo sin importarle que estuviera desnudo, de pronto se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacer nada. Estaba haciendo demasiado calor y todo estaba girando, tras estar un rato sentado se puso de pie y abrió la llave de la regadera, el agua estaba caliente pese a que había abierto la fría, tuvo que revisarla para asegurarse que no se había equivocado de llave. "Tal vez el sol había calentado la tubería", apoyo sus manos y frente sobre los azulejos para evitar caerse, si mantenía los ojos cerrados no tenía que ver todo girando a su alrededor. Sintió con claridad como algo caliente salía de su cuerpo y corría por sus piernas, no necesitaba ver que era para saber de qué se trataba. El agua estaba demasiado caliente, cerró los ojos y dejo que esta corriera por su cuerpo libremente.

Estiro la mano en busca del calor de su hermano pero solo se encontró con las mantas frías, Luffy abrió los ojos y se levantó como si fuera un resorte. Ace no estaba, ni a su lado ni en la habitación, se puso la parte inferior de su pijama y salió, no había rastro del mayor por ninguna parte hasta que miró al fondo del pasillo, la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y se oía la regadera, se encamino a ella pero cuando quiso abrir se encontró con que estaba cerrada. Cerrar la puerta no era una costumbre que tuvieran. Ace lo prohibió después de que en una ocasión Luffy resbalará y se lastimará. Tocó con suavidad llamándolo, pero nadie contestó, volvió a llamar con más insistencia pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Se había quedado dormido, pensó mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, forcejeó un rato hasta que logró soltar el seguro y entró. Ace estaba sentado bajo la regadera con la frente apoyada en la pared, se acercó y cerró la llave para después arrodillarse a su lado, sin importarle que su ropa se mojará, estaba dormido tal y como supuso. Aquello comenzaba a preocuparle, los ataques eran cada vez más seguido, como cuando era un niño y aquella enfermedad comenzará a presentarse. Tomó una toalla y tras envolver al pecoso lo levantó para llevarlo a la cama, Ace era algo pesado pero él era fuerte, cuando entrenaba en el gimnasio siempre procuraba levantar el peso de su hermano para situaciones como esa. Apenas rozó la piel del mayor supo que algo iba mal, estaba demasiado caliente, miró la llave que acaba de cerrar, era la del agua fría. Lo dejo en la cama y pensó en llamar a Law pero recordó que el moreno estaba en el hospital, ¿que debía hacer? Primero secó a su hermano para vestirlo y después se lanzó al teléfono, llamaría a Chopper, el pequeño doctor castaño particular de Ivanock. Chopper le dijo que iría lo más pronto que pudiera y que mientras tanto intentará bajar la fiebre de su hermano.

Luffy estuvo colocando varias compresas frías sobre la frente de Ace, ¿sería consecuencias de todo lo que su hermano había estado trabajando? Su hermano se estaba extralimitando en el trabajo y después estaba él, presionándolo para que se quedaran viendo la tele hasta tarde o para salir. ¿Por qué siempre era tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no podía pensar un poco más en él? Y después estaba lo de anoche, tal vez fue el detonante. Hacer el amor era una actividad que requería un gran esfuerzo físico.

Chopper llegó al cabo de una hora. Fiebre, no era algo por lo que preocuparse, _«Déjalo dormir y dale el medicamento cada 6 horas. Si su fiebre sube llámame»_ , se recostó al lado del mayor, era curioso poco tiempo atrás había pensado que nunca había visto a su hermano enfermo, ahora que lo estaba quería que se recuperará. La respiración de Ace estaba algo agitada y parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, apartó los cabellos negros que caían sobre su rostro, le gustaría poder hacer que las pesadillas de su hermano desaparecieran. Ace era capaz de disipar sus pesadillas pero Luffy nunca había podido disipar las de su hermano. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó, tal vez no podía hacer que desaparecieran como Ace hacía con las suyas pero se quedaría a su lado.

.

.

.

Shanks miró la fotografía que tenía sobre su escritorio, en ella aparecían Ace y Luffy, el menor tenía puesto un gorro de pirata y llevaba un parche en el ojo, mientras que Ace llevaba solo una gabardina roja, el pecoso tenía rodeado al menor por la cintura mientras este tenía el brazo levantado con una espada. Fue una tarde que los chicos se quedaron con él, Luffy había insistido para que los llevará al parque de diversiones y al final obviamente acepto llevarlos, «Asegúrate de controlar a tu hermano, Ace». Siempre tenía que ser el pecoso quién controlará a su pequeño hermanito, Luffy era un chico agradable pero cuando se ponía demasiado insistente lo mandaba con Ace. Siempre era igual, cuando Luffy llegaba a un nivel incontrolable era Ace quien lo tranquilizaba, era el orden las cosas ¿no?

Cuando le contará a Mihawk lo que hablará con Ace, la expresión en los ojos dorados del otro le había dolido, pudo ver la decepción en ellos. No le importó, era Luffy quien importaba pero ¿qué tal si se había equivocado? Es decir, ahora que lo pensaba tranquilamente, se preguntaba si el pecoso se merecía todo lo que le dijera. No era su culpa, nunca fue su culpa que Luffy se enamorara de él. En realidad, fue culpa de todos ellos, sus padres, su abuelo, Shanks mismo. Todos decían que Luffy era un niño adorable pero cuando se ponía en plan desagradable era Ace quien tenía que lidiar con él, ¿Había estado bien dejarle esa responsabilidad a un niño? ¿De verdad era tan patético como pensaba? ¿O ellos eran los patéticos?

Esa tarde había dicho todo eso porque sabía que era lo que pensaba el pecoso. En su momento aquello le pareció lo más lógico, presionarlo para que aceptará a Luffy, herirlo de la única forma que conocía, con su propia culpa. Sabía que botones apretar para hacer que terminará aceptado aquella insensatez, pero la noche anterior durante la fiesta comenzó a considerar que tal vez había sido una mala idea. En realidad Ace no le desagradaba, pero estaba tan molesto que no considero lo que hacía. Aún podía recordar el dolor y la desesperación en la mirada del pecoso, ¿cómo fue que la ignoró? Aquel chico que rogaba porque le dijeran que no era su culpa, que rogaba porque alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien y ¿que obtuvo en su lugar? Su sentencia de culpable.

Miró la fotografía, Ace ya no sonreía de esa forma, ¿En qué momento dejo de hacerlo?

.

.

.

Ace sentía el cuerpo caliente. Trató de mover las piernas y soltó un gemido, parecía tener todos los músculos rígidos y le dolía de la cintura para abajo, ¿qué estaba pasando? Abrió los ojos pero tuvo que cubrirlos con sus manos debido a la luz que los perforaba como si fuera un láser.

─¿Ace? ─aquella voz taladraba sus oídos

─¿Qué...? ─la luz desapareció con un ruido molesto de metal sobre metal.

─Tranquilo, cerré las cortinas, ya no hay luz ─algo acarició su cabeza, no reconocía aquella voz, sonaba como la de su padre, aunque parecía algo distorsionada.

─¿Papá...? ─la caricia se detuvo, _«No»_ , quería que la caricia continuará, se sentía bien─ No te... no te vayas... ─sabía que su papá se molestaba cuando se comportaba como un niño, pero no se sentía bien y solo quería ser un niño, su hermano era muy pequeño para cuidarlo y además a su mamá no le gustaba que lo viera así _«Eres su hermano mayor y no puede verte así ¡Imagina que trauma sería para él!»_ dijo aquello escandalizada cuando Ace se presentará en la casa después de la escuela con una temperatura de 39 grados, su madre le dio un jarabe y lo mandó a su cuarto para que descansará, estaba ocupada y no podía cuidarlo, además no debía acercarse a su hermano porque podía contagiarlo─ Por... favor... ─al cabo de un momento volvió a sentir aquella caricia, era muy agradable, de forma inconsciente trató de acercarse más a esa sensación cálida. Era la primera vez que la sentía.

La fiebre de Ace no parecía disminuir, Chopper regresó para revisarlo, había tenido que inyectarlo para hacer que la fiebre disminuyera. Luffy había estado cambiando las compresas frías sobre su frente e incluso pasaba una esponja sobre su pecho y espalda. El castaño le dijo que debía bañarlo para disminuir la temperatura, ya lo había hecho pero solo disminuía de forma momentánea. Eran más de las 3 y era la primera vez que Ace despertaba y hablaba. No le había gustado que lo confundiera con su padre, pero no era su culpa del todo, era a causa de la fiebre.

─Luffy ─el menor dejo la esponja y miró a su hermano, Ace lo miraba pero sus ojos parecían nublados─ No dejes que se acerque... ─el moreno lo miró confundido, ¿aún pensaba que era su padre?─ Puedo contagiarlo... ─hizo un puchero, aún en esa situación seguía preocupándose por él, ¿por qué no se preocupaba por sí mismo?

Acarició su mejilla pasando sus dedos por las pecas que estaban sobre el puente de su nariz. No recordaba que hubiera estado enfermo alguna vez pero ahora que lo pensaba en ocasiones su hermano se encerraba en su habitación, decía que tenía tarea y que estaba ocupado, que después jugarían. ¿Y si todas esas veces su había estado enfermo y él nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué su hermano nunca dejo que lo cuidará? Ahora que lo pensaba, aquellas ocasiones en que su hermano estaba "ocupado" Makino era quien lo cuidaba y siempre preparaba una sopa especial para Ace. Una sopa especial para un chico especial, solía decir. Significaba aquello que sus padres si lo sabían, pero ellos tampoco estaban en la casa cuando eso sucedía.

Miró al pecoso, su respiración era algo pesada pero se había vuelto vagamente regular. Estaba dormido. Tal vez, había sido demasiado pronto para "dormir" juntos, era obvio que las cosas no estaban resultando fáciles para su hermano. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ace no se había visto muy feliz anoche, no había disfrutado aquello, ¿Por qué hasta ahora se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué nunca podía leer a su hermano cuando debía? Ace soltó un gemido y se apartó de su mano para tratar de girarse, su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado rápido mientras su mano aferraba las sabanas con fuerza y apretaba los dientes.

─Shhh tranquilo, Ace ─susurró en su oído mientras recorría el brazo de su hermano frotándolo de arriba abajo y acariciando su cabello─. Esta vez yo cuidaré de ti, lo prometo.

Los ojos le dolían cuando los abrió, no había luz en la habitación pero lo que si tenía era un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si alguien la estuviera taladrando. Tragó saliva, o al menos lo intento, porque en realidad tenía la boca seca, tosió un poco para quitar la resequedad y pasó su lengua por sus labios, estaban demasiado rasposos. Apoyo las manos sobre el colchón para levantarse, pero parecía ser incapaz de poner algo de fuerza en sus brazos, aún así lucho hasta conseguirlo. No sabía porque pero no quería seguir recostado en aquella cama, las sabanas parecían pegársele al cuerpo y sentía mucho calor. Lucho contra las sabanas hasta que logró soltarse y se arrastró fuera de la cama, cuando cayó sobre el suelo soltó un suspiro agradecido, estaba frío, se sentía bien.

─¿Ace? ─Luffy estaba en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos, su hermano lo miraba preocupado, tanto que dejo caer la bandeja y fue a su lado. Ace trató de alejarse pero estaba demasiado débil y tuvo que quedarse quieto mientras su hermano pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para levantarlo y volverlo a dejar en la cama.

─N-no quiero estar aquí... ─protestó tratando de levantarse pero estaba débil y termino siendo presionado contra la cama.

─Necesitas descansar, Chopper ha dicho que la fiebre desaparecerá pronto pero debes estar en reposo.

Ace se alejó del menor y trató de salir de la cama nuevamente pese a las protestas de Luffy, logró bajar y se quedó arrodillado en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

─Ace, vamos necesitas dormir ─ su hermano parecía un niño pequeño.

─No aquí ─pidió sin mirar al otro─, no quiero dormir aquí, por favor, Lu.

.

.

.

Marco cerró el libro y lo arrojó contra la pared, estúpidos códigos de Enel, ¿Cómo se supone que podía traducir un texto si primero debía codificarlo? ¡No tenía sentido! Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y apoyo su brazo sobre su frente. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo porque estaba preocupado por Ace, ayer en la fiesta el pecoso estuvo yendo de un lado a otro para al final sentarse en la misma mesa que ellos, se veía tan cansado y por alguna razón viejo. No lograba entender el cambio que estaba experimentando su amigo, era como si algo lo estuviera consumiendo.

─Estúpido Ace ─¿Por qué rayos no le decía lo que estaba pasando? Eran amigos, casi hermanos, debía confiar en él.

Pero en vez de eso, Ace se hacía el valiente, como siempre. Ese estúpido iba hacerlo envejecer prematuramente. Sabía que algo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo cada vez que veía a Ace pero no sabía que era, intento preguntarle a Luffy pero este tan solo le dijo que su hermano estaba bien pero que trabajaba demasiado y comenzó a quejarse de que el pecoso solía dejarlo mucho tiempo por sus traducciones. Bueno, al menos Luffy seguía siendo el mismo, era gracioso ver como se aferraba a su hermano mayor, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aquel chico iba a sufrir mucho cuando Ace se casará y peor aun cuando tuviera hijos. Sería gracioso ver al pequeño moreno compitiendo con un bebé por la atención de su hermano.

─Marco, ¿no vas a comer? ─preguntó Tatch desde la puerta, la había abierto apenas para asomar la cabeza, todos sabían que no debían molestar al rubio cuando estaba trabajando. Marco se molestaba fácilmente cuando algo se atoraba y por el ruido que escuchará hacia tan solo unos momentos le decía que iba perdiendo la batalla contra el malvado y gigante monstruo de la traducción.

─Iré en un momento ─Tatch frunció la boca y abrió la puerta por completo para acercarse a su hermano y golpearlo en la cabeza.

─Auch, ¿qué pasa contigo?

─Pase toda la tarde cocinando, deberías valorar el trabajo de los demás ─dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura molesto, odiaba que sus hermanos no apreciarán su esfuerzo.

─Lo siento es solo que... ─miró el libro que yacía muerto bajo la ventana, Tatch enarcó una ceja al verlo.

─Supongo que murió por la patria, o algo así ¿no? ─tomó la libreta donde su hermano estaba trabajando, se preguntó si había algún texto que le ayudará a traducir la pésima caligrafía de su hermano.

─Es un texto difícil, odio cuando los textos están cifrados y tienes que cifrarlos para poder traducirlos ─Tatch se preguntó si aquello era una especie de trabaja lenguas.

─¿No hay nadie que te ayude con esto?

─La única persona que puede ayudarme es un imbécil al que apenas vea le daré un fuerte golpe en su pecosa cara.

─Pensé que habías quedado satisfecho con sus respuestas. ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que solo estaba estresado?

Marco apretó los labios, si en un principio las respuestas de Ace le parecieron lógicas y todo pero ayer, al verlo en la fiesta, sintió algo más, sintió que algo iba mal y le molestaba no saber que era. Ace lucía cansado, y no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo de eso estaba seguro, había algo extraño en el comportamiento del pecoso y odiaba que no fuera con él por ayuda, por consejo o tan solo para que lo escuchará.

─Padre cree que el problema de Ace está relacionado con su hermano ─Marco se enderezó y miró al castaño. Si lo pensaba con tranquilidad, tenía sentido, Luffy era toda la familia que Ace tenía y el pecoso lo quería mucho. Tras lo sucedido con sus padres, su amigo se volvió un poco más sobreprotector con el menor. Miró el libro que seguía inerte sobre el suelo y luego a Tatch quien sonreía ampliamente─ ¿Vas a llamarlo? ─Marco tomó su celular para buscar el número de Ace.

─¿Ace? ─dijo cuándo contestaron del otro lado─ Ah, Luffy ¿cómo estás? Buena fiesta la de anoche, ¿tu hermano está en casa?... ¿está enfermo? ─Tatch frunció el entrecejo y se acercó para escuchar mejor─ ¿Ya llamaste a un médico? Si, de acuerdo... y ¿está descansando? Escucha iré a verlos dentro de un rato... si, gracias ─colgó y miró a su hermano─. Ace está enfermo, Luffy dice que tiene una fiebre muy alta, ya llamó a un doctor ─se puso de pie y tomó las llaves de su auto─. Iré a ver como esta, no le digas a padre, si pregunta dile que fui con Ace para que me ayudará con algo ¿de acuerdo? ─Tatch asintió pero antes que el rubio pudiera salir lo sujeto del brazo.

─¿Ace enfermo? ─Marco inclinó la cabeza mostrando su confusión antes de soltarse y salir a toda prisa.

.

.

.

Las sabanas se sentían bien, había tomado un baño para bajar su fiebre y se había puesto su usual ropa de dormir. Estaba en su habitación, Ace paso su mano por las sabanas y cerró los ojos, si se concentraba podía sentir que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un sueño desagradable pero el dolor en su entrada inferior estaba allí, palpitante, para recordarle que aquello era real. Giró sobre la cama para quedar de espaldas a la puerta, se sentía bien estar en su cuarto, las sabanas olían a suavizante, era agradable. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse allí por siempre?

Tocó su frente, la fiebre parecía haber disminuido, abrió los ojos y miró su brazo, había una pequeña mancha roja en él. Luffy dijo que un doctor había ido a revisarlo, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Chuper? No lo recordaba. Era curioso, era la primera vez que alguien cuidaba de él, sus padres nunca lo habían hecho, solo le daban un jarabe y le pedían que se encerrara en su habitación para que su hermano no lo viera. Al parecer Luffy si estaba destinado a ser el primero en todo en su vida. Apretó los puños al recordar la noche anterior, podía recordarlo todo, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada parte donde lo había tocado e incluso podía sentir su aliento sobre él, su olor, la textura de lengua y, se encogió sobre sí mismo, aún podía sentirlo dentro de él y no era una sensación agradable.

Muchas veces se había preguntado que había mal en él para despertar aquellos pensamientos en su hermano, ahora lo comprendía... todo en él estaba mal.

─ _¿Por qué le estaban saliendo "pecas"? ─Ace se encogió en la silla mientras su madre hablaba con la dermatóloga._

─ _Hay muchas razones, señora Monkey ─la mujer revisó sus notas mientras colocaba sus lentes sobre su nariz─, pero en realidad las pecas no son algo por lo que preocuparse. No son un verdadero problema, más bien son un rasgo genético._

─ _¿Pero se llenará de ellas? ─Ace frotó su cara de forma inconsciente, quería quitarse esas manchas de la cara, no las quería._

 _La doctor miró a la mujer y después al pequeño niño que permanecía en silencio sentado a su lado, ¿qué pasaba con esa horrible mujer?_

─ _En realidad las pecas no son malas y no es su culpa de su hijo tenerlas, alguien en su familia las tenía y por eso ahora se manifiestan. Es algo normal._

─ _¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que no salgan más? Es decir... ─Ace sintió como su madre tomaba su brazo y le levantaba la playera─ Incluso le están saliendo en los brazos y también tiene en la espalda ─aquella mañana lo había revisado y la espalda y los hombros parecían estar llenos de ellas._

─ _Puedo darle una crema pero no es seguro que funcione, es decir, su piel ya es así y me temo que saldrán más con el tiempo._

─ _¿Hay alguna cirugía láser o algo, para removerlas?_

─ _Me temo que no, señora ─estaba comenzando a sentir unas increíbles ganas de abofetear a aquella mujer, miró al chiquillo que tocaba su rostro con su mano libre─. Las pecas no son malas, en realidad se ven bonitas ─Ace la miró y después a su madre, la mujer arisco la nariz y tras darle las gracias se puso de pie y arrastro a Ace con ella._

Tocó las pecas que había en sus brazos, su madre comenzó a rechazarlo cuando estas aparecieron, también fue su culpa, su padre por otro lado siempre lo miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo, tal vez lo hacía sin darse cuenta, su abuelo siempre estuvo ocupado con la marina y las pocas veces que estuvo con ellos se la paso enseñándoles a pelear y su hermano, la única persona que pensó que lo quería en realidad, lo "quería demasiado". El único factor erróneo en aquella ecuación era él.

Al final no pudo ser un buen hijo, mucho menos un buen hermano... entonces, ¿Que había hecho bien en su vida? ¿Para que servía? ¿Cuál era su razón de seguir respirando? La idea de que debió ser él quien muriera en aquel accidente volvió a circular en su cabeza. Todos habrían sido más felices, su hermano, su abuelo, incluso Robin porque habría podido pedirle ayudar a sus padres directamente en lugar de la pobre imitación de arqueólogo. _«No eres más que una muñeca...»_ aquella frase que su hermano le dijera en un arranque de cólera había estado circulando en su cabeza desde la noche anterior porque en esos momentos se sentía como una, una muñeca defectuosa con la que su hermano se había encariñado cual niño pequeño, como ese juguete viejo y averiado que conservas por el resto de tu vida porque te trae buenos recuerdos. Apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios, ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a esa expedición? Si no lo hubiera hecho, su hermano no se habría lastimado y no habría terminado en el hospital, entonces las cosas podrían continuar como antes, los acosos, los besos robados y las miradas habrían continuado como siempre pero nunca habría pasado lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, si al menos pudiera dormir para siempre, si al menos hubiera hecho las cosas de otra forma. Aún después del baño que acababa de tomar podía seguir sintiendo las manos de Luffy sobre su cuerpo, su saliva, su respiración, su olor pero lo peor eran sus ojos... los ojos que lo miraron con amor, un amor que era incapaz de corresponder y eso fue lo que más le dolió. Siempre luchó por no ser como sus padres, pero al final se convirtió en algo peor. Sus padres nunca los quisieron lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su trabajo pero jamás lo ocultaron, él en cambio fingía querer a su hermano de una forma que no era natural. Apretó los ojos y se cubrió los oídos, podía seguir escuchando los jadeos de su hermano sobre él y los suyos. Quería dormir para siempre, dormir y no despertar nunca más, pero si lo hacía lastimaría a su hermano. Luffy no tenía la culpa de nada, estaba en su derecho de pedirle aquello y él tenía que aceptarlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, era su castigo por todo el daño que le había hecho. ¿Qué era su dolor comparado con el que había sufrido su hermano todos esos años? ¿Qué era su vida comparada con la de Luffy? Su hermano siempre lo había amado y él nunca quiso aceptarlo.

─ _¡Basta, Lu! ─el grito resonó por toda la sala._

 _Luffy detuvo su lectura y miro a su hermano, pese a que había gritado sabía que no estaba enojado, más bien parecía preocupado. Miro su redacción confundido, la maestra le había encargado hacer una reseña de su persona favorita. Un escrito para un concurso en la que iba a participar. Había querido leerlo en voz alta para que él otro le diera su opinión._

─ _No puedes… ─su hermano bajo la cabeza dejando que su cabello le cubriera el rostro mientras apretaba, o mejor dicho estrangulaba, el lápiz entre sus dedos─ No puedes llevar eso al concurso ─declaró._

─ _¿Porque? ─se había esforzado mucho escribiendo aquello─ ¿No está bien hecha?_

 _Tal vez no le había parecido la parte donde decía que lo que más le gustaba eran las pecas que cubrían su rostro de forma tímida en un intento por ocultar su belleza pero que solo terminaban llamando más la atención, o tal vez no le gustaba que comparara sus ojos con dos pozos negros que al mirarlos con fijeza se podía contemplar un cielo estrellado en cada uno de ellos._

─ _¡Porque hablas de mí! ─Ace levanto el rostro y lo miro─. No puedes decir todo eso de mí, ¿lo entiendes?_

─ _Pero la maestra dijo que debíamos escribir sobra la persona a la que más amábamos ─no entendía la actitud de su hermano─. Es obvio que tengo que hacerla sobre ti._

─ _Lu, solo escribe de otra persona ─el mayor se mordió los labios ─. Por favor ─suplicó._

.

.

.

─¡Marco! ─Luffy sonrió al ver a su visitante.

─¡Yoi! ¿Cómo estás Luffy? ─el menor se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

─Bien, estoy cocinando ─dijo señalando la cocina donde Marco pudo distinguir una gran nube negra comenzando a formarse, le entregó las bolsas que llevaba y corrió a apagarla y abrir las ventanas. Lo menos que Ace necesitaba en esos momentos era que su departamento oliera a quemado─ ¡Hey esa sopa era para Ace! ─el rubio quitó la tapa y arisco la nariz, si Ace comía eso seguramente terminaría enfermando más.

─Me temo que ningún ser humano puede comer esto, después te ayudaré a preparar algo ─volvió a colocar la tapa sobre el sartén─ ¿Cómo esta Ace? ─la sonrisa desapareció al instante y el menor miró hacia la habitación del mayor.

─Está durmiendo, acabo de darle el medicamento. Le toca cada 6 horas, Chopper dijo que mañana debía estar mejor ─Marco salió de la cocina y fue a la habitación de su amigo, Luffy se lanzó sobre la bolsa que el rubio había llevado para ver que eran, ¿helado?

Marco no llamó a la puerta, si Ace estaba dormido no quería despertarlo así que solo abrió un poco para espiar. Ace estaba profundamente dormido, entró sin hacer ruido y se acercó al pecoso para colocar una mano sobre su frente, estaba algo caliente pero no demasiado, la fiebre ya estaba disminuyendo. Frunció el entrecejo al notar que Ace tenía cerradas las manos con demasiada fuerza, con cuidado hizo que las abriera, Ace se removió pero no despertó, el pecoso se había abierto las palmas con las uñas, incluso había dejado marcas en forma de media luna en ellas, probablemente a causa de una pesadilla. El rubio tomó una almohada y la coloco entre las manos del otro, al menos de esa forma no se lastimaría de nuevo.

Cuando salió encontró al menor viendo con interés las cosas que había llevado.

─Traje uno para ti también ─dijo acercándose al menor para colocar una mano sobre su cabeza, Luffy protesto y se apartó molesto haciéndolo reír─. Pastel de zarzamora, tu hermano me dijo que te gustaba ese sabor ─el moreno miró los otros dos litros de nieve, Chocolate Almendrado y Ron con Pasas, confundido miró al rubio─. Cuando tu hermano tiene fiebre le gusta comer helado ─contó el rubio mientras guardaba los botes en la nevera─, se lo daremos cuando despierte, ¿de acuerdo? ─giró al notar que el menor lo miraba─ ¿Ocurre algo?

─¿Le gusta comer helado? ─preguntó Luffy sorprendido.

Ahora fue el turno de Marco de estar sorprendido. ¿Qué si le gustaba? Gustar, no era la palabra que utilizaría para describirlo, es decir a él le gustaban las piñas pero no las comía de la forma en que Ace lo hacía con el helado cuando estaba enfermo, es decir ¿Cómo alguien enfermo podía comer de esa forma? Era francamente asqueroso.

─Bastante. Parece una especie de cerdo por la forma en que lo devora, deberías verlo ─dijo sonriendo pero después lo pensó mejor─. Aunque probablemente termine revolviéndote el estómago ─la primera vez que lo vio, no pudo comer helado por tres meses─. Ya lo verás tú mismo. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a preparar la comida? Tatch me dio la receta de un caldo nutritivo, un platillo especial para hacer que los convalecientes se mejoren, ¿quieres tratar?

.

.

.

─ _¡No puedes hacerte cargo de Luffy tú solo! ─el grito de Garph resonó por toda la sala y Ace podía asegurar que también por toda la casa._

 _Le había pedido a su hermano que subiera a su cuarto mientras hablaba con su abuelo en un intento porque no escuchará la discusión que supuso tendría con él, aparentemente no podría evitar que el menor escuchará. Su abuelo estaba molesto y era obvio que no daría su brazo a torcer, bien, él tampoco lo haría._

─ _Si puedo ─no gritó pero si subió el tono de su voz─. Tengo un trabajo en la universidad y gano lo suficiente para mantenernos._

─ _¿Y qué hay del tiempo? ¿Vas hacer lo mismo que tus padres? ¿Dejarás a tu hermano al cuidado de tu vecina o de Shanks?_

─ _No soy como mis padres ─aunque mucho tiempo deseo serlo, cuando Luffy nació eso cambió─. Me dedicó a la traducción, abuelo, no tengo que viajar tanto como ellos y cuando tenga que hacerlo será una semana como máximo. No dejaré solo a Lu._

─ _Eso dices, pero eres un chico joven que seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar a un niño. ¡Eres su hermano, no su padre!_

─ _Abuelo, con todo respeto, tú tampoco podrás estar al pendiente de Luffy siempre._

─ _No, pero soy un adulto, tengo más control sobre Luffy de lo que tienes tú. Eres demasiado débil con él, demasiado condescendiente. Tu hermano hace lo que quiere contigo, nunca has podido controlar a ese niño y lo sabes._

─ _Nadie puede controlar a Lu, abuelo, ni siquiera tú._

─ _Tal vez no pueda, pero te aseguro que la marina lo hará ─Ace miró a su abuelo._

─ _¿La marina? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso tú…?_

─ _Allí le enseñarán a comportarse y podré vigilarlo adecuadamente._

─ _¡No! Luffy será director de cine, ese es su sueño y no dejaré que se lo quites._

─ _Aún es muy pequeño para comprender lo que es mejor para él, de saberlo aceptaría venir conmigo, tú no puedes hacer nada por él, Ace, ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo! ¿Has visto el lamentable estado en que te encuentras? No planeo llevarme a Luffy únicamente, tú también vendrás. Hay buenas universidades en Marineford, no tardarás en encontrar un nuevo trabajo._

─ _No iré contigo, abuelo, Luffy tampoco. Sé que no he actuado de forma madura, pero eso ya terminó. Puedo encargarme de mi hermano y no dejaré que lo inscribas en la marina._

─ _¡Soy tu abuelo y harás lo que diga!_

Alguien estaba gritando y no era en su sueño, la voz no sonaba como la de su abuelo. Ace abrió los ojos tan solo para encontrarse con Marco y Luffy discutiendo junto a su cama, al parecer estaban decidiendo sobre si debían traerle la comida o despertarlo para que fuera al comedor. ¿No podían callarse? Sentía como si la cabeza le fuera estallar en cualquier momento, haber soñado con la discusión que sostuviera con su abuelo tiempo atrás era demasiado doloroso.

─¿Por qué no se van a discutir a otro lado? ─los gritos dejaron de escucharse, mientras Ace cerraba los ojos.

─¡ACE! ─un gruñido salió de su boca al sentir el peso de su hermanito caer sobre él.

─Me estas aplastando... ─intentó quitarse al menor de encima pero no tenía fuerza en los brazos, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Luffy.

¿Cómo podía sonreír de aquella forma después de tener relaciones con su hermano? ¿Por qué era el único que estaba sufriendo? Al ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios, el brillo en sus ojos, ¿Cómo aquello podía ser tan malo cuando le traía tanta alegría al otro? Levanto su mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza del más pequeño, pasando el cabello entre sus dedos, cuando nació lo hizo sin un solo cabello, era como uno de esos bebés que aparecían en las etiquetas de comida, con esa misma enorme sonrisa capaz de conquistar a cualquiera.

─Cuando eras pequeño ─Luffy dejo de reír y miró a su hermano, Marco también dejo de sonreír y miró al pecoso sorprendido, ¿estaba alucinando?─, llorabas casi todo el día, eras un poco fastidioso, ¿sabes? Solo dejabas de hacerlo cuando comías, apenas ponía el biberón en tu boca lo atrapabas entre tus pequeños labios y succionabas con tanta fuerza que lo terminabas en menos de 5 minutos y querías más, siempre querías más ─Ace dejo de sonreír y paso su mano al rostro el menor para delinear la cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo─. Nunca he sido un buen hermano, ¿verdad?

─¿De que estas hablando? ─no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo, quería besarlo para demostrarle cuando lo quería pero Marco estaba allí, le había prometido a su hermano que mantendrían su relación en secreto e iba a cumplir su promesa─ ¡Tú eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

¿El mejor hermano del mundo? ¿Por acostarse con él? ¿Por engañarlo? Claro, merecía un premio. Sonriendo paso su mano a la cabeza de su hermano nuevamente, su cabello ya no era tan suave como cuando era un bebé, era más grueso y estaba ligeramente encrespado. ¿En qué momento su hermano se había hecho tan grande? La noche anterior, le había demostrado que no era un niño, sus brazos lo habían sujetado con fuerza y sus manos fueron capaces de abarcar su rostro y su cuerpo delgado no era el de un niño.

─Solía sentarte en mis rodillas ─los recuerdos eran claros, como si hubiera sido apenas ayer─ y pegaba mi nariz a tu cabeza. Olías a bebé ─era un olor que ya no asociaría con su hermano nunca más, no después de lo de anoche.

─¿Ace...?

─Vamos, Luffy ¿por qué no le traes a tu hermano un poco de sopa? ─dijo Marco tomando al menor de la camisa para levantarlo─ No creo que tu hermano se sienta bien como para levantarse ─Luffy se dispuso a obedecer pero fue entonces que notó que Ace lo sujetaba de la muñeca, al darse cuenta Ace lo soltó.

Cuando Luffy hubo salido de la habitación, Marco miró a su amigo. Ace había vuelto a cerrar los ojos pero no parecía estar dormido sino solo descansando.

─¿Ace? ─el pecoso abrió los ojos y lo miró.

─¿Luffy te llamó?

─No, de hecho yo te llamé para pedirte ayuda y fue cuando tu hermano me dijo que estabas enfermo, ¿te sientes mejor? ─Ace asintió, ya no se sentía tan caliente y las cosas no giraban a su alrededor.

─Es solo una fiebre, disculpa si te preocupe ─Ace quiso sentarse pero un fuerte dolor en su trasero se lo impidió así que solo se medió enderezo─. Lamento haberlos asustado, Luffy nunca me había visto enfermo.

─Lo supuse, ni siquiera sabía que te gusta el helado ─el moreno miró al rubio quien esbozo una sonrisa conciliadora que hacía juego con su mirada soñolienta, desde niños Marco siempre había tenido esa mirada. ¿Qué cosas habían cambiado en su mejor amigo ahora que eran adultos? y ¿Por qué lo pensaba hasta ahora?─. Apuesto a que quieres que te traiga un poco, pero olvídalo ─Marco pellizco la nariz de Ace haciendo que el pecoso protestará─. Primero debes comer. Tu hermano y yo te hemos preparado algo que te hará sentir mejor.

Ace lo dudaba pero aun así no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Luffy era pésimo en la cocina, cualquier cosa que intentará preparar terminaba como un trozo de carbón, incluso el agua, mientras que la comida de Marco siempre terminaba como una masa amorfa que parecía dispuesta a saltar sobre la gente en cualquier momento. Una comida que sin duda lo haría sentir mejor.

─Gracias ─Marco colocó la mano sobre la cabeza del pecoso, como este hiciera hacia unos momentos con su hermano.

─Ace, ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, verdad?

─Estoy bien, Marco. Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y supongo que me estoy adaptando a ellas.

─¿Que te parecen unas vacaciones? ─preguntó de forma animada haciéndolo sonreír.

─Acabo de pedir vacaciones, ¿lo olvidas?

─Cierto, pero pronto habrá vacaciones escolares. Tú sabes, la ventaja de trabajar en una escuela y eso, padre piensa llevarnos a la playa ¿quieres venir? ─Ace estaba a punto de decir que "Si" pero entonces recordó el aspecto que tenía su cuerpo en esos momentos. Sus amigos no eran discretos y terminarían preguntado y no quería contestar preguntas, no quería que nadie lo viera.

─Lo pensaré.

─Luffy puede venir contigo ─Ace apretó las sabanas con fuerza sin que él otro lo notará.

─¿Ir a dónde? ─preguntó Luffy desde la puerta con la bandeja de comida en las manos antes de acercarse a la cama del mayor y dársela con una gran sonrisa─ Marco hizo la sopa porque dijo que era lo mejor para ti, pero yo te hice carne, porque cuando estas enfermo no hay nada mejor que la carne, seguro te recuperarás más rápido ─colocó la bandeja sobre la cama y se sentó en el suelo apoyando los brazos sobre el colchón.

Ace supuso que el trozo de carbón era la carne y la lama viviente era la sopa. Miró a su amigo y a su hermano con actitud suplicante pero al ver el rostro sonriente y orgulloso de ambos termino suspirando y tomó la cuchara. Aquellos dos no lo dejarían en paz hasta que no se comiera todo, trató de consolarse con la idea de que Marco había traído helado. Normalmente prefería la carne al helado pero en esos momentos quería algo frío, estar enfermo siempre lo hacía sentir como si estuviera hirviendo por dentro.

Luffy contempló su helado que se había vuelto una masa pastosa de color blanco con morado, Ace siempre lo regañaba por hacer eso con la nieve pero le gustaba hacer aquel emplaste antes de comerlo y ahora que Ace no lo veía podía hacerlo con toda libertad. La nieve estaba deliciosa, Ace se había quedado dormido después de comerla y ahora Marco y él se encontraban viendo la televisión, el rubio se había quedado toda la tarde con ellos e incluso Ace le permitió tomar algunos de los libros que tenía para la traducción, el moreno sospechaba que también le había ayudado un poco ya que Marco ahora lucía más confiado con su trabajo. Nunca le había gustado el trabajo de su hermano, demasiado complicado y aburrido, eso de estar leyendo libros enormes o tratando de entender las cosas que decía un manuscrito viejo y borroso no era para él.

Marco arisco la nariz al ver la forma en que el menor se comía su helado, obviamente era el hermano menor de Ace porque no le había afectado en lo más mínimo verlo comerse la nieve, él en cambio tendría que dejar pasar un rato ─unos cuantos meses─ antes de comer un helado, pero igual no podía quejarse, Ace le había dicho donde estaba su falla, como pago por su ayuda se había quedado con el menor toda la tarde para cuidarlo, asegurarse de que no quemará el departamento, y le había preparado más de la deliciosa sopa nutritiva para que se recuperará. Estaba seguro de que su comida le ayudaría a recuperarse.

.

.

.

─Ace ─Luffy sacudió el hombro de su hermano para despertarlo, pero el pecoso tan solo gimió y se giró para darle la espalda─. Vamos, Ace, es de noche, tenemos que ir a dormir ─apartó las sabanas que cubrían a su hermano y paso sus brazos tras la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas para sacarlo de la cama y llevarlo a su habitación.

Dejo al mayor sobre la cama y lo cubrió con las sabanas, para después ir a recoger las medicinas. Aquella mañana su hermano le había pedido dormir en su cuarto y él se lo permitió pero ya era de noche y debían dormir juntos, así funcionaban las cosas, ¿no?

Ace abrió los ojos al sentir algo cálido sobre sus labios, el rostro de Luffy estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, esté al verlo despertar sonrió mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello de su rostro. La fiebre ya no estaba pero a Luffy le pareció notar que Ace lucía cansado. El mayor miró a su alrededor y pareció alterarse al ver donde se encontraba porque intento levantarse de inmediato.

─Lu, ¿qué?

─Ya es hora de dormir, Ace ─beso al mayor en la frente mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

─Pero... no podemos dormir juntos ─Luffy frunció el entrecejo.

─¿Por qué no?

─Podría contagiarte y...

─No me contagiarás ─lo beso en la punta de la nariz, Ace cerró los ojos y apretó las sabanas mientras trataba de quedarse quieto, sintió como su hermano comenzaba a besarle las mejillas y luego el cuello. Su respiración se aceleró ante la idea de que aquello volviera a suceder.

Ace dio un respingo al sentir que las manos de su hermano se metían bajo su camisa, intento sujetarlas pero perdió el apoyo y cayó de espaldas en la cama con su hermano sobre él, las manos del menor desabrochaban los botones de su camisa como si fuera un experto en ello. ¿Por qué no se había puesto una playera? Tenía que cambiar su guardarropa a uno que no incluyera prendas que Luffy pudiera quitarle tan fácilmente.

El aroma que delataba lo sucedido la noche anterior entre Luffy y él llegó hasta él cuando enterró su rostro en la almohada. No quería volver a sentir aquel dolor, ni esa sensación de estar completamente a merced de su hermano, se había sentido impotente. Toda su vida el había protegido y cuidado de su hermano, era Luffy quien corría en las noches a buscarlo, eran sus brazos los que le daban consuelo pero aquella noche cuando su hermano lo tomo fue extraño, había pensado que Luffy quería otra cosa y aun no podía creer que... Es decir, ni siquiera sabía porque le importaba, al fin y al cabo no creía ser capaz de hacer algo así con su hermano. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo de esa forma, pero digamos que tampoco se sentía a gusto de que su hermano lo tocara a él.

─Espera Lu ─suplicó al sentir las manos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo─, por favor no quiero ─apenas dijo eso se quedó de piedra, Luffy también lo miro antes de alejarse con una expresión seria.

─¿Anoche si querías hacerlo? ─apenas hizo aquella pregunta, Ace casi sintió que dejaba de respirar, ¿su hermano se había dado cuenta? Bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

─No ─no quería seguir mintiendo, no le diría que no lo amaba pero quería que esa fuera su única mentira.

─¡Si algo no te gusta tienes que decirlo! ─Ace miro a su hermano sorprendido, Luffy lo miraba con seriedad y de alguna forma se sintió como un niño reprendido por su padre─ No puedo saberlo si tú no hablas.

─Lu...

─¿Realmente me amas? ─el pecoso lo miro sorprendido pero asintió─ Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices las cosas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no querías que "durmiéramos" juntos? ─Ace no supo que decir y aparto la mirada.

─Tu... ─se mordió los labios al caer en cuenta que no podía decirlo de esa forma─. Quería darte algo especial en tu cumpleaños y parecía que... Que querías... ─Luffy suspiro y tomo el rostro de su hermano para que lo mirara.

─No quiero que sea así, Ace ─sonrió y metió los dedos en el cabello del mayor para acariciar las mejillas con sus pulgares─. Quiero que me digas lo que tú quieres, si algo no te gusta puedes decirlo, no quiero que hagas las cosas únicamente porque yo quiero. Te lo dije, quiero hacerte feliz ─no quería hacer lo que sus padres, quería que Ace fuera feliz, que sonriera con sinceridad, que lo amara...

Con Ace era difícil saber si lo amaba de verdad, aquella noche en el hospital llego a pensar que estaba mintiendo, pero después, cuando salió Ace siguió a su lado, acepto sus besos y anoche había, le había permitido tenerlo ─bueno no precisamente, el prácticamente se aprovechó un poco pero si no hubiera querido lo habría apartado, ¿verdad?─, aun así Luffy sentía que algo estaba mal. Veía a su hermano y no sabía si sus palabras eran ciertas o no, quería creer que lo amaba como decía pero por dentro tenía miedo de estarse engañando, después de todo Ace era capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerlo. Su hermano había dicho durante años que no lo amaba que un cambio tan repentino de opinión seguía pareciéndole un poco increíble. Casi esperaba que en algún momento le dijera que no era cierto, que era mentira. Había hablado de eso con Shanks, pero el pelirrojo le dijo que era solo su imaginación _«¿De verdad crees que tu hermano te mentiría de esa forma? ¿Que ganaría?»_ la idea de "dormir" juntos fue de Shanks, de acuerdo con el pelirrojo si Ace aceptaba significaba que lo amaba de verdad, pero Luffy no pensaba que el amor verdadero fuera algo así, es decir había sido maravilloso, tanto que un calor agradable le recorría el cuerpo al recordarlo pero solo fue pasajero, fue un momento en que su corazón latió de manera descontrolada y ahora, Ace no parecía haberlo disfrutado mucho y en un intento por comprenderlo, Luffy había usado sus dedos en sí mismo aquella mañana mientras se bañaba y cielo santo había dolido de verdad y el solo pensar que había... Bueno que había usado algo más que dedos en el pecoso se le revolvió el estómago. Aunque le quedó claro lo que dijo Shanks, dolía como el infierno y si Ace le había permitido hacerle aquello entonces tenía que admitir que de verdad lo amaba.

─¿Te gusto anoche? ─si su hermano decía que si, sabría que le estaba mintiendo, Law le había explicado que cuando ambos lo disfrutaban era cuando los dos "terminaban" y anoche su hermano no lo había hecho.

─... ─Ace tomo un fuerte respiro y miro a su hermano─ Creo que... tal vez fue demasiado rápido, tal vez aun no estábamos listos y... tal vez debamos esperar para volver a hacerlo, Lu ─lentamente una sonrisa se fue formando en los labios del menor y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a su hermano mandándolo a la cama─ ¿Lu?

─Shishishi no te preocupes Ace esperaré, esperaré a que tú quieras ─aquellas palabras lo habían hecho feliz pues había hablado en futuro y eso era mucho mejor que si le hubiera dicho que si le había gustado.

Bien, entonces haría que su hermano se sintiera listo para hacerlo de nuevo, se esforzaría por ello. Ya no iba a presionarlo, tampoco volvería a pedirle consejos a Shanks, nunca debió hacerle caso sobre lo de "dormir" juntos. Para ser un escritor de novelas románticas, no sabía nada sobre el amor. Aunque la verdad esperaba que Ace quisiera hacerlo pronto porque aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo para no presionarlo, le había gustado. Se sentía bien estar de esa forma con el mayor, aunque después del dolor que sintió se aseguraría de preparar mejor a su hermano, hasta que le dijera que estaba listo y solo entonces entraría en él y volvería a sentir aquella unión. Volvería a sentir que su hermano y el eran uno y que sus corazones latían al unísono.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

La historia estaba programa para actualizarse el domingo pero tuve un arranque de inspiración y algo ─mucho─ tiempo libre así que el capítulo estuvo listo antes.

Muchas gracias a las personas que siempre me dejan sus lindos comentarios apoyando esta historia ─las abraza con fuerza─ y gracias a las otras personas que leen esta historia, si es que existe por allí algún lector(a) silencioso.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y pues si gustan dejar algún comentario estaré encantada :D  
También si tengo errores les agradeceré si me los señalan para tratar de corregirlos.

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con la continuación (esta vez si en domingo).  
Muchas Gracias.


	10. X

One Piece no es mío.

* * *

10  
"…mi sueño tu sonrisa…"

* * *

En una ocasión había leído una historia sobre dos jóvenes que apenas conocerse se enamoraban perdidamente el uno del otro. El padre de la chica se opone a esa relación, el villano de la historia que hace absolutamente todo para separarlos, y quien al final revela sus motivos. El chico era su hijo, el hijo que nunca quiso reconocer para no arruinar su compromiso con una mujer que le daría fortuna y posición. Al final los hermanos huyen y el autor dejaba en el aire si aun sabiendo que eran hermanos estarían juntos o no. La novela fue tan famosa que inclusive hicieron una película. A la gente le gusta esa clase de historias, pero no en la vida real. No cuando se trataba de dos personas que conocías. Y aun cuando sabía que las cosas terminarían de esa forma, aun cuando fue su misma sugerencia para calmar el miedo de Luffy de que su hermano le estuviera mintiendo sobre que lo amaba... Aun con todo eso... Shanks no pudo evitar que su expresión fuera de sorpresa e incredulidad.

¿Ace había aceptado acostarse con su hermano? ¿Era lo que aquel chiquillo le estaba diciendo con una enorme sonrisa? Era un sueño, tenía que serlo. Ace jamás habría aceptado que aquello pasara, una cosa era fingir que lo amaba y otra que hicieran "eso".

─¿Pero sabes una cosa, Shanks? ─el pelirrojo miro al menor, Luffy tenía el entrecejo fruncido─ A pesar de que fue maravilloso, no creo que "dormir" con una persona sea la muestra definitiva de amor.

─¿No? ─su mente seguía en shock.

─No, el amor no es solo aquella felicidad que sentí cuando estaba con Ace, ese calor que inundo mi cuerpo fue efímero. Es decir, "dormir" con Ace fue genial y me encantaría hacerlo de nuevo pero me gusta más cuando duermo con él, cuando lo abrazo, cuando me sonríe ─Luffy esbozo una sonrisa─. Ahora que dormimos juntos, pude notar algo... Ace ronca levemente y tiene la manía de dormir sobre su costado derecho, aprieta los puños y frunce el entrecejo. Es gracioso.

─Entonces, ¿no te gusto dormir con tu hermano?

Seguía pareciéndole fascinante que pese a que Luffy acababa de admitir haber tenido sexo con su HERMANO, pudiera parecerle tan inocente y despistado. Tal vez por la misma naturaleza del menor.

─¡Me encanto! ─la sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato─ Pero Ace, no pareció disfrutarlo tanto.

Claro que no, pensó Shanks, para Ace debió ser todo un suplicio tocar a su hermanito de esa forma. Hacer el amor con una mujer era fácil y casi instintivo ─al menos para él, lo era─, pero con un hombre debía ser diferente y si a eso, le sumaba el hecho de que ese hombre era tu hermano menor a quien siempre habías protegido... Suponía que no era algo fácil.

─Pero no importa, decidimos que no lo volveríamos hacer hasta que Ace no estuviera listo ─pese a la situación, el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada, pareciera que Ace fuera una doncella virgen con un pervertido de esposo. Era gracioso─. No me lo dijo, pero creo que lo lastime y tengo que admitir que aún me parece sorprendente que hubiera cabido ─Shanks escupió todo el café que estaba bebiendo sobre Luffy quien tan solo cerro los ojos.

─¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ─ya no había diversión en su tono solo incredulidad. Luffy se limpió la cara con una servilleta.

─Dije que creo que lo lastime, Ace no me lo dijo pero creo que lo hice sangrar y...

─A ver, a ver... ¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste TU quien tomo a TU HERMANO? ─Luffy entorno los ojos.

─Yo no tome a mi hermano ─dijo molesto y confundido, Shanks suspiro ya decía el que había entendido mal, pensó─. Nosotros hicimos el amor ─el pelirrojo se preguntó si había una diferencia entre esas dos frases pero casi al instante volvió al tema inicial.

─A lo que me refiero es si tu... ─Shanks comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pese a todo seguía sintiéndose incomodo al hablar con Luffy de sexo, pese a que el chiquillo ya era un adulto consumado─ Si tú fuiste quien... ─a este paso iba a sufrir un infarto antes de poder decir lo que quería─ Si tu... ¿si tú fuiste el hombre en la relación?

─Los dos somos hombres, Shanks ─Luffy comenzó a preguntarse si su amigo estaba mal de la cabeza.

─¿Me refiero a si fuiste tú quien entro en Ace o si fue Ace quien te la metió? ─adiós a los rodeos, con Luffy siempre era mejor ser directo.

─Obviamente fui yo quien lo hizo ─Shanks se quedó de piedra─. Dudo mucho que Ace siquiera supiera como se debía hacer ─comento el menor con seriedad─, pese a que es el mayor puede ser muy tonto ─suspiro─, solo hace que me preocupe.

Si el momento hubiera sido otro, Shanks se habría reído. Era obvio que de los dos hermanos, Ace era el más maduro y Luffy era quien siempre se andaba metiendo en problemas pero acababa de darse cuenta que su pequeño amigo lo veía de otra forma. Pero, ahora, no era momento para reír, aquel era un tema serio... Muy serio.

─Y... ¿Ace te dejo hacerlo?

─Claro, pero no creo haberlo hecho bien porque no pareció gustarle mucho.

Nunca imagino que aquello realmente pasaría. Había pensado que cuando llegara el momento, Ace encontraría una excusa o algo que le ayudara a salir de aquello, que trataría de convencer a Luffy de que aún era muy joven y que no estaba listo, cualquier idiotez de esa clase, Luffy era tan distraído que cualquier cosa habría servido. Nunca imagino que Ace cedería en ese aspecto. Aunque si Luffy no mentía y había sido el quien tomara a su hermano entonces la idea no era tan descabellada. Ace jamás habría tocado a su hermano de esa forma pero si fue al revés, la cosa cambiaba. Tal vez, Ace no encontró una excusa para librarse. Un aguijonazo de culpa se instaló en su pecho, había sido el quien le dijera a Luffy que le propusiera aquella barbarie a su hermano, pensó que Ace se negaría y entonces Luffy podría comenzar a ver que su hermano no era tan "genial" como pensaba. Pensó que Ace sería más cobarde, pero en lugar de eso, el pecoso había... Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda de tan solo pensar lo que había tenido que pasar el chico.

─ _¡Nunca has querido a tu hermano! ─grito Shanks mirando al pecoso que continuaba en el sillón rodeando sus piernas─. Admite que solo fingías ser un buen hermano por tus padres._

─ _Te equivocas, yo quiero a Luffy, siempre lo he querido pero... A él no le basta el cariño que le tengo, quiere algo que yo no puedo darle..._

¿Felicidad? ¿Eso era lo que Ace decía no poder darle a su hermano? Shanks miro al menor que tarareaba una alegre cancioncilla, miraba el techo y se medió balanceaba en su silla dándole pequeños sorbos a su te. Un té negro que juraba odiar, pero que en esos momentos ni le importaba. Pues estaba bastante equivocado, nunca había visto a Luffy tan feliz y aquello...

No era bueno.

Supuestamente, cuando Luffy descubriera que su hermano no era lo que parecía entonces se daría cuenta que estaba enamorado de una ilusión, pero a este paso aquello no pasaría, no con un Ace que quería tanto a su hermano que no quería lastimarlo y que, obviamente, prefería lastimarse a sí mismo. Luffy no solo le había robado el primer beso a su hermano, sino que acababa de robarle algo más y no estaba seguro de que Ace fuera tan fuerte.

─Luffy ─el chico aparto la vista del techo y lo miro, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas─, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de tu hermano?

─¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

─Es solo que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan enamorado y me preguntaba, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de él?

─Es curioso, Ace me hizo la misma pregunta, shishishi ─Luffy dejo su taza sobre la mesa─. A él no se la conteste, pero a ti si te diré... Lo que más me gusta de Ace es Ace ─Shanks arqueo las cejas confundido haciendo sonreír aún más a Luffy─. Ace me gusta por ser Ace, no hay nada en el que no me guste, ni su baja autoestima, ni si narcolepsia, ni sus arranques impulsivos, nada. Me gusta todo el, desde su cabello hasta sus pies, desde su risa hasta sus lágrimas. No amo a Ace porque sea mi hermano, pude haber tenido otro hermano que fuera totalmente diferente, cabello rubio, ojos azules, sin pecas pero no lo habría amado como amo a Ace.

─No puedes saber eso, Luffy.

─Lo sé, puedo sentirlo... Aquí ─dijo tocando su corazón─, él siempre ha sabido a quien ama, solo ha latido por él, desde que era pequeño. Cuando veía a Ace quería estar con él, ahora lo entiendo, me gustaba que me tomara en brazos y me mostrara el mundo, que se durmiera a mi lado, que me hiciera enojar, que me hiciera llorar. Amo a Ace por ser Ace, no porque sea mi hermano o la persona más hermosa del mundo o por sus perfectos modales.

─Luffy, si tu hermano nunca hubiera correspondido tus sentimientos, ¿Que habrías hecho? ─Luffy pareció meditar su respuesta antes de sonreír.

─Habría seguido insistiendo hasta que me aceptara.

─¿Y si nunca lo hacía? ─Luffy suspiro.

─Pensé en rendirme, cuando Ace se marchó a esa expedición, cuando mando a Vivi a ver la obra... Pero creo que solo estaba molesto y pensaba eso porque quería lastimarlo, quería que Ace sufriera por todo lo que yo había sufrido mientras estuvo lejos, pero siempre que quiero desquitarme con Ace, me doy cuenta que en realidad no me complace hacerlo ─Luffy se mordió los labios─, he conocido a mucha gente que dice amar a alguien y la lastiman, cuando se enojan con ellas son capaces de muchas cosas pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Ace es todo para mí y no me gusta que sufra. Quiero protegerlo de todos, quiero que sonría como solía hacerlo.

 _«Entonces debes dejar de amarlo»_ , Luffy no se daba cuenta que lo que estaba consumiendo a su hermano era el AMOR que le tenía. No se daba cuenta que había sido el quien arrebatara la sonrisa de los labios de Ace y lo peor de todo... Shanks miro la fotografía de aquellos dos niños... Es que no se atrevía a decírselo, Luffy estaba feliz, tanto que resultaba contagioso. Al verlo de aquella forma, el pelirrojo comenzó a preguntarse si el menor se olvidaría de su hermano realmente. Por lo que acababa de decirle comenzaba a pensar que era poco probable. ¿Si Luffy nunca se olvidaba de su hermano, Ace sería capaz de decirle la verdad? ¿Que no lo amaba o sería capaz de quedarse al lado del menor por siempre?

─¿Dónde está Mihawk? ─pregunto el menor interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Shanks. Era extraño estar en la casa del pelirrojo sin que aquel hombre de mirada dorada lo estuviera mirando.

─Ensayando, dentro de tres meses tendrá un concierto ─Mihawk le había dicho que no iría a visitarlo porque debía practicar. Shanks estaba molesto, ¡podía practicar en su casa! No tenía que usar esa clase de excusas para no ir a verlo─. Va a tocar con otra persona, un amigo mutuo... También es un chelista y muchos creen que es mejor que Mihawk ─él no lo creía pero estaba molesto así que fingió ser una de esas personas.

─¿De verdad? ─a Luffy no le importaba el otro chelista pero si le gustaba escuchar a Mihawk─ ¡Le diré a Ace para ir a verlo!

─Mihawk dijo que les conseguiría boletos en la primera fila ─había olvidado aquello, tras la discusión de que Mihawk no se quedaría en su casa había olvidado varias cosas─. También consiguió para tus amigos.

Luffy sonrió, aquello era genial. A su hermano siempre le había gustado como tocaba Mihawk y a él le gustaba ver feliz a su hermano. Así que cuando Shanks le entrego los boletos no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez cuando se los diera, su hermano se pondría tan contento que lo besaría. Le gustaban los besos de Ace, siempre eran cálidos y suaves, sus besos en la frente y en la mejilla lo habían estremecer y amaba sus besos en la boca, le gustaba sobretodo meter su lengua en la boca del mayor, Ace soltaba un gemido que le causaba escalofríos. Su hermano despertaba demasiadas cosas en él y eso le gustaba.

─ _¿Que habrías hecho si Ace nunca hubiera correspondido tus sentimientos?_

Luffy sabía muy bien lo que hubiera hecho... Habría continuado insistiendo, una y otra vez hasta conseguir que su hermano lo amara.

.

.

.

Ace odiaba dar clases. La juventud actual daba un poco de miedo, pero dado el hecho que Jimbei lo apoyo cuando Luffy estuvo internado no pudo negarse a cubrir su clase aquella mañana. Tampoco había sido mala idea, aún estaba algo adolorido y prefería estar de pie, pero igual se sintió sumamente agradecido cuando la clase termino y tras asignarle un montón de tarea ─en venganza porque se la habían pasado hablando mientras explicaba─ los dejó marcharse y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Había tratado de no pensar demasiado en lo sucedido con Luffy pero era imposible, no solo por el dolor físico sino porque había una sensación extraña en su interior. Empezó a sentirla desde que su hermano se corriera dentro de él, en ese momento sintió un calor desagradable y después un vacío, frío e interminable, como si aquello hubiera destruido algo en su interior, pensó que cuando lo sacará de su cuerpo, esa sensación desaparecería pero no fue así, al contrario, solo pareció aumentar, como un gusano que lo estuviera devorando por dentro.

Estar junto a su hermano era una verdadera tortura, tras aquella noche fatídica ─porque Ace no podía llamarlo de otra forma─ las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor, al menos para él. Dos días después de "dormir" con su hermano sentía que habían pasado años. Tener relaciones con alguien era demasiado vergonzoso, ¿Cómo era que las parejas podían sostenerlas y después verse como si nada? Tras recuperarse de la fiebre y despertar con Luffy abrazándolo, casi deseo haber muerto. Las manos de su hermano, aquellas que el sostenía cuando era pequeño para ayudarlo a levantarse, para cruzar la calle para jugar con ellas cuando bebe lo habían tocado de una forma no natural, lo habían tocado en lugares que nadie jamás había tocado, ni el mismo. Aquellos labios que limpio de comida y saliva cuando pequeño lo habían besado y lamido como si fuera un trozo de carne y sus ojos, aquellos ojos inocentes que se maravillaban con cualquier cosa, lo habían visto con un amor que no debía pertenecerle y lo peor era aquello, el pene de su hermano. Ace sintió como se le revolvía el estómago de solo recordar la sensación de tener aquello dentro de su cuerpo, una sensación que aún tenía y que seguía doliendo. Aquello no podía ser normal, esa parte del cuerpo no estaba hecha para eso, no solo era un hombre sino que también era su hermano. Ace quiso morirse cuando Luffy lo penetro, fue horrible sentir como su interior se abría para recibir aquella parte del cuerpo de su hermano, fue horrible sentir como sus músculos apretaban a su hermano con fuerza, como este salía y entraba, y lo peor... Cuando Luffy se corrió dentro de él, su semen caliente lo lleno por completo haciéndolo sentir más asqueado, no importaba cuantas veces se había limpiado, aun podía sentir aquello en su interior, corriendo por sus piernas, quemándolo. ¿Cómo las parejas podía vivir aquello y creer que era hermoso? ¿Cómo podía desear hacerlo de nuevo? Tal vez las mujeres eran diferentes, pensó, después de todo ellas estaban hechas para sostener relaciones con un hombre, era lo natural. Tal vez ellas sufrían después de hacerlo pero lo ocultaban, aunque ellas también lucían felices. ¿Por qué entonces el no? ¿Se debía a que Luffy era su hermano, por eso no lo disfrutaba? Si fuera alguien más ¿lo disfrutaría? Se sintió enfermo con aquel pensamiento, no quería hacer eso con nadie, nunca.

El domingo fue un día horrible, Ace paso la mayor parte del tiempo en cama, no por la fiebre, sino porque se sentía adolorido de la cintura para abajo. Fue realmente difícil apartar a su hermano por al menos 10 minutos de su lado. Quería estar solo, pero Luffy se negó a dejarlo, le ayudo en todo, incluso en cosas que no necesitaba. Ace se sentía tan mal que al final dejo que Luffy hiciera lo que quisiera, como siempre, en lo único que no dio su brazo a torcer fue en la curación. No quería sentir los dedos de su hermano tocándolo en ese lugar.

¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que complicarse tanto? Ya no podía decirle a su hermano que no lo amaba, ¿Qué pensaría Luffy si llegaba a decirle eso? ¿Que lo había violado? ¿Que no era bueno en la cama y por eso lo rechazaba? ¿O que Ace era un hipócrita ─cosa que técnicamente era cierto─ por aceptar dormir con el sin amarlo? Cualquiera era una mala opción, pero tampoco quería que aquello se repitiera, tal vez debía comportarse como un maldito con su hermano, bueno ya se estaba portando así pero frente a él, tal vez de esa forma Luffy se olvidaría de ese amor, pero y si lo hacía y Luffy volvía actuar de forma imprudente... Ace casi quiso arrancarse el cabello, se sentía tan atrapado, como una rata en un laberinto sin solución. ¿Por qué Luffy tenía que amarlo? Ni siquiera era una buena persona y estaba más que seguro que tampoco era bueno en la cama. ¿Qué era lo que quería Luffy de él? ¿Qué era lo que amaba tanto?

Su hermano dormía tan apaciblemente ahora mientras que él tenía pesadillas, mismas que se intensificaban cuando su hermano lo abrazaba en un intento por reconfortarlo, por protegerlo. Luffy no se daba cuenta que todo aquello era su pesadilla. Una que el mismo había creado, Luffy no tenía la culpa de nada. Todo era su culpa y por eso tenía que quedarse entre esos brazos que sentía eran unos grilletes, una prisión personal que su hermano había creado para él.

¿Por qué nunca pudo darse cuenta de que Luffy no lo veía como un hermano? ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de lo que estaba despertando en él? ¿Que lo estaba confundiendo? Lo que Luffy sentía por él no era amor, era solo confusión, una emoción que lo quemaba y que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Aquella noche quiso detenerlo pero no pudo, no pudo porque no quería lastimarlo, no pudo porque no tenía fuerza, porque pensó que no era real, que Luffy se detendría, que mágicamente se daría cuenta de que aquello estaba mal, pero todo continuo... Hasta el final.

─ _No lo haremos hasta que no estés listo._

¿Y si nunca estaba listo? ¿Y si no quería? Una vez Luffy le dijo que era fácil de leer, que era fácil darse cuenta cuando estaba mintiendo, entonces... ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta ahora? ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba por engañarlo? ¿Por qué lo torturaba de esa manera? El amor podía hacer que las personas fueran tan ciegas, pero... Tampoco quería que Luffy se diera cuenta, ¿qué pensaría si se enteraba? ¿Que no podría confiar en nadie, ni en Ace? No quería eso, no quería lastimarlo pero tampoco creía ser capaz de hacer algo como eso de nuevo, siempre había sido resistente al dolor pero aquello fue demasiado, no era como romperse un hueso o algo era mucho peor, un dolor constantes y punzante. Como ser partido a la mitad lentamente, sin mencionar la opresión en el pecho. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. No quería, ¿por qué no bastaba con hacerlo una vez? ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerlo nuevamente, aun para las mujeres debía ser doloroso, o él era el único en sentir dolor porque lo hacía con su hermano?

Había leído unos artículos en la red que hablaban sobre el sexo anal, lo hizo a escondidas y abriendo una ventana modo incógnito en un ordenador de un cibercafé fuera de la universidad. En el artículo decían que se tenía que ser muy cuidadoso al momento de practicarlo y que había formas de ayudar a que no estuviera tan apretado, que podía utilizar lubricantes para relajar y abrir los músculos del ano y el recto. Ace no leyó más, aquello fue suficiente para hacer que se pusiera completamente rojo y cerrara la ventana del navegador. Luffy parecía estar muy bien informado en cuanto a todo eso, aquella noche había usado lubricante y sus dedos para prepararlo, el pecoso no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado cada vez que lo recordaba. Su hermano había metido sus dedos en aquella parte sin reparo alguno mientras el solo se quedaba quieto. El horror de lo que había hecho no lo golpeo de inmediato sino después... Pensó que las cosas serían más fáciles, pero se equivocó, era peor, con solo ver a su hermano cerca de él su corazón latía asustado, temiendo que Luffy se lanzará sobre él y lo presionara contra la cama nuevamente, aquel pozo de arenas movedizas donde dormían. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que conocía, Luffy había tenido que amarlo a él?

─ _Tú lo sedujiste ─dijo Shanks firmemente─. Hiciste que te amara, acéptalo Ace, en el fondo no eres más que un ser lamentable e inútil que solo quieres que alguien te amé._

No era cierto, nunca fue su intención que eso pasara, el solo quiso darle a Luffy lo que no tuvo, pensó que lo ayudaba pero fue mucho peor. Sentía unas increíbles ganas de llorar, de patalear, de gritar pero no tenía caso, ¿Que ganaba? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil con Luffy? Su hermano siempre había sido la clase de persona que luchaba por conseguir lo que quería y Ace suponía que él no era la excepción a esa regla, a veces sentía que su hermano lo consideraba un objeto de su propiedad y para demostrarlo tenía unas bonitas y llamativas marcas de mordidas y dedos por todo el cuerpo. Las más vistosas eran las marcas que tenía en la cadera, donde Luffy se sujetó, y una en el cuello, justo donde lo mordiera por primera vez.

─Tienes un método curioso para decodificar los códigos Gyojin ─Ace salió de sus pensamientos y giro para mirar a la persona que hablaba.

─Director Akainu ─"Perro Rojo", la máxima autoridad de la universidad GrandLine. Ace lo había visto en pocas ocasiones, solo en las presentaciones y exposiciones.

─Nunca había visto que alguien pudiera simplificar tanto el código de las sirenas ─comento acercándose al pizarrón para estudiar mejor los apuntes del pecoso─. ¿Tus padres te lo enseñaron?

Gracioso. Sus padres nunca le enseñaron nada, después que Ace se graduara como arqueólogo y les informara a sus padres a que rama se dedicaría, su madre se molestó tanto que dejo de hablarle y su padre lo miro con desagrado, ambos eran buenos traductores, su madre un poco mejor que su padre, pero se negaron a enseñarle algo. Ace tuvo que pasar noches enteras leyendo libro tras libro sobre los diferentes lenguajes y su historia.

─ _¿Por qué alguien escribiría de forma tan complicada? ─Ace miro a su hermano con sus 12 años cumplidos seguía pareciendo un niño pequeño. Ace extendió el brazo y le revolvió el cabello con suavidad._

─ _Son lenguajes antiguos, era como las personas solían escribir ─al pecoso le gustaba que su hermano mostrara interés por lo que hacía, nunca lo había mostrado por sus padres seguramente porque estos no eran tan abiertos._

─ _¿Y esos libros están llenos de profecías sobre el fin del mundo? ─Ace sonrió, su hermano veía demasiada televisión._

─ _Estos no ─se hizo a un lado, invitando al menor a sentarse a su lado─. Estos están llenos de historias, ¿Quieres oír una? ─Luffy asintió, no le importaban las historias pero le gustaba estar así con su hermano._

─ _Hace mucho tiempo, la tortuga más vieja del mundo, decidió que era momento de pasar su conocimiento a alguien más, pero no era capaz de encontrar a un digno sucesor... ─Luffy cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la voz de su hermano. La historia lo traía sin cuidado, apoyo la cabeza en las piernas del mayor y Ace automáticamente coloco una mano sobre ella._

Era curioso, en todos sus recuerdos estaba su hermano, Luffy siempre había estado a su lado. ¿En aquel momento ya estaba enamorado de él? Los hermanos no se comportaban de esa manera, debió darse cuenta de ello. Debió darse cuenta de muchas cosas pero era la primera vez que alguien estaba a su lado, que alguien lo quería a pesar de que no siempre era bueno que... No quiso darse cuenta.

─... y Jimebi me dijo que estabas aquí ─Ace salió de sus recuerdos y miro a Akainu. El hombre había estado hablando sin que le pusiera atención─, pensé que no te gustaba la docencia ─el pecoso considero si debía confesar que no le había prestado atención o limitarse a contestar.

─Que no me guste no significa que no pueda hacerlo ─decidió no decir nada, aquel hombre no le gustaba del todo.

─Ya veo ─Akainu tomo el borrador y limpio el pizarrón─, pensé que estarías ocupado con los poneglyphs ─Ace lo miro confundido─. Me entere que Robin y tu están trabajando en ellos.

─¿Quién le dijo eso?

─Alguien ─Ace frunció ese entrecejo.

─Ese "alguien" se equivoca.

─Disculpa ─Ace miro al hombre desconfiado─. Tengo unos libros interesantes sobre ellos y pensé que podrías necesitarlos pero si no estás trabajando en ellos, no pasa nada.

─Nunca me han interesado ─Akainu lo miró un largo rato, Ace le sostuvo la mirada. No le agradaba ese sujeto, desde que comenzará a trabajar allí, el director parecía interesarse demasiado en lo que hacía.

─Entiendo, debo retirarme, nos veremos después, Ace ─el pecoso asintió mientras lo miraba salir del aula, se rascó la cabeza confundido.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Últimamente había escuchado mucho sobre los poneglyphs. Termino de recoger sus cosas y abandonó el aula, la biblioteca de la universidad quedaba de camino a su oficina, no estaría mal investigar un poco más sobre los dichosos poneglyphs que parecían interesarle a todo mundo.

─¿Qué te dijo? ─Akainu miró al hombre que lo esperaba en el pasillo.

Marshall D. Teach, Akainu odiaba a ese hombre pero lo necesitaba. Después de Nico Robin, era el único capaz de traducir la historia perdida del mundo.

─Que no le interesan.

─¿Y le crees? ─Akainu miro sobre su hombro, desde allí pudo contemplar como Ace se alejaba por el pasillo.

─Hasta ahora nunca ha mostrado el menor interés por ellos ─tal vez el chico estaba diciendo la verdad.

─Sus padres si estaban interesados ─el director frunció el entrecejo.

Si Ace no fuera hijo de ellos, ni siquiera le prestaría atención. Los padres de Ace habían mostrado demasiado interés por los poneglyphs, y el padre del chico había sido un gran traductor, Akainu estaba seguro que con un poco más de tiempo habría descifrado la historia oculta.

─Un accidente desafortunado ─la sonrisa de Teach dejaba al descubierto los dientes que le faltaban─ lo que le paso a sus padres.

─Muy desafortunado, y lo peor es… que esa clase de accidentes pueden volver a pasar. Sería un poco triste para su hermano pequeño, perder a su hermano mayor en un accidente como a sus padres, aunque ya es un adulto, ¿no?

─¿Quieres que me encargue? ─era obvio que la idea parecía gustarle.

─Se supone que en aquel "accidente" él también desaparecería ─Teach torció la boca, la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo de sus labios.

─No fue mi culpa que él no estuviera acompañándolos, fuiste tú quien me dijo que estaría allí con sus padres, ¿lo olvidas?

─Ya no importa, lo haré yo mismo ─no iba a permitir más errores─, solo si es necesario. No quiero hacer cosas inútiles.

.

.

.

La tienda de música "Rumbante" era un edificio viejo y parecía más bien una casa embrujada que otra cosa, pero aquello solo hacía que resultará más llamativa para Luffy. Empujo la pesada puerta de metal forjado, la campanilla colocada del otro lado que indicaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente sonó y Luffy pudo aspirar el aroma a madera que llenaba aquel lugar, pero también había algo más, una suave melodía que sonaba desde el salón de música, Luffy se acercó.

─Hola, Luffy ─un hombre alto y con un enorme afro lo saludo desde su silla y por encima del hombro mientras agitaba la mano─. Solo dame un momento ─dijo antes de girarse nuevamente.

Luffy se acercó y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos libres, Brook le indicó al chico que continuará tocando, la melodía le sonó familiar, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el Lago de los Cisnes. El chico tocaba bastante bien, lo miró, tocaba un precioso chelo negro con el borde azul, el cabello dorado caía suavemente sobre su cara, rozando sus pálidas mejillas, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus dedos se movían con fluidez sobre las cuerdas.

─Es estupendo, ¿verdad? ─Luffy apartó la vista del chico y miró a Brook quien le ofrecía una taza de té.

─Si, toca muy bien. ¿Cómo va todo?

─Yojojojo, de maravilla Luffy. Cada día hay más personas interesadas en aprender a tocar algún instrumento. Especialmente jóvenes, al parecer la música puede ayudarles a que las chicas les enseñen sus bragas, yojojojo.

El moreno sonrió, desde que conocía al viejo maestro de música había sido así, pese a que tenía cerca de 90 años, Brook lucía más joven, tal vez por su espíritu alegre o su actitud despreocupada ante la vida. Brook había sido su maestro de música en los primeros años de estudiantes y de alguna forma entablaron una relación de amistad.

─Supongo que has venido a verlo, ¿verdad? ─Luffy asintió─ Bien, vamos entonces.

Brook dejó su taza vacía sobre la pequeña mesa redonda a su lado y miró al chico que tocaba ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, clásico músico.

─Sabo, debo atender un asunto, tú sigue practicando, ¿de acuerdo?

─No te preocupes ─comentó el rubio sin siquiera mirarlo, toda su atención estaba en la partitura frente a él.

─¡Tocas muy bien! ─dijo Luffy con una sonrisa antes de salir, el tal Sabo sonrió de forma prepotente.

─No toco bien, yo tocó excelente.

Brook trataba de contener la risa al ver la expresión molesta de su pequeño amigo, sabía que lo que más le molestaba a Luffy era la prepotencia y, para ser sinceros, Sabo era la prepotencia andando, aunque no era para menos considerando que era un artista consumado y su talento no se limitaba al chelo.

─Olvídalo, Luffy ─dijo Brook una vez que se alejaron del salón de música para ir al taller─. Sabo es un gran icono, la revelación de este año, es normal que se comporte de esa forma.

El menor bufó. Finalmente llegaron al taller donde los esperaba aquel obsequio. La madera roja del chelo estaba tan pulida que cuando la luz se reflejaba en el parecía estar en llamas. Quería regalárselo a Ace para Navidad, había estado juntando para comprarlo y le gustaba ir a verlo. Brook le había permitido ir abonando por él.

─No hay ningún otro chelo como esté ─dijo Brook pasando sus largos dedos por las cuerdas─. ni siquiera el que está tocando Sabo ─Luffy tocó el chelo, sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad por la madera, se sentía fría, por un momento pensó que estaría caliente─. Este chelo es extremadamente costoso, sabes que la madera de la que está hecho pertenece a un árbol realmente viejo, tan viejo y grande que solo se les permite a algunos cuantos cortar un trozo de sus ramas, hasta donde sé solo existen dos chelos hechos con su madera, esté y el de Dracule Mihawk.

Claro que lo sabía, cuando le comentará al hombre de ojos dorados lo que quería regalarle a su hermano, esté le dijo cuál sería el mejor chelo que podía comprar, por fortuna Brook había podido conseguirlo con sus contactos y pidiendo más de un favor

─A tu hermano le gustará.

Luffy estaba seguro de ello, así como que Ace lo regañaría por gastar pero no le importaba. Ace merecía aquel chelo, su hermano merecía muchas cosas en la vida, pero debido a su carácter pensaba que no merecía nada, aquello era un legado de sus "queridos" padres. Su hermano no había vuelto a tocar desde los 16 años, cuando dejaron de ir a casa de Shanks porque Ace ya tenía edad suficiente para encargarse de Luffy y de él mismo.

─Lo sé.

.

.

.

Luffy había ido pocas veces a la universidad donde trabajaba su hermano. Una cosa era saber que Ace era arqueólogo y otra verlo en su campo, sonrió, era gracioso ver a Ace en una oficina. Entro a la universidad, era muy diferente a la escuela de música donde enseñaba Mihawk, esta era todo un plantel educativo, había esos jeroglíficos que su hermano podía leer tan bien en todas partes y piezas de arqueología, las réplicas expuestas frente a todos y las valiosas tras vitrinas. Ace en una ocasión le mostró todo el lugar, cuando recién comenzó a trabajar allí, sus padres también habían trabajado allí pero en otro edificio. Ace no tuvo las cosas fáciles, la fama de sus padres era grande y muchos creían que su hermano no era tan bueno. ¡Tontos! Ace era mucho mejor que sus padres, y así se los demostró.

Ahora, Ace era reconocido y respetado Luffy iba a las exposiciones y los eventos, su hermano siempre estaba rodeado por personas, Ace era el mejor traductor del mundo, claro que todos quería estar cerca de él.

Mientras contemplaba una extraña pintura que colgaba en la pared del enorme corredor, no se fijó por donde iba y termino chocando contra alguien.

─Luffy ─el aludido contempló a la mujer que le hablaba, una chica morena con unos profundos ojos azules─ ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ─el menor ladeo la cabeza confundido─ Fu fu fu, no me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

─No ─la respuesta franca del otro solo pudo causarle más gracia a la chica.

─Soy Robin, nos conocimos en una cena navideña de la universidad hace dos años ─Luffy negó con la cabeza incapaz de recordar─. No importa, ¿venías a ver a tu hermano?

─Si ─si aquella mujer sabía que Ace era su hermano entonces tal vez si la conocía─ ¿Tú también eres arqueóloga?

─Fu fu fu, así es Luffy. Tu hermano no se encuentra ahora, fue a la facultad a impartir una clase. ¿Te apetece comer algo? Iba a la cafetería.

La comida de la cafetería era pasable, no sabía tan bien como la de Ace ni era tan deliciosa como la de Sanji, pero a Luffy le gustaba. Normalmente cuando iba a visitar a su hermano iban a comer al Archipiélago o a Corvo, pero Robin parecía ser aficionada de la cafetería o al menos todos parecían conocerla. Era una chica agradable, no como Vivi -aunque en realidad el desagrado que sentía por ella era que había estado con su hermano-. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, la única con un pequeño jarrón y una flor en ella, una margarita.

─El filete es delicioso, seguramente te gustara ─dijo Robin mirando al menor, sabía que al chiquillo le gustaba la comida, especialmente la carne.

─Ya he comido aquí antes, cuando Ace está ocupado en alguna junta o algo. ¿Tú también eres traductora?

─Sí, ahora mismo quiero que tu hermano se una a mi equipo.

─Shishishi, es que Ace es el mejor traductor del mundo -aquella declaración hizo sonreír a la morena.

─Si, me di cuenta en la expedición que tuvimos ─Luffy río mientras devoraba su comida en menos de un parpadeo─ ¿Has oído hablar sobre los poneglyphs? ─el menor negó con la cabeza─ Son tablas que cuentan la historia perdida del mundo.

─Entonces no está perdida ─Robin sonrió.

─Técnicamente si porque están escritor en una lengua que nadie puede traducir.

─¿Ni Ace?

─No lo sé, hasta donde tengo entendido nunca lo ha intentado. Le ofrecí trabajar conmigo, pero dijo que no le interesaba.

─Ace puede ser muy terco ─acepto Luffy con una sonrisa.

─Se parece a su padre en ese aspecto ─Luffy dejo de comer y miró a la chica.

─Ace no se parecer a papá.

─No, a él si le interesaban los poneglyphs, a tu madre también, antes de su accidente ella mostraba mucho interés por la traducción de las piedras. Esa tarde, Ace debió haber estado con ellos, ¿verdad?

Luffy miró a la mujer con cautela, de pronto ya no le resultaba tan agradable. La mujer apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y sonrió sin apartar la vista del menor de los hermanos.

─Quiero a tu hermano en mi equipo ─declaró con firmeza─. Estoy segura que con él a mi lado, podríamos avanzar en la traducción de las piedras, después de todo ─alzo una ceja─, lo lleva en la sangre.

.

.

.

Apenas firmó para sacar el libro, Ace se arrepintió. Aquel mal presentimiento que se apoderará de él seguía estando presente, aún ahora que había llegado a casa y tan concentrado estaba en ello que cuando entró al departamento no notó la figura sentada en el sillón.

El libro era pesado y viejo, Ace solo lo había visto una vez. Su madre lo leyó poco después de que Luffy naciera. Las hojas estaban amarillentas y desgastadas. Ace se sentó y lo abrió, en la bitácora de salida aparecían 30 nombres con las respectivas fechas en que lo tomaron prestado. Pasó sus dedos por el antepenúltimo nombre, "Monkey D. Arianna", el nombre de su madre. Aun cuando no fueron unos padres amorosos, los había amado. Nunca quiso decepcionarlos de la manera en que lo hizo, en que lo estaba haciendo.

─¿Estás pensando en papá y mamá? ─Ace casi se cae de la silla al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

─¡Luffy?

─Siempre pones esa cara cuando piensas en ellos ─murmuró Luffy, Ace miró a su hermano sorprendido.

Luffy no era el mismo de siempre. Estaba sentado en el largo sofá de la sala, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos, el rostro estaba girado hacia él pero no había rastros de sonrisas o alegría en su rostro. Solo tristeza.

─¿Qué pasa, Lu? ─pregunto levantándose y yendo hasta donde estaba el menor.

Luffy bajo la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

─¿Los extrañas, a papá y mamá? ─el pecoso estaba cada vez más confundido.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Yo no sé si les extraño, apenas me acuerdo de ellos ─apretó los puños─ ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

─Claro que no, Lu ─Ace se sentó junto a su hermano y apoyo una mano sobre su cabeza en actitud consoladora─. A veces, con el paso del tiempo el dolor se vuelve más tolerable y puedes recordarlos sin que una terrible angustia te embargue, es parte de la vida… continuar.

─Te amo, Ace ─dijo Luffy rodeando a su hermano con fuerza─. No quiero que te pase nada. Nunca.

─Lu…

─¡Promete que nunca morirás! ─Ace miró a su hermano, tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

─No puedo prometer eso, Lu ─el menor iba a protestar pero Ace colocó un dedo sobre sus labios─. Hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control, hermanito, y debemos aceptarlas.

─No quiero que te pase nada ─protesto cual niño pequeño─. Si algo llegará a pasarte… yo… moriría.

─Luffy, si algo llega a pasarme no quiero que te dejes sumir por la tristeza… tienes que continuar, sin importar que.

Luffy no dijo nada y tan solo se dejó abrazar por el mayor, mientras él también rodeaba a su hermano con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que tenía como si de esa forma pudiera retenerlo a su lado por siempre.

─ _Cuando sus padres murieron, Ace debía estar con ellos, pero algo sucedió que hizo que tu hermano no estuviera con ellos en ese auto._

 _Luffy frunció el entrecejo, ¿de qué estaba hablando esa mujer?_

─ _¿No lo sabías? ─el moreno negó con la cabeza─ Pero si sabías que…_

Luffy apretó el agarre alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano, no quería recordar aquella conversación, no quería pensar en el escenario que esa mujer dibujo en su mente. Aquella tarde, aquella tarde en que sus padres murieron, Ace también pudo haber muerto. Pudo haber perdido a su hermano.

Aquella era su pesadilla… No le tenía miedo a perderlo, en realidad, lo que le daba miedo era que él pudiera seguir viviendo sin Ace a su lado, tenía miedo de lograr "superarlo".

No quería vivir en un mundo donde su hermano no estuviera.  
.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

En primer lugar, y como siempre que me atraso ─que es realmente seguido─, pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado la historia en la fecha que le correspondía. Debido a esto ya no diré fechas de actualización, prefiero no quedar mal con los compromisos.

Ahora si, pasemos a lo importante...

Muchas gracias a las personas que siempre se toman el tiempo de dejar sus bonitos comentarios que la autora ─o sea yo─ agradece con todo su corazón, en verdad no saben cuanto los aprecio. Me ayudan a saber que al menos hay alguien que lee esta historia :D  
También, gracias a los otros lectores (si es que existe por allí algún lector(a) silencioso).

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y pues si gustan dejar algún comentario estaré encantada :D  
También si tengo errores les agradeceré si me los señalan para tratar de corregirlos.


	11. XI

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

11

"…mi droga tus besos…"

* * *

Vivi apoyo su frente contra el volante. Había estado dando vueltas alrededor de aquella casa sin decidirse a entrar. Levantó la vista, tras la conversación en el parque, había estado considerando en pedir ayuda de la única persona en quien Ace confiaba y quería después de a su hermano, Edward Newgate, o como todos lo llamaban "Shirohige", si había alguien con la mínima probabilidad de ayudarlo era él, pero ¿Cómo se tomaría el viejo arqueólogo aquella noticia? No era una situación sencilla, ella misma había quedado sorprendida al enterarse que Luffy amaba a su hermano, que esté lo sabía y aun así se quedaba a su lado. Cualquier persona se marcharía, cualquiera persona lo llevaría con un psicólogo, pero Ace no era cualquier persona, Ace era Ace y estaba segura que eso era lo que Luffy amaba.

Siempre supo que ese día llegaría, el día en que algo obligaría al pecoso a aceptar a su hermano, la verdadera pregunta siempre fue _¿Cuando?_ Ace había resistido mucho tiempo, pero con el accidente que tuvo Luffy toda la fuerza del pecoso para resistir desapareció por completo y más por las palabras del pelirrojo, pero Shanks se equivocaba, lo que Luffy sentía por su hermano no desaparecería, no era algo que fuera a olvidar con solo tener a su hermano unos meses. Luffy no estaba enamorado de una ilusión, estaba enamorado del verdadero Ace, un Ace que el pelirrojo no conocía, uno que era exclusivo de Luffy. Con su hermano, el pecoso parecía cobrar vida, un brillo aparecía en sus ojos e incluso sonreía diferente. Aquel chiquillo era su razón de vivir y por eso, tenía que ayudarlo, aquella relación con su hermano avanzaría y el pecoso nunca le negaría nada al otro.

Luffy amaba a su hermano desde hace mucho y aquel amor tenía que ir acompañado por amor físico, una relación verdadera como buscaba el menor incluiría aquel acto y sabía exactamente lo que pasaría. Luffy podía ser una persona desinteresada por toda esa clase de cosas, pero eso cambiaba cuando se trataba de su hermano. Conociendo a Ace, sabía que jamás podría tocar al menor de esa forma, pero Luffy también era un chico, con un deseo insano por su propio hermano. Tenía bastante claro quién tomaría a quien y no estaba segura que Ace pudiera soportar algo como eso.

Vivi apretó el volante. No sabía que debía hacer. Quería a Ace y no quería traicionar su confianza pero tampoco quería que lo lastimaran y Luffy lo estaba lastimando, aunque era de forma inconsciente. Apretó los dientes, encendió el auto y arranco, daría otra vuelta, necesitaba moverse o se volvería loca.

─Acaba de arrancar ─Thatch giro para mirar a su padre.

Shirohige estaba sentado en la enorme silla de respaldo alto que tenía en la biblioteca. Aquella silla siempre había sido su lugar, pese a que la salud de su padre era delicada, seguía luciendo tan fuerte como siempre. Su expresión, normalmente tranquila estaba algo ensombrecida en esos momentos, demostrando que estaba preocupado.

─La próxima vez que vuelva, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarla? ─propuso sin apartarse de la ventana, el viejo lo miro antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

─Tenemos que esperar a que esté lista para hablar con nosotros ─Thatch soltó la cortina y se acercó a su padre.

─¿De verdad cree que algo le está pasando a Ace, padre?

No solo lo creía, podía sentirlo en sus viejos huesos y la presencia de su ex novia solo confirmaba su mal presentimiento. Había conocido a Ace cuando era un niño pequeño, el chiquillo les había dado una paliza a sus hijos Thatch y Vista. Los dos llegaron llorando a casa diciendo que un pecoso los había golpeado, Thatch tenía rota la nariz y Vista un moretón en su ojo izquierdo que se iba hinchando conforme le contaban lo sucedido. Los niños peleaban y Shirohige sabía que sus hijos no eran unos santos y que si entraron en una pelea muy probablemente ellos tenían la culpa. Todos sus hijos eran adoptados, niños que habían pasado demasiado tiempo en hogares de acogida sin ser realmente acogidos. Casos perdidos, los había llamado la mujer encargada del orfanato cuando pregunto por ellos, destinados a convertirse en maleantes. Shirohige siempre quiso una familia pero nunca se casó, vio en aquellos niños la oportunidad de tener hijos propios. El primero de sus hijos fue Marco, aquel chiquillo rubio que miraba a todos con odio, que tenía un lenguaje vulgar, que siempre cargaba con alguna navaja y que agredía a todos los que intentaban acercarse. Cuando lo adopto el chiquillo le advirtió que antes de una semana estaría devolviéndolo, ya había pasado 18 años y seguía a su lado. Shirohige le dijo a sus hijos que no debían pelear y que cuando volvieran a ver a aquel niño hicieran las paces con él y listo, sus hijos tan solo bajaron la cabeza y luego se miraron entre ellos, lo que paso después seguía haciéndolo reír. Sus hijos eran chiquillos que estaban acostumbrados a pelear y no a pedir perdón, así que le contaron todo a su hermano mayor. Marco fue con ellos al parque al día siguiente y Shirohige los siguió al parque a escondidas pues tenía una idea de que era lo que querían hacer.

 _Marco miro al chiquillo que sentado en una de las bancas del parque leía un pesado libro. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Ese escuincle era demasiado enano y delgado, sus hermanos jamás perderían contra alguien así._

─ _¿De verdad ese chiquillo les dio la una paliza? ─preguntó mirando a sus hermanos._

─ _¡Que no te engañe su cara de ángel, es un maldito demonio! ─repuso Thatch ofendido._

 _Vista y Thatch permanecían tras él, aunque nunca lo admitirían, Marco sabía que estaban acobardados. Volvió a mirar al pecoso que seguía sumido en su lectura y se acercó._

─ _¡Oye! ─el pecoso levantó la mirada─¿Fuiste tú quien golpeo a esos dos el día de ayer? ─pregunto señalando a sus hermanos que permanecían alejados. Ace pasó su vista a los otros y luego volvió su atención al rubio de nuevo._

─ _¿Eres su hermano? ─el día anterior, antes de irse, aquellos niños le dijeron que le avisarían a su hermano mayor._

─ _Así es y no me gusta que los golpeen ─el niño dejo el libro de lado para ponerse de pie, era más bajo que Marco, es más el rubio sospechaba que también era más joven, incluso que sus hermanos._

─ _Entonces deberías enseñarles a respetar a los demás ─¿Qué! Marco miro al chiquillo sorprendido._

─ _Óyeme tu..._

─ _Tus hermanos se metieron con mi hermano ─miro al rubio directamente sin dejarse amedrentar por su estatura, el rubio era más alto por una cabeza y media─. No me gusta que molesten a mi hermano._

 _Marco abrió los ojos y sintió como su sangre se calentaba, ¿aquel maldito niño estaba usando sus palabras? ¿Cómo se atrevía? No supo más, antes de darse cuenta ya se estaba dando de puñetazos con el otro. Acertaba tantos como recibía, los golpes de aquel niño dolían de verdad, ¿qué tenía en los puños? ¿Piedras encendidas? El golpe era tan fuerte que dolía y lo sentía arder y aun cuando sus puños también se estrellaban en el otro no podía decir que llevara una gran ventaja. Las cosas cambiaron cuando su puño se estrelló en la nariz del pecoso y escucho el crujido del hueso, solo entonces se permitió sonreír. Los dos terminaron en el suelo, Marco encima de Ace, pero contrario a lo que pensó el moreno logro parar sus golpes y la posición se invirtió y término abajo recibiendo puñetazos en la cara, pero como Ace era más delgado logro quitárselo de encima y se alejó. Las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza, "No te dejes engañar por su cara de ángel, es un verdadero demonio", frunció el entrecejo no le importaba que fuera, no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así, apretó los puños y frunció los labios, el otro también apretó los puños y se mantuvo en guardia. Ninguno de los dos iba a rendirse, bien, entonces que así fuera, Marco apretó los puños y se lanzó sobre el pecoso._

─ _¡Marco! ─el rubio se detuvo en seco y giro la cabeza hacía el lugar de donde había provenido aquella voz, palideció al ver la enorme figura de su padre._

─ _Padre ─Ace miro al enorme hombre que los miraba, parecía un gigante._

 _Shirohige miro a sus hijos y luego al otro niño, estaba cubierto de golpes y sangraba de la nariz._

─ _Creí haberles dicho que debían disculparse con él, no que vinieran a pelear ─dijo haciendo que los tres niños bajaran la mirada aunque Marco la levanto rápidamente._

─ _¡Pero el golpeo a mis hermanos! —protesto—. No podía dejar las cosas así ─señalo a Ace─. Le rompió la nariz a Thatch y le puso el ojo morado a Vista._

─ _Tus hermanos molestaron a mi hermano ─todos miraron al pecoso, no lucia asustado por la presencia de su padre─. Luffy tiene 4 años es un niño pequeño._

 _Marco miro a sus hermanos._

─ _¿Eso es cierto? ─Vista y Thatch se miraron entre ellos para después bajar la mirada avergonzados._

─ _Solo estábamos jugando ─dijo Thatch─. No fue nuestra intención romper su juguete._

─ _Dijimos que se lo pagaríamos, pero no quiso escucharnos ─Vista miró al pecoso─. Dijo que Ace se lo había obsequiado y que no quería uno nuevo, ¿tú eres Ace, verdad?_

 _Ace miró a los chicos. La tarde anterior, cuando encontró a su hermano llorando y aquellos dos niños rodeándolo y sosteniendo el juguete roto en las manos, no cuestiono nada, asumió que estaban molestando a Luffy y los atacó, en su defensa ellos también lo atacaron, pero ahora que lo pensaba debió preguntar, Makino siempre le decía que era muy impulsivo. Miro a los niños y suspiro._

─ _Lo siento ─Vista y Thatch miraron al pecoso quien hizo una leve reverencia─. Debí haber preguntado, aunque tampoco creo que debieron agarrar el muñeco de mi hermano, era su favorito ─Luffy era muy especial y estaba seguro que el menor no les había prestado su muñeco preferido._

 _Shirohige estaba sorprendido, pese a ser un niño hablaba como un adulto, miro a sus hijos quienes miraban al otro como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza._

─ _Yo... Lo siento, no pensamos que se rompería ─dijo Thatch también haciendo una reverencia, aunque más bien estaba imitando al otro._

─ _También lo siento ─dijo Vista, su reverencia fue más exagerada._

─ _Supongo que yo también lo siento ─dijo Marco cruzándose de brazos y aparto la vista del pecoso. Al final solo había sido un mal entendido, de hacerlo sabido se habría ahorrado los malditos hematomas que estaba seguro le saldrían._

─ _¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño? ─pregunto Shirohige mirando al pecoso, Ace lo miro un largo raro antes de alejarse._

─ _Lo siento, pero mis padres me han dicho que no hable con extraños ─tras hacer una inclinación a modo de disculpa dio la media vuelta y volvió a la banca para tomar su libro y volvió a mirarlos─. Igual no creo que sea una mala persona, señor, si mi hermano lo viera seguro estaría emocionado, pensaría que es un gigante ─Shirohige sonrió─. Lamento haber golpeado a sus hijos, pero si vuelven a molestar a mi hermano lo haré de nuevo. Con permiso._

Después de aquel día, Marco y los demás comenzaron a ir al parque todas las tardes y fueron haciéndose amigos de Ace. Por su nombre no le tomo tiempo ubicar a sus padres, el apellido Monkey era muy conocido en el mundo de la arqueología. Después de que sus hijos se hicieran amigos de Ace conocieron al pequeño hermano de este.

Aun cuando a primera vista los dos hermanos resultaban parecidos, en realidad, eran diferentes. Ambos tenían un carácter fuerte y decidido además de algo imprudentes, pero de los dos, Luffy era mucho más decidido que su hermano, más seguro y mucho más abierto, Ace por otra parte era más reservado. Mucho tiempo se preguntó cómo dos hermanos podían ser tan diferentes. Al cabo de un tiempo encontró la razón. Cuando Marco cumplió años invitaron a los hermanos D y obviamente a sus padres. Nunca había conocido a dos personas tan despreciables como los padres de estos. ¿Cómo esas dos personas habían podido engendrar a un hijo como Ace? Era un misterio. Luffy por el contrario, tenía muchas similitudes con su padre, ambos eran decididos y fuertes, también las tenía con su madre pero por más que busco una similitud entre Ace y sus padres no la encontró. Con unos padres tan opresores, tan indiferentes a sus hijos y al final encontró su respuesta. Ace se había encargado de cuidar a su hermano, aislado de la tiranía e indiferencia de sus padres, habían hecho que el menor tuviera más carácter que su propio hermano mayor.

Y había algo más, cuando conoció a Ace era un niño vivo, con un brillo especial en los ojos, pero de un tiempo para acá, aquel brillo parecía haberse ido opacando. Por eso había enviado a Marco y Thatch a hablar con él, la respuesta simplemente no lo complació, _«Ace está estresado, ha tenido mucho trabajo»_. El trabajo no era lo que estaba carcomiendo al pecoso, había algo más y podía apostar lo que fuera a que estaba relacionado con su hermano, ya que era la única cosa que podía alterar al pecoso de ese modo.

─Estoy seguro.

Thatch contempló a su padre, tenía la mirada perdida así que no dijo nada más y regreso a su posición en la ventana. Comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, ver el auto de Vivi detenerse frente a su casa varias veces le decía que su padre tenía razón, algo estaba pasando y no sabía que era. Estúpido Ace y su manía de no abrirse con la gente que lo quería. Thatch no soportaba ver sufrir a uno de sus hermanos, la próxima vez que Vivi se detuviera frente a su casa, saldría y le exigiría que le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando.

.

.

.

─ _Yo también tuve un Ace ─Luffy miró al niño peliverde apretando los dientes─_ _. Kuina_ _era mi Ace ─el chiquillo dejó de gruñir y lo miró confundido, ¿Kuina? ¿Quién era?_

─ _¿Y por qué no te vas con ella?_

─ _Ella_ _falleció hace un año._

 _Luffy cerró la boca y miró al otro, su expresión molesta desapareció y fue sustituida por una de confusión._

─ _¿Perdiste a tu Ace? ─el peliverde se alejó y subió al columpio para empezar a impulsarse con los pies, Luffy miró el columpio a su lado y lo imitó. Estuvieron columpiándose un largo rato hasta que Zoro rompió el silencio que los envolvía._

─ _Se parecía a tu hermano ─Luffy dudaba que la hermana de aquel chico fuera tan bonito como Ace, pero no dijo nada─. Siempre se preocupaba por mí, cuando estaba triste me abrazaba y en sus brazos todos los problemas desaparecían. Era igual de bonita que tu hermano, muchos chicos querían quitármela pero ella siempre los ignoraba para ir conmigo._

 _Luffy bajo la mirada, era justo lo que Ace hacía. Su hermano siempre dejaba de lado sus cosas para estar con él, muchas veces cuando quería jugar, Ace lo acompañaba en sus juegos y después en la noche lo veía haciendo su tarea hasta tarde. Cuando descubrió eso, dejo de molestarlo y se quedaba con él hasta que terminaba su tarea para después ir a jugar. Zoro se quedó callado y Luffy no insistió en que continuará, suponía que pensar en su Ace le traía recuerdos tristes._

─ _Lamento mucho lo de tu hermana ─era lo que debía decir, o al menos Ace le había dicho eso en una ocasión─, pero aun así no voy a darte a mi hermano ─Zoro esbozó una amarga sonrisa._

─ _Quieres mucho a tu hermano, ¿verdad? ─Luffy asintió con determinación─_ _Cuídalo_ _, no dejes que nada malo le pase. Si llegas a perderlo ─el peliverde miró al otro, no tenía la mirada de un niño─, tendrás que aprender a vivir únicamente con sus recuerdos y créeme, el recuerdo de los brazos de Ace, jamás podrá compararse con los verdaderos._

La conversación que sostuvo con Zoro había estado en su cabeza desde que abandonará la Universidad sin siquiera ver a su hermano y no había podido sacarla, pues aquella tarde… Ace pudo haber muerto, la sola idea de que aquello pasara le causaba escalofríos. Enterró su rostro en el pecho del mayor, los latidos del corazón de Ace llegaron hasta él pero no eran suficientes para calmarlos, no esta vez, el solo saber que estos pudieron haberse detenido para siempre. No quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en eso y sin embargo… solo podía pensar en eso.

─¿Ace? La tarde que nuestros padres tuvieron el accidente ─no quería preguntar pero tenía que saber─, ¿es verdad que tú debías estar con ellos? —Ace se quedó sorprendido mirando a su hermano quien al notar su turbación se alejó para mirarlo.

─¿Quién te lo dijo?

─¿Es cierto? ─Ace asintió, Luffy lo soltó y se alejó sin dejar de mirarlo─ Nunca me lo habías dicho ─¿cómo decirle, sabiendo cómo se ponía?

Ace miró a su hermano. Nunca se lo había dicho porque simplemente no creyó necesario hacerlo, además tras la muerte de sus padres no fue como si ambos se sentarán a platicar largamente sobre cómo se sentían cada uno. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho?

─Papá y mamá irían a una expedición ─Ace miro la pared al ser incapaz de mantener la mirada del otro─, me pidieron que los llevara y yo acepte pero me entretuve y ellos decidieron marcharse solos ─ahora recordaba porque nunca había hablado con Luffy de aquello─. Tal vez si los hubiera llevado, no les habría pasado nada.

O tal vez, si los hubiera llevado también hubiera perdido a su hermano aquella tarde. Cuando sus padres murieron se deprimió mucho, pero pudo salir adelante por su hermano. Ace tuvo problemas para superar la muerte de sus padres, su abuelo insistió en que se fueran a vivir con el cuándo Ace estaba perdido en su propio dolor, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Luffy se negó, su abuelo era como sus padres, siempre queriendo imponer su voluntad sobre los demás y no dejaría que aquello volviera a suceder, no dejaría que nadie volviera a controlar la vida de su hermano. Cuido a Ace día y noche, su hermano ni siquiera comía por sí mismo y pasaba casi todo el día dormido en el sofá, Luffy incluso intento sacarlo de aquel sopor haciendo avances nada discretos pero Ace dejo de resistirse. Luffy pudo haberse aprovechado de él cuándo dormían juntos o cuando lo ayudaba a bañarse o simplemente cuando su hermano estaba absorto dentro de su mente en la sala de la casa, no es que siendo un chico de 14 años, no lo hubiera pensando, sobre todo cuando lo metía a la tina y lo bañaba, en una ocasión bajó de más la mano entre las piernas de su hermano pero este no reacciono, o cuando una noche lo besó mientras lo desnudaba, fue esa noche que comprendió que no deseaba a su hermano, no de esa forma. Ace era su todo, lo amaba desde que tenía uso de razón pero su hermano no solo despertaba sentimientos lujuriosos en su mente ─la gran mayoría lo eran, pero no todos─, él quería a Ace, lo quería de verdad, quería que cuando estuviera con él, su hermano lo tocara, compartieran besos y sus alientos chocarán. Al verlo en la cama, bajo su cuerpo y totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía, comprendió que eso no era lo que quería. No bastaba que Ace lo dejara tenerlo, no bastaba con tomarlo, el amor era algo más que simples besos, que simples caricias.

¿Que era el amor? Era el brillo en los ojos de su hermano, su risa y su sonrisa, su cabello agitándose en el viento, las pecas que cubrían su rostro, era sus brazos cálidos que siempre lo hacían sentir seguro, sus besos en las mejillas o en la frente. Todo eso era el amor y si no tenía eso de su hermano entonces no lo quería.

Dormir con Ace fue hermoso, tanto que había estado soñando con eso las dos últimas noches. Era muy difícil tener esa clase de sueños para despertar y ver al protagonista a tu lado, saber que con solo estirar la mano podría tocarlo y revivir todo aquello que sintió. Sanji le había dicho una vez, que no era necesario amar a una persona para "dormir" con ella, bastaba con que te gustara y la desearás. Luffy no había entendido como podías "dormir" con alguien si no lo querías. Y ahora, después de "dormir" con Ace, sentía más confusión, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo como eso con alguien a quien no amaba? Hacer el amor, no fue solo satisfacer su deseo por Ace (porque en el fondo si sentía deseo por su hermano), fue algo más profundo, algo más hermoso. Pudo sentir su corazón, su calor, su respiración. Hacer el amor era unirse a la persona que lo era todo para ti, no era solo "acostarse" con ella como decían, había algo más y no podía imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo aquello con alguien que no fuera su hermano, sería extraño, antinatural. Luffy apretó la camisa del mayor entre sus manos en un intento por retener a Ace junto a él.

Ace abrazo a su hermano al sentir como este se lo aferraba con fuerza. Luffy siempre había sido un llorón, desde que era pequeño lloraba por todo, porque tenía hambre, porque no podía dormir, porque estaba mojado, porque estaba solo, porque no podía repetir, porque se caía, porque se golpeaba. Nunca le dijo sobre eso para no preocuparlo, Ace no estuvo con Luffy tras la muerte de sus padres, lo dejó solo, no supo apoyarlo. Era algo que nunca se había perdonado.

Durante mucho tiempo fue solo un adorno que sus padres presumían y mostraban a sus amigos, pese a que todos le sonreían con aprobación, Ace podía ver que en realidad nadie lo veía porque él no era nada, un simple niño aburrido que estaba allí ocupando un espacio. Luffy fue el primero en verlo, la primera sonrisa de Luffy fue para él, cuando comenzó a caminar siempre se dirigía a él, fue importante para su hermano, pero en el fondo sabía que en realidad Luffy lo era todo para él. Su hermano tenía amigos a los que quería y quienes lo querían, que lo cuidaban, lo protegían, cuando estaba con ellos, Luffy era otro, una persona distinta. Su hermano estaba destinado a brillar solo, luchaba por lo que quería sin importarle nada. Luffy tenía toda la vida por delante, pero Ace solo tenía a su hermano, si algún día llegaba a perderlo, sabía que jamás podría reponerse.

Sintió los dedos del otro clavándose en su espalda y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba más el abrazo. No lo amaba, era la verdad, quería a su hermano y daría su vida por él pero no lo amaba, al menos, no de la forma que Luffy quería que lo amara, pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir. Toda su vida siempre había estado entre la espada y la pared. Si al menos logrará hacerle ver a su hermano de las cosas que estaba perdiendo por "amarlo", si al menos Luffy lo escuchará. Si pudiera comprender que no todo lo que quería era lo mejor para él.

.

.

.

─¿Estás diciendo que...? ─Thatch no era capaz de terminar la pregunta─ ¡Pero son hermanos!

¿Acaso creía que no sabía eso? Fue lo mismo que Vivi le dijo a Ace cuando le contara. El pecoso se había puesto tan rojo e incluso balbuceo varias veces, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y no podía culparlo, lo que le decía no era algo fácil. No era como decir que estabas enamorado de la novia de tu mejor amigo, o que te gusta tu maestra o que amas a una mujer casada. Cielos, Vivi había pensado que cualquiera de esas cosas era mejor a que tu hermano menor te amara. Era hija única así que no lograba imaginar el trauma que aquello represento para Ace.

 _«Es mi culpa, algo debí haber hecho para hacerlo sentir de esa manera»._ Ace se culpa por los sentimientos del menor y aquello solo hacía que fuera una presa más fácil para su hermano. Un hermano al que Ace adoraba y por el que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

─Ace ha tratado muchas veces de hacerle entender eso, pero Luffy insiste en que no le importa. El problema es que ahora que Luffy es más grande... ─se mordió los labios─ Sus avances se han vuelto más demandantes.

El silencio que se apodero de la biblioteca hizo que Vivi se sintiera incómoda. Tal vez no debía haber dicho nada, en su mente aquella conversación resultaba más fácil pero ahora, al decir todo aquello en voz alta no podía evitar sentirse incomoda.

Thatch contemplo el suelo de madera que cubría la biblioteca. ¿Luffy amaba a su hermano? Jamás se le habría ocurrido algo como eso, es decir, ¿qué clase de mente tendría que tener para pensar algo así? ¡Eso solo se veía en las películas! ¿Cómo Luffy había podido enamorarse de su propio hermano? Ace era lindo, lo admitía y una gran persona pero que lo amara era extraño.

¿Cuántas veces no hablaron de chicas? ¿Cuántas veces no compitieron por saber a cuantas chicas lindas habían besado? Incluso una vez hablaron de cómo fueron sus primeros besos, entonces... los pensamientos de Thatch se interrumpieron, ahora que lo pensaba, Ace nunca había hablado de eso.

─ _¿Qué hay de ti, Ace? ¿Has besado a alguien? ─pregunto Thatch mientras Marco y Jozu discutían sobre quien habían tenido el mejor primer beso._

 _El pecoso miro su cerveza y rodeo la botella con una mano para pasar su pulgar por encima de la etiqueta._

─ _Si ─Thatch sonrió y rodeo al otro por los hombros con un solo brazo._

─ _Fu fu fu, mira nada más... Vamos, cuéntale a tu hermanito mayor como fue tu primer beso._

 _Pese a que ambos eran de la misma edad, Thatch siempre se comportaba como el mayor. Ace frunció el entrecejo._

─ _No es algo que quiera recordar ─dijo antes de darle un trago a su cerveza._

─ _¿En verdad fue tan malo? ─pregunto riendo sin notar la cara afligida del otro─ ¿Acaso fue esa chica glotona que te perseguía a todas partes? Ya sabes la que se llamaba Conejo o algo así._

─ _Bonney ─dijo Ace de forma distraída, ojala su primer beso hubiera sido con esa chica pelirrosa, ojala hubiera besado a alguien más que no fuera su hermano, después de aquello no le habían quedado muchas ganas de probarlo─. No, no fue con ella._

─ _Entonces, ¿con quién? ─para ese momento ya estaba más que intrigado. Ace era un chico popular entre sus compañeras, con su rostro aniñado y su apariencia, pero era raro que les hiciera caso─¿La conozco?_

─ _De verdad, Thatch no quiero hablar de eso._

Aquella noche no logro convencerlo que le dijera con quien había sido su primer beso y ahora que lo pensaba Ace se había mostrado incómodo. Con lo que Vivi acababa de contarles, comenzaba a sospechar quien había sido la persona con la que compartió su primer beso.

Shirohige se recargo por completo en la silla y miro la araña de cristal que colgaba del techo de la biblioteca. Había conseguido aquella pieza en una de sus expediciones a la isla del Cielo, le gustaba, cuando estaba demasiado estresado podía dedicarse a contemplar los diminutos cristales y fantasear con alguna historia lejana que hubiera leído. Ahora entendía el silencio de su querido hijo. Ya había sospechado que la preocupación de Ace debía estar relacionada con su hermano pero admitía que nunca habría podido imaginar algo así.

La idea era demasiado extraña pero no le resultaba tan ajena como cualquiera podría imaginar. Era un hombre viejo y había viajado por todo el mundo, tanto por trabajo como por placer. Había sido el primero en leer historias que llevaban ocultas siglos. En la antigüedad las cosas como el incesto, la homosexualidad y otros temas parecidos no eran tan anormales. Las sociedades tenían reglas diferentes, conceptos distintos de la belleza y el amor. Claro está, que no todas las sociedades pensaban lo mismo, en algunas castigaba muy duramente a las personas que tenían una preferencia distinta a la "normal" y en otras a las personas que cometían incestos se les apedreaba porque iban en contra de lo natural. Podría recordar un montón de historias más, como la de la Reina de Arabasta que se casó con su hermano menor para gobernar o muchas otras más en las que se incluía el incesto, pero tenía que admitir que no lograba recordar ninguna que incluyera a dos hermanos, hombres, manteniendo una relación amorosa. Debía haberla, nada era nuevo en el mundo, ni siquiera esa forma de "amor".

─Entiendo ─dijo Shirohige mirando a la peliazul─. Me imaginaba que el problema de Ace estaba relacionado con su hermano aunque tengo que admitir que nunca pensé en algo así ─la voz del hombre se escuchaba tranquila, como si Vivi acabara de decirle que la cena estaba lista o cualquier trivialidad─. Supongo que por eso no quiso decirnos que estaba pasando.

─Conociéndolo, seguramente pensó que le daríamos la espalda o que lo juzgaríamos ─dijo Thatch─, aunque lo entiendo, no es algo fácil de asimilar, aun me cuesta un poco creerlo pero... no resulta tan descabellado.

Tenía lógica, si lo pensaba bien, incluso Thatch se preguntó cómo no lo noto antes. La forma en que Luffy hablaba de su hermano, como se le pegaba, como se enojaba cada vez que alguien se acercaba a Ace y le decía que se lo llevaría. Había pensado que eran celos de hermano. Todos sabían que Ace era quien cuidaba a su hermanito la mayor parte del tiempo, el pecoso nunca lo dijo abiertamente, nunca se quejó de sus padres pero solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de cómo eran en realidad, y considerando que el menor era demasiado posesivo con las cosas que le gustaban ─como la carne─, nunca les pareció extraño aquella actitud.

 _«Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas y me estoy adaptando»_ , las palabras de Ace ahora cobraban sentido. También ahora comprendía porque no quiso decirles nada. Estúpido Ace, ¿acaso pensaba que alguno de ellos le daría la espalda? Era su hermano y a los hermano se les apoyaba en cualquier situación o de lo contrario no eran familia. Su padre les había enseñado eso, no necesitaban compartir sangre para ser una familia.

Pensó en Ace, aquel chiquillo pecoso que sonreía con facilidad, aquel chico que se había metido en peleas para proteger a Haruta e Izou, los más pequeños de sus hermanos. Que cuando les estaban dando una paliza a Marco y a él intervenía y que después tenía que ir a casa de padre para lavar su ropa y curar sus heridas para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta. Aquel chico que se quedaba dormido en cualquier parte, incluso sobre su propia comida, que adoraba la carne y todo aquello comestible que estuviera a su alcance, que tenía unos perfectos modales, una sonrisa sincera y un aire nostálgico. Aquel chico que se preocupaba por ser un buen hermano mayor para Luffy. De solo pensar en lo que había estado viviendo esos últimos cinco años. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con la vida? ¿No le parecía que el chico ya había sufrido suficiente como para además agregar aquello? La idea era demasiado bizarra para considerarla.

─¿Y ellos ahora son...? ─Thatch no lograba unir las palabras "pareja" con su hermano y el hermano menor de este─ ¿Son...? ─Vivi asintió.

─Desde que Luffy estaba en el hospital. Ace comenzó a culparse por lo sucedido y como Luffy estuvo realmente grave, alguien lo convenció de que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar a su hermano. Esta persona le dijo que Luffy solo tenía curiosidad, que en realidad no lo amaba y que cuando descubriera lo que era realmente se olvidaría de todo y seguiría con su vida.

─¿Que! ¡Eso es una estupidez! ─dijo el castaño, conocía lo suficiente a Ace como para saber que era grandioso, entre más lo conocías más te encariña as con él─ ¿Quién le dijo semejante cosa?

─No lo sé ─lo sabía pero no quería decirlo─. Ace no quiere que nadie se entere.

─No es de extrañar, es decir ─Thatch se rasco la cabeza─, no es algo que puedas ir presumiendo por allí ─bajo la vista y miro el suelo─. Cielos, pobre Ace, pensé que estaba triste porque ustedes habían terminado su relación.

─Nunca fuimos novios ─tanto el castaño como Shirohige la miraron─. Yo le propuse a Ace que fingiéramos ser novios para que Luffy comprendiera que lo que quería no podía ser, pero ─suspiro─ no funcionó ─apretó los puños, no sabía si debía continuar o dejar las cosas como estaban─. En el tiempo en que fingimos ser novios, Luffy no desistió de su intento de convencerlo, incluso una vez Ace tenía una marca en los labios ─los ojos de Thatch se abrieron como platos.

─Pero pensamos que… ─la había visto, todos la habían visto la marca en sus labios. La chica negó con la cabeza.

─Fue Luffy. Ace y yo nunca nos besamos ni nada.

─¿Por qué no? ─la voz de Shirohige hizo que la peliazul levantará la cabeza.

─Solo somos amigos.

─¿Por qué nunca se besaron frente a Luffy? ─el castaño miró a su padre confundido, ¿A dónde quería llegar con aquella pregunta?

─Ace… no quería… dijo que su hermano ya estaba sufriendo con saber que éramos novios como para además hacerle aquello.

─Pero, ¿es que acaso el plan no era hacer que Luffy se olvidará de él? ¿Qué comprendiera que Ace no lo quería? ─preguntó Thatch confundido. Vivi asintió.

─Ese era el plan pero Ace quería proteger a su hermano, no quería que sufriera.

Típico de Ace, pensó Thatch.

─Sé que ustedes quieren a Ace como su familia, por eso pensé que… pensé que… ─la verdad no sabía muy bien porque había acudido con ellos, tal vez simplemente quería desahogarse con alguien, si ella se sentía de esa forma no quería saber cómo se sentía Ace.

─Te agradezco que hayas venido a contarnos esto ─Shirohige miró a la chica─. Sé que debió ser difícil para ti ─Vivi bajo la mirada, aquel hombre era justo como Ace le había dicho, un hombre fuerte que imponía respeto pero que sabía escuchar.

─Disculpe, pero… ¿Qué hará?

Shirohige se recargo en su silla de nueva cuenta. Era una pregunta difícil, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que sabía lo que estaba afligiendo a su hijo? No era algo que pudiera arreglarse fácilmente, de hecho, temía que las cosas fueran más complicadas de lo que las había planteado la chica.

─No le digas a Ace que has venido a hablar con nosotros. Tengo el presentimiento que eres la única persona con la que ha hablado sobre esto y si le dices que nos has contado todo esto, ya no querrá decirte nada.

─¿Usted… usted puede aceptar algo como esto? Es decir, son hermanos y aun así…

─Con todo respeto, señorita Nefeltari, ¿usted no tiene hermanos, verdad? ─la peliazul negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Thatch, el castaño con tupe esbozo una sonrisa─ Entonces no puede entender porque Ace hace lo que hace. Cuando uno tiene un hermano, y sobretodo un hermano menor, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por protegerlo.

─No dudo del cariño de Ace para con Luffy, de hecho, eso es lo que más me preocupa. Luffy "ama" a su hermano desde que tenía 12 años, tal vez desde antes, y ahora que Ace ha aceptado tener una relación con el... ─no necesitaba terminar de decir que era lo que la asustaba, estaba más que claro.

─Entonces debemos actuar antes de que algo así suceda ─dijo Thatch de forma terminante, si era necesario golpearía la cabeza del menor hasta que se olvidará de aquellas ideas.

.

.

.

Ace permaneció recostado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y su hermano en su regazo. Luffy se había quedado dormido sobre él, podía sentirlo aferrando la camisa que se había puesto para cubrirse, a veces lo sentía estremecerse y el agarre se hacía más fuerte. El pecoso tenía la vista fija en un punto indeterminado de la habitación, mientras mantenía una de sus manos sobre la espalda del menor y la otra acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

Sentado en la oscuridad con el cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo, su mente vagaba en un mar de recuerdos sin detenerse en ninguno en específico, la mayoría con la imagen de sus padres. Aquella tarde se había atrasado en una traducción, aquella tarde debió llevarlos al aeropuerto pero no iba a llegar a tiempo así que sus padres se fueron solos y tuvieron aquel accidente, muchas veces pensó en ello, en que también debió morir esa tarde. Si lo hubiera hecho, su hermano sería libre o al menos mucho tiempo pensó eso, pero ahora, miró el rostro dormido de su hermano. ¿Qué habría pasado con Luffy si él también hubiera muerto aquella tarde? Quería pensar que Luffy era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo, su abuelo habría estado con él y aun cuando su abuelo quisiera inscribirlo en la marina, Luffy jamás lo habría permitido, esa era la verdad, ahora lo comprendía. Pensó que al dejar que Luffy viviera con él lo hacía para protegerlo pero, Luffy jamás habría dejado que su abuelo controlará su vida, ahora se daba cuenta que si permitió que su hermano se quedará a su lado, aun sabiendo lo que sentía, fue para su propio bien, él no era tan fuerte como Luffy y la única razón por la que pudo seguir adelante fue por su hermano.

 _«¿Estas tan desesperado porque alguien te amé, que sedujiste a tu propio hermano?»_ , esas palabras había circulado por su cabeza desde que el pelirrojo se las gritará aquella tarde, porque eran verdad, tal vez no lo hizo de forma consciente pero algo tuvo que haber hecho para despertar esos sentimientos en su hermano. Luffy era muy pequeño como para comprender lo que significaba aquello que decía sentir, apartó la vista de la pared y miró el rostro dormido de su hermano, era tan pequeño e inocente, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaría si alguien llegará a enterarse de lo decía sentir por él, si alguien llegaba a enterarse de lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche de su cumpleaños. El pecoso sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar cada vez que recordaba, aún podía sentir las manos y los labios de su hermano recorriendo su cuerpo, el dolor era menor pero seguía allí, aunque tal vez lo que más le dolía era la opresión que parecía haberse instalado en su pecho. Nunca debió permitir que aquello sucediera, nunca debió ceder tan fácil a "eso".

Ace apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro del menor y se quedó contemplándolo un largo rato, no había cambiado mucho de cuando era un bebé, salvo por la cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo. _«¡Si algo no te gusta, tienes que decirlo!»_. Era una mentira, Luffy jamás lo escuchaba, ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho que él no lo quería de esa forma? Aún si ahora le decía a su hermano que no quería volver a hacer "eso", Luffy encontraría una forma de convencerlo para que cediera, su hermano siempre lograba conseguir lo que quería y él no era la excepción. _«No eres más que una muñeca a la que nuestros padres manejan a su antojo»,_ aquellas palabras con las que su hermano lo había definido nunca se le olvidaron, nunca las olvidaría. ¿Quién iba decir que al final también se convertiría en la muñeca de su hermano?

Para ser justos, sabía que Luffy no lo veía como una muñeca, sabía que para su hermano era algo más, o tal vez solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo para no afrontar la realidad de que nuevamente era un objeto, un adorno que movían de un lado a otro sobre el escritorio para ver en qué posición quedaba mejor. Cansado, soltó un suspiro y con cuidado se soltó del agarre del otro y miro la habitación.

No terminaba de acostumbrarse a ella, a veces deseaba poder dormir en su cuarto pero Luffy insistía en que debían dormir juntos ya que ahora eran una pareja y las parejas dormían juntos. Su hermano tenía una mente infantil sin duda alguna. Todos los muebles habían sido elegidos por Luffy, aún y cuando fueron juntos a las tiendas, el menor fue quien tuvo la última palabra. Era una habitación bonita, los muebles tenían un toque rustico y un color agradable, si aquella habitación no significará lo que significaba para Ace, le habría parecido bonita. Miró a su hermano, Luffy continuaba dormido, se había encogido sobre sí mismo haciéndolo parecer una pequeña bolita con cabeza, sonrió divertido y alargo la mano para pasar sus dedos por entre su cabello.

Siempre había tenido esa costumbre, acariciar el cabello de su hermano, en realidad no sabía en qué momento la había obtenido simplemente lo hacía, fue una caricia que continuó teniendo con el menor aún después de que este le confesará lo que sentía por él.

Había aceptado a su hermano porque no quería verlo sufrir, pero ahora se pregunta que era realmente peor… ¿verlo sufrir? o ¿verlo sumergido en una felicidad falsa? Porque eso era todo lo que le estaba dando, una ilusión que en algún momento se convertiría en arena en las manos de su hermano y resbalaría por sus dedos.

 _«Te amo»_ , eran las palabras que su hermano había repetido una y otra vez aquella horrible noche y eran las palabras que él no podía regresar. Muchas veces se había preguntado si Luffy no fuera su hermano, ¿podría amarlo? No estaba seguro siquiera que se hubiera acercado a él, tal vez nunca se hubieran hablado y él no estaría sufriendo aquello en esos momentos. Se recostó a su lado y atrajo a su hermano hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos, justo como cuando eran pequeños, antes que todo aquello comenzará.

─Te quiero, Lu ─susurro contra el cabello del otro mientras cerraba los ojos─, si supieras cuando te quiero, hermano.

Era la verdad, lo quería, más que a su vida, más que a cualquier otra cosa, por desgracia el amor que él sentía por su hermano, no era la clase de amor que el otro quería. _«De una forma u otra, terminarás lastimándolo. Lo que tienes que decidir es en qué forma vas a lastimarlo»_ , Ace había tomado su decisión aquella noche en el hospital, no iba lastimar a su hermano, prefería lastimarse a sí mismo antes que Luffy sufriera.

.

.

.

Cuando Thatch regreso de acompañar a la chica a su auto, se encontró con su padre sentado con la vista fija en una fotografía. No necesitaba verla para saber que era la fotografía del cumpleaños de Marco, donde invitaron por primera vez a Ace y a su hermano a la casa. Era un recuerdo agradable, fue un día muy divertido. Aquella tarde jugaron a las escondidas, Luffy se había puesto a llorar cuando logro encontrar a todos menos a su hermano, Ace hubiera ganado el juego de no ser porque salió de su escondite para decirle que no se había ido a ninguna parte, después de eso fue algo difícil jugar con el pecoso ya que el menor se aferró a él y no lo soltó. Tal vez Luffy amaba a su hermano desde entonces, tal vez siempre lo había amado.

─¿Padre? ─Shirohige no aparto la vista de la fotografía ni mostró reacción alguna de haberlo escuchado por lo que Thatch se acercó.

─Es curioso, ¿no? ─preguntó sin apartar la vista de la fotografía─ La forma en cómo nos cegamos por las normas de la sociedad. El cariño de Luffy por Ace estaba allí, frente a todos y ninguno lo notamos, y no lo hicimos porque nos parecía normal ya que después de todo son hermanos.

─No puedo imaginar cómo ha sido para Ace todos estos años. Es decir, nunca dijo nada y siguió cuidando a su hermano.

Pero Ace jamás se quejaba de su hermano, al contrario, cuando hablaba de él lo hacía con orgullo y mucho cariño, algo normal considerando por lo que habían pasado. Cuando conoció a Ace y vio cómo eran sus padres con el pecoso y el hermano menor de este, Thatch se preguntó cómo habría sido su infancia de haber tenido un hermano mayor como el, tal vez no habría sido un niño tan odioso.

─Ojala Ace hubiera hablado con nosotros ─murmuró por lo bajo, pero su padre logro escucharlo. Shirohige dejo la fotografía sobre el escritorio.

─Llama a tus hermanos, por favor.

.

.

.

─No sabía que tuviera que informarte de todo lo que hago ─Akainu apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas que sentía de golpear a la mujer. Robin era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas con suma facilidad.

─No de todo, solo de todo lo que involucre a los poneglyphs ─Robin cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, dejando su dedo índice adentro para no perder la página donde iba y miro al director de la Universidad, sin duda era un hombre aterrador pero ella había conocido a gente más aterradora que aquel sujeto y estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ellos.

─El trato fue que tendría total autonomía en mi trabajo, además necesito ayuda para traducirlos, si es que quieres que lo haga en los próximos cinco años.

─¿Y crees que ese maldito mocoso lo hará bien? Ni siquiera conoce el idioma en que están escritos.

─¿Cómo te enteraste que le pedí a Ace que se uniera a mí? ─Akainu esbozo una sonrisa que endureció aún más su rostro.

─¿Acaso crees que puedes ocultarle algo al director de la Universidad?

─Déjame adivinar ─dijo la chica ignorando el alarde de grandeza de su interlocutor─. ¿Marshall D. Teach? Aun no entiendo cómo es que confías en ese sujeto ─las pocas veces que lo había tratado fueron suficiente para que su instinto le indicara que debía cuidarse de él.

─Ambos tenemos el mismo propósito. Si quieres ayuda para la traducción dile a él que te ayude, es capaz de leer los poneglyphs, igual que tú.

─Algo me dice que Ace también será capaz de hacerlo.

─¿Acaso olvidas de quien es hijo? ─pregunto furioso golpeando el escritorio de la chica con ambas manos.

─No me interesan sus padres, sino él.

─Es muy peligroso ─lidiar con los padres del chico había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué tal si el hijo era igual que los padres?

─¿Cuál es el problema? Si Ace se pone igual de necio que sus padres, siempre puede sufrir un "accidente", ¿no? ─Akainu frunció el entrecejo y miró a la mujer con cautela.

─¿De qué hablas? Fue un accidente ─Robin esbozó una sonrisa.

─Claro, pero igual… ─la morena dejo el libro de lado y se levantó para encarar a su interlocutor─ No me gustaría enterarme que Ace haya sufrido un "accidente". Me necesitas Akainu, y lo sabes ─el aludido apretó los puños tratando de controlar la furia que sentía hervir en su interior─. Mira el lado bueno de las cosas, "Perro Rojo", si Ace y yo trabajamos juntos, todos conseguiremos lo que queremos en menos tiempo.

─A Ace no le interesan los poneglyphs ─Robin sonrió y sacó una hoja de su cajón para pasársela al otro. Era el reporte de salidas de la biblioteca. El último registro llamó la atención de Akainu quien tomó la hoja para asegurarse que estaba leyendo bien, el título que el pecoso había sacado era "La historia del mundo".

─La mejor forma de estudiar los poneglyphs es conociendo la historia, solo un aficionado buscaría un libro sobre los poneglyphs.

─¿Cómo sabes que lo sacó para eso? Jinbei le ha asignado clases, tal vez necesita el libro para una de sus clases.

─Ya lo revise, Ace estará ayudando a impartir la clase de codificación, ese libro ─dijo señalando la hoja que él otro sostenía en sus manos─ no figura para nada en la materia. Ace terminará interesando por la historia pérdida del mundo, te lo aseguro ─Akainu volvió a contemplar el último nombre registrado en el reporte de salidas de la biblioteca.

El hijo resultaba igual de curioso que los padres.

Tal vez debía dejarlo tratar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, pese a que la autora suele tardarse mucho en las actualizaciones, y sobretodo muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, como dije en el capítulo anterior estos me hacen muy feliz porque significa que a alguien le gusta esta historia. Muchas gracias, de verdad.**

 **También, gracias a los otros lectores (si es que existe por allí algún lector(a) silencioso).**

 **Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y pues si gustan dejar algún comentario estaré encantada :D**


	12. XII

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

12

"...mi obsesión tus caricias..."

* * *

─¿Ace?

El pecoso giro y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la pinta del menor. La enorme playera que Luffy usaba para dormir caía sin gracia por su cuerpo cubriendo sus shorts. Tenía el cabello alborotado y si le sumaba que se estaba frotando el ojo con un puño, lucía como un niño pequeño. Cuando niños, los domingos solía levantarse temprano para prepararle un gran desayuno, ahora no era domingo, sino jueves pero no importaba. El día de ayer su hermano había actuado extraño ─incluso para ser él─, y quería animarlo un poco, ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que con comida?

─Estaba a punto de despertarte ─dijo volviendo su atención a la estufa─. Lávate las manos y la cara para que vengas a desayunar.

Al ver la enorme pila de hot cakes junto a su hermano, cualquier rastro de sueño que le quedaba desapareció y se apresuró a obedecer. Hacía mucho que Ace no preparaba un desayuno como aquel. Cuando regreso, la mesa estaba lista. Emocionado se sentó y comenzó a comer. La comida de Ace era deliciosa, no tanto como la de Sanji, pero era buena. ¡La segunda mejor comida del mundo! Devoro los panques en menos de cinco minutos después de comer el huevo con tocino.

Ace contemplo a su hermano en silencio, lucia contento, apoyo la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y sonrió, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba acariciando el cabello del menor, Luffy apartó la vista del último hot cake que quedaba en su plato y lo miró.

─Te quiero, Lu ─el aludido se sorprendió, era muy raro que Ace hiciera esa clase de declaraciones. Antes que pudiera preguntarle si no tenía fiebre o algo, Ace se inclinó para besarlo en la frente y alejarse aún con una sonrisa en los labios─. Será mejor que te arregles si no quieres llegar tarde ─dijo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a recoger.

Luffy fue levantando su brazo lentamente hasta tocar su frente. Era la primera vez que Ace hacia eso desde aquella noche, se mordió los labios, ¿aquel beso significaba que estaba listo? Se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano que estaba lavando los platos en esos momentos.

Ace se paralizó al sentir los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo. Cerró los ojos al sentir como besaba su nuca y desabrochaba su camisa para ir bajándola lentamente. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? ¿Cómo fue que pensó que preparar el desayuno para Luffy era buena idea? Shanks le había dicho que Luffy no lo olvidaba porque él siempre lo estaba incitando. Tenía razón, era su culpa. Luffy beso el hombro pecoso y paso su nariz por la piel del otro. Ace apretó los puños y se alejó girando para encararlo. Luffy lo miró preocupado.

─¿Te estaba lastimando? ─la pregunta lo hizo sentir peor. Negó con la cabeza.

─No-no hagas eso ─Luffy lo miró confundido.

─¿Qué tiene de malo? ─Ace se mordió los labios.

─No es correcto hacer esas cosas fuera de la habitación y a la luz del día ─Luffy se alejó con los ojos entornados.

─Eso es estúpido, Ace. No estamos en la época antigua y no eres una doncella ─Ace miro al menor sorprendido. Tenía que admitir que no había esperado aquello.

─No me importa en qué época estemos y no me importa no ser una doncella. No quiero hacerlo en el día y fuera del cuarto ─declaró con firmeza alejándose del fregadero y pasando junto a Luffy─. Si no te arreglas rápido, te iras en autobús.

Luffy vio cómo su hermano comenzaba a preparar sus cosas y se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse. A veces no entendía a Ace, había pensado que una vez fueran pareja las cosas serían diferentes, pero si bien ahora dormían juntos era raro que Ace se acercara y lo abrazara, más bien parecía mantenerse apartado, ¿Por qué su hermano era tan reacio a esa clase de cosas? Sabía que lo había lastimado aun cuando Ace no se lo hubiera dicho, pero no volvería a pasar, sería más cuidadoso. ¡Se lo había prometido! Pero aparentemente, su hermano no lo creía.

 _¿Cómo sabes cuándo amas a alguien?_ Había hecho esa pregunta a sus amigos y todos respondieron diferente. Sanji decía que cuando deseabas a esa persona, _«Las mujeres hermosas siempre harán que tu corazón se acelere»_ (Ace siempre hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza), Nami decía que el amor se definía por el dinero (Ace tenía mucho dinero, ganaba mucho como arqueólogo pero era modesto), Usopp decía que era cuando la otra persona sonreía con tus locuras y que te escuchaba sin interrumpir (Ace siempre reía de sus locuras y lo escuchaba, a veces se quedaba dormido pero era culpa de su narcolepsia) y Zoro decía que amar a alguien era cuando todo en esa persona te gustaba, incluso cuando estaba molesta contigo (Ace le gustaba, aun cuando lo dejaba solo, aun cuando a veces su hermano prefería a sus padres antes que a él). No importaba la definición de amor que le dieran, Ace siempre encajo en cada una de ellas.

Amaba a Ace, siempre lo había hecho, aunque no podía decir que nunca lo había lastimado. Cuando niños, una vez le había gritado porque estaba enojado. Sus padres habían decidido llevarlo de vacaciones a la playa y dejarían a Ace con su abuelo, obviamente él se negó a ir pero su hermano le dijo que debía obedecer a sus padres. Aquella tarde le grito cosas horribles a Ace, estaban en la casa de Shanks.

─ _¿Por qué no quieres ir, Luffy? ─pregunto Shanks acuclillándose junto a él para colocar una mano sobre su cabeza._

─ _No quiero ir, si Ace no va ─Shanks miro al pecoso que estaba de pie frente a su hermano menor._

─ _Vamos, Lu, te divertidas mucho, ya lo veras ─Ace se acercó a su hermano─. Siempre te ha gustado la playa, ¿no?_

─ _No quiero ir sin ti ─Ace miro al pelirrojo suplicante pero Shanks tan solo se encogió de hombros, Luffy podía ser muy terco y él prefería no discutir con el menor._

─ _Pues tendrás que hacerlo ─estaba un poco cansado de aquello, llevaba desde la noche anterior tratando de convencer a su hermano─. Tienes que obedecer a nuestros padres, Luffy._

 _Su hermano nunca lo llamaba Luffy, siempre lo llamaba Lu, el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora hizo que el menor dejara de llorar y lo mirara, su hermano lo miraba molesto y firme._

─ _¡No quiero ir! ─declaro con firmeza, ya no le importaba que su hermano no fuera, estaba enojado─ ¡No quiero que mis padres me manejen como a ti! ─supo que había dado en el clavo cuando los ojos de Ace se abrieron sorprendidos─ Tu siempre les haces caso aunque no estés de acuerdo ─Ace abrió la boca pero no lo dejo decir nada─. ¡No eres más que una muñeca a la que nuestros padres manejan a su antojo!_

 _La biblioteca se quedó en un profundo silencio, Ace miraba a su hermano sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, Luffy miraba a Ace enojado, con una mirada de odio y decepción, Shanks por su parte miraba a los dos hermanos entre divertido y sorprendido. Ace frunció el entrecejo._

─ _Piensa lo que quieras, pero igual tendrás que ir ─Luffy apretó los dientes y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre su hermano para golpearlo pero Shanks lo sujeto antes que pudiera hacerlo, Ace no retrocedió en ningún momento._

─ _¡Lo haré! ─grito molesto sin dejar de patalear y manotear─ ¡Iré con mis padres a la playa y me divertiré mucho, es más hasta conseguiré otro hermano! ¡Uno que tenga una mente propia!_

─ _Haz lo que quieras ─dijo Ace sin dejarse amedrentar por las palabras del menor._

─ _¡Te odio, Ace! ¡Ojala desaparecieras! ¡Ojala no fuéramos hermanos!_

─ _Basta ya, Luffy ─Shanks decidió intervenir. Normalmente era Ace quien calmaba a su hermano pero dudaba que en esta ocasión fuera a suceder lo mismo─. Vete a tu cuarto, Ace._

 _El pecoso miro al pelirrojo y luego a su hermano antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la biblioteca. Solo cuando cerró la puerta tras él, dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, no le gustaba llorar, lo odiaba. «No soy una muñeca» se dijo a sí mismo, pero sabía que era mentira, siempre hacia lo que sus padres querían, pero Luffy jamás le había dicho algo así, Luffy siempre lo había visto diferente, se equivocó, su hermano también pensaba que era un niño patético._

 _Luffy se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y se quedó quieto con los puños apretados y la vista fija en el suelo, se sentía exaltado y no sabía porque, apretó los dientes, quería golpear algo, lo que fuera. La risa de Shanks lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro al pelirrojo confundido._

─ _¿De qué te ríes? ─Shanks se cubrió la cara con una mano y levanto la otra para que lo esperara, cuando logro calmarse tenia lágrimas en los ojos y un brillo divertido, al verlo, Luffy olvido parte de su malhumor._

─ _Lo siento, es solo que... Nunca te había visto pelear con Ace, fue entretenido._

─ _¿Por qué?_

─ _Es normal que los hermanos peleen, significa que estas definiendo tu carácter. No siempre puedes pensar que tu hermano está bien ─dijo alborotando el cabello del menor quien no protesto─. Además te divertidas mucho con tus padres, veras que es divertido no tener a Ace a tu lado todo el tiempo._

─ _Voy a buscar a otro hermano mejor que Ace ─dijo decidido._

─ _Bueno ─Shanks bostezo y se puso de pie estirándose─, es hora de dormir._

─ _No quiero dormir con Ace ─el pelirrojo miro al menor y sonrió._

─ _No tienes por qué dormir con él, tienes tu propio cuarto o puedes dormir conmigo._

No se arrepintió esa noche de lo que le grito a su hermano, ni al día siguiente o toda esa semana. Cuando se fue de vacaciones con sus padres ni siquiera se despidió de él, pese a que el pecoso los acompañó al aeropuerto, recordaba que su hermano había intentado abrazarlo pero se alejó y sujeto la mano de su madre. En aquel viaje conoció a Shirahoshi, a sus hermanos, y a su padre Neptuno. Los conoció cuando jugaba en la playa, comprobando que lo que dijera Shanks era cierto, no necesitaba a Ace para divertirse, o al menos pensó eso cuando estaba en la playa corriendo y riendo con todos.

Luffy se sentó en la cama, nunca se había arrepentido tanto de un pensamiento como aquella noche. Aquella noche mientras se dormía pensando en un nuevo hermano, soñó que estaba en un pasillo, una mujer con un vestido blanco con manchas de sangre lo miraba desde el otro extremo y sostenía un bebe un sus brazos. ¿Era su nuevo hermano? La mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa, la sangre también cubría su rostro y la manta con la que envolvía al niño quien no lloraba. Aun ahora, la visión de aquel bebe lo hacía estremecer. Era Ace, no había visto una fotografía de su hermano de bebe pero era él. La mujer lo acuno contra su pequeño y tarareo una canción de cuna que le sonó aterradoramente conocida, quiso tomar al bebé pero no podía quitárselo, le grito que Ace era suyo pero la mujer lo miro y abrió la boca, una hilera de dientes afilados parecidos a los de un tiburón aparecieron y la mujer se llevó el niño a la boca, antes de que lo tragara, Luffy supo que él bebe estaba muerto, que había estado muerto desde que la mujer se lo mostrara. Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre aquel sueño y era curioso que también se hubiera olvidado de él hasta ahora.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Ace contemplaba a su hermano en silencio. Hace unos momentos habían estado contentos desayunando y ahora todo eso había desaparecido. Era su culpa, había sido él quien incitara a su hermano para después rechazarlo de forma fría. Se acercó al menor sin que lo notara y lo rodeo por la espalda, Luffy se sobresaltó y lo miró confundido.

─Perdóname, Lu ─Ace apoyo la frente en el hombro del menor─. Es solo que… no quiero hacerlo fuera de este cuarto ─ _«No quiero hacerlo nunca más»_ ─. Lo-lo haremos, pero… solo aquí ─ _«No quiero que nadie te señale»_ ─. ¿De acuerdo? ─ _«Olvídate de mí, Lu, por favor»_.

Eran hermanos y nada en el mundo cambiaría eso, ni siquiera yéndose a un lugar donde nadie los conociera como Luffy solía proponer siempre que Ace señalaba lo obvio. Ace sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y apretó más el abrazo, quería llorar por su hermano, ¿Por qué era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo por estar con él? Quería tantas cosas para Luffy, quería que triunfará en su carrera, que se convirtiera en el mejor director del mundo, que conociera a alguien que realmente lo amará, que se casara con esa persona y tuviera hijos, que fuera feliz. Ace no podía darle nada de eso.

Podía cerrar los ojos y recordar al pequeño niño que lo perseguía a todas partes, que se metía a su cama con los ojos rojos y el rostro húmedo porque acababa de tener una pesadilla mientras negaba haber llorado, podía verlo apretando su pequeña ballena de peluche con las mejillas infladas y el rostro rojo por la vergüenza de haber mojado la cama mientras Ace cambiaba las sabanas para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta. Podía verlo sosteniendo sus calificaciones con una sonrisa o cuando le mostró el primer dibujo que hiciera en el kínder, uno que Ace juraría era un plato de cereal pero que su hermano aseguraba era él. Rodeo a su hermano cruzando los brazos por el enfrente y sujetando sus hombros. _«Si pudiera convencerte de olvidarte de todo esto, Lu»_.

El cabello de Ace le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Tomó las manos de su hermano tan solo para darse cuenta que estaba temblando. _«¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano, Luffy?»_ la voz de Makino sonó en su cabeza como si la chica estuviera allí, _«Quiérelo más, se lo merece»_. Se giró y sujeto su rostro para poder besarlo, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuello, « _La mejor forma de demostrar el cariño que sientes por alguien es con besos y caricias»_. Todos habían concordado con Sanji esa noche, besos dulces y caricias suaves.

Ace sintió como su corazón se contraía de forma dolorosa dentro de su pecho. Había entrado consciente que aquello pasaría, pero no dejaba de ser difícil, no dejaba de doler, no dejaba de sentirse inmoral. Sintió como su hermano le bajaba el cuello de la camisa y lo beso para ir descendiendo hasta su pecho, el aliento del menor contra su piel lo hizo estremecer. Luffy lo empujo suavemente a la cama mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, Ace cerró los ojos pero solo sirvió para que la sensación de las manos de su hermano tocando su cuerpo fuera aún mayor. _«Por favor, Lu»_ quería detenerlo pero no se atrevía, acababa de darle permiso para que hiciera aquello. « _Podemos hacerlo en esta habitación»_ , si al menos también pudiera dejar en aquel lugar su vergüenza y asco. Apartó el rostro y lo enterró en la almohada, algo cálido corrió por su rostro y llegó hasta su oído, _«¿Por qué no es suficiente para ti que seamos hermanos, Lu?»._

.

.

.

La película estaba resultando un verdadero dolor de cabeza, Koala sabía que debía sentirse halagada que el gran director Emporio Ivankov la eligiera y lo importante que era aquello para su carrera, pero nadie le dijo que debía soportar a aquel maldito crio.

Monkey D. Luffy.

El asistente y futuro director era la persona más terca y RARA que hubiera conocido, después de su amigo Sabo. El chico tenía una cara engañosa de niño que no rompe un plato cuando en realidad era un tornado seguido de un huracán. Era un chico incansable que pensaba que todos tenían su mismo nivel de energía y que deseaba que las escenas fueran lo más real posibles sin mencionar que se molestaba cuando no transmitían el sentimiento correcto. No era una película de primerizo y ellos no eran actores novatos. El director era reconocido, con más premios de los que alguien pudiera contar y ellos eran actores famosos, no necesitaban esforzarse demasiado, bastaba con que la gente viera sus nombres para que fuera un éxito. No tenían por qué esforzarse, pero Luffy no pensaba lo mismo y los había hecho trabajar hasta que la escena fuera perfecta.

Koala suprimió un bostezo mientras esperaba que los chicos de sonido estuvieran listos para retocar los diálogos que se habían perdido en la edición. La idea de que aquello era lo único que faltaba la reconforto. Ya había firmado contrato para realizar una obra de teatro y quería ponerse en ello de una buena vez. En realidad, la decisión había sido de su padre porque en lo personal a ella no le gustaba el teatro pero de vez en cuando lo complacía. Además, Sabo también estaría en la ciudad, ensayando para su concierto con Mihawk. Algunas veces no entendía a su amigo. Mihawk había sido su maestro cuando era más pequeño y Sabo lo culpaba por nunca haber podido crecer y ahora cuando su nombre resonaba casi tanto como el de aquel sujeto de ojos dorados ─ella sospechaba que eran lentes de contacto─, estaba empecinado en tocar a su lado.

 _«Quiero que todos se den cuenta que soy mucho mejor que él»_ , las palabras que dijera Sabo la noche anterior cuando ambos bebían en el elegante bar donde se habían reunido después de cinco años. En lo personal, pensaba que Sabo era el mejor chelista pero nunca había escuchado tocar al dichoso Mihawk aunque si había escuchado hablar sobre él y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, mucho menos frente a Sabo, no estaba segura que era lo que le emocionaba más de aquel concierto, ver a su amigo humillar a su ex maestro o escuchar a este tocar.

Koala salió de sus pensamientos cuando Inazuma le indico que comenzaría la grabación. La chica asintió y volvió a ser la actriz.

Tras el cristal, Ivankov contemplaba a la chica con aquella eterna sonrisa, mientras conversaba con Luffy e Inazuma.

─… un chico muy educado y agradable ─estaba diciendo mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro como bailando a un ritmo que solo él podía escuchar─, aunque claro yo ya lo conocía, cuando fuimos al hospital a ver como estabas, ¿no es así, Inazuma? ─el aludido asintió sin apartar la vista de Koala.

─Si, también en el hospital fue muy amable pese a que se veía cansado y preocupado ─el hombre miro a Luffy sobre su hombro─. No se parecen en casi nada ─la expresión imperturbable de Inazuma hizo que Luffy solo asintiera, normalmente cuando alguien cuestionaba que Ace y el fueran hermanos por lo diferente de su carácter se molestaba, pero por alguna razón en aquella ocasión no le molesto.

─Pero que dices Inazuma ¡Claro que se parecen! ¿Has visto sus ojos? Su carácter y fuerza son idénticos ─Luffy miro al director y sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien decía eso─. Lástima que a tu hermano no le interesa la actuación─ suspiro con verdadero pesar, como solo él podía hacer─. Con su apariencia y si es tan dedicado como tu seguro no tardaría en hacerse de un nombre, ¿crees que si le ofrezco un trabajo como extra, acepte? ─parpadeo varias veces mientras miraba a Luffy, sus largas pestañas parecían abanicos.

─No lo creo ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros─. Ace es un arqueólogo y no siente verdadera pasión por la farándula ─sonrió─. Cuando recién entre a la universidad y nos encargaron nuestro primer cortometraje tuve que suplicarle para que saliera en él. Lo hizo bastante bien, el maestro dijo que tenía talento pero cuando se lo dije, Ace solo rio y negó con la cabeza. Lo que de verdad le apasiona a mi hermano es la música, es muy bueno con el chelo.

─¿De verdad? ─Inazuma giro por completo para mirar a Luffy─ ¿Y porque se dedica a la arqueología?

─Siempre se le ha dado bien traducir.

─Ya veo ─Iva rio y comenzó a bailar─. En fin, no estamos aquí para discutir sobre tu hermano sino para informarte que la película terminara su edición dentro de unas dos semanas y tenemos por costumbre organizar un gran banquete para verla terminada. Lo hacemos en mi casa y la fiesta dura un día entero, así que ve pidiéndole permiso a tu hermano para que te deje ir, ¿de acuerdo?

─¿Ace puede venir conmigo? ─a su hermano también le gustaba las fiestas.

─Claro, pero no preferirías llevar a una chica contigo.

─¿Una chica? ─podía pedírselo a Nami o a Shirahoshi, a ellas les gustaría. Le habría gustado llevar a Ace.

─También, comenzare con un nuevo proyecto. Una serie de televisión, serán solo 13 capítulos y quería preguntarte si no te interesa dirigirla.

─¿Dirigirla yo?

─Inazuma te ayudara y me reportara todo lo que hagas, cuando no esté de acuerdo con algo te lo hare saber ─Luffy miro a Inazuma y luego a Iva.

─¡Claro!

Dirigir el mismo el proyecto, ¡Claro que quería! ¡Apenas podía esperar para ver de qué trataba! ¿De qué trataría? ¿Quiénes serían los actores? ¿Podía escogerlos el mismo? ¿Dónde serían las locaciones? Las preguntas salían una tras otra, Iva solo lo contemplaba con una sonrisa y sin dejar de danzar. Se había perdido después de la tercera pregunta pero le alegraba que la propuesta le hubiera gustado a Luffy. Había pensado en esperar un poco más antes de dejarlo solo en un proyecto pero tras ver como se había desarrollado durante las grabaciones y varias de las escenas que estuvieron a su cargo, no tenía caso seguir esperando.

Fue Inazuma quien respondió las preguntas de Luffy, después de todo sería él con quien trabajaría el menor. El chico le agradaba. Habían visto al moreno por primera vez en una obra titulada "El Oso Blanco". Era una obra infantil y todos los equipos la representarían y la de aquel chiquillo fue la mejor, aun cuando sabían que sucedería fue capaz de atrapar a los espectadores y sacarles reacciones de emoción, lágrimas y gritos de terror. Ivankov había seguido el progreso del chico desde aquel entonces y cuando surgió la oportunidad le ofreció un lugar a su lado. El resultado había complacido a todos.

─Te aseguro que los actores te gustaran, la mayoría son novatos ─comento Inazuma sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro─. Muchos directores prefieren trabajar con actores de renombre pero Iva prefiere a los actores novatos, siente que se esfuerzan más que los actores reconocidos ─miro a Koala a quien Iva estaba corrigiendo en esos momentos.

─Algunos actores reconocidos tienen un ego demasiado elevado. Tendrás que aprender a lidiar con ellos ─Luffy asintió.

.

.

.

─¿No crees que exageraste con la tarea? ─Kid contó las páginas que tenía que traducir para mañana, ¡50 hojas! Era demasiado, de solo verlas comenzaba a sentir pereza─ Yo que quería pasar una agradable velada con Law esta noche ─Kid se relamió los labios y sonrió de forma perversa─. Sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad? ─preguntó alzando las cejas mientras miraba a Ace.

Ace extrañaba su vida de cuando su vecino era solo "el molesto vecino que no lo dejaba dormir", Kid y Law le agradaban, pero era incomodo que ambos supieran sobre la "relación" que tenía con Luffy. Kid incluso le explicó lo que debía hacer para que su hermano se acostumbrara a él.

─Lamento arruinar tus planes ─dijo Ace, sin sentirlo realmente.

─Tú tendrás que explicarle a Law porque no puedo darle mi amor esta noche ─comentó Kid de forma picara rodeando al mayor por los hombros─. Te invito a ir por una hamburguesa, muero de hambre ─antes que pudiera negarse, el pelirrojo lo jaló y terminaron en la cafetería, aunque fueron a comer afuera ya que estaba atestada de estudiantes. Se encaminaron a una de las jardineras─. ¿Y cómo va todo con tu hermano?

─Bien ─tan bien que tenía nuevas marcas en el cuello y la espalda, Luffy incluso lo había mordido.

─Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, tu hermano hablaba mucho de ti. Era un poco molesto─ Kid recordaba que incluso, en una ocasión, se había quedado en la entrada de la escuela para ver al tal Ace─. Supongo que tal vez por eso no me parece extraña su relación, aunque no voy a negar que me sorprendiera, es decir, son hermanos después de todo ─torció la boca en señal de que estaba pensando en algo─ ¿No es algo extraño? ─preguntó mirando al pecoso. Ace miró el césped, estaba recién cortado.

─Eso es algo privado, lo siento ─ni siquiera el mismo lo comprendía.

─¡Ah! ¡Pero ahora somos amigos! ─¿Y el hecho de ser amigos, le daba derecho de preguntar algo así? Ace no estaba seguro que una cosa estuviera relacionada con la otra.

─Si, pero no deberíamos hablar de eso ─el pelirrojo arisco la nariz.

─Eres muy extraño ─terminó su hamburguesa de dos mordidas y bebió el resto de su refresco de un solo trago─ ¿De verdad se la metes a tu hermano? ─Ace sintió como se le calentaba el rostro y se concentró en su comida─ En fin, no importa ─ya le preguntaría a Luffy después, el menor de los hermanos no era tan renuente a hablar sobre aquello─. Este fin de semana mi banda tocará, tengo pases gratis ─dijo sacando dos boletos de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa─, ¿te gustaría ir? ─Ace miró los tickets que le ofrecía, eran pases para el bar "Laboon".

─Gracias, seguro a Lu le gustará.

─Genial, así Law no estará solo. Suele decir que se aburre en nuestras presentaciones y no te preocupes por nada, el pase incluye comida y bebida gratis ─Ace sonrió y volvió a darle las gracias al pelirrojo.

─No sabía que tuvieras una banda ─Kid sonrió.

─Unos amigos y yo la fundamos en secundaria. Solemos tocar una vez al mes. Yo tocó la guitarra y soy el vocalista en algunas canciones, normalmente es Killer ─por alguna razón, Ace no podía visualizar aquello pero no dijo nada.

─A mí me gustaba tocar el chelo.

─¿De verdad? Entonces, también te gusta la música, ¿eh?

─Un poco, pero yo no toque por mucho tiempo.

─¿Por qué? ─Ace se encogió de hombros.

─Tenía otras cosas.

─¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué no vuelves a practicarlo? ─el pecoso miró al otro. Nunca había pensado en eso. Ahora era un adulto, ya había terminado su carrera, podía dedicar algo de tiempo a aprender. La sola idea lo hizo estremecer y una pregunta se formó en su cabeza ¿quería aprender? Tal vez nunca sería tan bueno como Mihawk pero no importaba, solo quería tocar, recordaba que a su hermano le gustaba cuando solía tocar en la casa de Shanks─ Si te interesa, puedes venir a ensayar con nosotros ─comentó Kid de forma despreocupada, ajeno a los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza del pecoso─. Es una bodega, no molestamos a nadie.

─Gracias, lo pensaré.

─No hay nada que pensar. Consigue un chelo, la próxima semana saliendo te secuestraré para ir a practicar, hay un cuarto aislado que puedes usar ─Ace comenzó a excusarse, quería pensar aquello un poco más pero Kid metió el resto de su chocolate en la boca del pecoso para callarlo─. Dices que te gusta, ¿no? ─Ace asintió─ Entonces, demuéstralo. Cuando algo te gusta tienes que luchar por ello. Cuando nosotros comenzamos a tocar, muchos se burlaron de nosotros pero aun así continuamos ─la mirada del pelirrojo le hizo recordar a su hermano. ¿Qué les habían dado a estos jóvenes? Que todos parecían pensar que el mundo era suyo y podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

─De acuerdo ─dijo el pecoso quitando el chocolate de su boca y dándole una mordida. Kid palmeo su espalda con tanta fuerza que le dolió, especialmente porque lo golpeo justo donde su hermano lo había mordido aquella mañana, el pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de su malestar porque lo miró preocupado.

─Lo siento, ¿te lastime?

─No es nada ─la preocupación del Kid paso a una mirada picara, Ace tuvo un mal presentimiento.

─¿Nada? ¿No serán unas bonitas marcas pasionales? ¿Acaso se lo haces tan fuerte al pequeño Luffy que te araña la espalda? ─preguntó con su usual sonrisa de tiburón.

─Cla-claro que no ─Ace retrocedió conforme el otro se acercaba a él.

─¿De verdad? entonces no te molestará si le echó un vistazo a tu espalda, ¿verdad?

─¿Qué! ─Kid se abalanzó sobre el pecoso, quien trato de alejarse pero solo termino bajo el otro quien sonreía con cierta malicia mientras trataba de bajarle el cuello de la playera─ ¿Qué haces! ¡Basta! ─Ace luchó por quitarse al otro de encima.

─¿Interrumpo algo? ─la voz de Marco resonó por encima de la discusión. Ace y Kid se giraron para mirar al rubio que los contemplaba con su usual gesto aburrido y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

─Marco ─Ace apartó al pelirrojo y se levantó acomodándose la playera que él otro le había desabrochado.

─Jinbe te está buscando, si no estás muy ocupado, te llevó con él.

─Ah, claro, gracias ─miró a Kid─. Nos vemos después.

─¿Cenamos juntos? Law iba a preparar brochetas ─Ace sonrió.

─De acuerdo, gracias.

Marco le lanzó una mirada de desagrado a Kid antes de ir tras Ace. Kid contempló al rubio mientras se alejaba, no le había agradado la forma en que lo miró.

─No deberías acercarte a ese chico ─comentó Marco caminando junto al pecoso─. No tiene buena reputación ─Ace miró a su amigo, Marco miraba al frente y avanzaba con paso rápido.

─Nosotros tampoco tenemos buena reputación, ¿lo olvidas, "Fénix"? ─dijo recalcando el apodo que se ganará el chico en la secundaria.

─No es lo mismo ─no había ni una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios─. Dicen que a Kid le gustan los hombres ─aquellas palabras hicieron que Ace se detuviera de golpe, Marco también se detuvo al darse cuenta que no lo seguía y se giró para mirarlo.

─¿No lo sabías? ─preguntó con tono indiferente.

─Si ─murmuró Ace sin poder apartar la vista del rubio, pero él otro no dijo nada─, su novio es el doctor que atendió a Luffy cuando estuvo internado. No sabía que te incomodará ─Marco se encogió de hombros.

─Lo decía por ti, acabas de terminar con Vivi y si te ven con Kid, supondrán que a ti también te gustan.

─¿Te incomodaría?

─No ─dijo al cabo de un largo rato.

─¿Está todo bien, Marco?

─¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ─el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar y este lo sacó de su pantalón para revisar quien llamaba─ Es padre, disculpa. Jinbe está en su oficina.

─Claro ─Ace miró al rubio mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, era su impresión o Marco actuaba extraño.

Encontró a Jinbe en su oficina, leyendo un papel con el entrecejo fruncido. Tocó la puerta para llamar su atención, Jinbe levantó la cabeza.

─Pasa, Ace, siéntate por favor.

─Marco dijo que querías verme.

─Así es, ¿Cómo te sientes devuelta en un aula?

─No muy cómodo, las clases no son mi fuerte.

─Lamento escuchar eso ─Jinbe le tendió un papel que Ace tomó.

─¿Tres clases más! ─Ace lo miró incrédulo─ ¿Es una broma?

─Lo siento, Ace, pero son ordenes de arriba ─Jinbe también parecía sorprendido─. Todos los arqueólogos que no estén asignados a un proyecto tienen que dar por lo menos cuatro clases.

─¿Qué? Pero yo si tengo proyectos asignados.

─Lo sé, es precisamente por lo que no entiendo porque me han pasado este horario.

Ace miró la hoja y suspiro, sabía que no tenía caso molestarse con Jinbe pero tampoco podía aceptar aquello tan fácilmente, cuatro clases asignadas era demasiado, con una sola se había atrasado de sobremanera en sus traducciones por lo que había tenido que estarse llevando trabajo a la casa y pasaba horas trabajando en ellas, sin mencionar que su hermano se ponía bastante pesado cuando lo veía trabajar.

─Trataré de hablar con Akainu sobre el tema ─dijo Jinbe mirando al pecoso─, pero mientras tanto quería mantenerte informado.

─Gracias ─Ace se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, por lo menos aquellos horarios empezarían en el próximo semestre, así que por lo menos ahora no tendría otra clase que dar y decidió ir a su oficina, sería mejor que continuará con todo el trabajo que tenía acumulado sobre el escritorio.

Apenas entrar se sintió como seguramente se sentirían sus alumnos al ver la cantidad de hojas que les había dejado para traducir. La pila de documentos pendientes era tan grande que Ace comenzaba a preguntarse cuando colapsaría por tanto peso.

─Apuesto que si los miras con fijeza, comenzarán a traducirse solos ─dijo Vivi desde la puerta, la chica llevaba un bloc de dibujo bajo el brazo─. Pero funciona mejor si aprietas los dientes.

─Sabía que me faltaba hacer algo ─una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como la chica entraba y tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio cuidando que la pequeña falda de gasa color blanco quedara plisada bajo sus piernas. Vivi era muy bonita y todos los chicos que estaban en su clase estaban "enamorados" de ella─. ¿Cómo van tus clases de dibujo?

─Tan bien como a ti en tus clases de traducción ─dijo con una sonrisa─. Marco y yo tenemos una apuesta sobre cuánto tiempo durarás antes de golpear a uno de tus estudiantes ─Ace sintió como el calor subía desde su cuello hasta sus orejas.

─Solo fue una vez, y el chico se lo merecía ─dijo azorado comenzando a pasar el dedo por el borde del libro.

─Ninguno hemos dicho lo contrario ─aquel chiquillo malcriado con mocos colgando de su nariz y la cara aplastada había sido especialmente desagradable y había intentado tocarla, el atrevimiento fue tal que Ace no pudo soportarlo más y termino golpeando al maldito crío─. ¿Cómo estas, Ace? No hemos podido hablar desde… ─desde aquella conversación en el parque, pensó, aunque no se atrevió a decirlo. Había sido ella quien mantuviera la distancia, no porque le incomodará la situación de su mejor amigo con su hermano ─en cierta parte si lo hacía pero con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella─, sino porque se estuvo torturando si debía hablar con el viejo Shirohige sobre aquello, ahora, tras haberlo hecho se sentía un poco mejor.

─Cansado ─dijo al notar que su amiga era incapaz de terminar su frase, claro que sabía cuándo fue la última vez que conversaron. Vivi era una buena amiga, sabía que su situación no era algo fácil de asimilar (incluso él tenía problemas en algunas ocasiones) y le pedía mucho a la chica, así que procuraba no juzgarla. No era como si pudiera culparla o reclamarle si un día decidía que no quería saber nada de él─. Entre las clases y mis traducciones, creo que mi cerebro comienza a hacerse papilla ─Vivi sonrió.

─Seguro que por eso decidiste tomar un libro para distraerte un rato, ¿verdad? ─dijo señalando el pesado tomo que Ace solía cargar todos los días─ Nada como un poco de lectura amena, ahora entiendo.

─No tiene nada que ver con el trabajo ─suspiro y luego miró a la chica─. Es más para satisfacer mi curiosidad que otra cosa ─Vivi frunció el entrecejo, "La historia conocida del mundo", ¿Qué era lo que podía encontrar en aquel libro?

─Solo he leído ese libro una vez en toda mi vida. Cuando entramos a la carrera, recuerdas que la maestra nos pidió que hiciéramos un resumen de por lo menos 1500 hojas ─Ace sonrió ante el recuerdo, al final del curso Vivi, Marco y él tuvieron que juntarse para hacerlo porque ninguno lo tenía empezado. El recuerdo hizo que una sensación cálida corriera por su pecho.

─Yo tampoco volví a leerlo ─miró el libro aún con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios─. Pensé que nunca lo haría de nuevo.

─Bien, olvídate de eso ─dijo Vivi atrayendo la atención del pecoso. La chica cruzo las piernas, colocó el bloc de dibujo sobre ellas y lo abrió─. Necesito un boceto humano para mi próxima clase ─una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al ver que él otro la miraba confundido─. No te muevas.

.

.

.

Cuando lograron terminar de grabar, Koala tenía un leve dolor de garganta y mucha sed. Las máquinas expendedoras no requerían moneda, solo debía seleccionar la bebida de su preferencia. El bote con agua hizo un ruido sordo al caer y la chica se inclinó para recogerlo. Estaba sedienta pero le dio pequeños tragos mientras sacaba su celular de la bolsa de sus vaqueros. Tenía cinco mensajes de sus amigos, dos de Sabo, uno de Robin, de Franky y de Boa, todos para confirmar el lugar donde sería la reunión y uno más de Sabo donde le informaba que llegaría tarde porque debía hacer algo antes. ¡Vaya diva! La chica se preguntó si ella resultaba igual de molesta que el rubio, esperaba que no.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo se encontró con el pequeño asistente del director, el chico iba tarareando una tonta canción con los brazos llenos de comida. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo pues le recordó a Sabo. La primera ocasión en que lo vio, había pensado que la comida era para otras personas y que el chico había ido por ella, no puedo evitar sorprenderse al ver que aquello era solo el aperitivo de aquel pequeño glotón.

─Si comes tanto puedes engordar ─dijo de forma burlona haciendo que el menor se detuviera y la mirará.

─Ace siempre dice que puedo comer si hago ejercicio después ─esbozó una enorme sonrisa─, y yo hago mucho ejercicio ─Koala sonrió.

─Supongo que sí ─dijo al ver su cuerpo delgado y menudo─. Bueno, pues provecho. Nos vemos después ─se despidió del otro con un ademán de la mano y siguió con su camino.

Solo cuando llego a su auto, un descapotable color rojo, se preguntó ¿Quién rayos era Ace? No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, y no solo del pequeño asistente, sino del director y muchos otros. ¿Acaso sería el novio del chico? Subió a su auto y encendió el motor. Puede que a mucha gente le resultará extraño que dos hombres estuvieran juntos, pero su amigo Sabo era uno de esos hombres que prefería la compañía de otro, además en su medio no era muy extraño. Los hombres y las mujeres solían experimentar toda clase de aventuras con personas de su mismo sexo. Arrancó el auto olvidándose de aquellos pensamientos, no era asunto suyo si el chiquillo tenía novio o no.

El "Baratie" era un restaurante enorme con la forma de un pez. Koala frunció el entrecejo al verlo, su apariencia no era lo que había imaginado y al mismo tiempo se preguntó cómo fue que considerando todas las veces que había pasado por aquella zona, nunca lo había notado. Estacionó su auto entre la enorme camioneta azul eléctrico de Franky y el auto deportivo morado de Boa.

Sus amigos ya estaban dentro, sentados en uno de los privados de aquel lugar en la parte alta. Había mucha gente, Koala fue consiente de las miradas de algunos de los presentes que, con toda certeza, la habían reconocido pero no le importó. Estaba acostumbrada.

─… la comida de este lugar es fantástica. Hace años que no venía, todo es tal como lo recuerdo ─estaba comentando Boa mientras miraba a su alrededor con un brillo especial en los ojos, a Koala le pareció extraño no verla con su semblante de superioridad que siempre tenía.

─No sabía que te gustarán esta clase de lugares, Hancock ─dijo Koala─. Olvido que no siempre has sido una "emperatriz" ─sus palabras sonaran como una broma entre amigos, Koala se aseguraba de que siempre fuera así. Boa era su "amiga" después de todo, pero siempre le tendría cierta envidia. Boa no solo era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, sino que además era extremadamente talentosa y era doloroso para ella ver que aún vestida con unos pantalones desgastados, una blusa de tirantes color rojo, el cabello suelto y sin absolutamente nada de maquillaje fuera capaz de cortar la respiración de cualquiera.

─¡Koala! ─Robin fue la primera en ponerse de pie y abrazarla, un abrazo que ella correspondió con la misma efusividad.

─¡Robin! Me alegra tanto verte ─la arqueóloga iba como siempre vestida con aquellos cortos vestidos que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas morenas y buena parte de sus pechos, las largas botas de tacón de aguja tampoco podían faltar.

─Hermana, pensamos que no vendrías ─la estruendosa voz de Franky retumbo por todo el lugar. Un escandaloso de primera, se dijo Koala con una sonrisa soltando a la morena y abrazando al enorme hombre de cabello azul que insistía en utilizar aquellas camisas floreadas propias de la playa.

─¡Franky! ─la castaña saltó sobre él y el hombre la atrapo entre sus fuertes brazos mientras la hacía girar.

─Es bueno volver a verte, Koala ─Boa permanecía sentada, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, la chica nunca se molestaba en ponerse de pie para saludar a nadie, tú tenías que acercarte─. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Cinco años. Koala se sentó junto a Boa, quien volvía a tener su usual expresión de superioridad, al parecer el momento de los recuerdos había pasado. La castaña les informó que Sabo llegaría un poco tarde, la noticia no le sorprendió a ninguno. Ya estaban acostumbrados, así que conversaron de los temas más triviales del mundo mientras hablaban, desde la última moda en Marijoa hasta la tienda de herramientas que acababa de abrir en uno de los moles más populares de la ciudad. Cuando Franky iba a relatarles los maravillosos destornilladores que había comprado, alguien carraspeo tras ellos atrayendo su atención.

─¿Llego tarde?

Sabo estaba de pie tras ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa, aquella que siempre lo había caracterizado desde que Koala lo conociera. Sabo era un chico atractivo y aquella sonrisa conquistaba a todo el mundo, tanto que nadie parecía notar la cicatriz de la quemadura que le cubría el ojo derecho, pero aquella marca nunca lo había incomodado. Todos se pusieron de pie, menos Boa, para saludarlo con los abrazos y las sonrisas efusivas, al final Sabo se acercó a Boa para besarle la mano, aquel también era un ritual que tenían. El rubio se sentó junto a Koala y Franky y solo entonces ordenaron la comida, optaron por pedir todos los platillos que Boa conocía, solo Franky ordeno algo distinto, el peliazul nunca había sido quisquilloso al probar cosas nuevas, y entre platillo y platillo comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

De los cinco, solo Franky y Robin estaban en contacto, porque los dos eran una pareja, pero el resto se la había pasado viajando y había sido una verdadera casualidad del destino que se hubieran reunido de nueva cuenta, por ello todos estaban ansiosos por reencontrarse. Cada uno tomó un turno para contar que había sido de su vida, mientras los demás escuchaban y solo interrumpían para hacer más preguntas o para exclamar su asombro, aprobación o reprobación.

Franky seguía trabajando en el diseño de barcos, pero ahora los diseñaba y construía para la Marina, se había convertido en un gran ingeniero, pero seguía manteniendo la tienda de su mentor, Tom, donde diseñaba y vendía barcos a escala. Koala no lograba entender como era que le dedicaba más tiempo a esa tienda vieja en lugar de a su carrera como constructor de barcos para la Marina, pero Franky siempre había sido extraño y se conformaba con las cosas más vanas de la vida.

Robin, continuaba como arqueóloga en la Universidad Gran Line, la mejor universidad de todo el mundo, solo las mentes más brillantes conseguían un puesto en sus centros de investigación. Puede que la morena no fuera una actriz ni nada por el estilo, pero no dejaba de ser una gran celebridad. Arqueóloga a los 8 años y la mente más brillante que jamás había existido en el mundo, ni siquiera su madre podía compararse con ella. Koala la había conocido en una presentación de una película, que fue precisamente la primera película donde ella apareció cuando era apenas una novata que no sabía nada y que se dejaba impresionar por todo el esplendor que la rodeaba, como si fuera parte de otro mundo. Robin había acudido acompañando a Franky, quien se había encargado de la creación del barco principal que salió en la película, en aquel entonces aún no eran pareja pero el peliazul estaba haciendo su cortejo. Koala estuvo apartada de todos, tenía miedo y la morena fue la primera en acercarse, al principio la confundió con una estrella de cine, era tan hermosa y su aura misteriosa hacia que todos girarán para verla. Se llevaron bien desde el principio y Koala la apreciaba como a una hermana mayor, Robin la había apoyado en muchas cosas y siempre acudía con ella por consejo. Le daba gusto verla tan feliz con Franky, no era la clase de pareja que hubiera imaginado para ella pero si Robin lo quería, ella no tenía por qué quejarse.

─¿Y sigues trabajando en esas piedras? ─preguntó Sabo mientras sacaba un caracol de su caparazón.

Los poneglyphs siempre habían sido la obsesión de Robin y siempre que hablaba de ellos un brillo especial cubría sus ojos y volvía a ser una niña pequeña. La verdad era que ninguno de ellos entendía muy bien que eran esas piedras pero si a su amiga le interesaba, entonces a ellos también. La morena les habló sobre el progreso que había tenido en los últimos años, había logrado traducir uno de ellos que era más de lo que cualquier otro arqueólogo había conseguido en todo ese tiempo.

─Obviamente lo conseguirías, no hay nadie más listo que tú ─dijo Koala emocionada. Robin esbozó una sonrisa y tomó su taza de café.

─De hecho, si hay alguien más inteligente que yo ─dijo con voz suave dándole un trago a su café, estaba delicioso.

─¡QUE? ─todos reaccionaron de la misma forma atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban en el lugar.

─No digas tonterías, Robin ─Franky estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás, no había escuchado nada de eso antes─. No existe nadie más inteligente que tú.

─Te aseguro que Ace no es un producto de mi imaginación.

─¿Ace? ─Koala pensó que ya había escuchado ese nombre muchas veces, ¿acaso todos los chicos de aquella ciudad se llamaban Ace? Robin asintió.

─Es uno de los arqueólogos que trabajan en la Universidad, es de la misma edad que Sabo pero tiene un carácter totalmente diferente ─Robin les contó sobre el joven arqueólogo al que quería convencer de trabajar con ella en la traducción de los poneglyphs, mientras todos la escuchaban impresionados─… hasta ahora no he logrado convencerlo de que se una a mí, pero estoy segura que lo haré.

─Que extraño, ¿si es un arqueólogo no debería interesarle los poneglyphs tanto como a ti? ─dijo Sabo alzando una ceja intrigado.

─Ace… ─todos miraron a Boa, quien había permanecido callada durante todo su relato, tenía la vista fija en el vaso con agua frente a ella─. Hace mucho tiempo conocí a una persona que se llama así, de pura casualidad este Ace del que hablas, ¿no tiene un hermano menor llamado Luffy? ─muchos recuerdos habían acudido a la mente de la chica ante aquel nombre tan conocido. No sabía que apariencia tenía el chico del que Robin hablaba, bien podía ser uno de esos chicos obesos con lentes, pero para ella todos los Aces eran altos, de cabello y ojos negros y el rostro lleno de pecas. Hancock apartó la vista de su vaso y miró a la morena quien la contemplaba con los ojos abiertos, el corazón de Hancock comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho… ¿acaso?

─¿Lo conoces? ─Boa miró a Robin sin poder creerlo.

 _«Luffy»_ , una leve sonrisa se fue formando en los labios de la chica. Todos la miraron confundidos, esperando a que la chica decidiera contarles.

─Conozco a Luffy y a su hermano desde que era una niña ─dijo al cabo de un momento─. Luffy es el hombre al que amo.

.

.

.

Law estaba seguro que el rostro de Ace no podía estar más rojo aún si lo pusiera a asar sobre las brasas. En verdad, aquel chico era de lo más gracioso y era tan divertido atormentarlo con aquellas preguntas, vio como el pecoso se bebía la cerveza de un solo trago antes de tomar otra y abrirla.

─No… ─las palabras salían de forma atropellada de los labios de Ace─ creo que esos temas sean apropiados para una cena.

─¿Qué tiene de malo que te pregunte qué tan seguido lo hacen? Tu hermano tiene 18 años, podía considerarse un adolescente, es normal que tenga las hormonas descontroladas, ¿no? ─el cuello de Ace también estaba rojo y pronto estuvo abriendo la tercera cerveza─ Además, somos amigos y es normal que compartamos posiciones, si quieres puedo decirte algunas de las que Kid usa conmigo.

─¡NO! ─su grito hizo que Kid y Luffy los mirarán, ambos estaban devorando en "secreto" la botana que Law les advirtió que no debían tocar─ Es decir… ─miró a Luffy de soslayo que volvía a concentrarse en la comida, aprovechando que Kid aún estaba distraído─ Luffy y yo lo estamos tomando con calma.

─¿Van a esperar a conocerse mejor? ─preguntó Law con sorna mientras volteaba uno de los trozos de carne─ Disculpa que lo comenté, pero creo que una de las ventajas de que sean hermanos es que no necesitan esperar para conocerse mejor ─Ace apartó la vista del moreno y miró el cielo nocturno, debido a las luces de la ciudad, las estrellas apenas se divisaban en el firmamento.

─A veces ─el color rojo seguía adornando su rostro─, a veces te sorprende que las personas que crees conocer son, en realidad ─el pecoso miró a su hermano quien estaba peleando nuevamente contra Kid─, a las que menos conoces.

Law miró el semblante triste del pecoso. No era la expresión de alguien enamorado, era más bien la expresión de alguien atormentado, pero era una expresión que le había visto desde el día que lo conoció así que pensó que el chico era solo una de esas personas melancólicas y nostálgicas por naturaleza. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con el hermano menor del pecoso, el chiquillo ahora estaba riendo con Kid.

─¿Nunca antes has estado en una relación, verdad?

Ace sonrió con ironía, lo más parecido a una relación que había tenido era con su hermano. Luffy fue la primera persona con la tuvo su primer beso y su primera vez. A todas luces, su hermano era la única relación que había tenido y que, si tenía que ser honesto, tendría en toda su vida. Después de lo sucedido con Luffy, no se creía capaz de sostener ninguna relación con alguien más.

─Es normal tener miedo cuando inicias una relación ─Law abrió dos cervezas y le pasó una al pecoso, Ace ni siquiera notó cuando se había terminado la que tenía en sus manos─. Supongo que en el caso de ustedes es más difícil por la relación sanguínea que tienen ─ambos terminaron sentados en la barda de la terraza, cerca del asador. Law no confiaba ni en su novio ni en el pequeño mono salvaje para vigilar la comida.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─Ace le dio un trago a la cerveza, estaba fría.

─Cuando una relación falla, las personas pierden algo más que un amor, pierden aquello que compartían antes de enamorarse y ustedes dos, tienen mucha historia antes de iniciar su relación, pero si pides mi opinión ─Law sonrió─, no creo que ustedes tengan problemas ─le dio un largo trago a su cerveza─. Luffy no parece el tipo de persona que engañe a alguien, me da la impresión de que cuando ama a alguien, lo ama para siempre ─Ace esperaba que no fuera así─. En cuanto a ti ─el pecoso lo miró de soslayo─, jamás lastimarías a tu hermano ─Ace lo miró perplejo.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haría? ─Law sonrió y ahora fue él quien miró el oscuro firmamento.

─Por la forma en que lo miras, la forma en que le hablas, la forma en que lo abrazas. Quieres mucho a tu hermano y si él te quiere tanto, solo puede significar que eres una buena persona ─Ace bajo la vista, se sentía como todo, menos como una buena persona─. Bueno, creo que esa carne ya está lista para comerse ─dijo el moreno saltando de la barda para caer sobre sus pies de forma grácil.

─¡Carne! ─el grito de Luffy resonó por todo el lugar y se acercó corriendo al asador, pero Law lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su frente para mantenerlo a raya─ Por favor, Torao, solo quiero un pedazo ─Ace contempló como Luffy rodeaba al cirujano por la cintura y se pegaba a él mientras pedía un pedazo de carne con aquella mirada que solía usar con él, pero aparentemente el truco no funcionaba con el cirujano quien solo lo golpeo con las tenazas y le dio la espalda mientras Luffy inflaba las mejillas y balbuceaba algo.

Ace sonrió al verlo, su hermano parecía un niño pequeño, si lo miraba el suficiente tiempo podría verlo nuevamente cuando era un bebé y comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos con esas piernas regordetas y tambaleantes mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, ¿haría algo diferente? O ¿cometería los mismos errores que lo habían hecho terminar en aquella situación? Bajó la vista y contempló sus botas de bombero, regalo de Luffy, ¿Cómo se supone que habría podido alejarse de su hermano, si era su hermano? Había preguntas que eran demasiado difíciles de responder.

El pecoso fue el último en formarse y cuando Law estaba colocando el trozo de carne sobre su plato, su hermano rodeo su cintura por atrás, Ace se sobresaltó cuando su hermano lo besó en la oreja, su hermano lo soltó casi al instante mientras reía y volvía con Kid quien le hacía una señal de aprobación con el pulgar en alto para después ponerse a hablar en susurros de nueva cuenta. _«Maldito Kid»_ , el pelirrojo estaba en su clase de traducción, se aseguraría de poner un examen extremadamente difícil para hacerle pagar aquello. Su hermano hacia cosas extrañas cada vez que hablaba con él. Law comenzó a reír y le dijo que aquellas eran las enseñanzas de Kid.

La velada transcurrió en relativa calma, Kid y Law les contaron sobre todo lo que tuvieron que pasar antes de que se convirtieran en pareja. Era curioso como la misma historia podía tomar dos puntos de vistas tan diferentes, Law aseguraba que Kid había sido una verdadera molestia, un grano en el culo lo había llamado, pero que al final casi se mata en su ridículo intento de convencerlo para que saliera con él, el pelirrojo había fingido estar grave y su última voluntad era que el cirujano que lo atendiera saliera con él en una cita, que lo acompañará a comer, que lo besará y que lo dejará acostarse con él para llevarse un bonito recuerdo al otro mundo, la respuesta de Law fue someterlo a un tratamiento médico que casi mata el pelirrojo, pero como sobrevivió salió con él. Ace se quedó estático con aquel relato mientras su hermano miraba a los otros dos pensativos, hasta que se giró y miró al pecoso de forma tan intensa que hizo que este lo mirará.

─¿Eso habría funcionado contigo? ─preguntó─ ¿Si hubiera fingido que era mi último deseo habrías salido conmigo? ─Ace abrió la boca pero solo se quedó como un estúpido sin saber que decir, Luffy sonrió y aprovecho el descuido del otro para besarlo metiendo su lengua en su boca, Ace se puso rojo y apartó el rostro de inmediato al tiempo que cerraba la boca. Había sido una trampa del menor y había caído como un idiota.

─Auh, que linda pareja ─dijo Kid como si fuera un niño viendo unos adorables cachorritos─ Yo también quiero un besito Law ─dijo volviendo a mirar a su novio, quien también contemplaba la escena divertido.

─Pensé que te gustaban los besos de adulto ─dijo Law con cinismo mientras se tomaba el resto de su cerveza de un solo trago, la comida se había acabado casi al mismo tiempo que estuvo lista gracias al apetito voraz del mono salvaje, del pecoso y de su novio─, pero si prefieres los besos de niño, con mucho gusto te los doy.

─¡No gracias! ─Kid rodeó al moreno por la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo haciéndolo que se colocará sobre su regazo y dándole un beso que incluyo succionar la saliva del otro y morderle los labios─ Prefiero los juegos de adulto.

─¿Besos de niño? ─la voz de su hermano sonó como un latigazo, Ace lo miró nervioso y después miró a los otros dos rogando porque no contestarán, pero pedía demasiado.

─¿No le has enseñado a tu hermano como se besa de verdad, Ace? Pensé que eras un maestro ─la sonrisa de tiburón de Kid hizo que el pecoso sintiera un escalofrío.

¿Enseñarle? ¿Cómo se supone que iba enseñarle eso a su hermano? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía cómo besar! La única persona con la que se había besado era su propio hermano. ¿Dónde se supone que conseguiría experiencia? ¿Con la almohada? ¿Besándose a sí mismo al espejo? ¿Con una maldita muñeca inflable? De pronto, Ace sintió ganas de golpear a Kid, a Law, a Luffy, pero sobretodo a sí mismo, que era el único culpable de lo que estaba pasando.

─Bueno, yo siempre quise ser un maestro ─dijo Kid sin dejar de sonreír─. Si quieres puedo enseñarte como se besan los adultos.

Law negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie e iba por más cervezas dejando al "maestro" Kid con sus dos pupilos. Era demasiado gracioso ver a aquellos dos hermanos, uno con el rostro tan rojo que parecía camarón recién hervido y el otro escuchando y viendo a Kid como si estuviera explicándole el origen del universo. Kid y él tenían una apuesta sobre esos dos: Kid aseguraba que Ace y Luffy dormían juntos pero que el pecoso aún no había hecho nada con su hermano y Law decía que esos dos ya lo habían hecho pero que Luffy era quien dirigía a su hermano diciéndole donde debía ponerla. La imagen de Ace sobre su hermano con la cara roja lo hizo reír e hizo que los otros tres lo miraran confundidos.

─¿Torao está enfermo? ─preguntó Luffy mirando al moreno preocupado.

─No le hagan caso, tanto trabajo lo hace ser un poco extraño ─dijo Kid encogiéndose de hombros─. Como les iba diciendo, el secreto está en la agilidad de tu lengua.

Ace maldijo a aquellos dos sujetos que la vida había considerado oportuno ─o divertido─ atravesar en su camino. ¿Por qué habían tenido que conocer a esos dos pervertidos, que lo único que hacían era enseñarle cosas indecentes a su hermano? No era como si Luffy necesitara que alguien le enseñarle cosas así. Algunas veces, Ace creía que su hermanito ya era bastante pervertido.

─Creo que iré por una cerveza ─declaró Ace pero no alcanzó a incorporarse cuando alguien colocó una frente a su rostro.

─Supuse que querrías una ─Ace miró la cerveza y luego al moreno. Su expresión sádica no era apropiada para un doctor, pensó mientras tomaba la cerveza.

─Bien ─Kid se bebió su cerveza de un solo trago y miro a los otros─. Hora de una demostración.

Ace apartó la vista, no le interesaba volver a ver a esos dos besándose, pero entonces sintió que alguien le sujetaba el rostro y le rodeaba la cintura, se giró de inmediato al no reconocer los brazos y manos que lo tocaban ─de alguna forma desagradable su cuerpo parecía capaz de reconocer el toque de su hermano─ y se encontró con el rostro de Kid a milímetros del suyo. Tener al otro tan cerca hizo que reaccionara, su puño se cerró e iba estamparlo en el abdomen del otro cuando alguien rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo en un apretado gancho y lo alejo.

─¡No toques a Ace! ─Luffy estaba encaramado sobre el pelirrojo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Todo fue tan rápido que Law y Ace tardaron unos momentos en comprender que había pasado. Law puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ace quien lo miró confundido.

─Déjalos pelear un rato ─ya le había advertido sobre aquello─. Mejor deja que te revise esa mano, puede infectarse ─Ace siguió la vista de Law y solo en ese momento noto que su mano estaba sangrando, la cerveza que había estado sosteniendo había manchado la manta donde estaban sentados y había vidrios por todas partes. ¿En qué momento había quebrado la botella?─ Vamos ─Law se puso de pie sujetando el brazo del pecoso para que se levantará─, tengo todo adentro.

─Pero… ─miro a los otros dos que se daban puñetazos y patadas en el suelo.

─No se mataran, te lo aseguro.

Ya muchas veces antes, Law los había visto discutir. Luffy y Kid eran igual de orgullosos y voluntariosos. Eran niños en cuerpos de adultos, tenía sentido porque ambos eran de la misma edad. Eran más parecidos de lo que creían, incluso los dos gustaban de los hombres y mayores que ellos. Cuando le ayudaron a Luffy a arreglar la "habitación" que compartiría con su hermano, fue lo mismo, comenzaron a discutir por tonterías y a darse de puñetazos dejándolo a él solo acomodando las cosas.

─Tal vez deba secuestrarte para darle una lección a tu hermano, ¿no crees? ─Ace sonrió pese al dolor en su mano.

─Si realmente quieres doblegarlo, tendrías que secuestrar la carne ─inconscientemente flexionó los dedos y una punzada de dolor lo recorrió─. Me cambiaría por un trozo de carne te lo aseguro.

La carcajada salió de Law sin que pudiera evitarlo, Ace lo contemplo confundido. ¿Que había resultado tan gracioso? Law reía no tanto por el comentario sino por la seguridad absoluta con que fue dicho. El amor de Luffy por la comida era demasiado grande, y en palabras del menor Ace y la carne estaban al mismo nivel pero la carne era un poco mejor porque podía comerlas y a Ace no, pero también había dicho que Ace era superior a la carne porque, en sus textuales palabras, "hay mucha carne en el mundo, pero solo existe un Ace".

Law condujo al pecoso a la cocina y le dijo que se sentara mientras iba por su maletín. Ace se quedó contemplando su mano ensangrentada. Los pequeños cristales que se le habían enterrado emitían un destello verde cuando les daba la luz mientras que los más grandes la diafragmaban sobre la mesa, los vidrios estaban esparcidos desde los dedos hasta la palma. Dolía con solo mirarlo, Ace trato de flexionar uno de los dedos pero sintió el dolor correr por su brazo haciéndolo apretar los labios para tragarse el gemido de dolor.

─Esto te dolerá ─dijo Law cuando volvió con su maletín y un bote de alcohol─. Procura no gritar, no quiero que Luffy me ataque ─el alcohol ardió y mucho, pero Ace no se quejó, cuando niño se había involucrado en muchas peleas, también cuando era un adolescente, así que era un dolor tolerable─. Kid me dijo que irán a ver su banda ─Ace asintió al tiempo que sus dedos se doblaban de forma involuntaria cuando el moreno extraía un trozo de vidrio con las pinzas─. Me alegra, es algo aburrido estar solo.

─¿No tocan bien? ─Law sonrió.

─Lo hacen, pero no se los digas o se les subirá el ego a la cabeza y créeme con el que tiene ya es suficiente.

─Lo tendré en cuenta.

Cuando Law terminaba de vendar la mano de Ace, Kid entró a la cocina, tenía marcas de mordidas y rasguños en la cara y los brazos, miró a su novio y al pecoso antes de sonreír.

─¿Qué pasa aquí? ─preguntó con sorna─ ¿Acaso planeas robarme a mi novio, Ace? Ni lo pienses, Law es solo mío, tu novio está roncando sobre uno de los sillones de la sala ─dijo acercándose a ellos para besar al moreno que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Aquellos dos parecían tan concentrados en lo suyo que Ace se puso de pie y salió de la cocina en silencio. Seguro que se sentirían más cómodos estando solos, aunque duda que siquiera les importara. Pese a que su departamento y el de Kid tenían exactamente la misma distribución, lucían realmente diferentes. En donde Ace tenía una perfecta y ordenaba sala, el pelirrojo solo tenía un enorme sofá cama de color rojo chillón que sin duda había conocido mejores tiempos, un mueble de madera contenía la televisión, un enorme estéreo con cinco bocinas, un reproductor y una consola de videojuegos. Había ropa regada por todas partes y sobre los muebles, que Ace no habría sabido decir cual estaba limpia y cual sucia, pero la cocina era otra tema totalmente aparte, era enorme y estaba tan limpia que parecía un quirófano, era roja con accesorios color chocolate, era bastante bonita, la de Luffy y la suya era una cocina estilo rustico de color chocolate. También el comedor era diferente, Law y Kid solían comer en la enorme mesa de tamarindo que estaba tan tallada que brillaba como si fuera cristal, era bastante elegante y al pecoso no le quedo ninguna duda que aquellos toques especiales tenían que ser de Law. Ace comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Cómo sería la casa de Law?

Luffy dormía plácidamente, un hilo de saliva corría por la comisura de su boca, tenía los brazos sobre la cabeza y una pierna caía al suelo de forma despreocupada. _Igual que cuando era pequeño_ , sonrió y se inclinó para acomodarlo adecuadamente sobre el sillón. Su hermano no sufría de narcolepsia, pero había desarrollado la costumbre de quedarse dormido casi con la misma facilidad que él. Era hora de volver a su propio departamento.

─¿Qué te paso en la mano? ─preguntó Kid tras él haciéndolo girar, Law iba tras él con otra cerveza.

─Un accidente ─miró las marcas en el rostro del pecoso, Law ya las había limpiado─. Disculpa a mi hermano, es algo… impulsivo.

─Descuida, también fue mi culpa ─miró al pequeño mono que murmuró algo entre sueños para después girarse─. Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir.

─Muchas gracias por la comida ─dijo Ace con una reverencia─, y gracias por atender mi mano, Law ─dijo levantando la mano vendada─. No soy afecto a los hospitales.

─Imagino, bueno… iré por las sabanas y las mantas para el sillón ─Ace asintió al tiempo que hacía amago de ir por su hermano, tendría que cargarlo de vuelta, una vez se dormía era imposible sacarlo de ese trance.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó Kid sujetándolo por el hombro─ Deja yo lo hago, con esa mano lastimada será mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo, Law traerá las mantas para el sillón para que puedan dormir.

─¿Qué! No es necesario, el departamento solo está un piso arriba.

─Vamos, Ace, de vez en cuando es bueno dormir en un lugar diferente, aunque solo sea un piso más abajo.

Kid sostuvo a su hermano mientras Ace y Law colocaban las sabanas en el sillón, una vez lista el pelirrojo dejo al moreno sobre la cama. Kid le pasó al pecoso unas mantas, Ace las tomó confundido y miró al pelirrojo.

─A Law le gusta poner el clima en 0 grados, dice que no hay nada más agradable que dormir abrigado ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tras varios años con Law se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su novio─. Luffy trajo ropa de ustedes, Law la guardo en aquel mueble, en la mañana puedes usar el baño y cualquier otra cosa que necesites.

Ace se quedó mirando como el pelirrojo sacaba la maleta y le pasa ropa por si quería bañarse, el pecoso la tomó y se metió al baño confundido, ¿Cuándo Luffy y aquellos dos se habían hecho tan amigos? Ni siquiera recordaba en que momento termino de bañarse, secarse y vestirse, para cuando reaccionó ya estaba extendiendo las mantas sobre su hermano y él mientras los otros dos tomaban un baño juntos.

La habitación realmente estaba fría, ¿Qué clase de loco ponía el clima a 3 grados para dormir acobijado en pleno verano? Cielos, ¿es que nunca podría conocer gente normal en su vida?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Gracias a los que leen esta historia (si es que existe por allí algún lector(a) silencioso).**

 **Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y pues si gustan dejar algún comentario estaré encantada :D**


	13. XIII

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

13

...mi camino tu felicidad…

* * *

La cara enfurruñada de Luffy era realmente divertida, parecía uno de esos niños a los que sus padres les han negado su juguete favorito, y Law tenía que admitir que básicamente eso había sucedido, al menos en sentido figurado. Siempre que se quedaba en el departamento de Kid a pasar la noche, el pelirrojo lo llevaba al día siguiente al trabajo en su motocicleta, pero en esta ocasión la preciada _Jisei_ (algunas veces Law no podía evitar sentirse celoso por la forma en que su novio trataba aquella cosa) estaba en el taller, por lo que Law debió haber tomado el tren para llegar al trabajo pero Ace se ofreció a llevarlos aquel día, como agradecimiento por dejarlos pasar la noche en su departamento. Y curiosamente, pese a que la noche anterior el pecoso se había negado a pasar la noche allí, en la mañana parecía haber dormido bastante bien, aquello le pareció un poco extraño a Law pero no dijo nada, tal vez dormir en una cama ajena le había ayudado.

Sin embargo, el viaje no había comenzado muy bien que digamos. El primer problema se presentó cuando tuvieron que "decidir" quien se sentaría adelante, Kid y Law supusieron (desde el principio) que ellos irían atrás para dejar a la feliz pareja junta, pero Luffy comenzó a decir que lo decidirían con piedra, papel o tijera y que el ganador iría en la parte de atrás. El resultado, Luffy y Law estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mientras Kid iba cómodamente sentado en el asiento del copiloto con su usual sonrisa de tiburón en los labios y la ventanilla abajo, parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

─Vamos Luffy, anímate un poco ─dijo Law en tono conciliador, pasando su brazo por los hombros del menor─. Dentro de unos minutos nosotros bajaremos, no tendrás que verlos juntos por mucho tiempo más ─la mirada de horro que le dirigió Luffy hizo que una fuerte carcajada brotará desde el fondo de su garganta.

─¡Ace! ¡No puedes dejar que Kid te toque! ─la desesperación en la voz de su hermano era tal que cualquier diría que el pelirrojo lo estaba besando o algo. Ace miró a Law por el espejo retrovisor unos segundos antes de volver su atención al camino.

─Podrías, por favor, dejar de meterle ideas en la cabeza ─Law sonrió.

─Oye, solo dije lo obvio, fue él quien ideó el resto ─Ace rodó los ojos y suspiro, comenzaba arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido a llevar a esos dos, ¿Por qué pensó que sería una buena idea?

─Tranquilo, Luffy ─Kid se giró para mirar al menor de los morenos─. Yo voy a cuidar a tu hermano muy bien ─el tono sugerente del pelirrojo y la forma en que alzó las cejas al hablar dejaba en claro a qué clase de "cuidado" se refería.

─¡Basta los dos! ─Ace había llegado al límite de su paciencia─ Si insistes en seguir con esta tonta discusión, caminarán el resto del camino, ¿quedó claro? ─Kid y Luffy se miraron con odio─ Si no quieres pasar el resto del curso traduciendo libros completos, será mejor que pares Kid ─el pelirrojo miró a Ace con horror, no quería pasar seis meses traduciendo hasta desfallecer, miró a Luffy con resentimiento y vio como este le sacaba la lengua con burla, Kid tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar golpearlo─. Basta, Luffy ─Ace no necesitaba verlo para saber lo que hacía─ o prepararé sopa de verdura por un mes entero ─si Ace hubiera dicho que lo mataría, no habría obtenido tal expresión de horror en el rostro del menor como la que tenía en esos momentos. Luffy miró al pelirrojo con odio y se sentó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en la ventana.

Al comprobar que ninguno de los dos decía nada más, Ace volvió a concentrar su atención en el camino. Esos dos eran como niños pequeños, siempre discutiendo por una u otra cosa.

─¡Torao, te estás pasando! ─Ace quiso golpearse contra el volante, la paz solo había durado cinco segundos.

─¿Cómo siguió tu mano, Ace? ─preguntó Law ignorando al menor, quien trataba de empujarlo al otro lado del asiento.

─¿Qué le paso a tu mano! ─preguntó Luffy encaramándose a su asiento y olvidándose por completo de la invasión del moreno a su lado.

Ace vio como Law sonreía. ¡Maldito! Lo había hecho a propósito. El día apenas empezaba y ya se sentía agotado, iba a ser un largo día.

─Luffy siéntate ─ordeno, apartando la cabeza del otro─. Estoy bien, no te preocupes ─Luffy se abrazó al respaldo haciendo un mohín molesto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la universidad, después de dejar a Luffy en su trabajo, Ace sentía que la cabeza le iba estallar. Viajar con Luffy siempre era agotador, pero si a esté le sumaba a Kid y Law, era demasiado. Tendría que recordar que debía mantener su maldita boca cerrada la próxima vez.

─Ace, ¿te dormiste? ─preguntó Kid moviendo un poco al pecoso al verlo totalmente inmóvil apoyando contra el volante.

Todo el camino, Kid había estado preocupado ─aterrado─ que Ace se quedará dormido mientras manejaba. Por mucho que este dijera que "normalmente" sentía antes de quedarse dormido, Kid no le creía en lo más mínimo, no después de aquella ocasión cuando tuviera clases con Ace por primera vez y se quedará profundamente dormido en plena explicación. Todos se llevaron un susto de muerte porque pensaron que estaba muerto.

─No ─respondió de mala gana mientras se enderezaba, aunque la cabeza le dolía terriblemente─, pero tal vez finja quedarme dormido para no dar clase.

─¡Ah no! ─Kid lo tomó del brazo para bajarlo del auto y tomó la mochila del pecoso para después cerrar la puerta─ Pase toda la noche haciendo la tarea, no vas a librarte de revisarla ─Ace se dejó arrastrar por él otro. No sentía ganas de discutir, no sentía ganas de nada. Tal vez solo se sentía mal por la temperatura a la que habían dormido la noche anterior (Luffy lo había destapado).

Bordeando un automóvil de color negro que se estacionó junto al auto compacto de Ace, los dos se encaminaron a la entrada de la Universidad. Kurohige bajó del auto y miró a los dos jóvenes que entraban al recinto, era curioso pero últimamente parecía coincidir demasiado con aquel pecoso, ¿o tal vez era que ahora si le prestaba atención? Cerró la puerta del auto con un portazo y miró el auto estilo hatchback color azul a su lado. No sabía que Ace manejará, había pensado que debido a su condición no lo sabía, _«Que muchacho tan imprudente»_ ¿acaso no sabía que aquello solo incrementaba las probabilidades de un accidente automovilístico?

Monkey D. Ace, hijo de dos reconocidos arqueólogos, primer lugar de su generación y hermano mayor de un molesto chico glotón que adoraba el pay que él odiaba. La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando Clover lo llevó a su pequeño estudio para presentarlo, apenas escuchar su apellido Kurohige se había sorprendido tanto que no atinó a estrechar aquella mano salpicada de pequeñas pecas e incluso tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa ante la vaga sensación de deja vu que tuvo al finalmente corresponder el saludo. En un principio, no pensó que el chico realmente fuera alguien digno o interesante, pensó que era como todos aquellos jóvenes que seguían los pasos de sus padres, como Marco y Vivi, pero casi de inmediato tuvo que aceptar que estaba equivocado, pero igual no le parecía tan importante, Ace era bueno traduciendo... ¿y qué? Él era mucho mejor, que no quisiera brillar demasiado era otra cosa.

El chico hubiera continuado fuera de su mapa sino fuera porque ahora Robin, aquella molesta cría, había decidido involucrarlo en un tema que no le concernía. No tenía intención de dejar que otras personas se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, ya antes se había encargado de sus padres, quienes fueron una verdadera molestia, podía encargarse también de su pequeño retoño si este se volvía demasiado molesto.

.

.

.

─¿A qué hora llegaste anoche, hijo?

La voz profunda de Shirohige era capaz de resonar por todo el comedor sin que esté hiciera esfuerzo alguno para ello, Marco recordó que cuando eran un niño, y recién formarán parte de aquella extraña familia, siempre le había asustado, pensaba que aquel hombre enorme y de mirada aterrador no podría ser una buena persona, pero rápidamente descubrió que las apariencias engañaban. Aquella aterradora voz se convirtió en un punto de apoyo y seguridad para él, llena de preocupación y cariño.

─Lamento no haber llamado para avisar que me quedaría en la Universidad hasta tarde, he tenido problemas para traducir un texto ─no era una mentira del todo, en verdad se había atrasado mucho en su trabajo, los textos que encontrarán en su última expedición eran un código realmente difícil.

Los ojos Shirohige se clavaron en su hijo, Marco no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquellos ojos, muchas veces había pensado que su padre era capaz de ver su alma. _«Cálmate, Marco, ya no eres un niño»_ y sabía que era imposible que alguien pudiera leer en su mente, aun así terminó apartando la vista.

─Entiendo, espero que puedas traducirlo pronto.

─¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Ace? ─preguntó Thatch sirviéndole más café a su padre─ Otras veces te ha ayudado, seguro que entre los dos, podrían…

─Ace está ocupado ─dijo de forma tajante sorprendiendo a su hermano─, le asignaron más clases y ya sabes como es. Odia dar clases, así que termina cansado.

─No creo que te diga que no ─Thatch se sentó junto a su hermano y alargó la mano para tomar uno de los panecillos que acababa de hacer─. Ace adora traducir textos difíciles.

─¿Insinúas que yo no puedo hacerlo solo! ─el gritó resonó por todo el comedor, Thatch miró a su hermano sin poder creer que se trataba de su hermano mientras Shirohige solo lo miró fijamente, casi como si hubiera esperado aquella reacción.

─Nunca antes te molestó pedirle ayuda a Ace ─dijo el castaño sin comprender la molestia del otro─, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

─Ya te lo dije, Ace está ocupado, además soy tan capaz como él de traducir esos textos y me molesta que pienses que no es así.

─Nunca he insinuado que no lo seas.

─Ya debo irme ─tomó su saco del respaldo de la silla y abandonó el comedor mientras se lo colocaba.

.

.

.

Koala estacionó su auto en el cajón exclusivo que le había asignado la productora por ser una de las actrices principales de su próxima película, era el mejor lugar de todo el estacionamiento pues estaba justo al lado de las puertas de cristal que conducían al elevador de acceso. Mientras acomodaba el volante y apagaba la máquina, comenzó a preguntarse ¿Cómo era que siempre terminaba metida en esa clase de cosas? Sin duda alguna, Boa tenía un poder impresionante de persuasión, incluso había conseguido (con enorme facilidad) que los guardias, mismos que cuando ella acudiera a trabajar el primer día le habían pedido su identificación, la dejarán pasar sin más e incluso le pidieron su autógrafo. El recuerdo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

─Escucha, Boa ─comenzó a decidir, tratando de ocultar la molestia que le había producido aquello─. Luffy no se caracteriza por llegar temprano, así que mientras llega puedes quedarte en mi camerino y…

─No es necesario ─dijo Boa bajando del auto con un movimiento grácil, propio de un gato─. Se perfectamente dónde encontrar a Luffy ─no por nada era su futura esposa, una futura esposa que no supiera donde encontrar a su amado no amaba lo suficiente.

─¿Que! ¡Boa espera! ─Koala trató de seguir a la morena pero un tirón le indicó que aún no se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, lucho contra el broche pero cuando logró soltarlo, Boa ya había subido al ascensor─ ¡Maldición! ─aquella mujer jamás escuchaba a nadie.

Encontrar a Luffy era sencillo, Boa solo había tenido que detener al primer idiota que se atravesó en su camino y preguntarle por la cafetería, conociendo a su enamorado, Boa podía apostar su vida a que lo encontraría en ese lugar. No tardó en encontrar la puerta con el letrero que rezaba "Cafetería" en letras negras sobre fondo blanco, esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, aquel inepto no se había equivocado al señalarle el camino.

Boa rara vez visitaba las cafeterías de los estudios, principalmente porque era molesto esperar tanto por comida, pero en esta ocasión no era comida lo que esperaba sino algo mucho mejor. Se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró, una desde donde podía ver la puerta de entrada, tiró de un manotazo las bolsas que estaban allí, le estorbaban en la vista y se sentó a esperar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Luffy, estaba nerviosa. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado en ese tiempo? Seguro que ahora luciría más guapo y varonil, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al imaginar a un Luffy gallardo y con la voz profunda, avergonzada se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras soltaba una risilla tonta.

Las chicas que habían apartado la mesa regresaron con sus bandejas de comida, apenas iban a protestar cuando vieron quien era la persona sentada en la que fuera su mesa, se pusieron rojas y entre murmullos de admiración se alejaron sin apartar la vista de Boa, y no eran las únicas que habían notado la presencia de Boa, ya toda la cafetería lo había hecho y la contemplaban embelesados mientras le sacaban fotos con sus celulares a escondidas. Era una verdadera diosa.

─¡Comida! ¡Muero de hambre! ─Boa salió de su ensoñación.

Luffy acababa de entrar al comedor, con una enorme sonrisa y riendo. La sonrisa seguía igual que como la recordaba y Luffy estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba y tan brillante, era tan brillante que Boa tuvo que cubrir sus ojos. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin verlo? Luffy no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia porque pasó de largo la mesa donde ella estaba sentada y fue directo a la caja a ordenar comida. Boa sonrió al ver aquello, era bueno saber que Luffy se alimentaba bien, no soportaría saber que pasará hambre. ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás permitiría algo así! Cuando el destino (o sea sus padres) decidió separarla de su amado para poner a prueba su amor (en realidad se mudaron porque a su padre le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo), Boa se empeñó en aprender a cocinar, quería que cuando Luffy y ella volvieran a encontrarse poder prepararle toda la deliciosa comida que al moreno le gustará, y la mejor escuela de cocina era Kamabakka, donde la comida no solo tenía buen sabor sino que era preparada de tal forma que ayudaba a las personas a recobrar sus fuerzas. Boa se había esforzado por aprender todo aquello y se graduó con honores. A la primera oportunidad que tuviera, iba a prepararle algo delicioso a su amado, con sus propias manos, no podía dejar que alguien interviniera en su comida.

 _«Y cuando estemos casados también cocinaré para él todos los días»_ pensó al tiempo que sentía como el rostro se le ponía rojo y tuvo que cubrirlo con sus manos. Luffy siempre había tenido la habilidad de hacerla sentir avergonzada. Abrió los ojos y su rostro se endureció, ahora no era el momento para pensar en esa clase de cosas, primero debían comprometerse para después casarse, Boa recobró la compostura y miró a su amado, quien se había sentado en una mesa alejada y le daba la espalda, pro el movimiento de sus hombros pudo deducir que ya había comenzado a comer. Boa se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el moreno, su paso seguro y el leve sonrojo que cubría sus pálidas mejillas, hacía que todos, hombres y mujeres, la miraran embelesados. Cuando llego hasta el menor, se detuvo y pudo escuchar con claridad como su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho.

─Hola Luffy ─dijo cuándo fue capaz de hablar─. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sin dejar de comer, Luffy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver quien le había hablado. La voz le resultaba conocida. Una mujer alta con el cabello negro y largo lo miraba con unos enormes ojos oscuros y una sonrisa. Luffy torció la boca tratando de recordar si la conocía.

─¡Hanmock! ─gritó al final dejando de comer─ ¡Eres tú! ─con una enorme sonrisa y restos de comida alrededor de la boca, Luffy se giró y saltó de su silla para abrazarla mientras reía.

─Si-si Luffy soy yo… ─dijo Boa sonrojada y casi sin aliento al sentir al menor abrazándola. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, estaba segura que Luffy sería capaz de escucharlo si continuaba así.

─Hanmock, me da tanto gusto verte ─Luffy se separó y sin dejar de sonreír le pidió que se sentará para continuar comiendo, le alegraba verla pero también tenía hambre─ ¿Dónde habías estado?

─Fui a la ciudad de Kuja y allí me dedique a estudiar actuación, ahora soy una actriz.

─¡De verdad? ─Boa asintió─ Yo acabo de graduarme y ahora quiero dirigir películas.

─¿Hablas en serio? Eso es fantástico, tal vez algún día podamos trabajar juntos.

─Eso sería grandioso. Mis amigos y yo hicimos una promesa de que cuando me recibiera haríamos una película, sería genial que tú también estuvieras en ella.

─¡Claro que estaré! ─su corazón latió más fuerte aún, aquella proposición era antes de la matrimonio claro esta─ Tú solo dime cuanto, ¿de acuerdo?

─¿Y qué haces aquí, Hanmock? ¿Acaso vas a trabajar con Iva?

─No, vine a verte.

─¿A mí? ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? ─Boa sonrió y asintió.

─Koala me lo dijo, ella y yo somos amigas.

─¿Koala? ─pregunto Luffy sin dejar de comer.

─La protagonista de la película en la que estás trabajando ─claro, Luffy no tenía ojos para ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, el pensamiento la hizo sonrojar un poco.

─¿La castaña con la sonrisa tétrica? Tienes amigos muy extraños, Hanmock.

─Fufufu solo un poco especiales, pero olvídate de eso… cuéntame ¿qué has hecho todos estos años?

Boa estaba ansiosa por escuchar que había sido de la vida de su amado.

.

.

.

La clase avanzo lentamente, como si alguien hubiera girado un reloj de arena y este cayera grano por grano, sin mencionar que solo la mitad de los chicos habían hecho la traducción, la otra mitad se había excusado con una actitud que dejaba en claro que nunca tuvieron intención de hacerla y claro que siento Ace el maestro comprensivo y maduro que era, les perdonó su falta dándoles oportunidad de entregar la traducción al día siguiente… junto con el abecedario codificado de los Gyojin en el código Enel antiguo, advirtiendo que quien no lo llevará no tendría derecho a ningún examen hasta que no lo entregará. Todos comenzaron a protestar y excusarse pero Ace no se sentía bien como para estar soportando a esos chicos mimados así que los ignoró y comenzó su clase. ¿Acaso creían que ellos eran los únicos que sufrirían con esa tarea? ¿Quién pensaban que tendría que revisarla? ¡Él! Tendría que pasar horas revisando las tonterías que la mayoría de ellos pondría en sus tareas, la cabeza continuaba doliéndole pero trató de concentrarse en su explicación.

Kid sonrió, menos mal le había hecho caso a Law de hacer su tarea. Ace podía llegar a ser tan malvado como cualquier villano de cuento infantil cuando se lo proponía. _"Tu novio es un monstruo salido del Tártaro"_ oprimió el botón de enviar al terminar de escribir aquello y se apresuró a guardar su celular antes que Ace lo viera, algo le decía que si tenía oportunidad Ace le haría pagar por todas las cosas que le había enseñado a su "hermanito". No pudo evitar preguntarse si le creería si le decía que para ser sinceros no había mucho que él le hubiera enseñado a Luffy. Ace era demasiado ingenuo ─por no decir idiota─ si pensaba que su adorado hermanito era puro y casto, al fin y al cabo Luffy era un hombre y era normal que quisiera hacer "cosas" con él, aunque no tuviera una idea clara de que era exactamente lo que quería hacerle y claro, Kid como el buen amigo que era, solo le ayudaba a comprender esos "deseos extraños" que su hermano despertaba en él. En dado caso el único culpable de pervertir al "pequeño" Luffy era el mismo Ace.

El pelirrojo apoyo el codo sobre la paleta de su asiento y miró a Ace con detenimiento, el pecoso estaba de espaldas a ellos mientras explicaba en el pizarrón la forma correcta de descifrar los lenguajes antiguos basados en el código Kuja. Siempre había pensado que Ace era bastante atractivo, desde que lo viera aquella tarde cuando fue a recoger a Luffy a la escuela, era como una especie de animal exótico con aquellas pecas que parecían tapizar su cuerpo, aquel rasgo en realidad no era tan extraño, algunas personas las tenían (especialmente mujeres) pero la mayoría de esas personas eran rubias o pelirrojas, era raro que una persona morena las tuviera y eso era, precisamente, lo que hacía que resultarán tan llamativas en Ace, y después estaban sus profundos ojos negros, vistos de primera instancia no parecían tener nada especial, había una cantidad infinita de personas con aquel tono de ojos, pero por alguna razón en Ace resultaban atrayentes, como si fueran dos imanes. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo que Law le haría si llegaba a enterarse de sus pensamientos, la muerte sería lo último en su lista seguramente. Kid suspiro y comenzó a tomar nota de lo que el pecoso decía. Era extraño saber que el sujeto que estaba de pie frente a ellos, explicándoles como descifrar uno de los códigos más difíciles, sostuviera una relación amorosa con su hermano menor sin que eso lo escandalizara y todo por culpa de Law, su vida había cambiado mucho desde que se relacionará con aquel moreno tatuado y su extraña familia.

La clase transcurrió relativamente tranquila y si el tiempo en un principio pareció correr demasiado lento a medida que la clase avanzo comenzó a correr tan rápido que todos saltaron en su asiento cuando sonó el reloj indicando el final de la clase. Ace comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y dio por concluida la clase, apenas lo dijo todos murmuraron en contra.

─Continuaremos la próxima clase, también responderemos dudas y escucharemos a cualquiera que tenga una sugerencia, ¿de acuerdo? ─con un evidente malestar general todos asintieron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

Kid arrojó los libros dentro de su mochila y miró al pecoso, quien estaba limpiando sus notas del pizarrón. Tal vez el pecoso era un monstruo, pero era muy bueno traduciendo, la forma en que explicaba los códices y los diferentes tipos de encriptación era tal que lograba atrapar a todos los que lo escuchaban. El pelirrojo había optado por tomar aquel curso pese a que él también era un arqueólogo, la clase de Ace era un curso optativo para los arqueólogos que trabajan en la Universidad, Kid había estado en cursos con Marco, Teach e incluso con Robin pero ninguno de ellos explicaba de la misma forma que Ace, todos eran buenos pero había algo en el pecoso que cuando explicaba parecía hablar con tanta naturalidad, como si aquellos códices fueran parte de él, de su lenguaje natural y eso era lo que Kid disfrutaba más de aquellas clases. El pelirrojo nunca lo admitiría pero Ace había sido el responsable de que se sintiera interesado por la traducción, por ello había comenzado a tomar cursos para pedir un puesto en aquella área.

.

.

.

Escuchar la voz de Luffy después de tantos años, hacía sentir a Boa como si estuviera en el cielo, podía pasar todo el día escuchándolo y viéndolo. Luffy no había cambiado nada en todo aquel tiempo, seguía teniendo el rostro ligeramente redondo, la cicatriz bajo el ojo, la enorme sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja (que ahora era más grande porque su rostro era el de un adulto). Sin duda alguna, Luffy era el único hombre que valía la pena en el mundo, el resto eran solo gusanos invertebrados que no valían para nada.

─¿Y…? ─Boa dudo en continuar, quería hacer la pregunta pero a la vez no quería porque normalmente cuando la hacía Luffy siempre se ponía triste y sabía que eso sucedería de nuevo─ ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu hermano? ─el rostro de Luffy se ilumino con una de esas sonrisas que Boa adoraba.

─Ace y yo somos pareja.

¡Lo sabía! El pecoso hermano de su querido Luffy seguía causándole dolor a este. Odiaba que no supiera apreciar el gran alago de ser el dueño del corazón de su Luffy. Era solo un… los pensamientos de asesinato de la chica se detuvieron cuando comprendió lo que el otro acababa de decir. Boa miro el rostro sonriente de Luffy sin siquiera parpadear mientras los engranes de su cabeza giraban con fuerza. "Ace y yo estamos juntos" las palabras se repetían como un eco interminable en su mente. Era obvio a qué clase de "juntos" se refería Luffy y la chica no supo cómo reaccionar así que simplemente se desmayó.

.

.

.

─¿Qué opinas?

Ace miró la fotografía en el celular de Marco, tras terminar su clase se había topado con el rubio en medio del pasillo y Marco lo había acompañado hasta su oficina porque quería enseñarle algo y ahora Ace sabía que era ese "algo". La chica era bonita, con el cabello rosa trenzado y unos enormes ojos negros, apartó la vista de la pantalla del celular y miró a Marco, el rubio lo miraba con su usual expresión de eterno aburrimiento.

─Es bonita, ¿tu nueva novia? ─preguntó mientras le devolvía el móvil al rubio.

─No ─Marco guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su camisa─, es una chica que conocí hace poco en una cafetería cerca de aquí ─Ace esbozó una sonrisa antes de volver su atención al extenso capítulo sobre "La Isla Gyojin", la isla que se hundió mucho tiempo atrás y que actualmente era tema de investigación de muchos arqueólogos. Marco era uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad (lo era desde que estaban estudiando) y no era extraño verlo con una chica diferente cada día o enterarse que alguna de ellas lo hubiera dado su teléfono─. Este es su número ─Marco colocó un papel con un número sobre el libro atrayendo la atención del moreno─. ¿Por qué no le hablas y la invitas a salir?

─No tengo planes de tener una relación con nadie en estos momentos.

─No te digo que te hagas su novio, solo invítala a salir, ve a tomar un café o algo.

Claro, ya le encantaría ver la reacción de Luffy cuando le dijera que iría con una chica a tomar un café. Sin que pudiera evitarlo sonrió divertido, podía imaginar la cara enfurruñada del menor, con la nariz ariscada y las mejillas infladas, de ninguna manera su hermanito lo dejaría ir, es más lo creía capaz de encerrarlo en su cuarto o de atarlo a una silla para que no saliera.

─¡Adivina que hay en la cafetería?

Kid se quedó de pie en la entrada de la oficina de Ace, su mano seguía sujetando el pomo de la puerta. Había pensado que el pecoso estaría solo a esa hora y durmiendo sobre su escritorio, como siempre, no se esperó que Marco estuviera con él.

─No sabía que estabas ocupado ─dijo como sin nada mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él, vio como Marco fruncía el entrecejo en actitud desagradable.

─Lo sabrías si hubieras tocado ─¿es que acaso a la generación de Luffy no les habían enseñado modales? No era la primera vez que Kid entraba de esa forma en su oficina y estaba seguro que no sería la última.

─Lo siento ─dijo como si nada, obviamente le importaba muy poco lo que Ace dijera─. ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Tengo hambre.

─No te das cuenta que estamos ocupados ─la respuesta tajante del rubio hizo que Ace mirara a su amigo sorprendido. Marco normalmente era muy correcto y amable, pero de un tiempo para acá parecía haber cambiado.

─Pues no, se ven bastante relajados, si me preguntas a mí.

─Lo siento Kid pero hoy no comeré contigo ─se apresuró a decir al ver como Marco fruncía el entrecejo. Tal vez Kid estaba acostumbrado a pelear pero Marco era un tema totalmente diferente, era muy fuerte y sabía pelear. Solo lo había visto perder una pelea una sola vez y fue con trampa.

Kid pasó su vista del rubio al pecoso y arisco la nariz. ¿Ace estaba tratando de que no se agarrara a golpes con aquel maldito idiota petulante? ¿Quién pensaba que era? ¿El idiota de Luffy que no se daba cuenta de nada? Además, ¿Cuál era el maldito problema de aquel sujeto? Kid no recordaba haber cruzado más de unas cuantas palabras con el tipo. Luffy le había dicho que Marco, el mejor amigo de su hermano, era un tipo genial que siempre apoyaba a Ace. Kid no le veía lo genial por ninguna parte. Era muy molestó que siempre que estaba hablando con el pecoso, llegara y los interrumpiera. Sabía que no tenía una buena reputación pero Ace no era un niñito, era un adulto que podía cuidarse solo. « _Tal vez piensa que quiero seducirlo»_ , nadie en la Universidad desconocía que prefería la compañía de los chicos a las niñitas ingenuas y remilgosas, pero no por ello significaba que atacaría a cualquier hombre a su alcance. Mucho menos a Ace, quería vivir y algo le decía que si llegaba a serle infiel a Law este era capaz de matarlo y de paso Luffy se le uniría, el chico nunca le perdonaría a ver tocado a su hermano de esa forma. Un escalofrió corrió por la espalda del pelirrojo al recordar las mordidas y los golpes de Luffy la noche anterior solo porque había intentado besar al pecoso. Ni que un beso fuera para tanto, Luffy era un exagerado, nada iba a pasarle a Ace si besaba a otra persona. Y aun cuando esa clase de amor podía llegar a ser considerara como algo hermoso, Kid pensaba de otra manera. No creía que el amor debía ser tan aprensivo, Luffy actuaba como si su hermano fuera un objeto de su propiedad, aunque lo negara. No era que cuestionara su amor por el pecoso, eso estaba demasiado claro, o lo inocente que a veces podía actuar, pero era un poco, demasiado, posesivo con su hermano. « _Parece un niño»_. La mirada del pelirrojo volvió a cruzarse con la de Marco, su semblante aburrido parecía imperturbable. Kid frunció el entrecejo. Le caía mal, decidió, no importaba lo genial que Luffy dijera que era. No pensaría lo mismo si lo viera ahora.

─De acuerdo, supongo que comeré solo, pecoso. Nos vemos después ─si continuaba allí seguro le rompería la cara a ese rubio petulante con cara de sueño. Con un ademán de mano se despidió de Ace y abandonó la oficina.

Marco apartó la vista de la puerta por la que el pelirrojo acababa de desaparecer y miró a Ace.

─Ese chico se toma muchas confianzas contigo, ¿no lo crees?

─Me recuerda un poco a Luffy, es voluntarioso y detesta que me digan que puede y que no puede hacer. Aunque en lo personal me agrada mucho más Law, su novio.

─Ya veo, bueno… hablamos después… tengo cosas que hacer.

Marco azotó la puerta de su oficina y arrojo sus cosas en el alargado sillón verde olivo que adornaba su oficina para dejarse caer en su silla plateada de respaldo elevado. Su vista se fijó en las miles de fotografías que adornaban sus paredes, paisajes marinos cortesía de su hermano Izou, contemplar aquellos paisajes siempre le había ayudado a relajarse, pero en esos momentos no parecían ejercer el mismo efecto. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y miro la pantalla de su ordenador, donde un protector de pantalla de ondas azules aparecía y desaparecía de forma lenta, se acomodó en su lugar y movió el mouse haciendo que el protector se detuviera y apareciera la pantalla de acceso. Tras teclear su contraseña la pantalla se llenó con páginas de consulta sobre _Incesto_ , _Relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo_ , _Recomendaciones para el sexo anal_ y muchas otras tonterías que estuvo consultando en un arranque de locura. Marco arisco la nariz y comenzó a cerrar todas las ventanas hasta que llego a la primera página que encontrará, una página poco segura donde aparecían chicos en posiciones muy sugerentes, de solo verlos Marco sentía como se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Cómo dos hombres podían hacer algo como eso? ¿Cómo dos hermanos podían verse de esa forma? ¡Era asqueroso! De solo ver a Ace sentía ganas de vomitar, ahora entendía aquella extraña fijación de Luffy por estar siempre pegado a su hermano y ¿Ace? ¿Cómo podía permitirlo? Era el mayor y supuestamente el más responsable de los dos, por mucho que Thatch dijera que alguien lo había presionado, por mucho que su padre dijera que lo hacía para proteger a Luffy, jamás debió aceptar algo como eso, o al menos Marco jamás lo hubiera hecho. En su opinión, Ace estaba más enfermo que su hermano al aceptar esa relación. El rubio apretó el mouse con fuerza, pensar que había llegado a considerar a Ace como un hermano. Miro la pantalla nuevamente y se mordió los labios, uno de los chicos que aparecía en la pantalla se mostraba de espaldas con una sustancia blanca corriendo por su espalda, el cabello castaño oscuro caía por su espalda hasta la altura de sus hombros en leves ondas, de espaldas se parecía bastante a Ace. Molesto con aquel pensamiento, cerro la ventana y trato de concentrarse en su trabajo. Necesitaba un trago, tal vez después del trabajo iría por algunos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará  
**

* * *

 **Gracias a las personas que leen esta historia. Siento como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que la actualice y, probablemente, no esté tan errada. Mis más sinceras disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y ya saben… si alguien desea dejar un comentario, es bien recibido :D**


	14. XIV

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

14  
"…y mi objetivo tu amor"

* * *

 _Ace abrió los ojos a la oscuridad que reinaba en su cuarto, alguien lo estaba observando. Era curioso cómo había terminado acostumbrándose a esa sensación y solo existía una persona que se escabullía en su habitación durante la noche. Después de lo sucedido aquella tarde le había prohibido que entrara a su cuarto, pero debió suponer que Luffy no lo obedecería. Podía sentir la mirada de su hermano clavada en su nuca y por primera vez le resultó incomoda, suponía que se debía principalmente a los_ "te amo" _que había repetido sin cesar._

─ _Luffy no durmió contigo esta noche ─Ace se enderezo en la cama y se giró para mirar a su madre completamente sorprendido─. Que extraño._

─ _¿Mamá? ─preguntó incapaz de creer que aquello fuera real, pero era su madre sin duda alguna, aún llevaba el elegante vestido dorado que se pusiera para asistir a la exposición aquella noche pero lo que atrajo la atención de Ace fue la copa que llevaba en la mano, nunca antes la había visto beber─ ¿Mamá? ¿Ocurre algo? ─Ace se levantó la cama preocupado─ ¿Dónde está papá? ─su madre se encogió de hombros._

─ _Con alguna de sus "queridas" seguramente. Siempre las ha tenido ─dijo con un tono indiferente acercando su hijo mayor─. Entre más exóticas mejor ─una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios─, todos los hombres tienen amantes pese a estar casados._

 _Ace frotó las palmas de sus manos contra su pantalón y miró a su alrededor, incomodo, ¿Por qué su madre le decía esas cosas? Además, ¿su padre tenía una amante? Era imposible, ellos se amaban. Cuando sintió las manos de su madre en su rostro, Ace se sobresaltó y la miró encontrándose con sus ojos avellanas clavados en los suyos, los delgados dedos de su madre trazaron sus mejillas, como muchas veces lo habían hecho los dedos de Luffy._

─ _Tienes un rostro exótico, Ace, como esas mujeres que tanto le gustan a tu padre ─la mujer arisco la nariz y se alejó─, tal vez por eso Luffy te prefiere a ti sobre a mí. Se parece mucho a su padre en ese aspecto._

La consciencia volvió a Ace lentamente junto con la sensación pesada de su cuerpo y parecía ver el mundo a través de un velo que hacía que todo luciera desenfocado, tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que su vista se aclaró y fue capaz de distinguir su mano frente a él, trató de moverla pero no lo consiguió. Odiaba aquella sensación, el ser incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. Ace se quedó tendido hasta que un ligero cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo empezando por la punta de los dedos, era el primer indicio de que pronto podría moverse pero el cosquilleo llegó acompañado de una fuerte punzada en la cabeza del lado derecho. Soltó un gemido cuando logró levantarse y el dolor de su cabeza se incrementó. Estaba en su oficina, parte de las hojas donde había estado haciendo sus notas y algunos libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo, pronto descubrió que el dolor que sentía no se limitaba a la cabeza, sino a todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo, al parecer había sufrido uno de sus ataques y al caer al suelo se golpeó con fuerza. No le había pasado algo parecido desde que era un niño, había aprendido a prever sus ataques antes de azotar contra el suelo, por eso el hecho de estar sufriendo aquellos ataques comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Ace apoyó la espalda y la cabeza contra el escritorio, esperando a que la punzada en su cabeza desapareciera, mientras lo hacía se dedicó a pensar en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido. Aunque más que un sueño era un recuerdo que había olvidado. Ni siquiera recordaba que su madre bebiera y aquella noche había entrado a su cuarto con una copa en la mano, tampoco recordaba aquellos "deslices" de su padre. Siempre había pensado que sus padres fueron una pareja ejemplar, ambos dedicados a su carrera, su trabajo era lo más importante o al menos eso era lo que recordaba, no aquellos momentos en que eran como cualquier pareja normal. Ace levantó su mano y la colocó frente a sus ojos, las pecas que en un principio solo adornaran su rostro se habían extendido por su cuerpo rápidamente. Su madre nunca había ocultado su desagrado por ellas cuando apenas comenzaron a aparecerle en la cara, Ace también las había odiado y comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No fue hasta que nació Luffy que dejaron de preocuparle, principalmente porque Luffy se dedicaba a recorrer su rostro delineándolas con sus diminutos dedos para después sonreír y aplaudir emocionado, como si fueran lo mejor del mundo.

Sintiéndose más cansado que si hubiera corrido un maratón, contempló los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, eran las tareas que tenía que revisar de sus alumnos, la idea de reprobar todos aquellos que quedaban demasiado lejos de su alcance pasó por su cabeza, pero no sería justo así que comenzó a recogerlos, igual podía dejar su revisión para la noche y usarlos como excusa para acostarse tarde, Luffy era experto en quedarse dormido apenas ponía la cabeza en la almohada, siempre y cuando esa almohada no fuera él claro estaba. Recogió las tareas que estaban más cerca para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a recoger el resto, la última casi había logrado escabullirse por debajo de la puerta, como si quisiera huir de sus manos, cuando logró sacarla vio que era la tarea pertenecía a Kid, se levantó y pasó la portada, tenía una caligrafía bastante decente, por alguna razón pensó que su calografía sería parecida a la de Luffy, que no era otra cosa que arañas panteoneras aplastadas sobre las hojas, Ace estaba seguro que si lograba entender lo que el menor escribía se debía a que podía traducir jeroglíficos o que llevaba toda la vida junto al torbellino que tenía por hermano.

Con todas las tareas en las manos regreso a su escritorio y las guardo en un legajo, las revisaría en su casa, apenas cerró el legajo la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, Ace levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, aunque estaba casi seguro que era Kid, el pelirrojo al igual que su hermano jamás se molestaba en tocar, tal vez era hora de ir pensando en colocarle llave a la puerta o simplemente dejarla abierta.

─¿Nami? ─Ace se puso de pie al ver a la amiga de su hermano en la puerta, la chica cambió su expresión seria por una sonrisa.

─Hola, Ace ─dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella─. ¿Cómo has estado?

─Bien, ¿Cómo has estado tú? No los veo desde ─Ace trató de recordar la última vez que había hablado con alguno de ellos─ la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luffy ─ _hace bastante tiempo_.

─He estado bien, igual que los demás ─la chica tomó asiento y rechazó el ofrecimiento de algo de beber por parte del pecoso─. Todos te mandan saludos.

Las pocas ocasiones en los que los amigos de su hermano habían acudido a su trabajo a buscarlo se relacionaban con fiestas sorpresas de cumpleaños o para avisarle que Luffy estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, y como el cumpleaños de su hermano ya había pasado (y claro que nunca lo olvidaría y seguía fresco en su memoria), supo que su hermano o se había metido en problemas o estaba a punto de hacerlo.

─Verás ─la chica apretó la pequeña bolsa que tenía sobre las rodillas, a Ace le parecía curioso porque las mujeres usaban bolsas tan pequeñas, tenía la impresión de que nada cabía en ellas─, todos estamos preocupados por Luffy.

Ace pasó su atención del bolso a la chica ¿Preocupados por Luffy? ¿Acaso algo le pasaba a su hermano? No se había dado cuenta, había estado tan centrado en su propio pesar que no le estaba prestando atención a su hermano, Ace sintió un sentimiento de culpa instalarse en su pecho. Había estado tan absorto en sus propios problemas que se olvidará de cuidar de Luffy, era su hermano menor, era su responsabilidad.

─No le pasa nada malo a Luffy ─se apresuró a decir la chica al ver que el rostro de Ace adquiría una expresión preocupada─. Al menos nada que nosotros sepamos, lo que pasa es que ─Nami dudo un momento antes de continuar, tal vez no era nada, tal vez ellos solo estaban actuando como unos niños caprichosos─… Luffy ya casi no se junta con nosotros, cuando nos reunimos para salir a algún lado siempre dice que tiene cosas que hacer, que estaba ocupado y nunca antes había hecho algo así, él siempre… nunca rechazó salir a cenar con nosotros.

─¿Desde cuándo no ha estado saliendo con ustedes? ─tenía un mal presentimiento de la respuesta.

─Creo que comenzó desde su cumpleaños, la verdad es que solo queremos saber, ¿si nada malo pasa con él?

─Tengo entendido que está en los últimos detalles de la película en la que está trabajando, tal vez sea por eso ─claro que no era por eso, era por su culpa, Luffy no había querido dejar ir ninguna oportunidad de estar con él.

─¿De verdad no le pasa nada malo?

─No ─ _lo único malo en la vida de Luffy, soy yo_ ─. Descuida, hablaré con él.

─¿No le dirás que…? ─Ace negó con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa.

─Descuida ─Ace dejó de sonreír y miró a la chica, Nami había crecido mucho en esos años, la había visto por primera vez en el kínder, golpeando a su hermano porque Luffy le había manchado su preciado vestido nuevo que su madre acababa de hacerle, un vestido con la cabeza de un león con listones verdes en los bordes, el impecable color blanco tenía una mancha naranja a la altura del pecho producto del zumo de naranja que había estado bebiendo la niña antes que Luffy y Zoro se lo vaciarán encima. ¿Por qué si su hermano conocía a una chica tan linda como la pelinaranja nunca la había invitado a salir? La verdad era que él mismo pensó que Nami sería la chica con la que su hermano conocería el amor, pese a que Luffy jamás había demostrado ningún interés por algo así con nadie (salvo por Ace, pero en aquel entonces el pecoso se convencía que aquello sería algo pasajero).

─Bueno, en realidad eso era todo lo que quería discutir contigo ─Nami comenzaba a sentirse un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta que no tenía otra razón de estar allí. Era extraño, ella tenía una hermana mayor de la misma edad que Ace, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía el hermano de su mejor amigo siempre parecía tener una posición más arriba (incluso que la de su hermana). Nojiko era una hermana mayor, sin duda alguna y todos sus amigos la respetaban como tal, pero Ace, era diferente, para ellos Ace era más una figura paterna que un hermano. Nami sintió como un cosquilleo le recorría la mano con la que lo había abofeteado aquella noche en el hospital.

─Muchas gracias por venir a contarme esto ─dijo Ace al notar la incomodidad de la chica─. Me alegra ver que mi hermano tiene amigos como ustedes, eso siempre me hace sentir más tranquilo ─si algo le llegaba a pasar, sabía que tendría gente que lo apoyaría. No estaría solo.

─En realidad, él es quien nos mantiene unidos ─dijo con una sonrisa, eso era lo que más le gustaba de Ace, el pecoso los hacía sentir tranquilos. A todos les sorprendía un poco que Ace fuera de esa forma cuando Luffy era todo lo contrario─. Como una especie de mocoso pegajoso ─ambos rieron ante el comentario.

─Así es Luffy, demasiado empalagoso ─la sonrisa murió en sus labios ante los recuerdos que aquella palabra le trajeron a la cabeza.

─¿Ace, estas bien? ─el cambio en la expresión del pecoso fue tan clara que la sonrisa de Nami también desapareció.

─Si, es solo que… yo también he tenido un poco de trabajo, de hecho acabo de despertarme de uno de mis ataques y creo que me golpee la cabeza un poco.

─¿Necesitas algo? ─preguntó Nami poniéndose de pie, nerviosa. Ace negó con la cabeza.

─No te preocupes, estoy bien es solo que… tengo cosas que hacer, si no te…

─Claro, disculpa, yo también tengo cosas que hacer ─Nami se puso de pie y Ace la imitó para acompañarla a la puerta─. Muchas gracias por todo Ace.

─No hay de qué.

Cuando despidió a Nami y cerró la puerta, Ace sintió como el silencio volvía a caer sobre él. No había tenido ni idea que Luffy había dejado de salir con sus amigos, pero ahora que pensaba en ello tenía lógica pues Luffy ahora pasaba más tiempo en el departamento, con él. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de eso? Él no solía salir mucho, las pocas veces que lo hacía era con Marco y los demás o con Luffy cuando el menor se empeñaba en que fueran a comer fuera o cuando lo convencía de llevarlo al parque de diversiones o al cine, pero Luffy era un caso completamente diferente. Luffy casi nunca estaba en la casa, pasaba todo el día con sus amigos y regresaba al departamento a la hora de la cena pero ahora, casi siempre estaba en casa.

Ace volvió a sentarse y miró la pila de tareas que debía revisar unos momentos antes de abrir el legajo y tomar el primero.

.

.

.

.

.

Hancock abrió los ojos y se encontró contemplando un techo luminoso y excesivamente blanco. ¿Quién pintaba un techo de un blanco tan brillante? Resultaba vulgar, frunció el entrecejo mientras se levantaba apoyando una mano sobre el mullido colchón donde había estado descansando.

─¡Boa! ¡Cielos, que susto me diste! ─la voz chillona de Koala le taladró los tímpanos haciendo que el dolor de cabeza que sentía fuera aún mayor─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─Boa miró a su amiga, la castaña lo miraba con evidente preocupación, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

─¿Dónde está Luffy? ─Koala parpadeó confundida y luego miró hacia atrás, en la camilla junto a la que Boa había estado descansando estaba Luffy completamente dormido y babeando sobre la almohada, aunque claro Boa solo vio al chico dormir serenamente, sintió como su corazón latía más rápido en su pecho, Luffy era todo un retrato a la perfección, ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan perfecto como el moreno? Era demasiado, sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse de nueva cuenta.

─Boa, ¿estás bien?

─Si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes ─su corazón estaba a punto de estallar en su pecho por la imagen de Luffy a su lado, cuidándola como todo un caballero (claro que obvio el hecho de que el otro estaba dormido).

─Mmm será mejor que vaya a buscar a Chopper, tú quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? ─no quería ser responsable de que algo malo le pasará y que después todos la culparán.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Boa levantó la cabeza tan solo para ver que Luffy y ella estaban solos, su rostro se puso completamente rojo ante aquel pensamiento y no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa antes de volver a mirar el rostro dormido de su amado.

Once años atrás, Hancock había sido vecina de la familia Monkey durante cuatro años. Recordaba que primeramente sintió disgusto por los dos niños que vivían junto a su casa porque eran demasiado escandalosos. Los chiquillos se pasaban la mayor parte de la tarde jugando en el patio, a donde su ventana daba y desde donde ella los contemplaba pensando que más que niños parecían dos pequeños trolls, como esos que aparecían en sus libros de cuentos. Ahora que lo pensaba, mirarlos jugar era lo que más hacía en aquel tiempo, se convirtió en una especie de pasatiempo para ella. Una tarde, aquella rutina cambio, cuando Luffy la vio, ese día el menor de los hermanos estaba jugando solo en el patio, por ese motivo ella había abierto la ventana y se había inclinado hacia adelante para ver mejor, le parecía excepcionalmente raro verlo solo porque nunca había visto a esos dos niños separados.

─ _¡Oye! ¿Quieres jugar? ─preguntó Luffy agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de la niña encaramada en la ventana, como si esta no pudiera verlo─ ¡Mi hermano está dormido y es aburrido jugar solo! ─Boa abrió la boca, ¿aquel niño la invitaba a jugar porque su hermano estaba dormido? Frunció el entrecejo y arisco la nariz._

─ _¡No voy a jugar contigo solo porque tu tonto hermano está dormido!_

─ _¡Ace no es tonto! ─la sonrisa desapareció por completo del rostro del menor._

─ _¡Claro que sí! ¡Tu hermano es el más tonto de todos! ─continuó gritando Boa, una bola de lodo le dio de lleno en la cara._

 _Luffy la miraba con odio mientras el lodo le escurría por las manos._

─ _Odio a la gente como tú ─declaró con firmeza─. ¡Eres desagradable! ─Boa se quedó de piedra y miró al niño sorprendida._

 _Antes que Luffy se diera cuenta, Boa bajo por el árbol junto a la ventaba y se lanzó sobre él, haciéndolo caer sobre el charco de lodo._

Había sido en ese momento que Boa se enamoró perdidamente de aquel niño que la miraba ceñudo, era la primera vez que alguien la trataba de esa forma y de cierta forma se sintió especial como nunca antes lo había hecho. Fue en ese momento que decidió que quería hacerse amiga, y algo más, de aquel chiquillo. Al principio las cosas no fueron fáciles, por mucho que ella le hablaba él otro la ignoraba olímpicamente o le respondía de forma cortante, le tomó un poco de tiempo comprender que la molestia de Luffy se debía a que había insultado a su "perfecto" hermano mayor, así que para que Luffy dejará de estar molesta con él solo tuvo que disculparse por el insulto hacia aquel niño pecoso que los separará el primer día que se conocieron.

La relación entre ellos comenzó a marchar excelentemente bien, Luffy y Boa solían jugar muchas veces en el patio junto a sus respectivos hermanos. La admiración que Luffy le profesaba a su hermano mayor no le pareció tan extraña, sus propias hermanas la miraban con esa misma admiración, para ella era completamente normal que los hermanos menores admiraran a sus hermanos mayores y les mostrarán absoluto respeto. Sin embargo, como toda historia de amor la de ellos tuvo un fin abrupto, el mismo año en que Boa decidió confesarle su amor a Luffy, sus padres decidieron mudarse de ciudad, así que Boa decidió confesarle su amor al moreno y entonces fue cuando se enteró que la "admiración" de Luffy por su hermano no era tal.

─ _¡Tú me gustas mucho, Luffy! Por lo que cuando seamos grandes, vamos a casarnos ─declaró Boa ocultando su rostro sonrojado tras sus manos mientras soltaba una risita._

─ _No quiero ─Boa abrió los ojos y salió de su ensoñación para mirar a Luffy, el menor la miraba con completa seriedad─. Cuando sea grande voy a casarme con Ace y con nadie más._

─ _¿Co-con Ace? ¿Ace? ¿Tu hermano? ─Luffy asintió con vehemencia─ ¡Eso no se puede!_

─ _¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ─preguntó Luffy ofendido cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Boa con molestia._

─ _¡Porque Ace es tu hermano!_

─ _¿Y eso que tiene qué ver? ─Boa lo miró incrédula, como si no fuera capaz de creer que hubiera hecho aquella pregunta._

─ _Los hermanos no se casan, es… es incorrecto ─aquello fue más de lo que Luffy pudo soportar y corrió hacia la niña para empujarla haciéndola caer en charco de lodo que se formará la noche anterior por la lluvia._

─ _¡Mientes! Todos me han dicho que puedo querer a mi hermano, no tiene nada de malo._

─ _¿Eso crees? ─Boa se levantó ignorando las manchas de lodo en su vestido y en su cara─ ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano si puedes amarlo? ¡Vamos, ve y pregúntale para que veas lo que va a contestarte!_

Sabía, por el mismo Luffy, que Ace le había dicho lo mismo y aunque ella sabía que aquello estaba mal, es decir que estaba realmente mal, al ver al moreno tan decaído y llorando mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas después de que Luffy le confesará su amor al moreno, Boa no pudo evitar sentirse triste. ¿Cómo era que el idiota hermano de Luffy no se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que era? ¡No merecía que Luffy lo amará! Recordaba haberse vengado a su manera del pecoso, una tarde lo había esperado sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa, cuando Ace llegó como siempre cargado de libros tan aburridos como él mismo, Boa se había puesto de pie y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

─ _Hola, Boa, ¿buscabas a Luffy? No llegará temprano esta tarde, se peleó con uno de sus compañeros y estará en detención hasta las 4 de la tarde ─Boa negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta el pecoso._

─ _¡Eres un idiota! No mereces que Luffy te quiera ─y tras decir aquello le había propinado una pata en la pierna con tanta fuerza que Ace soltó todas las cosas que llevaba al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido y ella corría a su casa._

Ese último año que vivió junto a Luffy, Boa trataba de animar al moreno diciéndole que cosas podía hacer para lograr que su hermano lo tomara en serio. Ace siempre le había parecido una persona agradable, alguien digno de admiración, pero conforme veía como hacia sufrir a su amado comenzó a desarrollar cierto desagrado por el pecoso. Un desagrado inmerecido, ahora lo comprendía, porque si de niña sabía que aquel sentimiento que el moreno tenía por el pecoso no era algo normal, ahora que era una mujer adulta sabía que era bastante antinatural, sin embargo se trataba de Luffy y siendo él le podía perdonar cualquier cosa, incluso que amará a su hermano.

 _«_ _Ace y yo somos pareja»_ , aquella noticia seguía pareciéndole sorprendente, pese a todo Boa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, así que el idiota hermano de Luffy finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo valioso que era su hermano. Se sentó junto a la cama donde estaba el menor y se dedicó a contemplar el rostro dormido del otro, quería estar allí cuando el chico despertará, quería que le contará todo lo que había pasado y, sobretodo, como había logrado convencer a su idiota hermano para que aceptará sus sentimientos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, molesta por la interrupción se giró para contemplar al molesto e importuno ser que se atrevía a hacerla apartar la mirada de la mejor vista que existía en el mundo y se encontró con un chico tan menudo que parecía un niño pequeño, castaño con grande ojos azules que apenas verla se estremeció y se sujetó de la puerta como si quisiera esconderse tras ella.

─Eh, dis-disculpa pero… Koala me dijo que… que estabas un poco mal y quería…

─Estoy bien, así que déjanos en paz y no vuelvas a interrumpirnos, ¿quedó claro? ─Chopper tragó saliva pero no obedeció la orden de la chica sino que salió de detrás de la puerta y con las piernas temblorosas la encaró.

─Lo… lo siento pero yo soy el doctor y debo revisarla ─cada palabra salió con mayor firmeza de su boca mientras se acercaba a la chica, sabía perfectamente quien era, no había nadie en el mundo que no reconociera a Boa Hancock─. Sufrió un desmayo y debo asegurarme que no le haya pasado nada malo ─Boa torció la boca y suspiro, aquel doctor era una pequeña molestia pero tal vez se desharía de él más rápidamente si lo dejaba hacer su trabajo de doctor.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace se estiró hacia atrás sintiendo como todos los músculos del cuello y de los hombros se estiraban con un crujido como cuerdas rompiéndose y un estirón que resultaba doloroso. Había pasado demasiado tiempo inclinado sobre el escritorio revisando las traducciones de sus alumnos, nunca volvería a encargarles una tarea tan extensa, _«o quizá la próxima vez utilice otro sistema para revisarlas»_. Siempre que terminaba de revisar las tareas pensaba lo mismo, aunque jamás lo hacía, la verdad era que los chicos se esforzaban en hacer aquellos trabajos, al menos le alegraba saber que la mayoría de sus alumnos realmente parecía interesado en sus clases. Cansado, guardo todas las tareas dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se puso de pie sintiendo un tirón en las rodillas, _«siento como si me hubiera hecho viejo de pronto»_. Miró el pequeño reloj de pulso que tenía sobre el escritorio, eran las 4:45 de la tarde, si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo a la cita que tenía con la Dra. Kureha, había tratado de buscar una cita que no interrumpiera su horario de trabajo pero fue imposible, por fortuna Jimbei acepto darle la salida temprano.

No tenía las más mínimas ganas de ver a su antigua doctora, Kureha era una vieja peligrosa con tendencia homicida a sus pacientes. Ace había comenzado a acudir con ella cuando tenía 16 años, un compañero de su padre se la había recomendado, y el pecoso aún estaba seguro que la única razón por la que mejoro fue porque la mujer lo amenazo con atarlo a una camilla y usar sus instrumentos en él sino comenzaba a "controlar" su narcolepsia. Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Ace haciéndolo estremecer, saber que pronto volvería a estar cara a cara con esa mujer no le daba ninguna confianza, pero era la única que le había ayudado con su narcolepsia sin que recurriera a medicamentos, muchos doctores la habían tratado con ellos pero no le gustaba tomarlos, muchos le producían dolor de cabeza y a veces lo hacían dormir demasiado profundo, era como si perdiera el control de su propio cuerpo y era una sensación desagradable.

─Te ves algo pálido, ¿te sientes bien? ─el pecoso contuvo un suspiro.

─Estoy bien, solo cansado ─se enderezó y miró a Robin─. Gracias por preguntar ─vio como la chica arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba con aquellos ojos que creía capaz de leer su mente─. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

─En la traducción de los poneglyphs, de verdad me interesa mucho que te unas a mi equipo.

─¿Equipo? Con todo respeto, Robin, no creo que una sola persona forme un equipo ─era sabido por todos que la chica jamás había aceptado formar equipo con nadie, incluso se había negado a tener a alguien bajo sus órdenes─. Independientemente de eso, te lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir: no me interesa trabajar en los poneglyphs. Lo siento, pero si de verdad necesitas ayuda ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Marco o a Vivi? Los dos son muy buenos traductores.

─No lo dudo, pero tú eres mucho mejor que ellos ─Ace la miró confundido.

─¿No sabía que fueras fan de mí trabajo, Robin? ─no estaba seguro si aquello debía hacerlo sentir halagando considerando que ahora no era capaz de quitarse a la chica de encima.

─¿Por qué no te interesa? A cualquier otro arqueólogo le interesaría ─Robin cruzó las piernas y apoyo un codo sobre la pierna para dejar que su cabeza descansará en la palma de su mano─, ¿Por qué a ti no? ¿Te preocupa que tengas que viajar? Descuida, no te usaría para los viajes, sé que… ─Ace pudo ver como la sonrisa de la chica se hacía más amplia y lucía como si ocultará algo─ a tu hermano no le gusta que te alejes mucho de su lado, es adorable.

No era la primera vez que Ace se sentía un poco incómodo cuando Robin hablaba de su hermano, su tono juguetón y su sonrisa pícara le hacían sentir que aquella mujer sabía más de lo que aparentaba, aunque tal vez solo era su sentimiento de culpa. El miedo que sentía de que alguien se diera cuenta de la clase de relación que su hermano y él sostenían en esos momentos, que se dieran cuenta de lo había sucedido la noche en que Luffy cumpliera 18 años.

─Y estoy seguro que mi hermano te lo agradecería, pero esto no se trataba de mi hermano sino de que simplemente no me interesa.

─A tus padre si les interesaba, cuando murieron estaban trabajando en la traducción de uno de los poneglyphs ─Ace frunció el entrecejo confundido, de nuevo sus padres salían a relucir, pero había algo en la forma de hablar de la morena que no le gustaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento─. Como te dije antes, podrías continuar donde ellos se quedaron, como una especie de legado.

─Mis padres nunca se interesaron por la traducción. Ellos no se interesaban por nada más que por desenterrar cosas y poner su nombre en la mayor cantidad de objetos descubiertos. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Robin miró al pecoso mientras avanzaba por el pasillo a la salida. Era curioso, pero aquel chico la hacía sentir vagamente desconcertada, cuando hablaban de sus padres, ella y él parecía hablar de personas totalmente diferentes.

.

.

.

.

.

─Por el momento no he podido decirle a nadie ─dijo Luffy bebiéndose el café frío que una de las meseras del café acababa de dejar frente a él─. Ace no quiere que lo haga ─el moreno frunció los labios─, dice que es lo mejor. Ace no me deja besarlo o tocarlo a menos que estemos en nuestro cuarto.

─Eso es injusto ─declaró Hancock molesta─. Si ustedes son una pareja eso te da derecho a tocarlo o besarlo cuando quieras y donde quieras.

─¿Verdad que sí? ─preguntó Luffy mirando a Boa con los ojos brillantes, finalmente alguien que lo comprendía─ Ace dice que no es decente que hagamos esa clase de cosas en otro lugar que no sea nuestro cuarto, es bastante molesto.

Boa apretó la taza de café entre sus manos. Ace de verdad era un idiota, ¿Qué clase de persona se negaba a estar junto a la persona que amaba? ¿Qué clase de persona se negaba a besar al amor de su vida? O Ace era un maldito mojigato o no amaba a Luffy como debía. La chica miró a Luffy, el moreno estaba jugando con la taza vacía, era obvio que la actitud de Ace no era del agrado del menor y claro que no lo era, Luffy había amado a su hermano desde muy pequeño por lo que resultaba injusto que ahora que, finalmente, Ace había aceptado su amor por él, esté no quisiera darle todo lo que quería. Además si ya eran una pareja, Ace debía adoptar su papel de "novia" complaciente y asegurarse de cumplir todos los deseos de Luffy. Era molesto saber que el pecoso no actuaba apropiadamente con su amado.

─Ya lo creo que lo es ─la idea que Robin sugiriera la noche anterior durante la cena de visitar al pecoso pasó por su mente y en esta ocasión le pareció una buena idea. Tenía que hablar con el idiota hermano pecoso de su amado para hacerlo entender cómo debía tratar a su adorado Luffy, pero mientras tanto─. Lo que debes hacer ─dijo la chica mirando al moreno haciendo que este también la mirara─ es dejarle en claro que SU relación y que ambos pueden poner reglas ─Luffy parpadeó confundido─. Sí, por ejemplo: Ace te dijo que solo pueden hacer esas "cosas" en su cuarto, ¿verdad? ─el moreno asintió─ ¿También fue él quien dijo que no le dijeran a nadie sobre su relación? ─otro asentimiento─ ¿No te parece que Ace es el único que pone condicionantes? ─Luffy se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba Hanmock tenía un poco de razón─ Tú también tienes derecho a poner algunas condiciones ─en su molestia, la morena había olvidado que en realidad en el amor no deben existir condicionantes.

.

.

.

.

.

─Así que… ─Kureha paso sus dedos por el filo del bisturí bajo la atenta mirada del pecoso─ tu narcolepsia ha empeorado en los últimos meses, ¿eh pecoso?

─So-solo un poco… no ha llegado al extremo como cuando era niño ─Ace era incapaz de apartar la vista del filo de aquellos instrumentos. Rayos, aquella mujer era una psicópata, ¿Cómo es que se le había ocurrido regresar? ¿Por qué no había buscado a otro doctor?

─Mmm vaya en ese caso ─Ace saltó en su asiento cuando la mujer clavó el bisturí con todas sus fuerzas sobre el escritorio mientras lo miraba por encima de sus gafas oscuras─, será mejor que te examine fufufu ─la sádica sonrisa en los labios de la mujer lejos de tranquilizarlo solo aumentaron más los nervios del pecoso pero asintió obediente.

Kueha podía ser una mujer sádica y cruel pero en cuanto a conocimiento médico era una de las mejores, mientras la mujer examinaba sus pulmones y le hacía un montón de preguntas, Ace no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la viera, estaba tan asustado que se negó a soltar la mano de su padre, pero este fastidiado del comportamiento aniñado de su hijo de 10 años se soltó de un solo tirón y tomándolo de la cintura lo subió a la camilla para después salir ya que según él si se quedaba seguiría comportándose como un niñito consentido.

Ahora, después de 18 años, sentado en una camilla más moderna que aquel entonces Ace seguía sintiéndose como un niñito pequeño mientras Kureha lo examinaba, la doctora lo peso, lo midió, revisó sus pulmones, el interior de su oídos, su nariz, su boca, sus ojos, sus pulsaciones cardiacas, además de extraerle algunos tubitos de sangre para algunos análisis y entre un montón de cosas más, para cuando Kureha terminó Ace se sentía cansado.

─Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Ace ─dijo Kureha sentándose tras su escritorio y terminando de hacer sus anotaciones en el expediente del pecoso─. Supe lo de tus padres, permite darte mis condolencias, supongo que debió ser muy difícil para ustedes, ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano menor, verdad? ─preguntó reclinándose en su silla, pasando un brazo tras el respaldo, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra como lo haría un hombre y dándole un largo trago a una botella con agua─ Fufufu recuerdo que parecía un pequeño Koala, siempre pegado a ti.

─Muchas gracias, fue hace ya cuatro años. Luffy y yo casi nos hacemos a la idea.

─Entiendo, es algo difícil pero al menos se tienen el uno al otro ─tomó el expediente─. Ahora pasemos a tu caso, de acuerdo a lo que he visto puedo notar que no has dormido bien últimamente, ¿verdad?

─Pero he tenido muchos ataques, pensé que… ─Kureha negó con la cabeza.

─No, los ataques no reponen de ninguna forma las horas que no duermes durante la noche, de hecho gran parte de tus ataques se debe principalmente a que no duermes de forma apropiada. ¿Recuerdas la rutina que te había dado la última vez? ─Ace asintió─ Procura seguirla y te recetaré algo para que puedas dormir.

─No quisiera tomar pastillas para dormir ─Kureha esbozó una sonrisa.

─En tu caso sería lo mejor pero no te preocupes, recuerdo muy bien que no te gustan. Es una infusión, un té para que te ayude a relajarte y descansar. Veremos como reaccionas con solo dormir apropiadamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Ace vio como la mujer anotaba todo una receta y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, preocupado. Tenía miedo de caer profundamente dormido junto a su hermano, no sabía si su hermano lo tocaba mientras dormía, si lo besaba o si hacía otra cosa. Tenía miedo de estar tan indefenso ante el menor. Cada noche le costaba más trabajo conciliar el sueño, le era imposible con los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo. Había noches en las que se las pasaba viendo el reloj sobre el velador, viendo como el tiempo avanzaba lentamente, sintiendo las manos de su hermano sujetándolo y no era hasta que el menor lo soltaba y se giraba que podía dormirse, sumirse en un sueño demasiado liviano del cual salía apenas volvía a sentir el cuerpo del menor apretándose contra el suyo. Ace no dormía porque tenía miedo.

─Ace ─la voz de Kureha lo hizo levantar la vista, por un momento la doctora vio la mirada extraviada del chico como si no fuera capaz de reconocer el lugar donde estaba─, ¿Qué ocurre?

─No es nada ─tomó la receta que la doctora sostenía hacia él─. Gracias por todo, volveré dentro de un mes.

Antes que la doctora pudiera decir algo más, Ace salió de la consulta y pago a la secretaria. Mientras el ascensor bajaba y los números en la pantalla iban descendiendo, tan solo los contempló sin verlo realmente. Si Kureha tenía razón y sus ataques se debían principalmente a que no estaba durmiendo de forma apropiada, más valía que encontrará una forma de resolver aquello, no podía seguir así o terminaría volviéndose loco.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, Ace respetaba la velocidad permitida y cada uno de los señalamientos de tránsito. Conseguir su licencia había sido bastante difícil, la mujer que le hiciera la prueba había estado atentada a todo lo que hacía, esperando el más mínimo fallo de su parte para negarle la licencia, ya se lo habían advertido desde el principio: una persona con narcolepsia no debía manejar, y hasta unos meses antes que él obtuviera su licencia esa regla figuraba en el reglamento de tránsito, pero un miembro del gobierno decidió que aquello era considerado "discriminación" y retiró aquella regla, ahora el mismo número e inciso en el reglamento indicaba que las personas con narcolepsia podían obtener su licencia pero esta solo estaría vigente por los siguientes 6 meses después de ser expedida. Ace detuvo el auto en un cruce que indicaba luz roja, en un impulso repentino Ace al ver la noticia, decidió acudir al departamento de tránsito para realizar la prueba sin decirle a nadie, la luz del semáforo cambio a verde y Ace arrancó tras comprobar que ningún loco de la calle que corría perpendicular a la suya decidía ignorar el señalamiento, aún recordaba la expresión de Luffy cuando al llegar a la casa le mostrará su licencia. Luffy se había puesto furioso, no le había agradado que hubiera sacado el carnet. _«¿Qué tal si te quedas dormido mientras manejas?»_.

Ace estacionó el automóvil en el lugar que tenía reservado en el edificio y apagó el motor pero se quedó un poco más tiempo, ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la que sacará su carnet de conducir? Hasta antes de ver aquella noticia a Ace no le había importado realmente, el transporte público era bastante eficiente y Ace nunca tuvo problemas en ir caminando o en bicicleta a cualquier lugar. Llevó su mano a las placas metálicas que usará desde niño, la sensación fría de estas contra su piel era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, como una especie de relación simbiótica. Recordaba su infancia, cuando aquellas placas no formaban parte de él, su madre siempre lo regañaba cuando se le olvidaban así que para prevenir aquello comenzó a hacerlo dormir con ellas e incluso a bañarse con ellas y de esa forma aquellas placas comenzaron a ser parte de él. Mientras las contemplaba una pregunta surgió en su mente, algo en lo que ni siquiera había reparado hasta ese momento, una pregunta surgida de su subconsciente sin razón aparente: cuando Luffy y él habían hecho aquello, ¿se las había quitado o esas placas habían estado prendidas de su cuello? No lo recordaba, pocas veces llegaba a reparar en ellas, a veces incluso olvidaba que las tenía, se preguntó si Luffy había reparado en ellas.

Se reclino en su asiento hasta que sus ojos contemplaban el techo del auto, ¿Por qué estaba reparando en esas cosas justo ahora? De pronto lo supo, la mirada de Luffy, había comenzado a pensar en esas cosas al recordar la forma en que su hermano lo miraba. Luffy lo miraba como si fuera el ser más perfecto que existía en el mundo, ¿no sabía que las pecas, que tanto le fascinaban, significaban que la pigmentación de su piel no era correcta y que el sol producía aquellas manchas debido a ello? ¿Acaso había olvidado la severa narcolepsia que sufría? ¿O que normalmente actuaba de forma impulsiva sin medir las consecuencias? ¿Acaso Luffy no se daba cuenta de nada de eso? ¿Acaso estaba tan ciego con él como pada no notarlo? ¿Siquiera su hermano reparaba en aquellas placas metálicas o tal vez, al igual que Ace, las veía como parte de él? ¿Eso era el amor? ¿No ver los defectos de la otra parte o aceptarlos sin más, como si fuera algo natural, como si no tuvieran nada de malo?

 _«No tiene caso seguir lamentándome por cosas que no voy a cambiar»_ pensó sacando la llave del encendedor y bajando del auto para después colocarle la alarma, escuchando el suave "pif" y ver como las luces parpadeaban para después quedarse en silencio, tomó las escaleras pese a que el ascensor estaba disponible con las puertas abiertas, entre más tardará en llegar a su departamento, era mucho mejor.

─¡ACE!

El pecoso logró mantener el equilibrio cuando su hermano se lanzó sobre él, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos, Ace esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar los fuertes "shishishi" del menor y escuchar el familiar "Bienvenido a casa". ¿Cómo aquel niño podía despertar dos sentimientos tan opuestos en él? No odiaba a Luffy, tampoco sentía asco por él, solo sentía una verdadera tristeza por la forma inocente del menor de ver la vida y le dolía engañarlo porque aquel chico, que se aferraba a él como si fuera un koala, era lo que más quería en el mundo, su única razón de vivir.

─Gracias, Lu. ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? ─preguntó apartando al menor para poder cerrar la puerta.

─Bien, la película está casi terminada. Iva dice que darán una fiesta cuando esté lista ─comentó quitándole a Ace la mochila del hombro para dejarla en una esquina, a Ace aquel gesto le hizo pensar en esas esposas que recibían a sus maridos en las películas. Luffy dejó sus cosas en el sillón individual para regresar a donde estaba él, tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hasta el sillón de tres plazas que tenían y hacer que se sentará, subiéndose él al sillón del otro lado, Ace lo contempló confundido─. ¿No te lo había contado, verdad? ─Ace pensó unos momentos para negar al final, no recordaba que Luffy hubiera mencionado nada sobre ninguna fiesta─ Creo que no lo hice porque cuando le pregunte a Iva si podía llevarte a ti a la fiesta, me dijo que podía pero que tal vez preferiría ir con una chica ─dijo Luffy frunciendo un poco la nariz pero sin llegar a molestarse, Ace se sintió internamente agradecido con Iva por aquel comentario.

─¿Y con quien vas a ir? ─Luffy apartó la vista y se enderezo para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

─Pensé en invitar a Nami ─Ace pudo apreciar que su hermano tenía las orejas rojas, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al caer en cuenta de lo que Luffy trataba de preguntar, ¿Su hermano pensaba que podría enojarse porque iría a la fiesta con una chica y no con él? _«Eres realmente adorable, Lu»._

─Eso suena grandioso, seguro que aceptará enseguida ─Nami tenía bastante facilidad para mezclarse en aquellas fiestas de alto glamour, Luffy lo miró con los ojos abiertos haciéndolo sonreír aún más y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del menor─. ¿Pensaste que iba a molestarme? ─aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el menor sobre lo que le comentará Nami. Luffy asintió─ ¿Por qué? ─Luffy desvió la mirada, ¿Cómo decirle que tenía miedo que si iba con Nami en lugar de con él, Ace pudiera pensar que no lo amaba lo suficiente para anteponerlo a sus amigos? Sintió como la mano de Ace lo sujetaba por la mentón con suavidad para que lo mirará─ ¿Pensaste que me pondría celoso? ─Ace vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior─ ¿Por qué me pondría celoso de tus amigos, Lu? Los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que son muy importantes para ti. Nunca me pondría celoso de ellos. ¿Acaso tú estás celoso de mis amigos? ─Luffy volvió a apartar la vista de él y vio como movía los labios para murmurar algo pero por más que se esforzó no fue capaz de entender lo que decía─ ¿Qué? ─Luffy apretó los nudillos y levantó la vista.

─Algunas veces lo estoy ─reconoció sintiéndose avergonzado, algunas veces su hermano lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño. Ace no pudo más que mirarlo sorprendido, no se había esperado aquella respuesta, entendía que estuviera celoso de Vivi por el hecho que fue su "novia", pero ¿de los demás? Eso no se lo esperaba.

─Escucha, Lu ─Ace se giró para encarar a su hermano y obligando a este a hacer lo mismo─. No… ─pasó su mano por su nuca nervioso, la verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía decir─ No tienes ninguna razón por la cual estar celoso, ¿acaso crees que yo te engañaría con alguien? ─¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Después de lo sucedido con Luffy aquella noche, no tenía el más mínimo interés de repetir aquello con nadie, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de repetir eso con su hermano. Luffy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza─ ¿Tú me engañarías con alguien? ─y aunque internamente quería que la respuesta de su hermano fuera "si" o "tal vez" (en esos momentos se conformaba con alguna probabilidad por mínima que fuera), sabía cuál sería la respuesta de su hermano.

─¡JAMAS! ─los ojos de Luffy brillaban con determinación, Ace sintió una profunda tristeza ante aquello pero se las arregló para componer una leve sonrisa.

─Y yo lo sé, así que… ─se encogió de hombros─ ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme celoso de tus amigos cuando sé que solo me amas a mí? ─los ojos de su hermano se agrandaron y Luffy ladeó la cabeza levemente, clara señal de que estaba confundido, fue entonces que Ace cayó en cuenta de lo poco que su hermano realmente sabía del amor─ La confianza es parte de una relación Luffy, cuando no hay confianza simplemente no puede existir una relación, no sería sano para ninguna de las dos partes, un lado temiendo todo el tiempo que la persona a la que amaba pueda encontrar a alguien más y la otra cuidando de no hacer nada para molestar a la persona que ama hasta el punto de ni siquiera poder hablar con alguien más porque sabe que su amada o amado no lo vería con buenos ojos. ¿Esa es la clase de relación que quieres, Lu? ─el menor negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no, de ninguna manera quería algo como eso. Lo que Ace acababa de describir no era lo que quería, no quería privar a Ace de nada que él disfrutará y la verdad es que había estado extrañando mucho a sus amigos─ Lu, ¿esa es la razón por la que ya no sales con tus amigos?

─¿Qué… ? ─no había pensado que Ace se diera cuenta de eso─ ¿Co-como lo sabes?

─Hace mucho que no hablas de ellos, hace mucho que no vienen a cenar y a dormir aquí, hace mucho que no insistes en que te de dinero para ir a comer al Baratie. ¿Acaso estabas tratando de no reunirte con ellos para no ponerme celoso?

─Pensé que…

─¿Qué no confiaba en ti? ─si Ace solo esperaba ansioso el día en que su hermano llegará a casa y le dijera que lo sentía mucho pero amaba a alguien más─ Jamás desconfiaría de ti, Lu, además conozco a Zoro a Nami y a todos los demás desde hace mucho, Lu, y apuesto a que este distanciamiento tuyo los ha lastimado, tal vez se estén preguntando si hicieron algo mal o si te pasa algo ─Luffy no creyó conveniente decirle al mayor la cantidad de mensajes que tenía en su celular, mensajes que había solo revisado de forma superficial para decirle a los demás que no podría acudir a la reunión porque tenía otra cosa que hacer─. ¿No los extrañas tú, Lu? ─asintió avergonzado.

─Pero es que… también es porque no quiero perder ninguna oportunidad de estar contigo ─esa respuesta no era algo que Ace esperaba, ¿pasar más tiempo con él? ¡Pero si siempre estaban juntos!─. Siempre estás trabajando y regresas tarde, como ahora, solo puedo verte en la noche y buena parte de ella la usamos para dormir y los sábados te los has pasado leyendo ese libro enorme que trajiste haciendo anotaciones, como no quiero molestarme me mantengo alejado y los domingos rara vez salimos, pasas buena parte del día dormido.

Las palabras de Luffy solo expresaban el sentir del chico pero eran como un alegato acusatorio para Ace, pues todo lo que decía era cierto, eran cosas en las que el pecoso no había reparado pero que aparentemente su subconsciente había hecho para mantenerse alejado de su hermano. Era cierto, no trataba la "relación" que mantenía con su hermano como una verdadera relación, la trataba como algo horripilante, algo que debía mantenerse en la oscuridad para que nadie la viera. Tal vez para él lo era, pero no para su hermano. Obviamente, Ace no estaba cumpliendo con su parte, pero se supone que debía ser así, ¿no? De esa forma Luffy se daría cuenta que no valía la pena y entonces se olvidaría de él. Era lo correcto, era lo que tenía que seguir haciendo ─miró a su hermano, tan pequeño e idiota─, pero en lugar de gritarle todo aquello su hermano había adecuado su vida para poder pasar tiempo con él, dejando de lado a sus amigos, sus cosas favoritas.

─Debiste decírmelo antes ─realmente no lo había hecho a propósito, y estaba claro que el tiempo para él corría de forma diferente que para Luffy. Ace sentía que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero si lo pensaba fríamente, lo que decía Luffy era cierto, la mayor parte era cuando se iban a dormir, su hermano caía dormido inmediatamente mientras que él permanecía despierto hasta que el sueño lo vencía sin que se diera cuenta─. Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo ─era cierto, no mentía con respecto a eso─, me han asignado más cursos y talleres y me quedó hasta tarde preparando todo para el día siguiente ─en realidad se quedaba para repasarlo ya que desde que le asignarán los cursos se dispuso a hacer la programación para que estos no afectarán su proyectos de traducción─. En cuanto al libro, en realidad no es importante, es solo que Robin, ¿creo que la conoces, no? ─Luffy negó con la cabeza─ ¿Una chica alta y morena, de ojos azules? ─Luffy se concentró unos momentos y después asintió, si la conocía, la chica que le dijo que la tarde en que sus padres murieron Ace debía estar con ellos, sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecer─ Bueno, hace unos semanas me pidió que me uniera a su equipo para ayudarla a traducir algo, en realidad no me interesa su proyecto pero… ─por alguna razón había terminado sacando aquel libro para aprender algo─ no es importante, puedo devolver libro o leerlo solo un rato. En cuanto a que ahora duermo mucho ─Ace se mordió el labio inferior, no había querido decirle nada de eso a Luffy, sabía que se preocuparía especialmente porque ahora manejaba más y su hermano siempre se molestaba por ello─, hoy fui a ver a la doctora Kureha (de hecho por eso llegue tarde) para comentarle la situación, me ha dado unas infusiones para ver si con dormir más tiempo durante la noche me ayuda a no sufrir tantos ataques.

─¿Tu narcoplesia ha empeorado? ─preguntó Luffy preocupado, a Ace le sorprendía mucho ver que Luffy había memorizado el nombre de su enfermedad casi correctamente, era mucho viniendo de su distraído hermano. Ace colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del menor.

─Un poco, de acuerdo con Kureha es porque no he dormido bien. Nada de qué preocuparse, Lu, mejoraré en cuanto duerma adecuadamente ─Luffy miró el rostro sonriente de su hermano, era verdad, ahora que lo veía lucía cansado, una marca oscura comenzaba a formarse bajo sus ojos y tal vez (o era su imaginación) parecía algo demacrado.

─¿Es… mi culpa? ─antes de que comenzaran su relación, Ace no lucía tan desmejorado, su hermano solía dormir bastante bien─ ¿Me muevo mucho en la noche? ¿No te dejó dormir?

─Solo un poco, Lu ─los ojos del menor lo miraron con preocupación y Ace soltó una pequeña risa para alborotarle el cabello, aquella arraigada costumbre que jamás desaparecería─. No te preocupes, es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que dormimos juntos. Solo debo acostumbrarme de nuevo a tener un torbellino en la cama.

Luffy miró que su hermano se ponía de pie y le preguntaba que quería de cena, "Carne" la respuesta brotó de Luffy como algo muy lejano porque toda la atención del menor estaba fija en el mayor. Se supone que su deber era cuidar de Ace, pero ni siquiera había notado lo desmejorado que lucía, esa tarde solo había estado pensando en lo "injusto" que era Ace al no dejarlo decirle a sus amigos que ahora ellos estaba juntos, que se amaban, sobre lo "malvado" que era al solo dejar que lo tocará estando dentro de aquella habitación, su habitación. Shanks le había dicho que Ace tenía sus razones para pedirle que no le dijera a nadie, _«Aun cuando se amen, Luffy, no debes olvidar que son hermanos. El mundo nunca verá con buenos ojos una relación así»_. ¿Y qué podía importarle al mundo que Ace y él estuviera juntos? ¿No había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse? Ni Ace ni él le hacían daño a nadie, no eran asesinos, violadores o estafadores. Luffy no veía lo complicado de aquello, sabía que sus amigos lo entenderían, eran sus amigos y los amigos de Ace también, el viejo y sus hijos trataban a su hermano como si fuera su propio hermano, así que también deberían comprenderlo y si no lo comprendían… podían hacer lo que quisieran, Ace y él encontrarían amigos que lo hicieran, el mundo no solo eran sus amigos o las personas que los conocían en esos momentos. _«Sigues siendo un niño, Luffy, por eso tu hermano se preocupa»_ , las palabras de Shanks sonaron en su cabeza. En lugar de ayudar a su hermano solo parecía estarle causando más problemas. Boa le había dicho que si Ace ponía condiciones a su relación, él también tenía derecho a ponerlas, pero ¿realmente tenía derecho a hacerlo? Las reglas que Ace había puesto eran para protegerlo, tenía el derecho a exigirle algo a su hermano cuando Ace solo quería protegerlo, ¿sería justo exigirle algo por eso? Si le pedía algo a Ace, sabía que se lo daría, que lo complacería pero no sentía que fuera correcto. _«Tú también tienes derecho a poner condiciones»_ cuando Boa dijera aquellas palabras le habían parecido totalmente razonables, comprensibles y justas, pero ahora viendo a su hermano quien estaba terminando de preparar la cena, solo podía pensar que era un egoísta.

La cena transcurrió como siempre, Luffy le contó lo que había hecho y especialmente le contó su reencuentro con Boa, Ace lo escuchó con atención mientras trataba de recordar a Boa Hancock, la verdad es que no la recordaba mucho, la niña había jugado más con Luffy que con él, recordaba que era un año mayor que Luffy, que era más alta, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, recordaba que era excepcionalmente bonita pero solo eso.

─Ahora es una artista muy popular ─Luffy no había visto ninguna de sus películas pero eso le había dicho la chica, así que tenía que ser verdad─. Es amiga de Koala, la chica que interpretó el papel protagónico de nuestra película.

─Ah, ¿entonces se encontraron por casualidad? ─sugirió Ace mientras se ponía de pie para recoger la mesa, para su total sorpresa Luffy se puso de pie para ayudarlo.

─No, ella fue a buscarme ─mientras Ace comenzaba a lavar los platos, Luffy tomó una servilleta y comenzó a secarlos bajo la atenta mirada del pecoso, la única vez que su hermano le había ayudado, tuvo que comprar una vajilla completa─. Dijo que cuando hiciera mi propia película que contará con ella, shishishi ─Ace sonrió volviendo su atención a los platos enjabonados.

Su hermano se estaba esforzando sin duda alguna, aquella noche solo terminaron con un plato y dos vasos menos pero no era algo preocupante, la vajilla tenía cuatro platos y cuatro vasos así que podrían sobrevivir con eso hasta que tuviera tiempo de comprar otra. Ace se quedó solo guardando la vajilla y cuando volvió a la sala se encontró con que su hermano estaba preparando la mesa del comedor para que Ace pudiera trabajar.

─Hoy no voy a trabajar tarde, Lu ─su hermano levantó la vista y lo miró confundido─. Termine todo lo que tenía que hacer en la oficina, así que podemos ir a dormir o si prefieres ver una película.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad, o al menos era lo que pensaba Luffy parado en medio del comedor mientras contemplaba a su hermano, había tantas cosas que podían hacer como salir a caminar al parque, ir por un helado, ver alguna película de terror o ir al cine, cualquier cosa pero…

─¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dormir? ─sugirió bajando la vista. No quería dormir pero tal vez era lo que necesitaba su hermano para recuperarse. Ace observó a su hermano, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no quería ir a dormir pero allí estaba, sugiriendo ir a dormir para que él pudiera descansar, algunas veces su hermano se comportaba como un verdadero adulto y eso solo hizo sentir más culpable.

─Tengo que preparar la infusión que me dio Kureha, ¿Por qué no te adelantas?

El sabor de la infusión era muy parecido al sabor de la menta, aunque ligeramente más amargo. Ace se entretuvo un poco en la cocina contemplando el vaso vacío, podía escuchar a Luffy moviéndose en la habitación que ambos compartían. Si le hubiera dicho a Luffy que no dormía apropiadamente por su causa y que lo mejor sería que cada uno de ellos durmiera en su propia habitación, ¿habría aceptado? Y si lo hubiera hecho, si Luffy lo hubiera complacido, ¿no sería eso chantaje? ¿No estaría aprovechándose de su hermano al utilizar su aprecio a su favor?

Cuando entró a la habitación, pese a todos los pensamientos oscuros que lo habían embargado no pudo esbozar una sonrisa al ver a su hermano sobre la cama, la camisa de su pijama blanca le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, tenía el cabello húmedo. Luffy estaba sentado en su lado de la cama y apretaba la almohada contra su pecho.

─¿Qué ocurre Lu?

─Te esperaba, ¿ya te vas a acostar?

─Si, solo debo cambiarme.

Fue en ese momento que Ace cayó en cuenta de algo: tendría que cambiarse frente a su hermano.

La idea lo hizo paralizarse completamente, desde lo sucedido Ace siempre había aprovechado el momento en que Luffy se bañaba para cambiarse, pero esa noche se había distraído con la infusión y con sus pensamientos por lo que ahora tendría que cambiarse frente al menor. Ace se giró para abrir el cajón y contempló el interior de este, la ropa parecía estar tan distante, como si no bastara solamente con estirar el brazo para alcanzarla. No quería cambiarse delante de su hermano pero tampoco podía encontrar una excusa para hacerlo en otra parte.

Con aquella certeza en la cabeza, tomo la vieja playera que usaba para dormir y los pantalones para después cerrar el cajón con suavidad, admirando por primera vez la jaladera del cajón, era de un color dorado oscuro con intrincados grabados en formas de onda que creaban varios relieves al tacto. Era bonita, Luffy la había escogido, no tenía ni idea de que su hermano tuviera buen gusto, normalmente era todo un desastre. Su hermano era tan despistado que Ace siempre tenía que revisar su ropa para ver cuando era necesario reabastecer su guardarropa.

Soltando un suspiro, dejo la ropa sobre la cajonera y comenzó a desvestirse, procurando hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Cuando terminó y se giró para encontrarse con la vista del menor descubrió que este parecía más entretenido en algo en su celular, parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje. Ace dejó su ropa sobre una silla y se acercó a la cama, alcanzó a ver que Luffy estaba mandando un mensaje, cuando el menor sintió como se hundía el colchón levantó la vista de la pantalla.

─Era un mensaje de Nami, todos nos juntaremos mañana para comer.

─Me alegra escucharlo ─dijo metiéndose bajo las sabanas para apagar la lámpara de su lado─. Saluda a tus amigos de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? ─Luffy asintió mientras Ace acomodaba la almohada para terminar de recostarse, pero al ver que su hermano no apagaba la luz desvió su mirada hacia él, la media luz que iluminaba el cuarto hacía que la mitad de la cara de su hermano pareciera estarse perdiendo en la oscuridad, el olor a jabón llegó hasta él y sintió como de pronto se quedaba paralizado. Las manos de Luffy se colocaron cada una al lado de su cabeza y su rostro de pronto estaba casi pegado al suyo, sintió su aliento fresco chocar contra su cara─ ¿Lu…?

─¿Puedo besarte?

.

.

.

.

.

─Eres bastante guapo ─Marco miró a la mujer que de forma desvergonzada apretaba sus pechos contra su brazo, el calor del cuerpo de la mujer era agradable y la suave fragancia a frambuesa resultaba atrayente─ y se ve que necesitas un poco de compañía, yo también la necesito.

El rostro con forma de corazón resultaba aún más atrayente por aquellos profundos ojos azules que contrastaban con el cabello rojo que le caía en ondas enmarcándole el rostro, la blusa blanca se ajustaba lo suficiente para resaltar sus pequeños pechos y los jeans oscuros marcaban unas piernas bien formadas. No era una de las chicas que trabajan en el bar, era una cliente más, Marco no la había visto antes en aquel lugar, probablemente ella también estaba allí como Marco, para desahogarse un poco.

─Entonces porque no nos acompañamos, preciosa ─pidió una botella más de vino y salió del bar del brazo de la chica. Había un motel cerca, cuando se lo informó a su compañera ella asintió en señal de acuerdo, aquello era cosa de una noche, una forma de despejar la mente y dormir acompañado. Sonaba bastante bien.

No prendieron la luz de la habitación, no la necesitaban, se desnudaron mutuamente con torpeza, el alcohol inundaba sus venas para esos momentos, repartieron besos y alguna que otra mordida. Mientras Marco acariciaba la piel de la chica, su mente pensó en Ace, ¿Cómo podía preferir estar con un hombre que con una mujer? ¿Cómo podía preferir estar con su hermano? ¡Absurdo! ¡Ridículo! Ace era un verdadero estúpido.

─Bésame ─murmuró la mujer sujetando su rostro, Marco la miró y notó algo en lo que no había reparado antes: la cara de la chica estaba cubierta de pecas. Marco sujetó aquel rostro y pasó sus dedos por encima de las pecas que tenía en las mejillas hasta llevarlas a su nariz. La chica sonrió─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te gustan mis pecas? ─Marco volvió a pasar los dedos por las mejillas de la chica como hipnotizado antes de responder.

─Si ─dijo para después besarla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Gracias a las personas que leen esta historia.**  
 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y ya saben… si alguien desea dejar un comentario, es bien recibido.**


	15. XV

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos!**

* * *

15  
"Estoy bien…"

* * *

─¿Y… contará para la calificación final? ─Ace dejó el trozo de tiza sobre la barra y giró para mirar a Lola, la chica lucía nerviosa, aquello le pareció curioso porque era una de sus mejores estudiantes, siempre obtenía buenas calificaciones. _«Tal vez es de las que se ponen nerviosas si no estudia antes»_. Ace repasó los ejercicios que colocará en el pizarrón, eran los mismos tipos de ejercicios que habían estado viendo desde que iniciará el curso, incluso había encargado una tarea con ejercicios parecidos.

─Si ─decidió antes de mirar a sus alumnos, sus rostros pálidos lo hicieron sentir un cierto grado de satisfacción─. Descuiden, todos son ejercicios que vimos durante el curso así que no deberían tener problemas para resolverlos ─y sin embargo todos continuaron viéndolo como si fuera un demonio venido del Tártaro para castigarlos, Ace comenzó a preguntarse si sus alumnos realmente le ponían atención mientras se devanaba el cerebro tratando de explicarles como decodificar y traducir idiomas antiguos y olvidados. Suponía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Ace, en realidad, no había tenido intención de poner un examen sorpresa (aunque en realidad nunca los planeaba, los ponía cuando sus alumnos se portaban mal e ignoraban sus explicaciones, era su forma de vengarse de ellos). El día anterior se la había pasado preparando varias diapositivas con impresiones que el mismo había tomado de varias runas para mostrárselas e incluso preparó una pequeña dinámica (todo un logro porque él las odiaba) donde el equipo que ganará obtendría pases para una exclusiva exposición que se llevaría a cabo en el museo Ohara. Los pases eran cortesías que el museo le había dado a la Universidad para que repartiera entre su personal docente y algunos de sus alumnos, la dirección le había entregado a Ace cinco pases además del suyo y el de su hermano para que los repartiera entre sus alumnos y una dinámica fue la forma más justa que se le ocurrió en vez de solo rifarlos, nunca le habían gustado las rifas porque existían personas (como él) que no tenían ni una pizca de suerte. Y sin embargo esa mañana Ace no se había levantado con ánimos para nada y un examen era la forma más fácil de mantener a sus alumnos ocupados y, sobretodo, en absoluto silencio.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para Ace mientras contemplaba como sus estudiantes parecían estar devanándose el cerebro para resolver las traducciones, aunque lo que llamaba su atención era que ninguno de ellos estaba haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo para copiarse. No es como si le hubiera importado atrapar a alguien haciéndolo, sería lo justo considerando que solo usaba el examen como una excusa para no lidiar con nadie. De hecho se habría quedado en casa, le tentaba más pasar toda la tarde dormido en su cama, pero si lo hubiera hecho Luffy habría insistido en quedarse con él para "cuidarlo" y lo menos que quería en esos momentos era estar junto a su hermano.

 _«¿Puedo besarte?»_ ─Ace apoyo su frente en la palma de su mano y araño su piel sin llegar a lastimarse─. Luffy jamás le pedía permiso para besarlo, anoche había sido la primera vez que lo hiciera y por alguna razón Ace se había sentido más incómodo que cuando simplemente lo besaba sin preguntar. La mirada que su hermano le dirigiera mientras esperaba su respuesta lo había hecho temblar pues era la misma mirada que había tenido aquella noche, esa que le hacía imposible reconocer a su hermano. Era como estar viendo a un completo desconocido y habían sido esos ojos, precisamente, los que le habían impedido dormir después de que su hermano se cansará de besarlo, porque al final Ace había terminado dándole permiso para besarlo, hubiera sido extraño que le dijera que no a quien era, supuestamente, el amor de su vida.

─Maestro –Ace levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica que había preguntado si el examen tendría validez.

─¿Qué ocurre Lola? –Ace se había asegurado de memorizar los nombre de todos sus estudiantes, en su época de estudiante odió que los maestros solo los vieran como una matrícula más de la lista.

─Terminé, ¿lo dejo aquí? –preguntó señalando el escritorio, Ace miró las hojas que la chica sostenía en su mano, considerando su respuesta.

─Te daré tu resultado ahora –si se los llevaba tendría que revisarlos en casa y le había prometido a su hermano que no se llevaría trabajo a casa. Aún no podía creer que Luffy en verdad hubiera estado ignorando a sus amigos solo por estar con él.

 _Debí darme cuenta._ Ace fue marcando en un círculo los aciertos y cruzando las respuestas incorrectas, colocando la respuesta. Antes de todo aquello, Ace siempre había sido capaz de notar el menor cambio en Luffy pero tras volverse su "pareja" ya casi no le prestaba atención. Estaba más ocupado pensando en lo pésimo hermano que era y en lo mucho que le gustaría estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera allí. Colocó la calificación sobre la esquina superior derecha y se la entregó a Lola, una sonrisa al ver que el 90 que Ace colocará con tinta azul (odiaba usar la roja) y Ace le indico que podía retirarse, después de todo no iba a dar ninguna clase.

Poco después que Lola saliera, los demás comenzaron a terminar y al poco tiempo tuvo una fila de chicos ansiosos por saber que tal lo habían hecho. Ace pudo comprobar que al menos sus alumnos le prestaban atención, todos habían aprobado, la mayoría arriba del 85, y solo cuatro obtuvieron una nota menor pero acreditadora. Para ser un examen sorpresa, era un buen resultado. Entregó la libreta al último chico de la fila quien sonrió y se apresuró a marcharse.

Solo quedaba Kid.

El pelirrojo estaba plácidamente sentado en su silla con un brazo tras el respaldo y con el otro apoyado sobre la paleta del banco mientras tamborileaba con su lapicero. Ace lo miró unos momentos antes de comprobar la hora en su reloj, faltaban poco más de treinta minutos para que la clase terminara. Debió haber puesto límite de tiempo para el examen, pensó centrando su atención en sus notas, tal vez mañana se sentiría de mejor humor para darla.

─¿Por qué estás tan desganado? –la pregunta de Kid voló hacia haciéndole levantar la cabeza─ Cualquiera pensaría que tuviste una noche "ardiente" –Ace suspiro mientras pensaba que a Kid le hacía falta madurar mucho, siempre parecía obsesionado con saber la vida sexual que Luffy y él llevaban─ ¿Fue eso? ¿Cierto morenito te exigió demasiado? –Kid esbozo una de sus clásicas sonrisas de tiburón antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al escritorio con paso lento─. Tu hermano tiene mucha energía, lo vi salir corriendo esta mañana, _fufufu_ se veía muy contento.

─Luffy casi siempre está contento –dijo con un tono de ligera molestia mientras tomaba la libreta de Kid para revisar sus respuestas.

─Si, era un poco molesto –dijo Kid con la mirada perdida y un tono nostálgico en su voz─. Siempre me pregunte si no le dolía la cara por sonreír tanto. ¡Wow una nota perfecta me siento tan nerd! –dijo al ver como Ace garabateaba un 100 en su hoja—Le pediré a Law una recompensa por esto.

La idea parecía agradarle al pelirrojo, o al menos la sonrisa en sus labios era lo que le indicaba, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Ace era la facilidad con la que hablaba de ello frente a alguien más. _«Se parece a Luffy en ese aspecto»_ , su hermano tampoco mostraba ninguna clase de vergüenza cuando hablaba de esos temas. _«Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la edad»_ después de todo ambos eran de la misma generación.

─Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a tu curso de pintura ─la convivencia "forzada" con el pelirrojo, de alguna forma el moreno y ese chico de sonrisa de tiburón se hicieron sus amigos, había hecho que Ace aprendiera su horario. El pelirrojo era asistente en el área de restauración y se había inscrito en los cursos de traducción (para fastidiar a Ace, según había dicho) y en el de pintura que impartía Vivi (porque quería aprender a dibujar a Law desnudo).

─Hoy no iré ─repuso Kid guardando su libreta. Ace lo miró confundido.

─¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hiciste tu tarea? ─Kid esbozó una sonrisa burlona pese a que el moreno ya no lo miraba porque estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas.

─Obviamente no, ¿Crees que me queda tiempo después de toda la que encargas? Es un milagro que aún pueda pasar algo de tiempo con Law. Si no supiera que sales con tu hermano te diría que te hace falta una buena follada ─Ace apretó los labios en un gesto incómodo, ¿Cómo era que los chicos de la edad de su hermano podían hablar tan abiertamente sobre "eso"? No era que Ace fuera alguna clase de mojigato puritano ni nada por el estilo, pero él jamás hablaba de esos temas tan abiertamente con nadie, aunque tal vez se debiera al hecho de que todo "eso" le había pasado con su hermanito. No era algo que pudiera presumir.

─Vivi está acostumbrada a que no hagas la tarea, siempre comenta que jamás te has dignado a entregarle un solo trabajo ─Ace no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Kid le culpará por su irresponsabilidad. Kid pareció sorprendido de que Ace supiera algo como aquello, pero casi al instante esbozó una débil sonrisa.

─Olvidaba que ustedes dos fueron novios ─la sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplió al imaginarse a esos dos hablando de sus alumnos después de hacer el amor, era una imagen graciosa─. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que a Luffy no le agrada Vivi ─el moreno le había dicho en varias ocasiones que la chica era desagradable y que no le gustaba que se acerque tanto a su hermano─. Aunque supongo que es completamente normal ─dijo mirando hacia arriba, divagando en el interior de su mente─. A mí tampoco me agrada Bonney.

─¿Bonney? ─preguntó Ace sin pensar, la forma en que Kid había pronunciado aquel nombre dejaba en claro que era una persona poco grata para.

─La ex novia de Law ─dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, era obvio que la tal Bonny no era para nada de su agrado. Ace ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha al comenzar a escuchar un zumbido dentro de su oído, era como ese pitido molesto que iba subiendo de intensidad─. Una mujer desagradable ─el pecoso cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz, ambos estaban esperando el ascensor que aún tenía que bajar dos pisos para llegar hasta ellos, de pronto la voz del pelirrojo comenzaba a resultar bastante molesta y peor porque era como si el sonido estuviera incrementando su intensidad para sobreponerse a la voz de Kid. Como si ambos estuvieran compitiendo para ver quien resonaba con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Kid miró al pecoso y esbozó una sonrisa, ajeno al hecho de que la cabeza de Ace estaba esforzándose por partirse a la mitad─. Luffy se hubiera llevado mal con ella. Es una glotona ─pese al dolor de cabeza Ace no pudo evitar sonreír, consiguiendo que el dolor se convirtiera en fuertes punzadas que se clavaban en sus cienes como agujas que iban enterrándose en su cabeza lentamente, lo que decía Kid era cierto a Luffy no le agradaba estar con gente que pudiera quitarle su comida. Aunque lo que más le había sorprendido era el hecho de imaginar a Law con una chica, aunque tal vez se debía al hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a verlo con Kid─ y una resbalosa de primera que se pega a cualquier ser con polla y una inteligencia superior a la suya ─Kid torció los labios en una expresión pensativa antes de girarse a mirar a Ace, el pecoso seguía apretando el puente de su nariz con los dedos en un intento por disminuir la sensación de las agujas enterrándose en su cabeza─. Si ─decidió al cabo de un momento apartando la vista─, definitivamente se llevarían mal ─porque Ace era justo la clase de chico por el que Bonny babearía.

─No lo dudes. Luffy es demasiado celoso de su comida, especialmente con la carne ─reconoció Ace sin darse cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo.

─Bueno, es que a nadie le gusta que toquen su "comida" ─dijo con tono sugerente consciente de que Ace no captaría el doble sentido de sus palabras─. Olvidemos de eso y mejor dime a donde vamos ─Ace abrió los ojos y miró a Kid, olvidándose por un momento del zumbido en su oído.

─Yo a mi oficina, tú deberías ir a tu clase de pintura y después a tu trabajo. ¿No acaban de recibir un cargamento de pinturas que deben restaurar? ─o al menos eso le había dicho Tsuru, lucía bastante emocionada con la idea de pasarse días enteros restaurando las piezas de escultura y los enormes cuadros dañados por el agua.

─No quiero que Vivi me reclame por no haber hecho la tarea y la momia no vendrá el día de hoy, al parecer la invitaron a un certamen de arte y nos dio el día libre a todos ─el sonido de una campana indicó que el ascensor, finalmente, había bajado y las puertas se abrieron con un sonido pesado.

─Entonces, ¿Por qué no te vas a tu departamento? ─sugirió cansado mientras subían al elevador y oprimía el botón junto al número 3, Kid bufó con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

─¿Esa es tu forma de pasar un día libre? ¿Acaso eres un viejo de 80 años? ─Ace torció la boca molesto volviendo su atención al tablero de números, _«Perdóname por ser un viejo»_ porque la verdad era que si Ace tuviera la oportunidad se habría marchado a su casa a dormir todo lo que pudiera─ Al parecer si ─se respondió Kid al ver en el semblante del mayor que ese era su ideal de una tarde libre, un poco raro considerando que Ace no era tan viejo como para algo así─. Bueno pues despídete de ese plan, voy a quedarme contigo por el resto de la tarde ─Ace no pudo evitar reír de forma sarcástica ante el último comentario.

─Debes saber que esa es una peor forma de pasar tu día libre que en tu departamento ─Kid se encogió de hombros.

─Quien sabe, tal vez descubra porque Luffy te quiere tanto ─la sonrisa desapareció de los labios del pecoso y miró al pelirrojo pero este miraba las puertas del ascensor pensativo, incluso tenía los ojos entornados y los labios fruncidos hacia un lado, Ace había pasado el tiempo suficiente con él para saber que aquella era su expresión de concentración (además solía tenerla durante los exámenes). Sabía que Luffy se había hecho gran amigo de Kid y Law y que incluso el pelirrojo y su hermano se conocían desde la primaria pero seguía pareciéndole extraño que esos chicos pudieran aceptar la relación que tenían de forma tan natural─. Resulta un poco molesto que siempre que estamos juntos se la pase hablando de ti –Kid esbozo una sonrisa burlona y miró al otro con picardía—y además es como si fueras dos personas diferentes. Digo si me pregunta a mí, uff, eres realmente un demonio. Todos te tenemos miedo.

─Luffy me ve… de forma diferente. Somos hermanos ─ahora fue el turno de Kid para soltar una risa sarcástica que sonó más amplia debido a las paredes del ascensor.

─No creo que Luffy te haya visto alguna vez como un hermano ─como Kid no estaba mirando al pecoso no se dio cuenta del dolor en los profundos ojos negros de su interlocutor─. Cuando éramos niños y Luffy hablaba de ti, yo pensaba que eras su amigo o algo así, es decir… ¿a cuántos niños conoces que idolatren a sus hermanos? No era normal –el pelirrojo miró al pecoso─. Apuesto a que eras el clásico hermano sobreprotector con Luffy, seguro que te ponías celoso cada vez que lo veías salir con alguien, fufufu ─Ace se llevó la mano a la cabeza, el molesto zumbido en sus oídos era cada vez más fuerte y aquella conversación con Kid no estaba ayudando─. Supongo que el hecho de que sea tu hermano te da ven… ─de pronto el zumbido le perforo los oídos obligando a Ace a cubrirlos en un vano intento por dejar de escucharlo, sintió algo duro contra sus rodillas y codos pero no sabía que era, el zumbido no dejaba de escucharse pero apareció mezclado con otro ─ ¡Ace! –el pecoso tuvo que enfocarse en aquella voz que repetía su nombre una y otra vez aunque eso hacía que su cabeza palpitara aun con más fuerza─ ¡Ace! –sintió que alguien lo sostenía, tenía que ser el pelirrojo─ ¡Ace! ¿Qué pasa! ¿Qué hago! –el sonido del celular llegó vagamente a Ace, Kid iba llamar a alguien, el piso se movía. Ace abrió los ojos tan solo para ver un destello blanco frente a ellos pero logró distinguir la letra L en la pantalla luminosa del celular del pelirrojo.

 _Luffy_ , el pánico lo invadió.

─No llames a Luffy –logró articular con dificultad.

─¿Qué! –Kid miró al pecoso, Ace tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así sujetaba su mano con fuerza.

─No llames a Luffy –lo último que quería en ese momento era tener a su hermano a su lado. No quería sentir las caricias del menor. El zumbido se hizo más intenso haciéndolo apretar los dientes, comenzaba a sentir que la cabeza terminaría por estallar en miles de fragmentos y como la bilis comenzaba a quemarle la garganta─. Es… ─fue todo lo que pudo decir antes que el mundo se oscureciera a su alrededor.

─¡Ace! ─el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron con el mismo sonido pesado con que se cerraron sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta.

─¿Kid? ─el aludido levantó la vista y se encontró con un rostro moreno bastante conocido─ ¿Qué sucedió?

.

.

.

.

.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Vivi al ver la cara compungida de todos los estudiantes mientras abandonaban el aula, solo unos cuantos sonreían y hablaban de lo "genial" que había sido la clase. No le sorprendía que los alumnos lucieran tan sombríos después de tener una clase con Ace, a su amigo no le agradaba dar clases y siempre terminaba desquitándose con los pobres estudiantes que no tenían la culpa de nada, salvo de no hacer su tarea, hacer demasiado ruido durante la clase, hablar mientras Ace trataba de meter un poco de conocimiento en su cabeza (eran palabras textuales del pecoso), hacer bromas sobre la atracción de algunas alumnas por el maestro o simplemente decir "no sé" cuando Ace preguntaba algo. Y, para Ace, todo eso eran cosas imperdonables. Vivi continuó sonriendo divertida mientras los chicos terminaban de salir del salón de clases, al parecer había sido una clase bastante dura lo que significaba que Ace había estado teniendo un día difícil (sabía que aquella era la forma del pecoso de desquitarse de la frustración que lo embargaba en algunas ocasiones), aquello era mucho mejor pues Vivi había acudido allí para invitar al pecoso a ir a cenar cuando salieran del trabajo. No había sabido nada de Ace durante días, es decir, el chico la saludaba y le preguntaba cómo estaba pero no habían vuelto a hablar sobre los problemas del pecoso, era como si ahora su amigo estuviera evitándola y eso solo hacía que se preocupará aún más. Necesitaba hablar con él y si Ace se negaba a contarle que estaba pasando entonces lo obligaría a hacerlo, no podía ayudarlo a menos que supiera que estaba pasando.

Cuando el último de los estudiantes abandonó el aula, Vivi se apresuró a entrar, no quería que Ace se escapara. No esta vez. Sin embargo Vivi tuvo que pararse en seco al ver a la persona sobre el estrado.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─Robin esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta de Vivi, con calma terminó de guardar sus cosas.

─Impartiendo clases de Traducción, el día de hoy vimos las lenguas muertas de Arabasta, seguro sabes de cuales hablo ─Vivi entornó los ojos ante el comentario, claro que las conocía porque Arabasta era su país natal pero no le gustaba la forma en que la morena recalcaba ese hecho siempre que podía.

─Esta es una de las clases de Ace, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

─Supliéndolo ─dijo con total calma mientras apilaba los libros que había tomado prestados de la oficina de Ace, tenía que devolverlos antes de regresar a su trabajo─. Ace sufrió un ataque hace un par de horas y dijeron que era mejor que se quedará reposando ─la expresión de furia de la peliazul cambió rápidamente a una de total sorpresa.

─¿Qué…? ¿Tuvo uno de sus usuales ataques de narcolepsia? ─toda la furia había desaparecido del rostro y la voz de Vivi y ahora lucía genuinamente preocupada. _«En realidad lo aprecias, ¿verdad?»_ , Robin sabía que Vivi y Ace eran amigos desde su época de estudiantes, junto con Marco, eran el trío inseparable por eso no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando se enteró que Ace y ella estaban en una relación, aunque siempre pensó que a la peliazul le gustaba Pier. Robin se encogió de hombros.

─Supongo que sí, un chico pelirrojo con sonrisa de tiburón y un moreno de tatuajes se quedaron con él mientras yo "amablemente" cubría su clase. Soy una buena persona, ¿no lo crees?

─Seguro ─que después le cobraría esa "amabilidad" a Ace, pero por el momento aquello no era importante. Vivi miró la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, dudando en si debía marcharse o seguir interrogando a la morena. Robin hizo la decisión más fácil al pasar junto a ella rumbo a la salida, Vivi frunció los labios y también salió rumbo a la enfermería.

Los ataques de Ace no eran un suceso extraño, de hecho todo el personal docente, y muchos estudiantes, sabían sobre ellos y formaba parte de su vida normal, pero de alguna forma en esta ocasión parecía ser diferente o al menos ella lo sentía de esa forma aunque tal vez solo podía tratarse de que estaba preocupada por todo lo que sabía que Ace estaba pasando. Aun cuando no habían hablado mucho, Vivi si había estado observando a Ace y notó que el pecoso estaba perdiendo peso, los rasgos de su rostro se estaban afilando y unas profundas manchas oscuras parecían haberse asentado bajo sus ojos como si fueran una pintura indeleble y si con eso no fuera suficiente para indicarle que algo malo estaba pasando bastaba ver que sus ataques se habían vuelto más frecuentes.

Todo eso la hacía sentir cada vez más preocupada. El señor Shirohige no se había comunicado con ella y eso solo podía deberse a que no le interesaba aquella situación, hasta el momento no había visto que hiciera nada por acercarse al pecoso, por el contrario Marco parecía bastante distante últimamente y parecía estar más entretenido siguiendo a cuanta chica guapa se le atravesará por el camino. Ella ni siquiera sabía que el rubio fuera esa clase de persona, si no fuera porque ella misma lo había visto no lo creería. Vivi suspiro, le daba igual lo que Marco hiciera, ya se había hecho a la idea de que estaba sola en eso y ahora lo más importante era hablar con Ace y obligarlo a que le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

─¡Vivi! ─la peliazul se detuvo al escuchar a Marco, se giró y pudo ver que se acercaba a donde ella estaba caminando con su usual tranquilidad. La imagen del rubio le hizo desear darle un golpe en la cara a ver si de esa forma lograba borrarle aquella expresión aburrida que siempre tenía, últimamente comenzaba a molestarle (aunque probablemente solo se debía a su resentimiento hacia el rubio).

─Marco… ─« _estoy ocupada»_ , era lo que quería decir─ ¿Cómo estás? No te había visto en todo el día.

─Bien, te buscaba por petición de Jinbei. Nos está esperando en su oficina.

─¿Para qué? ─el rubio se encogió de hombros.

─No lo sé, solo dijo que fuéramos lo antes posible.

─Iré en un momento, debo ver a Ace ─Vivi miró al rubio atentamente─. Sufrió un ataque en el elevador, ¿lo sabías? ─Marco se encogió de hombros en un gesto que desconcertó a la chica.

─No es nada extraño, Ace padece de narcolepsia. El quedarse dormido en cualquier parte es… algo común en él.

Vivi miró al rubio sin poder creer lo que decía. ¿Desde cuándo Marco era tan indiferente con respecto a Ace? Era cierto que la narcolepsia del pecoso le provocaba tener ataques en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora pero Marco jamás había dicho algo como eso antes, era cierto que no corría a su lado cada vez que tenía uno pero jamás se había expresado de esa forma de Ace.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─el rubio miró a la peliazul con la ceja alzada en una clara muestra de confusión por su pregunta.

─Ligeramente cansado. Tuve una mala noche. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─la peliazul negó con la cabeza.

─No me refiero a eso ─eso era bastante obvio, Vivi podía deducirlo por las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y porque además conocía bastante bien la clase de actividades que el rubio habría podido estar haciendo en las noches para tener esa clase de ojeras─. Su padre habló con ustedes, ¿verdad? Sobre lo que les conté a tu hermano y a él ─Shirohige le había prometido hacerlo y estaba segura de que aquel hombre era alguien de palabra. Marco frunció los labios y la chica notó como desvía la mirada─. Lo hizo ─dijo Vivi respondiendo su propia pregunta y sin dejar de mirar al rubio─. ¿Por eso estas actuando de esta forma? ─el rubio cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro antes de volver su atención a la peliazul, su expresión aburrida había desaparecido y ahora tenía unos ojos tan fríos y vacíos como dos témpanos de hielo.

─No sé de qué hablas, ahora ¿vas a ir con Jinbei o debo decirle que te espere mientras revisas si Ace se encuentra bien después de uno de sus _usuales_ ataques? ─Vivi mantuvo la mirada del rubio unos momentos antes de suspirar.

─Vamos ─sabía por experiencia ajena (es decir Ace) que no era bueno hacer esperar a Jinbei, era un hombre demasiado serio.

.

.

.

.

.

─ _¡Eres un completo inútil! ─el grito de la mujer resonó por toda la sala, era un sonido extraño y desconocido para aquellas cuatros paredes acostumbradas a la risa de los niños pues era sumamente raro que los adultos que vivían en ella estuvieran presentes─ ¡Era tú deber cuidarlo! ─la mano de la mujer se elevó por sobre su cabeza para descender en un rápido movimiento, el sonido de la piel contra la piel hizo que los hombros de Luffy se encogieran en un sobresalto repentino._

─ _¡Ace! ─Luffy casi nunca hablaba con sus padres, principalmente porque ellos no lo hacían así que él tampoco tenía porque hacerlo, aunque Ace siempre decía que debía hacerlo porque eran sus padres─ ¡No pegues a Ace! ─Luffy se lanzó contra su madre pero antes que pudiera llegar a ella su padre lo sujeto por el brazo─ ¡Suéltame! ─demandó olvidándose que debía ser respetuoso con sus padres, Ace siempre le decía que debía hacerlo._

─ _Será mejor que no te metas en esto, Luffy. Solo empeorarías las cosas ─lo último lo dijo tan bajo que solo Luffy pudo escucharlo, pero antes que pudiera preguntar algo su padre lo sujeto por la cintura cargándolo con un brazo─. Vamos afuera, te compraré un helado._

─ _¡No quiero un estúpido helado! ¡Ace! ¡Ace! ¡Quiero ir con Ace!_

 _Contrario a su hermano, Ace solo pudo sentirse aliviado cuando la voz del menor fue perdiéndose conforme se alejaban. Prefería que su hermano no estuviera presente cuando sus padres lo regañaban, en especial su madre. Además desde lo sucedido, Ace no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo a la cara directamente pues lo que decía su madre era cierto. El accidente de Luffy había sido enteramente su culpa. Sabía mejor que nadie que no podía dejar a Luffy por mucho tiempo porque siempre actuaba de forma imprudente. Su madre tenía razón en castigarlo, era su culpa. La mejilla comenzó a arderle al mismo tiempo que un profundo sabor metálico le llenaba la boca, aun así no dijo nada cuando su madre tiró de su oreja, tan solo cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba los labios al sentir como comenzaba a zarandearlo de ella, sintió como si su oreja fuera a desprendérsele en cualquier momento._

─ _¡Tu hermano pudo perder el ojo! ─un nuevo golpe cayó sobre su mejilla lastimada pero no gritó, solo resistió el golpe y soltó un débil gemido cuando su madre volvió a sujetar su oreja─ ¿Eso querías, verdad? ¿Qué tu hermano quedará tuerto o algo peor? ─Ace logró contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. ¡Claro que no había querido nada de eso! Ace solo había querido comprar un par de helados, nunca imaginó que las cosas terminarían de esa forma. Ace soltó un gemido cuando su madre jaló su oreja con mayor fuerza obligándolo a caminar tras ella hasta su cuarto donde lo arrojó, Ace trastabillo con el borde de la alfombra cayendo de rodillas─ Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que yo te diga que puedes salir. Por ahora no quiero ver tu horrible cara ─Ace encogió los hombros ante el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, casi al mismo instante escuchó como su madre colocaba el cerrojo._

Ace abrió los ojos, las imágenes del sueño iban disipándose como una niebla con los primeros rayos del sol. Había sido un recuerdo demasiado real, tanto que seguía sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla. La bofetada que su madre le diera aquella tarde le había hecho lucir un moretón por dos semanas enteras, Ace recordaba haber pensado que era injusto que aquel golpe desapareciera de su rostro cuando la cicatriz de Luffy se quedaría allí para toda la vida.

─ _¿Ace? –Luffy se acercó a su hermano y sujeto su pantalón con sus pequeñas manos mientras buscaba ver el rostro del mayor pero Ace lo tenía bien oculto entre sus brazos. El menor apretó los labios—Lo siento mucho, Ace. Por favor, perdóname –no había querido que sus padres regañaran a Ace ni que su madre lo golpeara. ¡No era justo! Luffy sintió como los ojos comenzaban a arderle─. Odio a mamá por pegarte. Odio a papá porque no me dejo defenderte. ¡Los odio a los dos!_

─ _No digas eso –Luffy dejó de llorar y levantó la cabeza, Ace seguía con el rostro metido entre sus brazos, el menor vio como el otro apretaba sus puños─. Ellos no tienen la culpa, yo no debí dejarte solo. Yo era quien estaba cuidándote._

─ _Fui yo quien se subió al árbol. ¿Por qué tienen que castigarte a ti? –dijo Luffy mirando el suelo hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabeza. Ace lo miraba sin un solo atisbo de reproche, sus ojos estaban tristes. Luffy apretó los labios al ver la enorme mancha roja en la mejilla de su hermano, iba desde el borde de su ojo hasta su barbilla y le abarcaba desde la nariz y la comisura de su boca hasta parte de su cuello y su oreja. La marca era de un color tan brillante que incluso ocultaba todas las pecas de su hermano. Ver aquella marca solo hizo que Luffy se sintiera más culpable._

─ _Soy tu hermano mayor y es mi deber cuidarte –Luffy cerró su ojo izquierdo al sentir como su hermano tocaba la gasa que tenía bajo éste. La doctora Kureha había tenido que coserlo, aunque a Luffy no le había dolido nada─. No fue tu culpa, fue mía. Perdóname, Lu, perdóname por no haberte cuidado bien –Luffy se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza y así ambos se quedaron dormidos._

Ace cerró los ojos con cansancio, ¿Por qué últimamente estaba recordando todo aquello? Era como si cada vez que cerraba los ojos el pasado acudiera para atormentarlo, mostrándole todos los errores que había cometido, restregando en su cara todos sus fallos, todas las cosas que debió haber hecho diferente. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que se escondía tras la sonrisa de su hermano? Lo que sus abrazos buscaban en realidad, el verdadero significado de sus "te quiero", por qué le sonreía de esa manera que le hacía sentir que era especial o por qué lo consideraba cómo el mejor hermano del mundo. En realidad Ace no había sido nada de eso para Luffy. Cuando su hermano lo veía solo miraba algo suyo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie. _Una muñeca_ , rota y fea pero de la cual se había encaprichado cual niño pequeño, una muñeca que se molestaba cuando alguien más quería tocarla. Eso era Ace en realidad, un simple objeto olvidado en una repisa donde debía permanecer hasta que sus dueños quisieran jugar con él o cambiarlo de lugar. Sus anteriores dueños habían muerto y ahora Luffy era su nuevo dueño. Un dueño que no se conformaba solo con verlo o presumirlo ante sus amigos, sino que quería jugar con él. Era justo como Ace se sentía en esos momentos. Cada mañana cuando despertaba esperando que fuera una pesadilla se encontraba con el rostro de su hermano a su lado y sus brazos rodándolo, era entonces cuando descubría que la realidad era mucho peor que sus pesadillas ya que jamás podía despertar, el horror empezaba cuando abría los ojos y terminaba cuando los cerraba tan solo para ser torturado en sus sueños. Y cada día era más doloroso, al punto que Ace ya no quería despertar.

¿Por qué había tenido que pasar todo aquello? Había muchas más personas mejores que él y que sabrían hacer feliz a su hermano, que podían darle lo que él quería. Personas que no estaban vacías por dentro como él. Personas que en verdad valían la pena, que eran alguien y no solo cascarones vacíos e inútiles.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que Luffy había podido enamorarse había tenido que ser él? « _Tú fuiste quien lo incito. Le permites vivir contigo aun sabiendo lo que siente por ti»._ Shanks no se había equivocado en todo aquello, salvo en el hecho de que el aseguraba que Ace lo había hecho a propósito para que su hermano se enamorara de él. Nunca lo hizo pensando en eso, cuando abrazaba a Luffy jamás lo hizo con un doble sentido, cuando le permitió dormir en su cama lo hizo para que el menor pudiera dormir sin pesadillas, cuando lo cuidaba era porque Luffy era su hermano. Nunca lo vio de otra forma, nunca lo hizo a propósito pero tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que se escondía tras el cariño de su hermano. De verdad pensó que Luffy lo quería por ser su hermano, que Luffy lo veía como un hermano, pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo. Nunca imaginó algo así, aunque tampoco se alejó cuando le confesó lo que sentía por él. Ace había pensado erróneamente que se trataba de una simple confusión, que Luffy comprendería que aquello no podía era ser y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes. Si lo pensaba bien, Ace podía darse cuenta que se había engañado así mismo, era obvio que Luffy no estaba jugando, los dibujos en su libreta lo dejaban en claro, sus insinuaciones, las tretas que usaba para besarlo. Una persona que era capaz de todo eso no podía estar jugando, era solo que Ace no quiso aceptar la realidad en aquel entonces. No quiso aceptar lo que su hermano sentía por él. Había menospreciado los sentimientos de un niño, no dándoles importancia y pensando que eran solo un juego. Tal vez por eso le estaba pasando todo eso. Tal vez era su castigo por ignorar los sentimientos de un niño de 8 años, por no darle la importancia debida, por creer que al ignorarlos esos sentimientos simplemente desaparecerían de la mente de su hermano.

─ _Luffy cree que eres suyo y nadie le ha demostrado lo contrario ─-Califa se ajustó sus delgadas gafas sobre su nariz y lo miró con fijeza haciendo que Ace comenzará a sentirse incomodo─. Sin embargo no solo tiene un muy fuerte deseo de posesividad. Mi opinión profesional es que los sentimientos de tu hermano son sinceros. Luffy no está jugando ni está confundido. El en verdad está enamorado de ti, lo cual solo hace que todo sea más complicado, podemos intentar algunas terapias en las que le mostraré a Luffy…_

Califa había tenido razón, solo que él no quiso escucharla y cuando Luffy descubrió la verdadera razón por la que lo llevaba con aquella mujer (la cual no le agradaba del todo porque siempre le preguntaba por Ace) y se negó a seguir acudiendo, Ace tal vez no le obligo a ir no solo porque lo amenazara con decirle a sus padres sobre sus sentimientos sino porque él no quería aceptar el diagnostico de Califa. _«Una obsesión es tratable, pero el amor… »_ Ace recordaba haber pensado que aquello era absurdo. Luffy no podía estar realmente enamorado de él. Encaprichado tal vez pero no enamorado. Incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez uno de sus amigos le había hablado sobre el "amor" y con lo inocente (idiota) que era su hermano seguramente pensaba que lo amaba, pero solo eso. Nada más.

Agotado Ace se giró sobre la cama. En realidad si merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Pensó en su hermano, en su Luffy quien apenas abrir los ojos por la mañana sonreía al verlo, su Luffy que se divertía robándole besos para después reír y aseguras que se veía lindo cuando se sonrojaba, su Luffy que pensaba que era la persona más magnifica del mundo, su Luffy que pensaba que lo amaba, el que podía dejar a sus amigos de lado por él, al que no le importaba lo que la gente dijera o pensara, su Luffy que decía que lo protegería siempre y que lo armaría siempre, el mismo Luffy quien apenas nacer le dedico una sonrisa. Ace se llevó las manos a la cara cubriendo las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos. ¿Por qué no estaba soñando? ¿Por qué no todo se trataba de un producto de su retorcida mente?

 _«De una u otra forma vas a dañarlo»_ Vivi había tenido razón. La única forma de que su hermano dejará de "amarlo" era dañándolo, pero Ace no se atrevía a hacerlo y mucho menos a estas alturas. No después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. ¿Cómo se supone que ahora le revelará la verdad? No podía hacerlo, no podía solo decirle que no lo amaba, no podía desilusionarlo de esa forma. La relación entre ellos nunca volvería a hacer la misma. En un intento por proteger a su hermano, Ace había perdido todo. Esas noches que pasaba en desvelo con los brazos del menor sujetándolo por la cintura y su aliento chocando contra su cuello le habían permitido pensar las cosas con más claridad. Había aceptado el "amor" de su hermano para protegerlo y para mostrarle que él, Ace, no era lo que pensaba y en realidad era un inútil y egoísta pero lo que nunca pensó (y que de haber considerado mejor las cosas lo habría hecho) fue ¿Qué pasaría después? Ahora lo sabía, cuando Luffy se diera cuenta que Ace no era lo que prensaba, la relación entre ellos, su relación de hermanos, desaparecería para siempre y era probable que Luffy sufriera un mayor dolor que el que pudo haberle causado al nunca aceptar su amor.

 _«El amor entre dos personas cuando termina deja huecos que enturbian la relación. Esas personas que dicen que al terminar quedan en buenos términos, se mienten así mismas. Es imposible que algo vuelva a ser como antes»._ Cuando Luffy se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su hermano, Luffy se iría, sería libre del "amor" que sentía por Ace pero nunca volverían a ser como antes. Su fraternidad estaba arruinada, Ace mismo la había destruido. Pero no solo esos pensamientos le quitaban el sueño, uno se sobreponía a todos ellos, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Luffy se diera cuenta que todo aquello era un error? La idea de que Luffy pudiera sentir asco por haber estado con Ace de esa manera era un pensamiento que no lo dejaba dormir. ¿Qué tal si Luffy no era capaz de sobreponerse al trauma que aquello podía ocasionarle? Ace prefería mil veces que su hermano lo odiara a que pudiera sentir asco de sí mismo, pero su hermano era tan imprevisible que nunca nadie sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Y esos pensamientos hacían que Ace sintiera una opresión en el pecho y no pudiera dormir. ¿Cómo había terminado metiéndose en un laberinto sin salida? Todo era demasiado, los pensamientos y los temores que sentían eran demasiado y todos se amontonaban en su cerebro llenando su cabeza de toda clase de ideas y situaciones hasta el punto que Ace tenía la sensación de que ya nada cabía en ella y que terminaría explotando como una olla a presión.

─No sirvo para nada ─decidió al final.

Era solo un idiota que jamás podía hacer nada bien. Ni siquiera podía proteger a su hermano, solo era capaz de lastimarlo. ¿Por qué Luffy tenía que amar a una persona inútil como él?

─En realidad sirves para muchas cosas –Ace apartó las manos de su rostro y miró a Law, el moreno estaba junto a la cama sosteniendo la cortina con una mano─. Como por ejemplo, asustar de muerte a Kid –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cabecera─ Te has tomado tu tiempo para despertar. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Confundido? –dijo al ver la expresión dubitativa del mayor─ Es normal después de tu ataque. Trata de recordar como terminaste aquí.

Ace parpadeo confundido pero miró el techo. Estaba en la enfermería de la Universidad, Ace había dormido varias veces en ella por lo que no le costaba reconocerla. Seguro había sufrido un ataque –cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse─. Había terminado su tercera clase recordaba que Kid iba diciéndole algo de que no era un viejo que solo quisiera tirarse en su cama y dormir, algo de un día libre y un zumbido que… –Ace abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama como un resorte.

─¡Hey, tranquilo! No debes hacer movimientos bruscos –Ace no lo escucho y se giró hacia él.

─¿Luffy? No le… ─Law negó con la cabeza antes de volver a tumbarlo sin ninguna delicadeza.

─No le avisamos. Kid me llamó porque en sus nervios olvidó que ustedes tienen una enfermería. Dijo que no querías que le avisáramos a Luffy –Law vio como el mayor suspiraba aliviado y como la tensión en los músculos de su cuello y mandíbula se relajaban─. Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué? –Ace apartó la mirada.

─Luffy suele preocuparse mucho –además que la presencia de su hermano estaba lejos de ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

─Es normal, no solo eres su amante sino que también eres su hermano. Eres muy importante para él. Dice que no tiene más familia que tú y pese a que es un adulto es obvio que no sabe estar solo.

─No es cierto –Law miro a Ace, el pecoso seguía viendo al lado contrario de donde estaba Law─. No soy su única familia. Mi abuelo vive en Marineford, es un vicealmirante de la marina.

─Lo recuerdo –era difícil olvidar al anciano que quería arreglar todo con sus puños y que armaba escándalo en todas partes─. Disculpa que lo diga pero tu abuelo no luce como alguien responsable –Ace sonrió divertido por el comentario.

─Tal vez no lo parezca pero jamás desampararía a Luffy. Es solo que él tiene su propia idea de cómo se debe criar a un niño.

─Puedo darme una idea ─dijo Law aunque por su mirada perdida y su tono bajo, parecía haberlo dicho para sí mismo─. En fin, no estoy aquí para preguntar sobre tu abuelo. ¿Hace cuánto tienes esta clase de ataques? –Ace lo miró con los ojos entornados.

─Padezco narcolepsia desde hace tiempo, no es…

─Esto no tiene relación con tu narcolepsia ─dijo el ojeroso de forma tajante sorprendiendo al otro.

─¿Qué?

─Luffy dijo que últimamente tus ataques se habían vuelto más frecuentes y que tardabas mucho más en despertar. Un ataque normal de narcolepsia dura entre 5 y 15 minutos. En esta ocasión has dormido cerca de dos horas. Esto no fue un ataque de narcolepsia.

─La doctora Kureha dijo que el insomnio que estoy sufriendo pudo haberla agravado y...

─¿Y porque estas sufriendo insomnio? –Law había leído el expediente médico del pecoso mientras este dormía. La doctora Kobato se lo había proporcionado antes de ir a comer, la chica parecía feliz de no tener que quedarse en la enfermería cuidando a Ace. Según el historial, Ace había sufrido varios ataques desde su ingreso allí pero no eran realmente frecuentes, era lo normal en cuanto a una persona con sus padecimientos pero en los últimos meses esa situación parecía haberse agravado e incluso sus periodos de desvanecimiento eran más y más prolongados. Ace miro al moreno antes de encogerse de hombros─ ¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión? Creo que estas sufriendo de un fuerte estrés.

─Es absurdo, el estrés…

─Hay diferentes tipos y creo que tu estas en uno bastante alto. Tu narcolepsia hace que todo sea más complicado. Justo ahora el ataque que has tenido confirma mi teoría. ¿Qué recuerdas antes de que perdieras el conocimiento? ¿Un zumbido en los oídos? –le bastó con ver la sorpresa en el rostro del mayor para saber que había acertado—Lo imaginé. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ace? ¿Tienes problemas aquí? ¿Tienes problemas con Luffy? ¿Algo ha alterado tu vida últimamente? – _«¿Además de acostarme con mi hermano?»_ Ace negó con la cabeza. No era algo que pudiera decirle—Tu compañera me dijo que tienes mucho trabajo últimamente.

─¿Mi compañera? ─Ace miró a su alrededor en busca de Vivi.

─Robin creo que dijo que se llamaba ─dijo Law atrayendo la atención del otro─. Ella encontró a Kid cuando te desmayaste.

─Ya veo ─era curioso como aquella mujer parecía estar demasiado cerca de él─. Lamento haberlos preocupado.

─¡Y realmente debes! –la cortina se corrió revelando la figura de Kid quien lo miraba con molestia en una expresión que le recordó mucho a Luffy─ ¿Te parece divertido asustar a la gente de esa manera, pecoso de mierda? –Ace gruño al sentir como el otro tiraba de su oreja— ¡Creí que te habías muerto!

─Lo siento –dijo Ace tocando su oreja lastimada─. Gracias por cuidarme ─Ace apoyó las manos en el colchón para levantarse.

─¡Oye, oye a donde te piensas que vas? –Kid colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pecoso impidiéndole ponerse de pie—Law no ha dicho que ya puedes levantarte.

─No necesito su permiso para levantarme, además debo volver al trabajo.

─¿Qué dijiste? –Law sujeto el hombro del pelirrojo.

─Tranquilo, si ya estas mejor entonces puedes hacerlo pero quiero que te hagas unos estudios y me lleves los resultados. Le pediré a la doctora Kureha tu expediente médico ─Ace miró confundido a Law y luego al pelirrojo quien al verlo esbozó una de sus usuales sonrisas de tiburón. Ace volvió su atención al moreno.

─No es necesario, la doctora Kureha me ha atendido desde que era un niño y…

─Supongo que te sientes bien con ella, pero preferiría revisarte yo mismo ─Law miró el folder donde estaba el expediente del pecoso─. Si no encuentro nada diferente entonces le regresaré tu expediente a Kureha pero si no es así, entonces preferiría tenerte vigilado.

─Te agradezco todo esto pero no creo que… ─Ace guardó silencio cuando Law apoyo una mano sobre el colchón y se inclinó hacia él dejando sus rostros demasiado cercas que Ace incluso pudo sentir su aliento chocando contra su boca.

─Vas hacer lo que yo diga a no ser que quieras que Luffy se entere de lo que te paso ─los ojos de Ace se abrieron como platos, su expresión incrédula hizo sonreír a Law─. Si, te estoy amenazando así que dime ¿Qué decides? ¿Hacerte los análisis y dejar que yo te atienda o que Luffy sepa lo que sucedió? ─Ace miró a Law y a Kid completamente sorprendido. Nada en la expresión de Law indicaba que estuviera bromeando. El pecoso suspiro derrotado y asintió mirando el suelo, la verdad se sentía demasiado cansado para discutir con alguien.

─¿De qué son los exámenes? ─preguntó mientras las palabras de su hermano volvían a sonar dentro de su cabeza. _«No eres más que una muñeca»._

.

.

.

.

.

─¿Seguro que estarás bien? ─preguntó Kid viendo a Ace, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Law podía llegar a ser alguien realmente sádico, no era necesario que el pecoso acudiera de inmediato a hacerse aquellos estudios pero el moreno había insistido y al pelirrojo no le había quedado más remedio que acatar las órdenes de su novio aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado poder llevar al pecoso a un lugar más agradable que un hospital, Ace parecía estar bastante incomodo en ellos. Kid suponía que era bastante normal considerando la historia del chico con respecto a ellos. Un leve asentimiento fue la respuesta a su pregunta, Kid arqueó una ceja mientras veía como el mayor buscaba la llave de su apartamento en su mochila. El pelirrojo miró las llaves que sostenía en su mano, las llaves del auto de Ace (naturalmente Kid había tenido que manejar porque el pecoso se había quedado dormido en el camino y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida) donde también se encontraban las llaves de su apartamento─ Si claro ─dijo de forma sarcástica mientras tomaba la llave de la puerta─. Se ve que estas muuuy bien ─Kid le mostró las llaves al pecoso que las miró confundido, como si no fuera capaz de reconocer que eran suyas, el pelirrojo suspiro y lo apartó para abrir el mismo.

Una profunda oscuridad fue lo único que les dio la bienvenida al abrir la puerta. Kid incluso no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Nunca había visto un apartamento tan frío y eso que siempre pensó que su departamento era solitario cuando Law no estaba, pero admitía que nunca jamás había sentido esa sensación al llegar al suyo. Ace pasó junto a Kid atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo al verlo dejar sus cosas de forma descuidada sobre el sillón y encaminarse a la cocina.

─Lamento haber arruinado tu día libre ─la voz de Ace sonaba bastante cansada pero aun así Kid pudo darse cuenta que lo decía en serio, en verdad Ace era bastante diferente a su hermano. Kid se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

─No te preocupes. En realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además le prometí a tu hermano que te cuidaría y Law me hubiera matado si no te acompañaba a que te hicieras esos estudios ─Kid torció la boca y se rascó la cabeza─. Tal vez no debas agradecerme, ahora que lo pienso lo hice para salvar mi propia vida. Law es horrible y aterrador cuando se enoja ─el pelirrojo vio como Ace lo miraba por sobre el hombro y esbozaba una parca sonrisa mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

─Supongo que te entiendo ─solo unos momentos atrás Ace había sido víctima del temperamento de Law─. Igual, gracias.

─Bueno, ¿quieres que te preparé un delicioso caldo de pollo o algo? ─Ace sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─No gracias, no quiero causarte más molestias además… prefiero dormir.

─¿Quieres que me quedé contigo? ─el mayor negó con la cabeza, lo último que necesitaba era un niñero que lo vigilará─ ¿Seguro? No te ves muy bien, me da un poco de pendiente dejarte solo.

─Estaré bien, no es nada que no haya pasado antes ─Kid lo miró un largo rato, evaluando si creerle o no en una mirada que le recordó bastante a la de su hermano, Ace suspiro─. Tengo tu teléfono, si necesito algo te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? ─la enorme sonrisa que se formó en los labios pintados del pelirrojo le indicaron al pecoso que había dado en el clavo.

─De acuerdo, pero llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites ─Ace asintió, no creía que fuera a necesitar llamarlo solo quería descansar y dormir hasta mañana, por fortuna Luffy llegaría tarde ese día, al menos podría descansar un largo rato tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

.

─Estar ocupado no es una excusa para no ver a tus amigos –Nami acompañó sus palabras con uno de sus conocidos coscorrones en la cabeza de Luffy.

Todos miraron la escena sin inmutarse, sabían que era la forma en la que Nami demostraba su preocupación. Además Luffy se lo merecía.

─Lo siento –dijo Luffy sobando su cabeza. Sus "lo siento" eran tan vacíos que nadie creía en ellos─, pero de verdad tenía algo importante que hacer.

─Oh, disculpe señor director. No queríamos interrumpirlo en su importante trabajo –Nami no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo tan fácil.

─No era algo del trabajo –jamás antepondría el trabajo a sus amigos.

Nami lo miró confundida y una breve mirada a sus amigos le indicó que no era la única. Nami les había contado lo que le dijera Ace, que Luffy estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y todo eso, y ellos lo habían creído, después de todo Ace era el hermano mayor de Luffy y siempre estaba enterado de lo que le pasaba a su hermano (a menos que Luffy no quisiera que supiera algo, lo cual JAMAS había sucedido), pero ahora el mismo Luffy estaba diciendo que su ausencia no estaba relacionadas con el trabajo. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Ace no sabía que pasaba con su hermano o tal vez solo no había querido decirles nada porque era un tema del que Luffy debía hablar? O ¿Luffy le estaba ocultando cosas a su hermano? Lo último era imposible, primero porque Luffy jamás le ocultaba nada a nadie y segundo era pésimo mintiendo, Ace lo descubriría inmediatamente (los hermanos mayores tendían a hacer eso, Nami lo sabía porque jamás había podido engañar a Nojiko).

─Era algo personal –dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

─¿Algo personal? ¿Acaso has encontrado a alguien que te guste? –preguntó Sanji con tono pícaro—Apuesto a que viste un jugoso filete de carne que nunca has probado, ¿eh?

─Algo mucho mejor ─la sonrisa creció hasta ocupar la mitad de su rostro ─. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Fue como si un escudo de silencio se hubiera levantado alrededor de ellos. Nadie fue capaz de escuchar nada más que aquellas palabras repitiéndose como un eco dentro de sus cabezas. Lentamente se miraron entre ellos, buscando en el rostro de los demás la confirmación de que sus oídos habían escuchado mal pero la expresión estupefacta en cada uno de ellos solo fue una confirmación de que no tenían ninguna clase de problema auditivo ni de alucinaciones y la idea de que fuera un sueño también estaba descartada.

─¿Con salir te refieres a que tienes nuevos amigos? –preguntó Usopp al caer en cuenta que algunas palabras no tenían el mismo significado para Luffy que para el resto del mundo.

─No –Luffy siguió comiendo como si nada, ajeno a la confusión en el rostro y mentes de sus amigos─. Estoy saliendo con alguien, como Kaya y tú.

─¿QUÉ! -pese a que la pregunta fue general y todos, excepto Zoro, se pusieron de pie, Luffy continuo como si nada. La comida del padre de Sanji era una de las mejores, aunque él prefería la de Sanji. Nami frunció el entrecejo molesta y se inclinó para quitarle el tenedor de la mano, aquello fue suficiente para conseguir la atención del moreno.

─¡Hey! ¡Aún no termino de comer! –la pelinaranja tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no encajarle el maldito tenedor en la mano o en la cabeza, estaban discutiendo un tema muy importante y Luffy solo podía pensar en comida.

─Olvídate de la comida y empieza a explicarnos que quisiste decir con eso –demando furiosa.

─Pues justo lo que dije, estoy saliendo con alguien. Incluso tuvimos sexo –Luffy meditó un poco aquello─. No es tan maravilloso como dices Sanji –el rubio lo miraba con la boca abierta, estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera atinó a reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, quien sí lo hizo fue Zoro, el peliverde miró al rubio con molestia. Luffy se reclinó en la silla y miró el techo─. Cuando tuvimos sexo no pude ver su rostro, por eso no me gusto –Luffy tomó una pierna de pollo y comenzó a morderla sin ver a nadie─. Kid me dijo que hay otras posturas para hacerlo, supongo que podemos probar otra –una donde pudiera ver su rostro─. La vez que lo hicimos, sentí como si lo estuviera forzando –dijo con la mente perdida en aquella noche. Ace también se había corrido y lo había aceptado pero hubo algo que le dejo a Luffy una sensación extraña. La verdad es que Luffy se sentía un poco confundido con respecto a aquella noche, es decir el acto en sí mismo no le había parecido tan maravilloso como decían todos, las emociones que sintió mientras lo hacían por otro lado fueron maravillosas, el que su hermano lo aceptara y le permitiera tomarlo, el calor de su hermano envolviéndolo fueron lo que hicieron que su corazón casi explotara e incluso lo habían hecho llorar. La verdad era que no sabía cómo explicarlo, ansiaba volver a dormir con Ace pero no por el placer físico sino por las emociones que esto le hacía sentir. Aun cuando le avergonzara admitirlo, lo que más había disfrutado fue que cuando penetro a su hermano pudo sentir como si Ace le perteneciera por completo, eso fue lo que lo hizo llorar y no entendía porque y le avergonzaba. Desde que comprendió lo que sentía por Ace, Luffy era consciente que quería demasiado (realmente demasiado) a Ace, a un punto que no podía decirle a nadie. Lo amaba más de lo que podría explicarle a alguien, más de lo que el mismo podía comprender. Una vez incluso llegó a pensar que lo que sentía por su hermano era obsesión, eso era lo único que tenía que agradecerle a esa mujer con que Ace lo había llevado cuando niño, había sido ella quien descartara aquel pensamiento aunque eso solo pareció preocuparla más, _la obsesión era tratable pero el amor no_ , fue lo que escribió en su reporte y fue cuando decidió que ya no quería ir con esa mujer, ¿Qué tal si encontraba una forma de tratar su "amor"? Luffy no quería que nadie le quitará aquello, así que le dijo a Ace que ya no iría con esa mujer, su hermano tampoco insistió en que volviera pero esa mujer debió decirle algo porque fue cuando comenzó a salir tratando de poner distancia entre ellos, aunque por suerte sus padres casi nunca lo dejaban ausentarse mucho porque tenía que cuidar de Luffy. A veces, incluso él tenía que aceptar, que había sido odioso a propósito, pero no podía evitarlo.

Mientras Luffy estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, todos los demás lo miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza o tres pares de brazo. El tenedor que Nami le había arrebatado, había caído sobre la mesa sin que nadie le prestará atención, fue demasiado para ella escuchar que Luffy, el mismo que vestía y calzaba, el idiota despistado que podía pasar frente a una mujer desnuda sin prestarle la más mínima atención estuviera diciendo que había sostenido relaciones con otra persona, la mente de la pelinaranja había quedado en blanco tras aquello que ni siquiera escucho el comentario de Luffy sobre que sentía que había violado a su pareja. Pero este último comentario no pasó desapercibido para Zoro, el peliverde miraba al menor sin expresión alguna, tampoco le impresionaba que Luffy sintiera aquello, el moreno era descuidado con todo y muchas veces cuando peleaban con otros niños Luffy también los había atacado a ellos por descuidó, lo que de verdad le sorprendía era que parecía preocupado por ello, ¿desde cuándo le importaba algo como eso? Esa persona tenía que ser muy especial para que sintiera aquello. Sanji tampoco había prestado atención al último comentario, su mente se había quedado petrificada cuando Luffy dijo que prefería « **abrazarlo»** , no había dicho « **abrazarla»** , sino « **abrazarlo».** ¡Luffy estaba hablando de un hombre! ¡Un maldito hombre! Apenas podía creerlo, ¿Cómo Luffy podía estar hablando de un hombre cuando el mismo era un hombre? ¿Acaso era un chiste? ¡Era imposible! Era… ¡Era asqueroso! Un hombre no podía estar con otro hombre, de forma molesta miró a Zoro como si tuviera la culpa de lo que decía Luffy, tal vez el peliverde lo había influenciado de esa forma. Usopp por su parte había escuchado todo pero estaba tan sorprendido que apenas era capaz de respirar, Luffy estaba saliendo con alguien (un hombre, estaba seguro porque también había reparado en eso de _abrazarlo_ ) y ese alguien y él ya habían tenido relaciones y por su comentario sobre la violación, Usopp comprendió que su amigo era el "hombre" en aquella relación. Todo era tan absurdo, era como si un niño de 5 años le estuviera diciendo que iba a casarse con su novia. ¿Acaso sus amigos le estaban jugando una broma? Si era así no tenía la menor gracia.

─¿Y quién es? –la voz de Zoro fue lo que rompió la enorme burbuja donde todos se habían sumergido─ ¿Lo conocemos? ─ahora fue su turno para ser contemplado por el resto como si fuera una especie de animal extraño. Luffy meditó unos momentos, Ace le había dicho que no podía decirle a sus amigos sobre la relación que tenían, pero eso era lo único que debía mantener en secreto. Luffy asintió y aquel simple cabeceo fue suficiente para atraer la atención de todos.

─¿Quién! ─Nami tenía que saber quién era el maldito imbécil aprovechado que estaba abusando de su amigo. Era su deber, como la única persona cuerda de aquel grupo, cuidar de aquel idiota que nunca entendía nada. Trató de pensar en alguien, fuera de aquel grupo, a quien conociera y por quien Luffy pudiera sentir algo pero no se le ocurrió nadie.

─No puedo decirlo ─justo en ese momento una de las meseras dejó un plato llenó de carne para seguir con su camino. Los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron al ver los jugosos trozos de carne y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

─¿Cómo que no puedes decirlo? ─preguntó Usopp saliendo de su estupor─ ¿Acaso estas saliendo con un delincuente? ─esa era la única explicación para aquella locura, además considerando que estaban hablando de Luffy seguramente se había interesado por un tipo aterrador, como siempre que elegía a un amigo. Usopp era la única persona normal de todo el grupo, pero sabía que lo eligieron porque era un tipo genial y todo eso, pero era el único. Zoro era un maniático de las espadas y campeón de esgrima de todo el East Blue, Nami era tan aterradora como hermosa y obsesionada con el dinero, Sanji era un mujeriego que se la pasaba metiéndose en problemas por su enorme deseo de defender el honor de todas las mujeres que se topaba y Luffy era un idiota que se sentía fascinado por todas las cosas aterradoras y extrañas que se topaba en el camino.

─Claro que no ─Ace no era ningún delincuente─. Él es una buena persona, siempre es muy amable con todos.

─¿Si es tan bueno porque no puedes decirnos quién es? ─preguntó Nami molesta. La idea de que ese imbécil estuviera jugando con los sentimientos de su amigo hizo que su sangre hirviera. Tenía que descubrir quién era aquel imbécil aprovechado que estaba jugando con su amigo pues aunque aún no era un director conocido pronto lo sería, mientras tanto tenía todo el dinero de Ace, el cual no era nada despreciable. Fue justo en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de algo─ Espera, ¿Ace sabe de esto! ─los ojos de todos volvieron a posarse sobre Luffy, ninguno había reparado en aquello hasta que la chica hiciera la pregunta. Era imposible que Ace lo supiera, de lo contrario jamás lo hubiera permitido. El pecoso siempre cuidaba de que su hermano no hiciera ninguna locura. Todo un logro en verdad considerando lo impulsivo e idiota que era Luffy, no debía ser una tarea sencilla y por eso todos lo respetaban, estaban seguros que de tener un hermano como Luffy ya se hubieran rendido mucho tiempo atrás.

─Si ─dijo Luffy devorando un trozo de carne tras otro, la verdad era que quería decirles a sus amigos sobre Ace y él pero su hermano lo había prohibido.

─¿Y está de acuerdo? ─Sanji era incapaz de comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca imaginó que Ace, el mismo Ace que ellos conocían, permitiera que su hermano menor mantuviera una relación con un hombre. Al ser mayor que ellos debería darse cuenta que aquello estaba mal. Luffy esbozó una sonrisa que confundió a todos.

─Si, está de acuerdo.

─¿QUE! ─¿Cómo era que Ace podía permitir algo como aquello? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría su hermanito? Nami nunca imagino que Ace fuera tan irresponsable como para permitir una cosa así. Ahora entendía porque el pecoso parecía reacio a decirle porque Luffy los había estado evitando.

─¿Acaso sabe que estas saliendo con un HOMBRE? ─Sanji había llegado al límite de lo que podía soportar, se había levantado y golpeado la mesa con ambas manos, acto que sorprendió a todos pues su amigo era muy cuidadoso con sus manos.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió a su alrededor, el grito de Sanji había hecho que todos los presentes miraran al grupo con curiosidad, pero ninguno les prestó atención, estaban acostumbrados a que los mirarán, el ser llamativos era parte de ellos. Además todos miraban a Sanji, incluido Luffy, sorprendidos por sus palabras. Era como si al rubio le preocupará más el hecho de que Luffy estuviera saliendo con un hombre que el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con alguien. La expresión risueña de Luffy había desaparecido por completo y en cambio miraba al rubio con una expresión tan seria que parecía una persona completamente diferente, los ojos entornados y la boca en una fina línea recta que le confería a su rostro la edad que tenía.

─Si ─su respuesta directa y fría fue suficiente para que todos supieran que no debían interferir. Sanji apretó los dientes.

─¿Y lo ha permitido? ─la expresión de Luffy era cada vez más sombría.

─¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ─la pregunta directa hizo que Sanji retrocediera, los ojos del menor indicaban que estaba molesto. Nunca antes Luffy lo había visto de esa manera, a ninguno. _«A la mierda»_ , pensó. Había cosas que simplemente no estaban bien y no porque él otro fuera su amigo se quedaría callado.

─Claro que lo tengo. Estamos hablando de que estas saliendo con un hombre. ¡Un maldito hombre! Y dices que a tu hermano no le importa, ¿acaso los dos han perdido la cabeza? Pensé que Ace era más consciente, pero me doy cuenta que no es más que otro idiota. No debería de extrañarme considerando como eres, después de todo tu hermano fue quien prácticamente te crió ─apenas terminó de decir eso, Sanji sintió como si una bola de acero se estrellará en su cuerpo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y su cabeza rebotar con fuerza contra el suelo, para después comenzar a sentir una lluvia de golpes. Todo a su alrededor era una explosión de manchas rojas y negras, Sanji escuchó gritos y voces que creía reconocer pero no pudo ponerles nombre ya que todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en el dolor, sin saber exactamente como lo consiguió logró atrapar aquello que lo estaba golpeando y consiguió abrir los ojos tan solo para descubrir que la persona sobre él era Luffy, aunque su rostro no era ni remotamente al que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

─¡DISCULPATE! ─demandó el moreno con un brillo furioso en los ojos que asustó al rubio y a todos los demás─ ¡DISCULPATE POR LO QUE HAS DICHO DE ACE! ─la demanda sorprendió a todos, ¿acaso no estaba molesto por lo que Sanji dijera de su gusto por los hombres? ¿Lo que le había molestado fue que insultará a Ace?─ ¡ACE ES EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO! ─Luffy logró soltar sus brazos y asesto un puñetazo en la cara del rubio─ ¡ACE NO ES NADA DE LO QUE HAS DICHO! ─Sanji trató de apartarse pero era imposible. El rubio siempre se había considerado hábil en las artes marciales y en las peleas pero al parecer aquello no significaba nada ante un Luffy enfurecido─ ¡SUELTAME, ZORO! ─Sanji abrió los ojos ante aquel grito y pudo ver como el peliverde peleaba para quitarle de encima al moreno.

─Basta, Luffy ─pese a que hablaba con tranquilidad, la voz de Zoro era perfectamente clara. Sanji sintió como el peso del moreno desaparecía y lo vio pataleando en los brazos del peliverde.

─¡SUELTAME! ¡TIENE QUE DISCULPARSE POR LO QUE DIJO DE ACE!

─Déjalo ya, Luffy ─Sanji se medió incorporó en el suelo, estaba molesto, seguramente el idiota cabeza de musgo estaba disfrutando con aquello─. No vale la pena ─Sanji levantó la vista de su mano, la había usado para limpiarse la sangre de la boca, y miró al peliverde. Zoro lo miraba con su usual expresión neutral y por alguna razón, aquello le dolió. Al darse cuenta de aquel pensamiento, Sanji apretó los puños, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que el peliverde pensaba de él?

─¡TIENE QUE DISCULPARSE POR LO QUE DIJO DE ACE!

 _Ace. Ace. Ace._ Sanji apretó los puños, estaba harto de escuchar el nombre del hermano mayor de Luffy. Estaba harto de tener que soportar todo su comportamiento infantil e inmaduro. Estaba harto de tener que ver a Zoro. Estaba harto de todo y de todos. ¿Por qué nadie más decía nada sobre la pareja de Luffy? ¿Acaso les parecía bien que su amigo estuviera con otro hombre?

─¡DISCULPATE! ─para ese momento todo el lugar los miraba asustados, casi todos se habían puesto de pie y parecían dudar entre retirarse o quedarse.

─¡BASTA YA! –Sanji reconoció la voz de su padre y sintió unas manos que lo tomaban por debajo de las axilas para ponerlo de pie—Si tienen un problema arréglenlo afuera y no aquí adentro –dijo el hombre con severidad antes de alejarse─. Disculpen todo esto, por favor sigan disfrutando de nuestra comida.

Sanji se sintió furioso, odiaba causarle problemas a su padre. Miro a Luffy con rencor tan solo para notar que este lo miraba de la misma forma.

─¡Discúlpate! –gritó Luffy sin dejar de forcejear— ¡Retira lo que has dicho de Ace!

─No lo haré –declaró Sanji molesto─. Estoy harto de todo esto. Siempre que alguien dice algo malo de él reaccionas igual. ¡Ace no es perfecto como te gusta creer! Y si fuera un buen hermano te quitaría esas ideas de la cabeza.

─¿Un buen hermano? ¿Cómo los tuyos? ─replicó Luffy molesto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Sanji miraba a Luffy completamente paralizado. Nunca antes le había echado en cara lo de sus hermanos, todos sabían lo delicado de aquel tema para él. El rubio sintió como los ojos le picaban pero se negó a dejar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

─Eres un idiota ─diciendo esto Sanji se alejó. En esos momentos no quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La parte trasera del restaurante, donde se almacenaban las cajas de refrescos y vinos, fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió a Sanji para estar solo. Era un escondite que solía usar desde que era un niño y quería alejarse de los constantes regaños de su padre por no poder cocinar una sopa adecuadamente. En aquel entonces solía pensar que su padre no lo quería porque solo se quejaba de todo, con el tiempo descubrió que solo trataba de corregirlo para hacer que fuera mejor.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le indicó que no estaba solo. Sanji cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, no era difícil saber quién era.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Sanji estaba cansado y lo menos que necesitaba ahora era a Zoro molestándole. Zoro ignoro su tono molesto y se sentó en una pila de cajas a una prudente distancia del rubio.

─Eres un imbécil –Sanji apretó los dientes, ¿Por qué había pensado que estaba allí para animarlo?

─Púdrete. ¿No dijiste que te gustaba? ¿No deberías estar tratando de consolarme para meterme mano después? –Sanji miro al peliverde quien también lo miraba, el rubio esbozo una sonrisa cínica─ ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Tal vez te deje hacerlo. Es la única forma que tendrías para follarme.

─Podría follarte en el momento que quisiera cocinero de mierda. No eres tan fuerte como crees y considerando lo cobarde que eres dudo mucho que le dijeras a alguien que un asqueroso hombre te violo.

─¿Qué dijiste?

─Pero no me interesa forzarte. Y justo ahora no quisiera ni siquiera estar aquí –Sanji entorno los ojos confundido─. Justo ahora me das asco.

¿Asco? Sanji no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el otro. ¿Qué él era el asqueroso? Los únicos asquerosos allí eran Zoro y Luffy, eran ellos quienes querían estar con otro hombre.

─Tú eres el asqueroso, ¿Cuántas veces has fantaseando con manosearme? ¿Cuántas con follarme? ¡Yo siempre pensé en ti como un amigo!

─Luffy también pensó en ti de esa forma –Zoro no parecía alterado y eso solo hizo sentir más confundido al rubio─. Por eso nos confesó lo de su relación y tú le fallaste y no solo eso sino que desquitaste tu frustración con su hermano, cuando sabes perfectamente como reaccionaria Luffy. Él no tiene la culpa que tus hermanos sean unos malditos desgraciados –Sanji abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo decir nada. ¿Cómo era que Zoro sabía eso?─. Así es Sanji se que te molesta que Luffy hable de Ace porque tienes envidia. Te gustaría tener un hermano como Ace.

Sanji miro al peliverde sin saber que decir. Era absurdo, el jamás sentiría enviada de Luffy por algo como eso. Era cierto que él tenía 4 hermanos, pero eso solo le había enseñado que tener hermanos no era la gran cosa.

─Piensa lo que quieras. Eso solo demuestra que no sabes nada de mi –Sanji esperaba que el peliverde lo golpeara o que comenzará a insultarlo (como siempre hacia) pero no pasó nada de eso, Zoro solo lo miró con una expresión seria e indescifrable antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie.

─Como quieras. Nos vemos después.

Sanji se quedó allí sentado viendo como el peliverde se alejaba sin poder creerlo. ¿De verdad se estaba yendo? ¿No debería tratar de decirle palabras dulces para convencerlo o algo así? ¿No debería de apoyarlo en lo que decía para de esa forma ganarse su confianza y poder acostarse con él o algo así? Sanji apretó el puño con fuerza. Estaba molesto y ni siquiera sabía porque.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin molestarse en encender la luz Ace se encaminó a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua mientras se masajeaba el cuello. Estaba agotado, tal vez tendría tiempo de dormir un poco más antes que Luffy volviera. Su hermano solía tardar mucho en volver cuando salía a cenar con sus amigos porque siempre terminaban envueltos en alguna fiesta o algo, su hermano no lo sabía pero Ace había extendido el crédito de su tarjeta con cargo a la suya directamente para asegurarse de que no lo dejarán lavando platos. Luffy podía ser un futuro brillante director de cine pero Ace siempre sería su hermano mayor y era su deber velar por él.

El sillón donde solía dormir le pareció el lugar más confortable que había visto, a pesar de que la oscuridad que reinaba en el departamento apenas le permitía distinguir su silueta. Aquel sillón había sido el primer mueble que eligió cuando comenzó a amueblar su departamento, era un sillón de cuatro plazas en forma de escuadra con un reposabrazos con la forma perfecta para descansar la cabeza. No fue hasta que estuvo más cerca que notó un extraño bulto en una de las esquinas del sillón, Ace parpadeo confundido pensando que el cansancio le estaba haciendo ver cosas pero el bulto continuaba allí. Confundido encendió la luz y casi sufre un ataque al ver que el "bulto" era en realidad su hermano.

─¿Lu? ─de forma automática Ace dirigió su mirada al reloj sobre la pantalla, los enormes números rojos indicaban las 6:43 de la tarde. Demasiado temprano para que estuviera en casa─ Pensé que irías a cenar con tus amigos ─su hermano estaba sentado en la escuadra del sillón con las piernas contra el pecho y el rostro ocultó entre sus rodillas, no había dado ningún indicio de haberlo escuchado─. ¿Lu? ─Ace se acercó al menor y se sentó a su lado─ ¿Acaso se acabó toda la carne del restaurante? ─preguntó tratando de romper aquella extraña atmosfera, pero su hermano no reaccionó ante su broma─ Lu… ¿Qué ocurre? Comienzas a preocuparme ─el pecoso se rasco el cuello para luego comenzar a jugar con sus manos, arañando los dedos de una de sus manos con la otra. Luffy nunca lo ignoraba de esa forma, Ace estaba acostumbrado a obtener la atención de Luffy sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. _«Tú incitabas a tu propio hermano»_ las palabras de Shanks resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que cualquier intento por acercarse al menor desapareciera de su cabeza. El pelirrojo no se había equivocado al decir aquello, aquel truco de chantajear a su hermano con algo relacionado con él era lo que solía usar cuando el menor se negaba a hablar con él y aquello solo demostraba lo inútil que era. _«Ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme a mi hermano»_. Ace suspiro y miró al menor, Luffy no parecía estar dispuesto a salir de su refugio. La idea de abandonarlo allí paso por su mente, aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarse como un verdadero imbécil egoísta al que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera estarle pasando al otro─. ¿Quieres cenar pizza? ─¿a quién quería engañar? Nunca sería capaz de ignorar el sufrimiento de su hermano. Luffy no respondió pero Ace continuó─ Yo tengo un poco de hambre ─no había comido nada en todo el día─. Creo que pediré una pizza italiana ─diciendo esto Ace se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono, dudaba que su hermano fuera a reaccionar con aquello considerando que ignoró su broma sobre la carne pero en realidad tenía hambre. Mientras esperaba que el chico del otro lado del teléfono tomará su orden trató de pensar en una forma de acercarse al menor pero por más que lo pensó no fue capaz de idear nada que no incluyera usarse a sí mismo como cebo, si ¡Qué gran hermano era!

─¿Puedes cambiar la pizza por una de carne? ─Ace casi suelta el teléfono al escuchar aquella voz tras él. Tuvo que girarse para ver a su hermano, aquella voz no se parecía en nada a la de su hermano pero allí estaba Luffy, mirándolo con los ojos de un extraño.

─Eh… claro… ─Ace volvió a darle la espalda al menor para cambiar su pedido, mientras aún se preguntaba quién era aquella persona con la apariencia de su hermano. Una vez terminó de darle la dirección al chico, colgó y se giró de nuevo para mirar a Luffy pero apenas lo hizo unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza por la cintura─ ¿Lu? ─sin poder evitarlo Ace se tensó ante aquel abrazo, ¿su hermano no iba a pedirle permiso para besarlo de nueva cuenta, verdad? Justo ahora no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hacer nada con su hermano, ni siquiera besarse.

─No quería preocuparte, lo siento ─la voz de Luffy era un suave murmullo que apenas se escuchaba, eso solo hizo que la preocupación de Ace fuera aún mayor.

─¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ─su hermano lo soltó pero mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

─Discutí con Sanji… él… dijo que un hombre no puede estar con otro hombre.

Un profundo silencio reinó en el departamento tras esas palabras, Luffy porque parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos y Ace porque estaba tratando de procesar esas palabras. Eso era justamente lo que Ace temía sobre la situación en la que Luffy y él estaban. Si uno de sus amigos había reaccionado así al enterarse que Luffy salía con un hombre, no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionarían al enterarse de quien era ese hombre.

─Lu –comenzó el mayor dispuesto a reprenderlo por haber sido tan imprudente, sujetando sus manos para apartarlo de él pero se calló al ver que tenía los nudillos rojos y sangraban, Ace apartó la vista de ellos y miró al menor─. ¿Lu… que pasó?

─Golpee a Sanji –Ace pudo ver como su hermano apretaba los puños haciendo que sus heridas sangraran aún más─. Él dijo cosas de ti –los puños se apretaron aún más—. Dijo que eras un mal hermano por permitir que saliera con un hombre y que eras un tonto. Que por tu culpa soy como soy.

─¿Y por eso lo golpeaste? –Luffy levanto la cabeza y miro a Ace como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

─Estaba insultándote –dijo Luffy como si Ace no hubiera entendido sus palabras.

─Pero no por eso tienes que golpearlo, y mucho menos a uno de tus amigos. Sanji es importante para ti, ¿no?

─Tú lo eres más y no permitiré que nadie te insulté. Ni siquiera mis amigos.

─¿Y qué pasará cuando se enteren de quien es "ese" hombre con quien "estas"? ¿Has pensando en eso Luffy? ¿Qué vas a hacer si ninguno de ellos lo aprueba? ¿Vas a golpearlos a todos? –el asentimiento de cabeza de Luffy hizo que Ace lo mirara horrorizado─ ¡Luffy!

─Te amo Ace y no me importa lo que piensen mis amigos. El mundo no son ellos, si ellos no lo aceptan no me importa.

¿Cómo era que su hermano podía ser tan egoísta? Luffy era capaz de pasar sobre quien fuera con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, pero nunca imaginó que a tal grado. Siempre pensó que Luffy adoraba a sus amigos y que eran lo más importante en su vida, pero ahora mismo estaba diciendo que era capaz de dejarlos de lado por él. Ace no quería eso.

─Luffy, no quiero que vuelvas a pelear con tus amigos solo porque digan algo de mi –Luffy torció la boca y giró la cara pero Ace lo sujeto por la barbilla y lo obligó a devolverle la mirada─. Estoy hablando en serio, Luffy. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿quedó claro? ─eso no era lo que quería, no quería que Luffy perdiera a sus amigos por su culpa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.  
**

* * *

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios y a aquellos que siguen esta historia.  
Como siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, pero aquí esta la actualización de esta historia.  
Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer! 


End file.
